Dramione
by prinxesa
Summary: La guerra terminó, el mundo está cambiando, por fin está en paz. Ahora Hermione y Harry terminarán su séptimo año en Hogwarts, esperando que este sea un año normal, donde puedan disfrutar su último año en la escuela como adolescentes normales...
1. ESTO SI NO LO VEIA VENIR

Este era el comienzo más inesperado de año que habían tenido en sus 6 años en Hogwarts, inesperado ya que aunque teóricamente estaban ahí para cursar su séptimo año en la escuela de magia y hechicería, si todo hubiera transcurrido normalmente, ya no estarían sentados ahí, en la mesa de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, ahora serían ex alumnos de la escuela de magia y hechicería, pensando que sería de su futuro como adultos dentro del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el héroe que salvó al mundo mágico, y su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, sentados una vez más (y ahora sí por último año) en el gran comedor, al lado de Ginny Weasley, su ahora compañera de clases. Mucho se habían alegrado Harry y Hermione de haber recibido una invitación por parte de la directora McGonagall para cursar su último año en Hogwarts y no habían dudado en aceptar. Sin embargo, para Ronald Weasley era impensable regresar a la escuela que le traería tantos recuerdos, de su hermano Fred, de la batalla... Ron no era además un brillante estudiante ni un entusiasta de aprender, como su novia, Hermione, así que por el bien de su familia (ya que decidió ayudar a su hermano George en su tienda) y el suyo propio, decidió no asistir a culminar su último año de educación mágica.

A pesar de que Harry y Hermione eran celebridades, y que el ministerio les había asegurado un trabajo inmediatamente en sus oficinas, Harry decidió que después de todos los horrores vividos en el último año, quería tener un poco de tranquilidad y divertirse al lado de su novia, Ginny, en cuanto a Hermione, al final de cuentas amaba la escuela, amaba estudiar, amaba los exámenes, las tareas, y finalmente esta sería su última oportunidad de estar en este ambiente que tanto adoraba. Ambos amigos compartían además otro sentimiento, la esperanza de que este fuera un año normal en Hogwarts, y disfrutar de su adolescencia como dos chicos normales.

En la mesa de al lado, alguien más apreciaba la ironía tras aquella aparentemente rutinaria ceremonia. Draco Malfoy jamás habría imaginado hace unos meses que podría estar de vuelta en el gran comedor, listo para iniciar su último año. Todo parecía indicar que el señor tenebroso había ganado, nadie puede ser tan tonto o tan débil para perder la misma guerra dos veces, pero aparentemente Tom Riddle lo era, ya que estaba tan confiado en sí mismo que nunca pudo ver la verdad. La verdad era que sus opositores estaban más convencidos que nunca de que habían escogido el bando correcto, no se encontraban desmoralizados o atemorizados, como Lord Voldemort pensaba, se encontraban motivados: era ganar o morir. En cuanto a sus aliados... era una historia totalmente diferente. A pesar de que aparentemente estaban en el bando ganador, algunos no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal. Los que se habían unido a Riddle por apoyar sus ideales sobre la pureza de la sangre, no imaginaban los horrores de ver morir sin piedad a los muggles, a los sangre sucia y a los traidores de la sangre que tanto despreciaban. Aquellos que sólo buscaban el poder y un mejor estatus social, no se imaginaron lo que tendrían que hacer para llegar ahí, toda la muerte, la destrucción, la tortura, toda la sangre que se había derramado... porque a pesar de considerarse superiores, no podían simplemente aceptar que matar a sangre fría, torturar, secuestrar a otras personas era correcto. Sin embargo, no todos pensaban igual, había quién, disfrutaba enormemente los asesinatos y las masacres, se deleitaban con el dolor ajeno y eran genuinamente felices infringiendo sufrimiento a los demás. Y fueron las desapercibidas acciones de algunos mortífagos que indudablemente contribuyeron a la caída de su propio señor. La primera de ellas fue la del propio Draco, que se encontraba sumido en confusión y en remordimientos por todo lo que hacían los suyos, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de entregar a Potter y a sus amigos a Bellatrix, no lo hizo. La segunda y quizá la más importante de todas era la de su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, quien abiertamente mintió a Voldemort cuando le confirmó que su némesis estaba muerto. Estas acciones les ganaron el perdón del ministerio a los Malfoy. En cuanto a Lucius, él no podría librarse con la misma vieja excusa de la maldición imperius, como ocurrió después de la primera guerra. Lucius era un firme creyente de la superioridad de los magos de sangre limpia, no así de los horrores realizados por los mortífagos. Pero siendo Lucius un hombre sumamente orgulloso, no iba a aceptar que se equivocaba, no iba a ser señalado como un débil y un cobarde. No iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera a su familia... porque nadie abandonaba a los mortífagos voluntariamente, si te ibas, era solamente muerto, como ocurrió con el ex mortífago Igor Karkarov. Así que Lucius era un mortífago activo, no por convicción, sino para evitar que su señor dañara a su esposa y a su hijo, y si en el proceso, su familia se veía beneficiada, no veía mayor problema. Y al final de la guerra, no dudó en señalar a sus propios ex compañeros con tal de librarse de Azkabán, cooperando con los aurores en la captura y con datos acerca de miembros de la organización de Voldemort, y así fue como la familia Malfoy evadió la prisión, no así el descrédito de la sociedad, que los veía con rencor y con desconfianza por su pasado.

Cuando Draco fue invitado por McGonagall a terminar su último año en Hogwarts, no lo podía creer. No podía asimilar que él, un ex mortífago era invitado a asistir a la escuela para terminar su educación como si nada hubiera pasado, es decir, había evitado la cárcel, pero no esperaba que le dieran también esa oportunidad. Sin embargo, después de dar muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió asistir, para mostrarle al mundo y a él mismo que la guerra había terminado, y que él había cambiado, que estaba dispuesto a formar parte de la comunidad mágica y a ser un miembro cooperativo y respetuoso de las leyes y de los demás magos, que él, Draco, no sólo había de devolver a la gran familia de los Malfoy su prestigio perdido, sino que además, contribuiría al cambio en el mundo mágico que ya se comenzaba a gestar.

La cena de inauguración del año escolar había terminado, los prefectos guiaban a sus compañeros a sus respectivas casas, cuando la fila de Gryffindor se encaminaba hacia la salida del gran comedor, se toparon con la fila de alumnos de Slytherin, encabezados por Draco Malfoy y Pansi Parkinson, Hermione y Ginny que dirigían a los leones, esperaban una confrontación con las serpientes, ya que Malfoy y Parkinson se habían detenido al darse cuenta de la situación, pero lo que sucedió a continuación ningún alumno de ninguna de las dos casas lo vio venir

\- Granger, Weasley. - Draco las ¿saludó? con una inclinación de su cabeza y les indicaba con su mano extendida que pasaran antes que ellos.

Ginny y Hermione no lo podían creer, pero antes de poder responder o salir si quiera de su sorpresa, Parkinson, que estaba al lado del rubio cruzada de brazos les dijo con una media sonrisa:

\- ¿Que son sordas?, ¡Caminen! ¿o es que vamos a pasar todos la noche en el comedor en una pijamada comunitaria?

\- ¡Claro, gracias!, Malfoy, Parkinson - saludó Hermione imitando el gesto de su compañero prefecto y comenzó a avanzar seguida de los leones que miraban asombrados a las serpientes cederles el paso.

\- Esto sí no lo veía venir - dijo Harry poniéndose a la cabeza de la fila de los Gryffindor que ya estaban encaminados a su sala común.

\- Ni yo - dijo Ginny con un tono de voz que denotaba desconfianza.

\- Bueno - dijo Hermione - después de todo eso era lo que esperábamos ¿no?

Ante la mirada de confusión de Ginny y Harry continuó:

\- Que las antiguas rivalidades fueran olvidadas, que pudiéramos convivir en armonía, eso fue lo que los fundadores de Hogwarts pretendieron desde un inicio, el hecho de que se diera cientos de años después, es solamente triste, pues si las cosas siempre hubieran sido así se hubiera evitado tanta muerte y destrucción - añadió Hermione con un aire triste al final de su discurso, recordando a todos sus amigos muertos, incluso a los fallecidos durante la primer guerra mágica.

Nadie dijo nada más, todos se habían quedado pensando en los acontecimientos del año anterior y en que efectivamente Hermione tenía razón, eso no hubiera sucedido si tan sólo todos los magos de todos los tiempos hubieran sido respetuosos los unos con los otros. Malfoy nunca lo había sido, ni con ellos ni con nadie, él se sentía superior a todos los demás seres humanos y andaba por la vida humillando a cuanto compañero se encontraba de frente, por lo tanto, su gesto de compañerismo y caballerosidad, que si hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona hubiera sido nada más que lo correcto, para Malfoy denotaba un giro de ciento ochenta grados, había dejado a todos sus compañeros con la boca abierta y a Hermione pensativa. Se preguntaba si ese gesto denotaba al "nuevo" Malfoy, o únicamente estaba dejando ver a los demás lo mismo que ella habría creído ver en él aquel fatídico día en la mansión Malfoy, ¿realmente había cambiado? ¿qué tanto?


	2. DEMASIADO NERVIOSA

Esa noche, fue la primera en que Hermione soñó con Draco. Después de que Bellatrix la torturara por saber si habían estado en su cámara en Gringotts, la había dejado ahí a que muriera de dolor tras su lenta tortura, pero entonces sintió como alguien se arrodillaba junto a ella y cuando levantó la cara, vio un rostro que era conocido y desconocido a la vez. Era Malfoy, no cabía duda, ella conocía ese rostro desde los 11 años, siempre atormentándola, siempre arrogante y frío, lo desconocido de ese rostro era su mirada, esos ojos grises denotaban ¿preocupación?, ella sintió un impulso por tocar aquel rostro tan hermoso y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara más por ella... ¿¡QUE!? Hermione se incorporó en su cama con la respiración agitada. Debía estar amaneciendo, pues un tenue resplandor naranja se colaba en el dormitorio que compartía con un par de niñas Gryffindor de 5to año, ya que sus antiguas compañeras, no habían regresado a Hogwarts, por diferentes razones... sus compañeras dormían profundamente y no se percataron de nada, Hermione respiró cerrando los ojos nuevamente, pero lo único que veía cuando lo hacía eran unos ojos grises fijos en ella con una mirada preocupada...

\- ¡Basta! - Hermione se levantó bufando y entró al baño donde se dio una ducha y se preparó para salir.

En la sala común de los leones todo era paz y tranquilidad, por lo que decidió leer un poco mientras sus compañeros bajaban para ir a desayunar y encaminarse a sus clases que comenzaban ese mismo día. Eventualmente, la sala común se llenaba de estudiantes que comenzaban a bajar, listos para comenzar su mañana. Al poco rato, Ginny y Harry caminaban al lado de Hermione al gran comedor. Hermione no pudo evitar dar una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde ya se encontraba justo la persona que ella buscaba, comía una manzana con el mismo aire despreocupado y elegante de siempre, y sus compañeros de casa a su lado charlaban animadamente. Hermione desvió su vista y se apresuró a sentarse de modo que le diera la espalda a las serpientes, no quería tener la tentación de buscar al rubio a cada instante para ver si los ojos que había visto en sus sueños toda la noche realmente pertenecían a él.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que llegaron a su clase de Pociones, la cuál compartían con Slytherin. Hermione perdió toda su concentración cuando giró su cabeza para ver entrar un grupo de serpientes entre los cuáles se encontraba su tormento. Ella se giró nuevamente a su escritorio, y trató de permanecer concentrada en su lectura pero simplemente no podía. Se sentía sumamente intranquila. Los Slytherin habían llegado haciendo mucho barullo, charlaban demasiado animados y reían con ganas, ella trató de no escuchar su plática porque si las serpientes estaban tan de buen humor, no podía haber nada bueno detrás de ello. Seguramente ya habían hechizado algún pobre estudiante que se les había cruzado en el camino, y ahora cuando se les acabara la broma, seguirían con ella, siempre fue así, y ahora que estaba sóla, ya que Harry compartía mesa con Ginny y ella no conocía tan bien a los demás Gryffindor, que realmente eran compañeros de Ginny, se había tenido que sentar detrás de sus amigos, en una mesa que no compartía con nadie. Pero por fortuna el profesor Horace Slughorn estaba llamando al orden en ese momento, por lo que Hermione puso su vista al frente y suspiró aliviada.

\- Bien alumnos, primero que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a este su último año en Hogwarts. Esta clase haremos un repaso de un par de pociones que han elaborado en sus años anteriores, y posteriormente comenzaremos con las pociones más complicadas, las cuales si no son capaces de realizar, no podrán aprobar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. - Hermione se estremeció ante estas palabras, lo que llamó la atención del profesor a su mesa medio vacía.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿por qué...? - interrumpió su pregunta, mientras deslizaba la vista por el salón de clases y al divisar al fondo del salón una mesa donde se acomodaban apretujados 3 estudiantes (Malfoy, Parkinson y Nott), continuó:

\- Señor Malfoy, ¿pudiera ser tan amable de tomar asiento por acá por favor?

A Hermione se le detuvo el corazón por un momento, ¿habían llamado a Malfoy para cambiarse de lugar? ¿a dónde? ¿no sería junto a ella, verdad?, pero en esos microsegundos, Hermione no pudo recordar si había otra mesa medio ocupada además de la suya. Para su horror escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacia su mesa, y después el terrible rechinar de las patas de la silla vacía a su lado confirmaron sus sospechas, había alguien sentado a su lado, pero ella no se había atrevido a moverse ni un milímetro, parecía petrificada en su asiento, no quería voltear y ver sentado a su lado al chico que había sido tan terrible con ella todos estos años.

El profesor continuó dando indicaciones pero por primera vez en su vida Hermione no prestaba atención en clases, movía sus pies visiblemente nerviosa y apretaba su pluma con una fuerza innecesaria en su puño. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, quería ser capaz de moverse, de voltear a ver quién estaba a su lado, aunque eso ya lo sabía en el fondo, pero ahora creía que estaría fuera de lugar, si tan sólo lo hubiera podido hacer cuando lo hicieron todos los demás, porque aunque se quedó petrificada después de escuchar al profesor llamar a Malfoy, aún pudo ver como todos en el salón giraban a verlo dirigiéndose sin chistar a sentarse junto a su enemiga. O quizá sí había dicho algo, pensó Hermione, sólo que quizá ella estaba demasiado asustada para escuchar nada más, después de todo, cuanto tiempo llevaba petrificada en su asiento.

\- ¡Granger! - Esa voz, la hizo volver a la realidad, con un respingo volteó su cara rápidamente hacia el puesto a su lado, ella conocía esa voz, ella conocía ese tono, ella conocía a ese chico que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, y por lo tanto sabía lo que venía a continuación... un insulto, una burla, o algo así. Ella se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, mientras esperaba su correspondiente insulto, pero lo que no esperaba era que las facciones del chico se relajaran y dejaran ver una sonrisa de lado, cargada de autosuficiencia mientras el dueño de tan hermosa sonrisa le decía:

\- ¿A caso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? - Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de aquel rostro tan perfecto...

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Hermione no podía creer que había pensado que el rostro de su archienemigo era perfecto justo ahora, por lo que las palabras (o más bien, el grito) salió de su boca involuntariamente, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su compañero debió pensar que estaba respondiendo a su pregunta, pero apenas e iba a replicar algo, visiblemente ofendido por el tono grosero con el que le había contestado, cuando su profesor intervino:

\- Señorita Granger, baje la voz, estamos en clase.

Todos sus compañeros se habían girado para mirarlos, lo que hizo a Hermione enrojecer de vergüenza, quería que la tierra se la tragara, y cuando escuchó una risita a su lado y volteó hacia su compañero, éste la miraba con aire divertido mientras le decía:

\- Iba a reprenderte por tu grosería pero creo que esto vale más que mil regaños

Y ahí estaba otra vez, el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre, se había burlado de ella. Hermione suspiró ¿aliviada? y no pudo evitar una sonrisa que trató de ocultar girando su rostro y abriendo su libro de pociones, pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que buscaba, por lo que instintivamente giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia su compañero con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de duda en su rostro, la expresión de su compañero era algo que nunca había visto tan de cerca, el parecía divertido, genuinamente divertido, no como cuando se burlaba de ellos y se divertía con las maldades que les hacía, parecía un chico, que se burlaba fraternalmente de una chica. Después de todo él era un chico, y ella era una chica y si no fuera porque eran precisamente ellos dos y no unos chicos cualquiera, esa escena no tendría nada de raro, pero este año no hacía nada más que comenzar, y ya dos veces había sido sorprendida por Draco Malfoy, y no había sido insultada ni una vez, porque al reflexionarlo, lo de la burla no contaba, el Malfoy antiguo hubiera hecho algo mucho peor que reirse de ella por ser reprendida por un profesor, de eso no tenía duda.

\- Me matas Granger, página 25 - dijo el rubio con su media sonrisa en el rostro - ahora, si es que ya volviste a la realidad, te decía que yo iré por los ingredientes mientras tu acomodas todos los instrumentos, ¿me has oído esta vez? - dijo el Slytherin aún sonriente

\- Sí, de acuerdo - fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione mientras veía como su compañero se dirigía al área de ingredientes con su caminar elegante y despreocupado, ella no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada hasta que los demás compañeros llegaban a donde él estaba y lo ocultaban de su vista.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y respiro 3 veces profundamente cerrando los ojos para tratar de volver a su habitual estado de concentración, mientras leía la página 25 de su libro de pociones y ponía en orden el caldero, el fuego y los demás materiales para preparar la poción, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo para echar una ojeada al procedimiento de la poción, y con ello ir preparándose mentalmente para realizar la tarea, pero un ruido seco la sacó de su concentración, Malfoy había llegado y había dejado caer los ingredientes en la mesa, lo que causó que la castaña diera un pequeño brinquito en su asiento del susto.

Malfoy se sentó a su lado, aún tenía una expresión de autosuficiencia y de arrogancia en su rostro, pero debajo de ellos, él se estaba divirtiendo. Nunca pensó que aún sin proponérselo, era capaz de intimidar a Hermione Granger, él no la había insultado, ni había hecho nada malo, y ella se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, es más, ahora que Malfoy lo recordaba, no podía pensar en ninguna otra situación en que hubiera visto a Granger tan descompuesta y tan fuera de sí, ella era siempre la que prudentemente alejaba a sus amigos Potter y Weasley de él cuando los estaba molestando, siempre tan serena, siempre tan llena de control, y ahora la chica parecía des ubicada, nerviosa, asustada... Ahora Draco lo recordaba... sí había visto antes a Granger así o más descompuesta antes... sólo que no en le escuela... la había visto así cuando estuvo en su casa, cuando su tía la torturaba. Draco bajó la mirada y suspiró, quería pedirle perdón por... todo... por las cosas horribles que siempre les había hecho y a ella y a sus amigos, por no haberles podido ayudar, por haberlos tratado de matar en la sala de menesteres... ¡Merlín! no sabía ni por donde empezar a disculparse.

Hermione que se había repuesto del susto cuando nuevamente, una acción de Malfoy la desconcertó totalmente, había llegado a la mesa con esa expresión burlona con la que se fue, pero al contacto con su mirada, él había bajado la vista, ¡Draco Malfoy había bajado la mirada ante ella! Y ella no había dicho nada, no le había contestado con su habitual tono de aparente calma cuando por dentro ardía por hacerle miles de maldiciones a aquél hurón que siempre los molestaba a ella y a sus amigos, ella lo había puesto en su lugar un par de ocasiones, pero nunca con sólo una mirada, además, el rostro de su compañero ahora se encontraba ¿triste? ella nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, iba a decirle algo cuando el profesor Slughorn llega a su mesa y les dice:

\- ¡Granger, Malfoy, a trabajar! Tienen todo listo no veo por qué no comienzan.

Eso los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos y comenzaron a trabajar, en completo silencio, pero para sorpresa de ambos, en completa coordinación. Hermione era la bruja más brillante de su generación, eso lo sabían todos. Pero Draco era particularmente bueno en pociones, era rápido, era limpio, era cuidadoso, Hermione estaba acostumbrada a regañar todo el tiempo a Harry, Ron o Neville cuando les tocaba hacer pareja, ella era la que siempre dirigía el trabajo, y ahora se encontraba a si misma siendo dirigida por el Slytherin, éste por su lado, siempre acostumbrado a no ser contrariado, sin embargo ahí estaba, siendo corregido por la Gryffindor.

Hermione casi se arrepintió de su arrebato al corregir a Malfoy tan abruptamente - Sangre sucia - Sabelotodo - Come libros , estaba segura que diría algo así, pero...

\- ¡Cierto!, tienes razón - dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido y corrigiendo sus acciones.

Malfoy seguía sorprendiendo a Hermione con sus actitudes, pero no podía evitar sentir desconfianza, en cualquier momento el "viejo" Malfoy iba a aparecer, estaba segura.

Terminaron su trabajo y el profesor Slughorn los felicitó por su labor. Volvieron a sus asientos y comenzaron a recoger sus materiales, en completo silencio y se sentaron nuevamente, esperando que la clase terminara. Malfoy quería disculparse, simplemente no sabía como empezar a hablar. Hermione le quería preguntar, por su cambio tan radical, pero realmente no sabía como hacerlo.

Así terminó poco después la clase, Hermione salió inmediatamente, pues no quería estar cerca de Malfoy, eso la ponía DEMASIADO nerviosa.


	3. ¿A CASO LO NIEGAS?

Hermione fue a su clase de runas antiguas, la cuál no compartía con Harry y Ginny... ni con Malfoy. Esto último la inquietó bastante, ¿cómo había llegado a importarle tanto donde estaba Malfoy? ¿o lo que pensara? ¿o lo que hiciera? Aprovechó que llegaba temprano y el salón aún estaba semi vacío para pensar en ello, después de todo, pensó, una vez que resolviera sus dudas, podría vivir su vida normalmente otra vez. Y así se dijo a sí misma:

\- Muy bien Hermione primera pregunta: ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa alrededor de Malfoy?

\- Bueno, porque es mi enemigo

\- Pero él no te ha hecho nada... últimamente

\- Cierto, él se ha comportado lindo..

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?!

\- Bueno, digo, no nos ha insultado, nos cedió el paso en el gran comedor el primer día, y además es muy buen compañero en pociones

\- Además es guapo

\- ¡¿Guapo dices?!

\- Claro, ¿a caso lo niegas?

\- Mmm... nnn... bueno.. él... supongo que... no está mal...

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es mucho más que eso!, él tiene unas lindas facciones, cuando no están contraídas en un gesto de asco, tiene unos hermosos ojos grises, si no te miran con odio, es alto y su cuerpo delgado se ve atractivo debajo de su túnica, digo, es deportista, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch..

\- ¡Basta!, eso no ayuda en nada, ¿me dices que te gusta Malfoy?

\- Bueno... no, yo tengo novio ¿sabes?

\- ¡Ron!, es cierto, no puede gustarme Malfoy, y tampoco creo que quiera hacerme daño ahora, así que no tengo razón para estar nerviosa a su alrededor, a partir de ahora, me comportaré normal.

\- ¡Así se hace!

Y después de esta pequeña conversación consigo misma Hermione sacó sus libros y al poco, la clase comenzó.

Ella se sentía mucho mejor y con un ánimo renovado, se dirigió al gran comedor, donde ya se encontraban Ginny y Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente no pudo, el mirar de reojo la mesa de las serpientes, por ello no vio que se tropezaba con alguien, casi cae, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. Ella levantó la vista mientras se disculpaba... para quedarse helada otra vez... estaba en brazos de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, y todo el comedor los observaba, él sólo sonrió de medio lado y le dijo

\- Ten más cuidado Granger

Dicho esto la soltó y comenzó a caminar con elegancia a su mesa, mientras una aturdida y ruborizada Hermione se dirigía a su mesa.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿te dijo algo malo el hurón? - le preguntó Ginny visiblemente preocupada

\- No, y eso es lo raro, ¡no me ha dicho nada malo en todo el día!

\- Vaya Hermione, no sabía que fueras masoquista - dijo Harry divertido - ¿ahora extrañas los insultos de Malfoy?

\- No me mal entiendas Harry, estuve reflexionando sobre ello seriamente toda la mañana y... bueno creo que sólo es la costumbre, que me hace desconfiar.

Esto último lo dijo en un tono demasiado bajo, ya que se dió cuenta que admitió que había estado pensando en Malfoy toda la mañana y como ya sentía las mejillas nuevamente ardiendo, volteó a llenar su plato de comida, tal vez demasiado, pues ella misma sabía que no sería capaz de comer ni la mitad de lo que había puesto en su plato, ese plato era más bien como para...

\- ¡Ron!, ¿han tenido noticas suyas? - les dijo Hermione en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema

\- No - dijo Ginny soltando un suspiro - ya sabes que Ron no es de los que escribe

\- Sí, lo sé - dijo Hermione, sonriendo pero en un tono un poco melancólico recordando cuántas veces ella le había pedido que le escribiera durante el verano y que él se había negado

En la mesa de los Slytherin, para alguien no había pasado desapercibido el gesto, se había encontrado de repente mirando a la mesa de los leones en busca de cierta castaña que había estado en sus brazos hacía sólo unos momentos, él quería ver si ella estaba bien, por alguna extraña razón, ya que dado que él mismo la había salvado de caer, sabía que no debía estar herida, pero seguía preocupado por ella, por la mirada que le había dirigido en pociones, esa mirada llena de miedo, él realmente quería disculparse y buscaría el modo de hacerlo, sus días como ex mortífago lo atormentaban todavía, ahora un poco menos que al inicio, cuando todo terminó, pero esos ojos de su compañera habían revivido todo, y él sabía que no podría cerrar ese capítulo sin antes disculparse

\- Te mira el hurón - dijo Ginny sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos sobre Ron y el cómo lo estaría llevando todo

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Hermione miró a Ginny que la miraba con expresión divertida

\- Dije - Ginny se acercó al oído de Hermione - que te mira el hurón

Hermione instintivamente dirigió su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, donde cierto rubio efectivamente la miraba con expresión ¿preocupada? Hermione desvió inmediatamente su mirada ruborizándose, lo que le hizo gracia al susodicho "hurón" que divertido dirigió su atención a la comida que estaba en su mesa.

\- No debiste voltear de inmediato, serás tonta Herms - le dijo Ginny riendo mientras tomaba un bocado de su plato

\- Es que no creí que fuera posible - dijo Hermione riendo y tomando un bocado para ella misma

\- ¿Por? - le preguntó Ginny con la boca llena, haciendo a Hermione recordar a Ron

\- Bueno - dijo Hermione tragando su propio bocado antes de continuar - es que ha estado actuando muy raro, tu sabes

\- ¿Entonces sí te hizo algo? - volvió a preguntar Ginny

\- ¡No!, ya te lo dije, se ha comportado como un ser humano común y corriente, tú lo viste ayer, nos cedió el paso, hoy en pociones, trabajé con él y lo hicimos en paz, ahora hace unos momentos, podría haber terminado de empujarme, o simplemente hacerse a un lado para que yo cayera y me ayudó - dijo Hermione enumerando con su mano todos los comportamientos raros de su "enemigo".

\- Y justo ahora te miraba... - dijo Ginny aún con la boca llena

\- Sí, bueno eso también, ya que no se veía enojado ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione tratando de confirmar lo que había visto

\- Mmm no.. - dijo Ginny terminando de tragar y dando una mirada rápida a la mesa de las serpientes - ¿sabes? sí pasa algo raro con él, lo de ayer, lo de la clase y justo ahora llegó acompañando a unas chicas de Hufflepuff, las llevó hasta su mesa, y después casi tropieza contigo y te ayudó... creo que trama algo

Hermione no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar una punzada en su estómago cuando Ginny mencionó a las chicas Hufflepuff, entonces era por eso que ella no lo vio venir cuando miraba la mesa de Slytherin, porque de hecho él venía de Hufflepuff, dejando de lado el extraño malestar que esta revelación le causaba, tenía que reconocer que efectivamente era raro... él nunca había fraternizado con nadie fuera de su propia casa, pero pensándolo bien, en todas las casas había sangre pura, la prueba era la peliroja que comía entretenida a su lado, los Wesley no tenían nada que envidiarle a los Malfoy en ese aspecto, pero aún así Malfoy siempre los había despreciado, ¿quienes serían las Hufflepuff? ¿sus... "amigas"?. Su estómago se revolvió ante este pensamiento y de un salto se incorporó mientras les dijo a Harry y Ginny

\- Voy a la biblioteca, los veo luego

\- Adiós... - dijeron Harry y Ginny sorprendidos por lo abrupto de su partida

Hermione adelantó un poco de sus tareas antes de dirigirse a la última clase del día. En el camino encontró a Harry y Ginny, que habían ido a buscarla para llegar juntos a clase. Charlaban animadamente, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, cuando Hermione levantó la vista vio algo que definitivamente le impactó. Eran Malfoy y Nott, sentados mientras eran rodeados por tres chicas, una era Parkinson, las otras dos, por los detalles amarillos de sus uniformes eran las chicas Hufflepuff, ellas hablaban mientras Malfoy las veía divertido, la escena no hubiera sido impactante, de no ser porque era Malfoy... fraternizando con chicas que no eran Slytherin... ahora Malfoy se veía sólo como un chico cualquiera, rodeado de sus amigos... Hermione aceleró el paso, no podía seguir viendo aquello y a la vez no podía apartar su mirada, no quería que ellos la vieran tampoco, ya que no sabría como actuar, normalmente ella sólo ignoraba a Malfoy para evitar confrontaciones, pero ahora... ella debería ¿saludarlo? no, no, no, imposible, sacudió ese pensamiento y consiguieron dejar atrás la escena, justo cuando el grupo estallaba en carcajadas. Harry y Ginny no pudieron evitar voltear divertidos, cuando alcanzaron a Hermione, Ginny le dijo:

\- ¿Viste eso? Nuestra lista sigue creciendo

\- ¿Cuál lista? - preguntó Harry divertido

\- Hermy y yo hicimos una lista de comportamientos raros de Malfoy, cosas como lo que acabamos de ver... - y Ginny compartió la "lista" con su novio.

\- O sea... ¿Malfoy comportándose como un ser humano? - dijo Harry confundido

\- ¡Exacto! - le dijo Ginny - ¿lo has notado también?

\- Bueno... - dijo Harry pensativo - ahora que lo pienso es verdad, pero después de todo creo que su lista está incompleta - y ante la mirada confundida de las chicas, continuó - el primer evento raro no fue lo del comedor, eso fue en la mansión Malfoy - dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien había estado ahí para saber exactamente a qué se refería

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando se negó a reconocerte? - le dijo Ginny a Harry

\- Correcto - dijo Harry mientras rodeaba a su novia con su brazo y le robaba un beso

\- Bueno Herms - continuó Harry - creo que tenías razón, esto siempre debió ser así, creo que ahora que ya todos somos "amigos" - Harry hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos - sólo nos queda vivir nuestro último año en Hogwarts en paz, como adolescentes normales, y si hasta Malfoy fue capaz de ver eso, creo que nosotros no tenemos por qué ser la excepción

\- ¿Dices que debemos dejar nuestra lista? - dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño

\- Eso es, dejen en paz al ex mortífago, que finalmente es sólo un chico que quiere divertirse y dejar atrás los horrores del pasado, justo como nosotros - sentenció Harry con mirada seria

\- OK, ok, - dijo Ginny levantando las manos en señal de rendición - dejaremos a tu "amigo" el hurón en paz, ¿Verdad Hermy? - dijo Ginny volviéndose a su amiga

\- De acuerdo, Harry - dijo Hermione sonriendo y levantando su mano derecha en señal de promesa

Los tres amigos llegaron a su salón y su día continuó de manera normal.


	4. ¿AMIGOS?

El día siguiente transcurrió normal, Hermione había estado sinceramente de acuerdo con Harry cuando habían hecho la promesa de dejar de vigilar a Malfoy, él sólo estaba retomando su vida, y haciendo lo que siempre debió hacer, así que tenía que dejar la paranoia a un lado y ella misma seguir su ejemplo.

¿Y entonces por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ahí sentada esperando su siguiente clase de pociones, no pudo evitar tampoco sentir que su corazón saltó cuando percibió que alguien se sentó junto a ella y que internamente sabía quien deseaba que fuera su compañero, y que se sintió secretamente feliz cuando esa voz elegante que tendía a arrastrar sus palabras le saludó cordialmente.

\- Hola Malfoy - contestó Hermione mientras suspiraba dejando salir el aire que había estado conteniendo por los nervios

La clase comenzó de inmediato para alivio de la Gryffindor que estaba tratando de salir del incómodo silencio que siguió después de los saludos.

\- Como todos ustedes saben - dijo el profesor Slughorn - solamente un equipo fue capaz de terminar la labor de la clase anterior - les dirige una mirada rápida a Hermione y Draco - por lo que he decidido darles a los demás la oportunidad de ponerse al corriente por esta clase, como les dije las siguientes pociones son mucho más complicadas de lo que han hecho jamás, por lo que es necesario que todos se esfuercen más para que podamos pasar a ello. Todos comiencen por favor, señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, vengan un momento

Hermione y Draco se dirigieron al escritorio del profesor, al frente del salón de clases, una vez ahí, el profesor Slughorn les dijo:

\- Creo que ustedes dos poseen un talento superior para esta clase que el resto de sus compañeros, pues no sólo lograron terminar la poción, sino que han obtenido un Excelente como calificación. Les he dado a sus compañeros el día para que se pongan al corriente, así que ustedes dos como premio, pueden salir, pero vayan a la biblioteca o algún salón vacío para estudiar, recuerden que no deben deambular por el colegio ni meterse en problemas - los chicos hicieron ademán de retirarse, pero el profesor les llamó - ¡ah! otra cosa más, ustedes deberían considerar hacer equipo por el resto del curso, como les dije, tienen habilidades extraordinarias y no sería justo que otro compañero los retrasara, tomen el resto de la clase para conocerse un poco, quizá encuentren la forma de además ser amigos.

Dicho esto, el profesor comenzó a andar por las mesas de sus alumnos para revisar su trabajo, dejando a unos muy confundidos Hermione y Draco, que lo miraron con la boca abierta por lo que les había dicho ¿ellos amigos?, después de salir de su asombro se miraron confundidos y no pudieron evitar sonreir fugazmente mientras se dirigían a su lugar a recoger sus cosas mientras salían en silencio por el salón.

Una vez afuera Hermione comenzó a caminar decidida hacia la biblioteca, cuando Draco la tomó por el brazo para hacerla detener

\- Granger, espera, ¿a donde crees que vas?

\- A la biblioteca... el profesor dijo que

\- Tomáramos esta hora para conocernos - dijo el rubio interrumpiéndole - y en la biblioteca no podremos hablar, además esa parte de ti ya la conozco ratón de biblioteca - remató el rubio con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia que usualmente adornaba su hermoso rostro

Hermione sin embargo no se molestó por su comentario, sonrió levemente y sintió como se comenzaba a sonrojar cuando su compañero continuó

\- Vamos, tengo una idea - y comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Hermione de la mano

Primero ella no se opuso, estaba demasiado confundida por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy la llevaba de la mano. Draco por su parte, estaba concentrado en no desperdiciar esta oportunidad para disculparse con Granger. Cuando ella reaccionó y vio que estaban por salir del castillo protestó

\- ¿A donde vamos Malfoy? el profesor dijo que

\- No deambuláramos por los pasillos ni nos metiéramos en problemas - dijo el rubio interrumpiéndole otra vez - y no haremos ninguna de las dos cosas, no te preocupes

\- Pero estamos fuera del castillo en hora de clases - protestó la castaña

\- ¿Ya te he dicho que me matas Granger? - dijo el rubio volviendo su rostro divertido hacia la Gryffindor - ¿no te puedes divertir por una vez?

Harry y Malfoy tenían razón, tenía que relajarse un poco y divertirse, así que bufó tratando de sonar indignada, cuando en realidad verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo

\- Esta bien Malfoy pero si nos metemos en problemas diré que me has secuestrado

Malfoy volvió nuevamente su rostro hacia Hermione y la miró con su sonrisa ladeada y enarcando una ceja mientras le decía

\- No te preocupes no tengo intención de meterme en problemas tampoco Granger, sólo hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte y no quiero interrupciones

Ahora Hermione estaba nerviosa nuevamente, ¿de qué querría Malfoy hablar con ella?. Llegaron a los límites del bosque prohibido y ahora Hermione estaba verdaderamente nerviosa, ¿entraría ahí con Draco Malfoy? Pero se había prometido que se dejaría llevar, así que lo hizo pero conforme se adentraban en el bosque no pudo evitar sentirse más y más nerviosa. Draco no había soltado su mano en todo el trayecto y conforme se adentraban en el bosque le ayudaba a Hermione a no caerse mientras le iba explicando sobre las cosas que encontraban a su paso. Ella no sabía que él fuera tan culto, ella sólo había leído sobre las plantas, árboles y criaturas de las que hablaban, pero parecía que Malfoy tenía conocimientos prácticos, de esos que no se podía aprender en los libros. Después de caminar un poco, llegaron a un claro, había un río y las flores que adornaban la escena se volvieron hacia ellos y les ¿saludaron? con un leve inclinamiento de sus coronas, el paisaje era hermoso, tranquilo, pacífico, a Hermione le encantó pues se imaginó a si misma leyendo un buen libro en aquel lugar, mientras en su regazo descansaba una cabeza rubia y ella acariciaba su cabello... ¿pero qué estaba pensando? (otra vez) Hermione sacudió la cabeza y soltó la mano de Malfoy mientras se adentraba en el lugar

\- ¿Ahora te alegras de haberme seguido? - dijo Malfoy

\- Sí, este lugar es genial - le dijo Hermione visiblemente emocionada

Draco suspiro y conjuró una manta donde se sentó e invitó a la castaña a hacer lo mismo. Ella se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas y sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

\- La razón por la que te traje a este lugar - comenzó Draco - es porque quiero disculparme contigo

Hermione no esperaba aquello, aunque ahora todo tenía sentido, los cambios de Malfoy, la razón por lo que la arrastró hasta las entrañas del bosque porque quería hablar con ella de "algo", lo miró intrigada y el chico prosiguió con su vista fija en el paisaje

\- Bueno por... todo... se que fui horrible contigo desde nuestro primer día en la escuela y realmente lo siento mucho, se que no es justificación, pero toda la vida fui educado para creer que los.. hijos de muggles eran inferiores a nosotros, no eran merecedores de la magia ni de ningún estatus en nuestro mundo, pero, todo lo que viví en estos meses pasados me hicieron darme cuenta de que ese pensar lleva al odio, y el odio lleva a... bueno todas las cosas que pasaron, toda la muerte, toda la destrucción - Malfoy había adoptado un tono melancólico y hasta ahora Hermione no se había puesto a pensar en que del lado de los mortífagos, también habían sufrido por la guerra - no espero que me perdones por ello y que realmente podamos ser amigos, es sólo que quiero que sepas que realmente lo siento mucho y que he cambiado, te prometo que nunca más te despreciaré por tu origen, ni a nadie más y que te respetaré como una hechicera, y - dijo Malfoy mirando a Hermione por primera vez desde que comenzó a disculparse - una muy brillante realmente, debo decir - la sonrisa que Draco le dirigió a Hermione hizo que ella misma le sonriera con la misma sinceridad - así que - dijo él volviendo a mirar al frente - perdón por todos los insultos y las bromas pesadas y por mi comportamiento los últimos 7 años

Hermione estaba realmente emocionada, una vez más, Malfoy la sorprendía, esta disculpa no era nada del otro mundo, nada que ella no mereciera después de todo lo que él la había hecho pasar, pero nunca imaginó que él se disculpara, y que sonara tan sincero y tan arrepentido

\- Malfoy yo

\- No he terminado - dijo él interrumpiéndole nuevamente, lo que hizo rodar los ojos de la castaña, pero escuchó atenta al chico mientras continuaba - lo que realmente me ha estado molestando todo este tiempo no es el haber sido un bravucón, digo, sé que estuvo mal y todo pero...

Hermione notó que Draco cerró con fuerza los ojos, apretó la boca y escondió su cara en sus manos mientras respiraba agitado, ella se comenzaba a preocupar, así que se acercó al chico, puso su mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que él se incorporara dejando sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros, Draco tenía esa mirada... la que ella había visto en su sueño, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos grises cargados de preocupación y arrepentimiento y no pudo nada más que abrazarlo mientras ella sentía que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Él no le había dicho nada, pero ella lo sabía, sabía que se refería a aquel fatídico día en la mansión Malfoy. Draco se sorprendió con el gesto de la chica, pero no pudo más que corresponder el abrazo mientras sentía como ella lloraba en su hombro. Se sentía terrible, terrible de no poder hacer nada para consolarla, y no saber exactamente por qué había llorado no le facilitaba mucho la tarea. Él no era una persona que se preocupara por los demás, nunca había comprendido a las mujeres ni le interesaba hacerlo, pero ahora quisiera tener más experiencia en esa área para poder consolar a la chica que sollozaba sin control en sus brazos.

\- No llores - dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la chica - o al menos, dime por qué lloras, quiero hacer algo por ti pero no se que...

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas, efectivamente Draco Malfoy estaba preocupado por ella, se alejó un poco de él deshaciendo su abrazo mientras le decía

\- No te preocupes, sólo quería consolarte y he acabado siendo consolada por ti, lo siento, soy pésima en esto - dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas pero sin borrar su enorme sonrisa

Él la miró y no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica estaba loca... ¿lloraba porque lo quería consolar? ¿lo había entendido bien?, pero además de loca ella era hermosa.. nunca se había detenido a pensarlo pero ahora que la tenía tan cerca no podía evitarlo, y no sólo era hermosa por fuera, sino que también ella era buena... aquí estaba él, un ex mortífago tratando de disculparse por lo imperdonable y aquí estaba ella, una heroína tratando de consolarlo y compartiendo su pena... mientras ella limpiaba sus lágrimas, notó que la manga del sweter que utilizaba se había subido y dejaba ver la cicatriz... esa que decía sangre sucia en su brazo, aquello mismo por lo que se quería disculpar. Sin pensarlo, él tomó su brazo, lo apretó un poco entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la frente mientras se inclinaba ante ella, que estaba atónita y por fin le dijo

\- Es por esto - continuó mientras apretaba un poco más el antebrazo de la chica, pero seguía inclinado y con su brazo apoyado en su frente, cubriendo sus ojos - es lo que me ha atormentado todo este tiempo, tengo pesadillas, cuando lo recuerdo me siento peor que mierda de hipogrifo, yo debí hacer algo, debí ayudarte y sin embargo el miedo me paralizó, yo sólo me quedé ahí observando como te... - el chico se incorporó respirando profundamente y posó su mirada en la de la castaña que lo miraba preocupada - no tengo palabras Hermione, para decirte que me perdones, no puedo creer que siquiera me permitas estar aquí hablando contigo después de eso, tú realmente eres buena - dijo estirando su mando hacia el rostro de la chica pero rectificando a medio camino, volvió a tomar el brazo de la chica y apretarlo un poco, sólo para continuar - yo realmente, realmente lo siento mucho, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo lo haría, sólo para tomar tu lugar, créeme

Ella estaba aún más conmovida que en un principio, así que no lo dejó continuar y volvió a abrazarlo, lloraba pero era de felicidad, se sentía sumamente aliviada de saber que este chico realmente había cambiado y ahora le ofrecía una disculpa que ella no esperaba, pero que estaba dispuesta a conceder sin dudar, así que tratándo de recomponerse un poco, soltó su abrazo y le dijo sonriente

\- Te perdono, en serio, yo no te guardo rencor por nada, sé que todos tus insultos y tus burlas fueron producto de tu inmadurez y lo otro... no fue tu culpa, tú nos salvase al no haber identificado a Harry, y si realmente estás arrepentido no veo por qué tengamos que seguir enemistados, me encantaría que hiciéramos caso al profesor Slughorn y tratáramos de ser amigos

El rubio la miraba atónito, pero ante las cálidas palabras de la chica sólo pudo rendirse ante ella y decirle mientras le tendía su mano

\- Entonces ¿amigos?

\- Amigos - dijo ella tomando su mano


	5. ESA VOZ ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Hermione y Draco pasaron toda la mañana platicando en aquel prado en medio del bosque prohibido, resulta que realmente se tomaron mucha confianza y hablaron de todo, desde sus respectivas infancias donde Hermione le contó que realmente siempre la molestaron en la escuela muggle, porque la consideraban rara, en cuanto a Draco, él no había asistido a ninguna escuela antes de Hogwarts, ya que sus padres ni siquiera hubieran considerado el enviar a su hijo a una escuela muggle, y por lo tanto había sido enseñado en casa, con tutores privados, junto con algunos de sus actuales amigos y compañeros de casa, como Crabe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson y las hermanas Greengras. Así Draco comprendió por que Hermione no se intimidaba tan fácilmente con sus insultos, estaba acostumbrada a ser blanco de los abusadores de la escuela, y Hermione comprendió como era que Draco tenia una pandilla desde el día uno en Hogwarts.

Hablaron de sus días en Hogwarts, de anécdotas con sus amigos, de sus viejos amores, Hermione le contó sobre Victor y sobre Ron, y Draco le contó que ademas de Parkinson realmente no había tenido nada serio con nadie, y como un caballero no tiene memoria, se negó a confirmar o negar todos los rumores que Hermione había oído sobre él y sus conquistas, aunque algunos de esos rumores hicieron reír con ganas al rubio.

Por ultimo hablaron de la guerra, Draco escucho atento los relatos de la castaña, los meses que pasaron huyendo, ocultos en los bosques, el miedo, la desesperación de no saber qué buscaban ni cómo hacerlo, que no sabían como destruirlos, el hambre, el frío, las heridas, la incertidumbre de no saber sobre su familia, sus amigos, el peligro que les acechaba constantemente. Hermione por su parte escucho los relatos de Draco, sobre las reuniones de mortifagos, los asesinatos que presenció, las torturas, no solo a los enemigos, sino a ellos mismos, como él mismo fue objeto de torturas como castigo por sus fallas, como temía a cada momento por la vida de su madre, como se sentía perdido a pesar del resultado de la guerra ya que si ganaban, el mundo entero conocería los horrores que él y unos pocos habían conocido, y si perdían, estaba la muerte o Azkaban.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que se hubiera abierto tanto al otro, habían sido enemigos desde que se conocieron y ahora habían tenido la plática más íntima de su vida, muchas cosas que se revelaron era la primera vez que las hablaban con alguien mas y de alguna manera eso se sentía bien. Pero el sol amenazaba ya con esconderse, y ellos habían estado ahí hablando todo el día, no habían notado el hambre o el cansancio hasta que la falta de luz les alertó sobre la hora.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya, antes que anochezca - dijo Draco levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a la castaña, a la vez que con un movimiento de varita hacia desaparecer la manta sobre la que habían estado sentados todo el día

Caminaron de la mano todo el trayecto hasta salir del bosque prohibido, Draco había salvado así a Hermione de caer muchas veces, y cuando divisaron los terrenos de Hogwarts ya estaba oscuro, así que corrieron hacia el castillo para llegar el gran comedor a tiempo para la cena, cuando entraron, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, habían pasado un día realmente agradable y para sorpresa de ambos, habían disfrutado su mutua compañía, sin embargo era hora de volver a la realidad, entonces Hermione dijo con un suspiro

-Te veo mañana Draco

-Que descanses Hermione

Agitaron sus manos en señal de despedida y resignados se dirigieron a su respectiva mesa. En la de Gryffindor, no se encontraban Harry ni Ginny, pero estaban sus compañeras de cuarto, con las que Hermione ya había empezado a hacer amistad, así que se sentó con ellas y se trato de unir a su plática.

\- Y eeem, ¿eres amiga... O algo... De Draco Malfoy? - Dijo una de las chicas, Rosy

\- cof, cof, - tosió Hermione ahogándose con su jugo de calabaza - pues... Si, somos amigos...

\- Vaya - dijo la otra chica, Heidi - él me parece tan... intimidante, nunca he hablado con él, pero una amiga de Slytherin dice que una vez, estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala común, en primer año, y que de repente llego Malfoy y le dijo que se levantara, que ese era su lugar y que no quería volverla a ver ahí ni tener que hablar con ella nunca más, acto seguido le lanzó un hechizo que la hizo volar por los aires, todos los amigos de Malfoy se burlaron de ella...

\- Yo choque con él un día - relató Rosy con aire preocupado - y me dijo que no lo tocara, que ahora tendría que volver a bañarse y llegaría tarde a sus clases, me hizo un hechizo que hizo que me salieran pústulas, a modo de venganza y se fue dejándome ahí tirada

\- Si él era horrible - les dijo Hermione, y les contó de la vez que la hechizo para que le crecieran los dientes - pero, ahora ha cambiado, estoy segura que se arrepiente también de las cosas que les hizo a ustedes, todo era fruto de su inmadurez, pero ya no es así - les aseguro a sus compañeras

\- Pues si tu lo dices... Ademas, es cierto que ha cambiado, ademas de contigo lo hemos visto con chicas de Ravenclaw, y él no se juntaba con nadie que no fuera de Slytherin antes, así que supongo que de verdad ha madurado... - dijo Heidi de forma soñadora mientras dirigía su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes.

\- Vaya Hermione, ¿se lo puedes presentar a Heidi?, creo que se ha enamorado - dijo Rosy burlándose de su amiga

\- ¡Cállate Rosy! yo no me he enamorado... Pero... Bien podría... Digo es Draco Malfoy, hermoso y millonario quien no caería rendida a sus pies, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, tiene fama de mujeriego, creo que efectivamente no muchas pueden resistirsele

Hermione rió por el comentario de su compañera, ella misma había tenido la misma impresión sobre él, pero hace unos momentos eso había cambiado, él era un caballero que se negaba a hacer publico su recuento de conquistas... Sin embargo... éste aumentaba a cada momento, ahora también había chicas Ravenclaw entre sus conquistas... Eso molestaba a Hermione y no sabia o no quería entender por que.

\- Me retiro, las veo en la torre - les dijo Hermione que no pudo evitar dar una mirada a la mesa de junto, donde Nott y Malfoy se encontraban rodeados de las niñas Huffelpufff de aquella vez.

Hermione no quería ir a su torre, quería estar sola, así que fue a la torre de astronomía, que a estas horas estaría vacía, y al llegar se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar...no sabia por qué lloraba, solo que lo necesitaba, quería desahogarse y estar sola con sus pensamientos, pero, unos ruidos la sacaron de su concentración... Eran... Besos... Gemidos... Suspiros... ¡Por Merlin! Tenia que salir de ahí, pero ¿cómo lo haría sin ser vista?, no tenia idea. Se levantó y giró por detrás de una de las columnas, iba a salir por un lado, pero se tropezó con un caldero y se cayó estrepitosamente

\- ¿Hermione?

Esa voz.. ¡No puede ser!


	6. TENEMOS UN MENSAJE PARA TIII

\- ¿Hermione?

\- Pfft, ¿Harry? ¿Ginny? - Dijo Hermione reprimiendo una carcajada

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo Ginny acomodando su falda y su blusa

\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿has llorado? - preguntó Harry escondido atrás de Ginny

\- Chicos, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de nada, me adelantare los veo en la sala común - les contestó Hermione, aun tratando de contener la risa

Dicho esto salió de la torre y se fue a su sala común, no había logrado pensar en nada, pero lo que era mejor, se había logrado distraer.

\- Granger - Hermione se detuvo en seco y giro para encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero prefecto, de Ravenclaw

\- Hola compañero, ¿te toca patrullar? Yo ya me iba a mi sala común, adiós

\- No tan rápido, Granger, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por estar fuera de tu sala común a estas horas y ... ¡Que tenemos aquí! Potter, Weasley, ¿también deambulando?, 15 puntos serán entonces, vayan directo a su sala común antes que sean 30

Los tres caminaron en silencio, llegaron a su sala común, y estallaron en risas, se sentaron a platicar como en los viejos tiempos y cuando ya era entrada la noche, todos se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente los tres amigos se dirigieron al gran comedor, y después se fueron a clases, su día había sido normal y tranquilo, hasta que...

\- Herms, ¿por qué llorabas ayer? ¿Y donde estuviste todo el día? Te desapareciste en clase de pociones y no te encontramos hasta entrada la noche y... llorabas - dijo Ginny preocupada

\- Pues, salí un momento con Malfoy, el profesor nos sugirió tomar al hora para conocernos y considerar ser compañeros de equipo por el resto del año y

\- ¿Te fuiste con él? - preguntó Ginny

\- Sí Ginny, él se disculpó por todas las cosas malas que nos había hecho, dijo que cambió y que no lo hará más

\- ¿Estuviste todo el día con Malfoy? - dijo Ginny con algo de reproche en su rostro

\- No, Ginny, como crees, después me fui a la biblioteca y ya sabes como se me pasa el tiempo ahí - mintió Hermione sintiéndose terrible, pero no podía decirle a Ginny la verdad, no sabia como lo tomaría, por Merlin que no sabia como tomarlo ella - así que, ¿tu y Harry eh? Han avanzado bastante últimamente- dijo Hermione en un franco intento por cambiar de tema

Ginny mordió el anzuelo y habló por horas y horas sobre su relación con Harry, dandole a Hermione demasiados detalles para su gusto... Pero que iba a hacer, no quería ser interrogada por Ginny acerca de algo que ni siquiera ella sabia como explicar, tendría que entenderlo ella primero, ya no saldría de su torre, no quería causarle mas problemas a sus compañeros, y no quería encontrarse con Harry y Ginny en sus escapadas nocturnas, así que se fue a su cuarto y decidió leer un poco ahí, pero Rosy y Heidi llegaron y se sentaron en su cama brincando como monos

\- ¡Herms, Herms! ¡Tenemos un mensaje para tiiiii! - gritó Rosy

\- ¿Y a que no adivinas de quien?- dijo Heidi - de Dra co Mal foy - dijo Heidi lentamente con los ojos como platos y antes que Hermione tuviera tiempo para responder

Hermione sitio como literalmente su corazón se detuvo ante aquella afirmación, pero tenia que aparentar calma, aunque antes de que tener oportunidad de replicar nada, sus compañeras estaban saltando a su alrededor mientras le decían:

\- ¡Ay Hermy realmente él ha cambiado!, se acercó a nosotras en el comedor, fue hasta nuestra mesa, y fue tan educado, tan caballeroso, ¡es un sueño! - dijo Rosy con aire soñador

\- Pero que envidia Herms, él solo se acerco para preguntarnos por ti, dijo que nos había visto charlar ayer y que te estuvo buscando durante el día pero que no te encontró - continuó Heidi

\- ¿Y supongo que ahora me darán mi recado? - dijo Hermione sonriendo cruzada de brazos

\- Ah bueno, ¿Rosy?

\- Ah si el mensaje era...

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas, Hermione no entendía nada pero se reía junto con ellas, hasta que Hermione fue capaz de decir entre risas:

\- Déjenme ver si entendí, ¿ninguna recuerda el mensaje?

\- No... Pffft

Volvieron las carcajadas...

\- Es que Herms, entiéndenos, ¡era Draco Malfoy, en nuestra mesa, siendo amable!, nos tenia embobadas fue muy cómico para todos los que lo vieron, de verdad - confesó Heidi

\- Yo sólo recuerdo algo acerca de una tarea de... ¿encantamientos? - reflexionó Rosy

\- Pociones... - dijo Hermione, y ese momento abrió los ojos como plato, con todo el ajetreo no había recordado preguntar en que habían quedado el día de la clase que ella y Malfoy se perdieron

Entonces se levantó de un salto y salió de su habitación buscando hablar con Harry o Ginny o alguien de séptimo, se despidió de las chicas que seguían saltando en la cama como locas y salió a la sala común... Estaba desierta, no había nadie, así que decidió salir...

En el mismo momento se arrepintió pero ya estaba afuera, así que decidió avanzar, no tenia idea de a donde ir, pero al parecer sus pies sí, pues se dirigían veloces hacia ¿las mazmorras?... No estaba segura pero ¿su sub consciente la estaba llevando a buscar la sala común de Slytherin? ¿Y si la encontraba que? No sabia la contraseña, ¿como haría para encontrar a Malfoy? Pero así con dudas y todo, llego a la entrada de la sala común, decidió esperar a ver si alguien entraba o salía, y le preguntaría por Malfoy, después de todo él tuvo el valor de acercarse a los leones a plena luz del día para buscarla, debía ser importante

Pasaron unos 15 minutos, ella ya estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza en las rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas, cuando una voz la alteró:

\- ¿Granger?

\- Parkinson - dijo Hermione levantándose - busco a Malfoy, al parecer, tenemos tarea de pociones - dijo Hermione insegura ante la mueca de Parkinson.

Ella rodó sus ojos e iba a decir algo, pero luego torció su sonrisa en un gesto "muy Malfoy", y le dijo

\- Puedes pasar Granger, te llevaré con Draco - y la tomo del brazo mientras ambas entraban a la sala común, había uno o dos grupos eran niños de segundo o tercero, así que Parkinson los fulminó con la mirada y siguió a toda velocidad jalando a Hermione por el brazo, hasta llegar a una puerta negra con plateado, Parkinson tocó tres veces, abrió la puerta, empujó a Hermione adentro y cerró la puerta con una velocidad impresionante

Hermione aun no entendía lo que pasaba y Draco que estaba sentado en su cama a punto de ponerse una playera volteo a ver la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos e incluso la boca en un gesto de genuina sorpresa, Hermione estaba realmente boquiabierta, estaba en el cuarto de Malfoy, Malfoy estaba ahí medio sin camisa, invadido en su privacidad por ella que no lograba moverse ni apartar la vista

\- Granger, que sorpresa, no te esperaba por aquí - dijo Draco poniéndose su playera y caminando hacia Hermione con gesto divertido - ¿a que debo el honor? - Dijo cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella

Hermione agradeció que se hubiera terminado se vestir, así quizá podría decir algo, moverse o algo, pero seguía muy nerviosa así que comenzó a tartamudear

\- Es que... Rosy y Heidi dijeron que me buscabas y que había tarea, y...

Draco se reía con ganas e interrumpió las explicaciones de Hermione

\- ¿Y por eso corres a mitad de la noche y te metes en mi habitación así nada más?

\- Es que la tarea - dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro - y yo no pretendía llegar hasta aquí, solo le dije a Parkinson que te buscaba y ella me ha arrastrado hasta aquí y

\- Granger

\- Pero yo ya me iba, solo venia a preguntarte por lo de la tarea, así que termina de vestirte y - se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta, cuando la tomaron de un brazo

\- Hermione - dijo Draco sonriendo y plantándose frente a ella mientras la tomaba por los brazos - yo les dije a tus compañeras que como no te había encontrado, había hecho nuestra tarea y que no te preocuparas por ello, ¿no me digas que eres tan controladora que no pudiste esperar hasta mañana para ver lo que había hecho?

Hermione no sabia que decir, comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, lo que hizo a Draco estallar en carcajadas, otra vez

\- No te rias - dijo ella golpeando su brazo en forma fraternal - Es que no se ni por donde empezar, todo ha sido un malentendido - le contestó a Draco, quien frotaba su brazo y trataba de contener su risa. Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró desafiante

\- Bueno, Hermione - dijo Draco tratando de controlar su risa y mientras envolvía los hombros de la castaña con su brazo, y la llevaba a un sillón que estaba en su habitación y se sentaron - comienza por el principio, ¿por que la urgencia de verme a estas horas, a caso no confías en mis habilidades para realizar una simple tarea?

\- No es eso, todo ha sido un malentendido, tu mensaje no me llego completo, mis compañeras solo me dijeron que me buscabas y no me encontraste, que querías hablar de una tarea, y eso fue todo... Así que entre en pánico y me di cuenta que no había preguntado por mis tareas, así que salí a buscar a Harry o a Ginny pero no los encontré, así que vine aquí para buscarte, Parkinson me encontró afuera y cuando le pregunte por ti y le dije lo de la tarea sentí como que me iba a regañar... Me asusté y me deje conducir hasta aquí, donde bueno, viste lo que ella hizo...

Draco se mordía los labios en un claro intento por no volver a estallar en carcajadas, Hermione lo veía y no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago, ese chico tan hermoso, mordiendo sus labios sentado tan cerca de ella, su cabello se veía mojado, tal vez se había duchado recién, su olor era tan embriagador...

\- Ahora yo no se como comenzar... a ver, ¿exactamente qué parte de mi mensaje no comprendieron tus compañeras? - preguntó Draco aguantando la risa

\- Bueno, no las puedes culpar, ellas... - Hermione no quería que sus compañeras perdieran su dignidad relatándole a Draco las cosas tal y como sucedieron, así que decidió decir la verdad... a medias - están intimidadas por ti, digo nunca fuiste muy amable con ellas y de repente te les acercas como sin nada, no puedes culparlas por estar asustadas...

\- ¿Yo les hice algo? - preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja

\- Sí, ellas me lo dijeron la otra noche, cuando me vieron llegar contigo, ellas estaban preocupadas por tu reputación de bravucón y me contaron un par de anécdotas

\- Vaya... pues después iré a disculparme con ellas - dijo Draco pensativo, pero inmediatamente retomó el hilo de la conversación - pero entonces, ¿Pansy te asustó, qué te hizo? - preguntó preocupado

\- Pues... no me hizo nada, es solo que ella es tan... intimidante, ella es una versión femenina de ti - dijo Hermione mirando a Draco preocupada

Draco no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas nuevamente, cuando se pudo recomponer ante una Hermione atónita le dijo

\- Exacto, y por eso no debes preocuparte por Pansy, ella también ha cambiado y ahora no te hará daño... yo tampoco por cierto - dijo Draco poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hermione - te lo he prometido y lo cumpliré

Hermione sonrió ante sus palabra, pero luego volvió a preocuparse

\- Draco, tengo que salir de aquí, me he metido a la guarida del lobo, dices que Parkinson es inofensiva, sin embargo me trajo aquí ¿para qué? ¿que no podía haberte llamado y ya?

\- Creo que esa fue más una broma para mi que para ti, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré a salir, sólo no creo que ahora sea lo más conveniente, por lo pronto serás mi invitada - dijo Draco sonriente

\- Bien, espero seas un buen anfitrión hurón - bromeó Hermione


	7. RONALD WEASLEY

Después de haber pasado una muy buena parte de la noche en la habitación de Malfoy gracias a la bromita de Parkinson, Hermione y Draco se habían hecho mucho más cercanos. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ellos apenas y lo habían notado, sólo iban a hacer un poco de tiempo platicando hasta que la sala común estuviera sola y Hermione pudiera salir sin ser vista, pero sin querer su charla se extendió hasta por allá de las 4 de la madrugada. Cuando se percataron, Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y cuando se despidieron, Hermione no pudo evitar darle un abrazo al rubio que ahora consideraba como su gran amigo. El gesto sorprendió al Slytherin, que no se esperaba tal muestra de afecto por parte de su nueva amiga, pero cuando se separaron no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ¿era que él quería quedarse con ella? Pero haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol le sonrió y pudo despedirse de ella y salir de ahí para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Las semanas continuaron su curso normal, ya había pasado poco más de un mes y estaban acostumbrándose al nuevo Hogwarts. Draco y Hermione eran compañeros de equipo en pociones y habían tenido oportunidad de convivir un poco durante las clases. Sin embargo, Hermione no dejaba de pensar en la noche que pasó en el cuarto del rubio, una noche no podía dormir, seguía dando vueltas y las mariposas en su estómago se sentían como aquel día, tal vez si lo viera un momento... sin pensarlo mucho salió de su cama y con mucho sigilo salió de la torre de Gryffindor, a medio camino entre su sala común y las mazmorras escuchó pasos, así que se escondió detrás de una vieja armadura y esperó que no la vieran, pero...

\- Granger, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo una elegante voz arrastrando las palabras

Hermione le miró y no pudo evitar sonreir y echarse a los brazos de este rubio, que había sido la causa de sus desvelos, cuando se pudo separar de él, y miró sus hermosos ojos grises pudo distinguir esa mirada preocupada, la que había visto en su sueño, acarició su rostro y sin pensarlo se fueron acercando y justo en el momento en que sus labios se rozaron...

\- ¡Hermione! ¿pero qué...? - la voz de Ronald Weasley la hizo saltar de su sitio...

Sólo para encontrarse en su dormitorio con una tenue luz colándose por la ventana. Ella agradeció mentalmente que sólo hubiera sido un sueño... aunque cuando reflexionó... no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente culpable, aunque fuera en un sueño, ella había besado a Malfoy, y se había sentido jodidamente bien por ello, ¿hubiera querido besarlo en realidad? La realidad la golpeó en la cara en ese momento... ¡Por supuesto que sí! había contestado su sub consciente, y Hermione tuvo otra charla consigo misma

\- Vaya Hermione, creo que no fuiste muy sincera la otra vez

\- Yo sólo soy tu sub consciente, tú no fuiste sincera, sabías que te había comenzado a gustar y lo seguiste buscando, ahora estás enamorada de él

\- ¿Enamorada dices? no creo que sea para tanto, reconozco que me gusta, es decir, es guapo y ahora que es una persona decente, y que lo conozco sé que es educado, caballeroso, culto, simpático, bueno, a su manera con ese humor negro y sus aires de superioridad pero...

\- Estás enamorada...

\- Es que Ron, ha sido mi amigo desde hace mucho más tiempo que él, yo estoy enamorada de él... ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, Ron es impulsivo, no tiene modales, no es caballeroso, ni detallista, no le interesa nada que no sea el quidditch, es un poco cobarde a veces, y celoso

\- Hasta ahora Ron sólo tiene defectos, ¿por qué te enamoraste de él en un inicio?

\- Bueno, su aire inocente, él es noble, buena persona, es lindo...

\- Hasta ahora, es un perro

\- No me lo estás poniendo fácil

\- No se trata de eso, en el sueño, tu te asustaste al ver a Ron, ¿por qué?

\- Pues, porque yo no quiero hacerle daño, yo lo quiero como a un hermano, y no era justo para él ver cómo yo me besuqueaba con otro en sus narices siendo su novia

\- ¿Y si no hubieras sido su novia? ¿y si tu novio fuera Draco? ¿querrías besar a Ron y que Draco no te viera?

\- ¡Definitivamente no!, yo... no creo que quiera besar a nadie... que no sea Draco

\- ¿Y Ron?

\- ...No... lo siento pero ya no quiero besar a Ron

\- Debes hablar con él, no es justo lo que haces con él, independientemente de lo que pueda pasar con Malfoy, debes decirle a Ron la verdad

\- ¡Estás loca Hermione!, decirle a Ron que quieres dejar su relación con él porque estás enamorada del némesis de Harry...

\- Lo haces sonar como si me gustara Voldemort, Draco sólo era un chico inmaduro del colegio, que nos molestaba y nos hacía la vida imposible

\- Aún así, además, no sabes que piensa Malfoy de todo esto...

\- Es cierto, es triste, muy triste, pero no tengo ni idea de qué... bueno... si tengo una idea... yo no creo que él se llegue a fijar en mi, él es un sangre pura y yo...

\- Eres su amiga

\- No es lo mismo

\- No importa, ¿debería decírselo y acabar con mi agonía?

\- Si te parece, comencemos con Ron, creo que lo otro puede esperar

Y terminando con esta pequeña charla, se dirigió a buscar su lechuza, había escrito en un pergamino las siguientes palabras:

Ron:

Necesito verte, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, ¿será posible que vengas a Hogsmade este fin de semana?

Te quiere

Hermione Granger

Lo llevaba en forma de rollito, apretado en sus manos, ya no sabía si habría vuelta atrás después de enviarlo, pero suponía que tenía que darse valor ella misma

Ató el pergamino a la pata de su lechuza, le dio un premio y el animal la miró intrigado, mientras ella lo miraba sin soltarlo, finalmente con un suspiro le dijo:

\- Ronald Weasley - y lo soltó aún cerrando los ojos

\- Lo debes extrañar mucho - dijo una voz detrás de ella, esa voz que anoche había escuchado sólo en su sueño, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse demasiado

\- Draco - lo reprendió la castaña con un hilo de voz y con la mano aún sobre su pecho tratando de contener a su corazón que parecía querer salir de su pecho - ¿por qué tienes esa manía de aparecer de la nada?

\- ¿Yo? - repuso fingidamente ofendido - ¿Ahora debo anunciarme ruidosamente en todo momento? No se las cosas que estabas pensando Granger, pero no es mi culpa que tu conciencia esté tan intranquila

Esta broma definitivamente le dio en el fondo a Hermione, si supiera lo que pensaba... así que los colores subieron a su rostro inmediatamente, lo que hizo a Draco comenzar a reirse en tono burlón, a lo que ella replicó

\- No es lo que crees Malfoy, no creo que ni siquiera te lo puedas imaginar en tu mente pervertida

\- Pues ilumíname, sólo trata de no dejarme traumado por favor, tus asuntos íntimos con la comadreja no son algo que quiera tener en mi cabeza

Hermione bajó la vista y sacudió su cabeza mientras le contestaba

\- Es justo lo opuesto, creo que voy a terminar con él

\- ¿Crees? - preguntó Draco visiblemente confundido

\- Sí, es decir, lo haré, sólo que aún no sé cómo voy a decírselo

\- Si me permites preguntar - continuó Draco mientras ataba un pergamino a su lechuza - ¿qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión?

Tú, estúpido hurón. Hermione se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo, por suerte Draco estaba ocupado atando su pergamino a su lechuza y dándole un premio y en ese momento no la estaba mirando, por lo que le dijo

\- ¿No te ha pasado que cambias de opinión sobre algo, de lo que creías estar muy seguro, debido a que te diste cuenta de algo que nunca hubieras imaginado?

\- Narcissa Malfoy - susurró a su lechuza mientras la dejaba escapar. Acto seguido se sentó al lado de Hermione, que se encontraba con la espalda recargada en la pared, ella lo imitó mientras lo miraba esperando la respuesta a su pregunta - Creo que ya conoces mi respuesta, ¿o no has prestado atención a todo lo que te he dicho este tiempo? - la chica sonrió, lo que le dio pie para continuar a Draco - Yo cambié de opinión respecto de tí ¿no es así? creo que funciona igual, excepto que al revés, o sea, yo estaba muy seguro que te odiaba, pero ahora que te conozco me... caes bien - dijo Draco como rectificando y en ese momento bajó la mirada, Hermione creyó verlo sonrojar por el rabillo de su ojo, pero inmediatamente desechó esa posibilidad y continuó

\- A mi me pasó igual contigo, pero con Ron... creo que no ha sido lo que yo esperaba

\- ¿Y qué esperabas si se puede saber? Ahh pero sin traumarme ya lo sabes - dijo Draco levantándo la mano y haciendo reir a Hermione

\- Pues de entrada, no esperaba que siguiera siendo tan seco, no me ha escrito ni una sóla vez desde que llegué a Hogwarts, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¿no se supone que debe extrañarme?

\- No sé ni por dónde empezar a rebatirte eso... primero que nada, no sé por qué todas las chicas creen que pueden cambiar a los hombres, con el sólo hecho de convertirlos en su pareja, como si todos sus defectos o su escencia fuera a desaparecer sólo por estar en una relación con alguien, y se fueran a convertir mágicamente en un príncipe, y comiencen a leerles la mente, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto, ¿tú le has escrito a él? ¿le has dicho que quieres saber si te extraña, que quieres que te escriba? más aún, ¿tú lo extrañas?

\- Es que ese es el punto, así es como debiera ser ¿verdad? honestamente lo extraño, pero también extraño a Harry, ahora que sólo está con Ginny todo el tiempo yo me siento sola y me encuentro a mi misma deseando que Ron estuviera aquí y que Harry estuviera con nosotros, nos extraño como amigos... y yo no he dicho que quiero cambiar a Ronald - le dijo con un poco de reproche en su tono - no sé que clase de novias has tenido Malfoy pero a lo que yo me refería es que no es así como se supone que te debes sentir respecto a tu pareja, tan indiferente...

\- ¡Vale! - dijo Draco levantando las manos - no metas a mis novias en esto, se trata de la comadreja, me parece que tienes bastante claro que no lo quieres más que como amigo, ¿por qué decías que no sabías qué decirle?

\- Porque no lo sabía - dijo sinceramente la castaña mirando a su amigo, lo que le hizo sentir mariposas por la cercanía de su rostro, por lo que se volvió y continuó tomándolo de la mano sin querer - lo he reflexionado hablando contigo

Él también la tomó de la mano mientras le decía

\- Me alegra haberte ayudado Granger, ¿y cuando lo verás?

\- Le pedí que viniera a Hogsmead el fin de semana, espero que me confirme

Unas voces les sorprendieron, así que Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y se iba a comenzar a levantar, pero él fue más rápido y le tendió una mano para ayudarla, justo en el momento en que ella se incorporaba tomada de la mano de Draco, un par de niños Ravenclaw entraban en la lechucería y los miraron boquiabiertos

\- Buenos días, tengan cuidado el piso está un poco resbaloso por la lluvia - les dijo Draco a los niños mientras jalaba a Hermione fuera de la torre

\- De acuerdo, gracias - contestó finalmente uno de los Ravenclaw

Hermione no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de que Draco había sido amable, los chicos lo miraban con cierto recelo, pero suponía que eso tenía que ver con la reputación del rubio como bravucón y ex mortífago, que no ayudaba a que la gente se relajara a su alrededor, o quizá si... Siguieron caminando y mientras charlaban por un pasillo

\- Hey Draco - lo llamaron sus "amigas" Hufflepuff con un gesto para que se acercara con ellas, para disgusto de Hermione, que ahora que sabía que le gustaba Draco no podía evitar sentirse celosa

Draco resopló resignado y dirigiéndose con la castaña le dijo

\- Te veo después Hermione - y se dirigió al grupito de niñas que hablaban con voces chillonas, haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos y acelerara el paso al gran comedor para no ver la escenita


	8. TRIO

Hermione llegó al gran comedor sólo para notar que ya era demasiado tarde para desayunar, y rectificó su camino hacia el salón de pociones, se dispuso a esperar a su compañero que al parecer estaba ocupado con sus "amiguitas". Cada vez le molestaba más la actitud de esas niñas para con Draco, cuando él estaba con ellas se portaban todas escandalosas y chillonas, siempre buscaban una excusa para tocarlo, se reían todo el tiempo, además sus faldas eran demasiado cortas, ¿qué pretendían exactamente? Los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar a la clase, los minutos pasaron, la clase comenzó y Draco nunca apareció

Eventualmente Hermione se dio cuenta de ello y la rabia se apoderó de ella, ¿cómo podía él ser tan irresponsable? Las lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y apretando los puños salió corriendo hacia su sala común. Ahora no habría nadie, ya que todos estaban en clases, así que podía llorar, hacer berrinche, patalear y desahogarse todo lo que quisiera

A penas hacía unas horas se había permitido aceptar que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy y ya había empezado a sufrir por ello. Pero es que ¿qué esperaba ella? ¿que mágicamente él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y le pidiera ser su novia?

"No sé por qué todas las chicas creen que pueden cambiar a los hombres, con el sólo hecho de convertirlos en su pareja, como si todos sus defectos o su escencia fuera a desaparecer sólo por estar en una relación con alguien, y se fueran a convertir mágicamente en un príncipe, y comiencen a leerles la mente"

Las palabras de Malfoy resonaban en la mente de Hermione, había un par de cosas que le molestaban, por un lado, ¿quería ella cambiar a Draco? ¡para nada!, se contestó de inmediato, lo que la había hecho enamorarse de él era justamente su escencia, con defectos y cualidades, pero sin embargo tenía que admitir, que si a ella le gustaba el nuevo Draco, ¿a cuántas chicas les puede gustar también? es sólo natural que un chico que siempre había sido hermoso por fuera pero que era horrible por dentro y el hecho de que ahora había cambiado para ser hermoso por dentro también era solo lógico que atrajera a las chicas.

Cambiar. A las chicas les gusta cambiar a los hombres. A él ninguna chica lo había cambiado. La guerra lo había cambiado. La guerra era una perra. Lo había hecho madurar de la manera más dura posible. Pero si había alguien que sirviera como ejemplo de que la guerra había servido para algo, ese era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se sentía orgullosa de poder ser su amiga. Aunque sólo sea una más... pensó con tristeza y volvió a llorar, hundida en su cama.

Se había quedado dormida llorando, dado que en la noche no había dormido lo suficiente, la despertó el hambre ya que tampoco había cenado, ni desayunado, y ahora que lo pensaba, quizá ya era hora de comer. Así que se levantó y se dirigió al comedor rogando a Dios no tener que encontrarse con Malfoy, estaba demasiado molesta con él, si hubiera podido evitar el comedor, lo hubiera hecho, pero entonces ¿de dónde sacaría comida?

Llegó al comedor y se pidió, se rogó, se suplicó y finalmente se ordenó no voltear a la mesa de Slytherin. Lo logró y como premio se sentó dando la espalda a esa mesa del demonio. Comería rápidamente y saldría de ahí antes de que nadie la viera.

\- Hola Granger - Hermione saltó de su asiento y se giró visiblemente alterada hacia el causante de su sobresalto

\- Hola Ernie - dijo con rencor en su voz, le había sacado el susto de su vida

\- No fue mi intención asustarte, sólo que no fuiste a la clase de runas, y creo que nunca en la vida había visto que faltaras a ninguna clase, a no ser porque algo grave ocurre, así que me preocupé, ¿estás bien? - dijo el Hufflepuff con un tono tímido de voz, lo que hizo sonreir a la castaña y contestarle amablemente al chico de ojos color miel que la miraban tan preocupada

\- Estoy bien Ernie, es que... una tarea me mantuvo en vela anoche y creo que perdí la noción del tiempo cuando según yo me iba a recostar sólo por un momento, ya sabes cómo es... - dijo con su mejor sonrisa, porque de reojo, no pudo evitar ver una silueta rubia mirando en su dirección. Así que como no quería problemas con él, decidió probar su suerte - Ernie, ¿has comido ya?

\- Sí, iba a la biblioteca

\- Genial, ¿puedo ir contigo y así me prestas tus apuntes de la clase del día? - dijo Hermione levantándose y llevándose por el brazo a un confundido Ernie del gran comedor. Se preguntaba si se vería tan patética como sus compañeras de casa se veían coqueteando con Draco.

Había logrado salir de ahí sin encontrarse de cerca con Malfoy, el día siguiente no tenía clases con él, así que sería más fácil evitarlo. Así que Hermione copió los apuntes de Ernie en la biblioteca y se dirigió a su última clase, que compartía con Harry y Ginny

Decidió que si no quería sentirse como el mal tercio, tenía que comenzar a socializar un poco más con el resto de sus compañeros, después de todo, ella era Hermione Granger, heroína del mundo mágico, debía tener más confianza en sí misma, debía seguir el ejemplo de Draco y hacer amigos fuera de sus compañeros de casa. Caminó muy animada dentro del salón y se sentó en la parte de atrás del salón, esperando que se llenara de sus compañeros, esa clase, la compartían con Ravenclaw.

Roger Malone, su compañero prefecto, aquel que la otra noche les había quitado 15 puntos por deambular en los pasillos, la saludó y se sentó delante de ella

\- ¿Y donde dejaste a Potter y Weasley? - la pregunta se clavó en el corazón de Hermione, pues rápidamente pensó en Ron, y recordó cuando eran inseparables, pero se recompuso inmediatamente

\- Supongo que andan por ahí, ya sabes, últimamente no ando pegada con ellos, es un poco incómodo

\- Claro, me lo imagino, aunque a inicios de año había un rumor que decía que ahora ustedes serían los que harían un trío - dijo el chico arrepintiéndose de esto último, pero a Hermione le hizo reír con ganas

\- ¿Cómo que ahora? ¿cómo que trío?

\- Yo no empecé el rumor, sólo te digo lo que se oía... antes de saberse lo de Potter con Weasley y lo tuyo con el otro Weasley, decían que... tú, Potter y Weasley eran un trío - dijo poniéndose colorado

\- Lo que la gente puede llegar a inventar, no se lo digan a Rita Skeeter, bastante mal hizo con sus otras historias sobre mi - comentó una risueña Hermione

\- Eres más abierta de lo que pensaba Granger, me caes bien - le dijo el chico justo cuando el profesor ingresaba en el aula y la clase comenzaba

Saliendo de clases Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ginny y se fue a la biblioteca con Roger, resultó que el Ravenclaw también era una buena compañía. Al final de la tarde, llegaron riendo al comedor. Hermione no quería, en verdad no quería ver la mesa de Slytherin, pero no lo pudo evitar, una mirada rápida. Al parecer Draco no estaba. Hermione suspiró aliviada, se despidió de Roger y se dispuso a cenar tranquilamente.

Al final decidió ir a su sala común a leer un poco, pero cuando iba subiendo por una de las torres tuvo la mala ocurrencia de voltear a ver los jardines, donde cierto rubio paseaba al lado de una hermosa chica, Hermione no vio bien su rostro, pero su cabello era hermoso, tenía ondas perfectamente definidas, no como el suyo, y por los detalles de su uniforme, la chica era Slytherin. Así que ya volvimos a las andadas Malfoy, pensó Hermione limpiando una lágrima de su cara.


	9. ASTORIA GREENGRASS

Hermione se despertó tarde esa mañana, no quería ver a Malfoy, pero no podía evitarlo para siempre, tenía que hacer un plan, muy bien elaborado para evitarlo con gracia. Sabía qué era lo que necesitaba. El mapa del merodeador de Harry.

Pero ¿como se lo iba a pedir sin explicarle que no quería ver a Malfoy? pensaría que él le hizo algo y la verdad, él no le había hecho nada, solo enamorarte y botarte dijo su sub consciente rencoroso. Sacudió la cabeza. Ella sabía que no era verdad. Él no tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiera enamorado sólo porque le había pedido disculpas, y ahora era lindo, y guapo... ¡Basta Granger, concéntrate!

Podía robarlo pero... se sentiría fatal por eso... pero esto era la guerra, era matar o morir, el enemigo eran sus propios sentimientos no correspondidos, necesitaba ese mapa, lo tomaría prestado... sin decirle a Harry. Cuando ya estuviera mejor, lo devolvería, Harry no sabría que lo tomó.

Salió a la sala común y no había nadie, decidió arriesgarse

\- Accio mapa del merodeador

El mapa llegó a su mano en un momento. Hermione se sintió mal al instante. Harry debía ser más cuidadoso con sus cosas, cómo era posible que un hechizo tan simple pudiera despojarlo de uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

Corrio de vuelta a su habitación, con el corazón agitado y las mejillas coloradas. Era una bulgar ladrona. Pero así es la vida. Abrio el mapa y con su varita dijo

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

La chica sonrió mientras veía el mapa cobrar vida. Esta vez era verdad. Sus intenciones no eran buenas. Iba a evitar a un amigo, por nada, por egoísmo puro. Se sintió avergonzada pero inmediatamente puso manos a la obra. En este caso, ojos a la obra

Buscó la insignia de Harry, estaba en la torre de astronomía, a su lado se leía Ginny Weasley.

\- Ay Harry... - dijo Hermione con un poco de reproche en su voz

Observó a McGonagall en su despacho, a Rosy y Heidi en el comedor, junto con algunos otros compañeros, y entonces los vio, sentados a orillas del lago supuso pues estaban quietos. Sus etiquetas se leían DRACO MALFOY - ASTORIA GREENGRASS

\- Astoria Greengrass - leyó Hermione en voz alta, tratando de casar el rostro con el nombre. Hermanas Greengrass. Recordó que Draco se las había mencionado como sus compañeras de tutorías antes de Hogwarts. Daphne Greengrass. La rubia llegó a la mente de Hermione. Slytherin

Astoria debía ser la hermana menor de Daphne. Pensó Hermione. ¿Qué clase de persona sería Astoria? Recordaba poco a Daphne. Era una de las compinches de Pansy Parkinson. Por lo tanto, que ella hubiera tenido trato con ella era simplemente imposible. Nunca le había dirigido la palabra a Hermione. Recordaba que era una persona más bien fría. ¿Sería Astoria igual? Sin querer, ya estaba llorando otra vez... Limpió sus lágrimas y volvió a observar las etiquetas. Seguían en el lago. ¿Ya habrían desayunado? ¿podría ella bajar rápidamente y comer algo? El riesgo era demasiado, dejó el mapa funcionando y se acostó a leer un poco, los vigilaría, esperaría la hora de comer, bajaría ya que estuviera segura que ellos se fueron. Y así lo hizo. Pasó su tarde como una anti social, encerrada en su cuarto, vigilando los letreritos que ahora la obsesionaban. Draco y Astoria habían pasado toda la mañana juntos. Habían entrado al gran comedor juntos, y se habían sentado en la mesa de Slytherin juntos. Después Hermione vio la etiqueta de Malfoy caminar hacia el campo de quidditch junto con Nott y algunos otros chicos. Esa era su oportunidad. Tenía mucha hambre.

\- Travesura realizada - y con un movimiento de varita, el pergamino volvía a estar en blanco

Lo escondió en su baúl y lo hechizó para que nadie lo pudiera tomar, como lo había hecho ella.

Bajó y en el comedor encontró a Harry y Ginny. Los saludó y se sentó con ellos. La comida transcurría normal, cuando unos chicos se acercaron a Harry y Ginny

\- Potter, ¿nos vamos?

\- Claro, Jimmy, Hermione vamos a jugar quidditch ¿vienes a vernos? - dijo Harry levantándose

Hermione se comenzó a ahogar con su jugo. Esto era el colmo. NO. NI LOCA. Aunque... podría verlo de lejos, él no se acercaría a las gradas de Gryffindor

\- ¡¡Vamos Hermy!! - dijo Rosy emocionada a su lado

\- OK vamos - les dijo animada la castaña.

Caminó junto con el grupo que iba a jugar, así como las observadoras Rosy, Heidi y ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cuando vio las siluetas verdes surcar el campo. Él estaba ahí. Ella lo sabía. Se había ido a meter a la boca del lobo. Por el parloteo alegre de Rosy y Heidi, Hermione había logrado poner sus temblorosas piernas en el campo de quidditch. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- ¡Hola Herms! ¿vas a jugar? - preguntó Roger Malone que venía con 2 chicos Ravenclaw

\- ¡Ni loca! - contestó Hermione alegrándose de ver otra cara amigable

\- ¡Malfoy! - dijo alguien con un hechizo Sonorus y lo llamó a señas

¡Oh no!, Hermione supo que tenía que irse de ahí, o de lo contrario Malfoy llegaría directo a donde ella que lo estaba evitando, estaba precisamente

\- ¡Suerte chicos! - dijo jalando a Rosy y Heidi hacia las gradas

\- ¿No saludarás a Malfoy? - dijo Heidi

Maldita niña, pensó Hermoine

\- Ya lo he saludado, ¿por? - dijo tratando de sonar casual

\- Pensé que querrías marcar tu territorio - le contestó su amiga

Hermione se rió con ganas de la ocurrencia de la pequeña Gryffindor

\- No soy un gato Heidi, y si lo fuera no marcaría a Malfoy

\- Ella tiene novio, tarada - le dijo Rosy con reproche en su voz

\- Ah si, el buen Ronald Weasley, ¿cómo vas con él? - preguntó interesada Heidi

\- No muy bien - contestó sincera Hermione arrepintiéndose en seguida, si eso llegaba a oídos de Ginny sin que antes ella se lo mencionara... prefería enfrentar a Voldemort desarmada en medio del bosque prohibido - no se lo digan a Ginny, les contaré sólo si prometen guardar el secreto

Las chicas asintieron preocupadas y Hermione les relató rápidamente el poco contacto que había tenido con Ron últimamente, razón por la cuál se había dado cuenta que lo extrañaba más como amigo que como novio y que por tanto, había decidido romper con él. Ya estaban sentadas en las gradas de Gryffindor, cuando las escobas comenzaron a zumbar cerca de ellas.

El partido había comenzado


	10. BESO DE LA BUENA SUERTE

Este tenía que ser el espectáculo más raro de todos los tiempos. Dos equipos mixtos jugando un amistoso de Quidditch.

Por un lado Harry era el capitán y buscador de un equipo compuesto por Ginny, Demelza Robins (Gryffindor), Vaisey, Urquhart (Slytherin), Burrow y Davies (Ravenclaw)

Por otra lado, Draco lidereaba como buscador a un equipo que incluía a Smith, Applebee (Hufflepuff) Malone, Samuels, Page (Ravenclaw) y Warrington (Slytherin)

Ninguna de las 3 chicas que se sentaban en las gradas de Gryffindor eran muy afectas al quidditch, pero este partido lucía interesante. Seguían platicando de otras cosas a la vez que observaban a los jugadores tomar su lugar.

Malone se acercó en su escoba a las gradas de Gryffindor y habló con Hermione

\- Granger, vengo por mi beso de la buena suerte

\- Juegas con el enemigo Malone, no te desearía buena suerte ni bajo la maldición imperius - le contestó Hermione en tono juguetón

Malone se fingió ofendido y replicó

\- Con el poco interés que muestras en el quidditch, no sabía que fueras tan intensa

\- Déjala Malone, recogerás malas vibras - ¿en qué momento Draco había volado hacia allí? - ella sólo animará a Potter y a Weasley - añadió Malfoy con su típico sonrisa torcida y se acercó más a Hermione - Granger ¿sin rencores? - Hermione por un momento pensó que se refería a Astoria... pero inmediatamente dejó ese pensamiento de lado, ya que era imposible que él supiera la verdadera causa de su enojo, pero verlo ahí con su uniforme de quidditch, tan guapo y sonriéndole de esa manera que la hacían temblar sus piernas, sabía que tenía que comportarse normal con él, así que Hermione se levantó, saludo a Malfoy con un deportivo choque de palmas mientras le decía con el tono más odioso que pudo

\- ¿Por qué lo tendríamos hurón? vamos a ganar

Draco sonrió de lado y acercándose aún más a Hermione le dijo

\- ¿Y si gano qué me darás?

\- ¡Hey!, ¿por qué a Draco si le deseaste suerte y a mi no? - regresaba Malone indignado

Hermione tuvo una ocurrencia rarísima y sonriendo jaló a Malone para colocarlo junto a ella y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, acto seguido se dirigió a un sorprendido Draco Malfoy

\- Lo que quieras, es imposible

Malfoy recuperó su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le dijo

\- Ya veremos rata de biblioteca - y se alejó junto con Malone a integrarse al juego

Rosy y Heidi estaban boquiabiertas, no estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación con los chicos, pero habían visto todo

\- ¿Que ocurrió ahí Herms? - preguntó Rosy con el ceño fruncido

\- Fraternización deportiva - contestó sonriente - no tienen oportunidad contra Harry, Ginny y los chicos

El partido comenzó, el equipo de Malfoy anotó primero, pero inmediatamente el equipo de Harry le dio la vuelta, y así estuvieron muy parejos en puntos todo el tiempo. Hermione y las chicas gritaban a todo pulmón, cantaron algunas porras y realmente estaban muy divertidas. Muchos otros alumnos se habían unido a ver el juego, muy pronto, el equipo de animadores estaba tan parejo como el marcador. Cuando el marcador ya rondaba los 100 puntos, Harry y Draco comenzaron su carrera a muerte: había aparecido la snitch. Esquivaban bludger, subían, bajaban, se empujaban, Hermione no podía quitar los ojos de ellos, el partido ya la tenía sin cuidado, esto lo decidiría todo. Todos los ojos estaban en los dos buscadores, que no se daban tregua, de repente la snitch con un movimiento brusco trató de pasar por debajo de las escobas de los buscadores, Harry dió la media vuelta, pero Draco decidió hacer una peligrosa maniobra que consistió en volar de cabeza para seguir la snitch, lo que le dio unos milísegundos de ventaja frente a Potter, que había hecho una maniobra más conservadora, estuvo a poco de caer de su escoba, se sostuvo con una mano, se balanceó y con una pirueta se incorporó sonriente sobre ella: había atrapado la snitch

El juego terminó, cuando Draco se volteó en su escoba todo el público ahogó un grito, cuando se incorporó, todos estallaron en ovaciones. Hermione aún no se reponía del susto. Tenía sus manos sobre su boca, ella había gritado literal, cuando Draco hizo su maniobra, se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de preocupación y ahora sólo estaba sorprendida... lo había logrado, había ganado el juego

Hermione aplaudió contenta, había que ser una buena perdedora. Aunque en el fondo, no sentía que hubiera perdido, estaba contenta por su amigo.

Todos se apresuraron a bajar de las gradas, la noche ya estaba cayendo en el colegio y comenzaba a calar el frío. Hermione avanzaba con sus amigas Rosy y Heidi, seguro Harry y Ginny estarían en los vestidores, y demorarían un poco, así que se adelantaron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor todavía comentando emocionadas el juego. El problema era que la hazaña de Draco era todo lo de lo que se hablaba en el colegio. Ahora era más popular. Genial, pensó Hermione, eso era todo lo que le faltaba, que aún más chicas estuvieran interesadas en el hurón.

Cuando las chicas estaban por terminar de comer, llegaron los jugadores... Harry y Draco venían juntos, venían platicando animadamente, una nueva ola de suspiros recorrió el gran comedor. Ahora que los chicos más populares del colegio eran rivales amistosos, también le daba puntos al rubio, el que venció al niño que vivió, aunque fuera un partido amistoso de quidditch. Hermione apartó la vista disgustada.

Harry se sentó junto a ella y Hermione lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ginny se había sentado del otro lado de Harry, Hermione se levantó y se le atravesó a Harry para abrazar y besar a su peliroja amiga, la pequeña Weasley había anotado varios puntos en el partido, los comentarios sobre el juego siguieron durante la cena, Hermione estaba sentada dando la espalda a la mesa de las serpientes, ahora siempre se sentaba así, quería evitar tentaciones. Pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, así que lo más educadamente que pudo, se disculpó y estaba por retirarse cuando Harry y Ginny la detuvieron

\- Espera Herms, te tenemos una sorpresa - y se levantaron con ella. Hermione se situó enmedio de ellos y puso sus brazos rodeando los hombros de sus amigos, y salió del comedor caminando en medio de ellos.

\- ¿A donde vamos?

\- Ya lo verás - dijo Ginny en un tono enigmático

Llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, Ginny dijo la contraseña e invitó a Hermione a entrar, ella estaba más y más intrigada a cada paso.

Cuando llegaron arriba Hermione se sorprendió gratamente


	11. ¿DOBLE O NADA?

\- ¡Ron! - gritó la castaña y corrió a los brazos de su pelirojo que se encontraba dentro del despacho de McGonagall

Ron la recibió sonriente y la levantó por los aires cuando la tuvo en sus brazos. Hermione un poco mareada, lo soltó un momento

\- Me sorprendiste, ¿por qué no me dijiste que venías?

\- Dah, porque no sería sorpresa - contestó Ginny adelantándose para abrazar a su hermano

Harry también lo abrazó con euforia. Los 4 estaban tan felices que casi no se percataron de la presencia de McGonagall

\- Jóvenes, los dejaré un momento para que se pongan al día - dijo con ademán de salir de su despacho

\- Profesora - interrumpió Ginny - los chicos harán una celebración por le partido de hoy, ¿podría permitirle a Ronald acompañarnos?

Hermione no sabía nada acerca de una fiesta, seguramente lo habían arreglado mientras estaban en los vestidores

\- Es algo fuera de protocolo ¿no cree señorita Weasley?

\- Por favor profesora, todos nuestros compañeros se alegrarán de saludar a Ron, él regresará hoy mismo, al concluir el toque de queda de la fiesta, ¿podría hacer una excepción por el día de hoy solamente? - pidió Harry Potter

La profesora McGonagall miró a los 4 Gryffindor por unos segundos, hasta que les dijo

\- Muy bien Potter, lo dejo a tu cuidado, pero que quede claro que es una excepción y que no volveré a otorgar un permiso así, ni por tratarse de ustedes 3.

Ginny saltó de alegría y abrazó a su hermano y a su novio, los chicos también estaban felices, inmediatamente salieron corriendo y se dirigieron a la sala de menesteres, donde habría de ser la fiesta de la unidad por el quidditch más grande de todos los tiempos. De hecho no había precedentes de algo así. Jamás se había jugado un partido de quidditch amistoso con equipos mixtos. Jamás las casas habían estado tan unidas como ahora.

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala de menesteres, los chicos se asombraron, la sala se había transformado en un bosque encantado, las luciérnagas volaban entre los árboles, las lechuzas miraban a los adolescentes desenfrenados con un poco de odio por interrumpir su sueño. El techo de la sala de menesteres estaba encantado, mostraba un cielo excepcionalmente estrellado y una luna llena gigante, el viento soplaba como si estuvieran al aire libre. Sin embargo la música sonaba fuerte y claro, sin ningún tipo de eco, lo que revelaba que realmente estaban dentro del castillo y no fuera como la ilusión hacía parecer.

Harry y Ginny entraron tomados de la mano. Seguidos de Hermione y Ron. Hermione tomaba el brazo de Ron, él llevaba su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Siguieron a Harry y Ginny hasta el grupo de Gryffindors que reía y bailaba entre un tumulto de estudiantes bailando alrededor.

Cuando los chicos vieron a Ronald, se levantaron y lo abrazaron efusivamente. Los chicos eran sus compañeros en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, por lo que el recibimiento cantando Weasley es nuestro Rey que le dieron, llamó la atención de más chicos de otras casas, que también fueron a saludarlo Ron se encontraba rodeado de varios compañeros de todas las casas, así que Hermione se fue a sentar en un tronco, al lado de Rosy y Heidi, que platicaban con otros dos chicos. Inmediatamente le preguntaron a Hermione cómo es que Ron Weasley se había colado a la fiesta, la chica les relataba la sorpresa y el favor que McGonagall les había hecho al dejarlo quedarse a la fiesta

De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, se giró para conocer la identidad de su nuevo compañero, sólo para que su corazón se detuviera en su pecho. Malfoy, el héroe del colegio se encontraba sentado a su lado, le tendía un vaso a Hermione, que desconfiada le preguntó

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No preguntes - contestó el rubio dando un sorbo a su vaso - no es veneno Granger, si quieres te lo cambio

Y sin dejar tiempo a Hermione para contestar, le entregó su vaso, arrebatándole el suyo a Hermione

Por ese atrevimiento Hermione sintió que debía conservar su actitud rebelde de hace unos momentos en el partido, y le dio varios tragos a su vaso. Error. No sabía que había en ese vaso pero seguramente tenía alcohol, ¿cómo habían metido alcohol a una fiesta dentro del colegio?, esos chicos la sorprendían cada vez más. Tosió sin poder evitarlo, mientras sentía que le lloraban los ojos, escuchaba a Draco reirse a su lado

\- Me extraña que te auto proclames la bruja más inteligente de la generación. ¿No adivinaste lo que era con mi advertencia?

\- No tengo idea de cómo llegó esto - señalando su vaso - a una fiesta dentro del colegio Draco Malfoy, eres el colmo, y eso que eres prefecto - lo regaño la castaña

\- No sé por qué asumes que yo tengo algo que ver

\- ¿Me equivoco? - preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja imitando un típico gesto de su rubio amigo

\- No - añadió el Slytherin con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras chocaba su vaso con el de su amiga y ambos bebieron otro trago

\- No te conviene jugar este juego conmigo Granger

\- ¿Que juego? - preguntó Hermione un poco mareada

\- No me aguantarías el paso

\- ¿Y qué si lo hago? - dijo Hermione desafiante, evidentemente ya comenzaba a estar ebria y apenas llevaba un vaso de lo que sea que fuere esa cosa

\- ¿Doble o nada? - preguntó Draco divertido

Hermione por toda respuesta levanto su palma hacia Malfoy para saludarlo como hacía un rato en la cancha de quidditch, donde habían sellado su primer apuesta, que Hermione había perdido...

El chico golpeo su palma con su mano con gesto divertido, estaba absolutamente seguro que ya estaba ebria, casi se sintió mal de aceptar esa apuesta con ella, pero era una serpiente, no podía rechazar un reto, y menos uno que evidentemente iba a ganar, desvió su mirada hacia el grupo donde Ron platicaba animado un un grupo de estudiantes

\- ¿Al rey comadreja no le importará?

\- Naaa - respondió Hermione confirmando las sospechas de Draco que ya se encontraba ebria

Debió detenerse ahí, él lo sabía, si fuera la mitad de decente que Potter no la hubiera incitado a tomar más, cuando era evidente que ya estaba afectada, pero decidió ser egoísta, y se levantó ofreciendo su mano a Hermione, que la tomó sonriente y se fueron perdiendo entre la gente

Pansy Parkinson estaba recargada en un árbol. Alrededor de ella había una rueda de chicos, Draco y Hermione se sentaron junto a ella. Él le dijo algo al oído y ella con un movimiento de varita llenó los vasos que Draco cargaba, ya vacíos. Él también se sentía un poco mareado, pero la cara de Hermione revelaba que ella ya estaba más allá de un simple mareo. Hermione reconoció en aquel círculo de estudiantes además de a Parkinson, a Nott, y a un par de chicos Slytherin, 3 Hufflepuff y 5 Ravenclaw, entre los Hufflepuff estaban las "amiguitas de Draco". Hermione hizo una mueca, en eso Draco le extendió su vaso y ella lo iba a vaciar de un trago nuevamente, cuando Draco la detuvo

\- Hey, Granger espera, tenemos reglas

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, quería sentirse tan feliz y desinhibida como estaba sintiéndose en este momento. Parkinson le habló

\- ¿Ves esa bolita? - era la snitch que Draco había atrapado - el juego consiste en detenerla

Hermione se fijó, alrededor del círculo de muchachos, una de las Hufflepuff dijo

\- Aresto momentum

Apunto a la snitch que esquivó el encantamiento, todos rieron y la chica tomó un sorbo, demasiado grande de su vaso. La dinámica se repitió alrededor del círculo. Era el turno de Parkinson

\- Aresto momentum - pronunció la slytherin y la snitch se detuvo

Todos aplaudieron y dieron un sorbo a su vaso

\- Ahora si bebes - le dijo Malfoy a Hermione

\- Aresto momentum - dijo el rubio haciendo la pelotita volver a detenerse

Todos bebieron otra vez, excepto Malfoy que sonreía con suficiencia

\- Aressto mommentum - dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras. Por supuesto la snitch esquivó el encantamiento y todos animaron a Hermione a beber

El juego siguió dando la vuelta al círculo, que ya estaba demasiado grande para conservar el orden, ahora todos simplemente bebían desordenados. Draco y Pansy se miraron y en el acto se levantaron, llevando a una semi inconciente Hermione con ellos

\- ¿Por qué nos vamos? - dijo Hermione molesta

\- Están llamando mucho la atención, ¿a caso quiere que la castiguen, señorita Gryffindor? - se burló Pansy

Hermione no dijo nada recargó su peso en sus acompañantes, llegaron a otro círculo de los muchos que estaban formados en la fiesta. Éstas eran mayormente chicas, todas estaban alegres, pero Hermione no creía que estuvieran ni la mitad de ebrias que ella. Draco se sentó junto a ella, con la espalda recargada en un tronco que estaba tirado. Hermione no sentía que pudiera sostenerse, por lo que Draco se sentó sobre el tronco, detrás de ella y la sentó entre sus piernas, Hermione apoyaba sus brazos en las piernas de Draco, mientras trataba de permanecer despierta

\- ¿Te rindes Granger? - la voz de Draco susurró en su oído, detrás de ella

\- ¡Jamás! - dijo la Gryffindor volteando su rostro para encontrarse con el de el Slytherin realmente cerca. Sonrió y alargó su mano para presionar las mejillas del muchacho, juguetona

Draco imitó su gesto y tomó las mejillas de su amiga mientras le decía

\- Eres una pésima perdedora

\- Mi-ra quienn habla... hu-rón

\- Ya está bien, consideraré esto mi victoria. ¡Astoria! por acá - dijo Draco mirando a una de las niñas del círculo

Hermione volteó rápidamente su rostro, necesitaba ver cuál era Astoria, pero trató de incorporarse, logrando con ello caer sentada en el lodo del bosque, se hubiera caído de bruces pero tomó las piernas de Draco, que le servían como brazos de sillón y riendo burlona replicó

\- No Astoria, ¡por acá! - en un intento por llamar su atención y poder ver la cara de su rival

Una chica que estaba casi justo enfrente de ellos sonreía sosteniendo una botellita en sus manos. La luz de la fogata ilumniaba el rostro de Astoria, revelando unas hermosas facciones enmarcadas por un cabello perfectamente peinado, llevaba una diadema que le apartaba todo el cabello de la cara, pero a los lados, los mechones caían ordenados, lacios excepto por las puntas, las puntas formaban un hermoso rizo. Ella sonreía divertida. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta mientras levantaba la mano para recibir la botellita

\- Granger - la regañó Draco sosteniéndola por detrás, la rodeó con su brazo para que bajara las manos y la pegó a su pecho. Hermione se sintió en las nubes, nunca había estado tan cerca de Draco y su cercanía se sentía demasiado bien. Astoria iba a lanzar la botellita, con un movimiento de varita comenzó a levitar hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo por llegar y Draco alzó la mano para sostenerla, Hermione vio su oportunidad. Se incorporó de un salto tratando de llegar antes a la botellita, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran de espaldas, Draco se dio de lleno con el suelo, ella cayó encima de él. Mientras reía sin control, los demás del círculo reían fuerte también. Un chico se incorporó y le dió la mano a Granger para que se levantara, ella seguía con un ataque de risa que no podía terminar, miró a Draco tirado, tenía un brazo cubriendo su cara, pero podía ver que estaba muriendo de risa, igual que todos los demás, el chico que ayudó a Hermione se acercó a levantarlo y como broma, Draco lo jaló y el chico terminó tirado a su lado.

Hermione se tambaleó hacia donde se encontraba Astoria, mientras le decía

\- Que mal pase Astoria - arrastrando las palabras por la borrachera. Se sentó enmedio de Astoria y otra chica que la miraban divertidas. Hermione se sintió mal cuando pudo ver a la chica de cerca. Era sumamente bonita. Y con una sonrisa amable

\- Granger no entiendo como no eres tu la buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor, con esos reflejos, serías mejor que Harry Potter

\- Hermione - la corrigió la Gryffindor - y odio el quidditch

\- Yo también - le confesó Astoria

Y así continuaron hablando por un rato hasta que

\- ¿Hermione? - Ron, Harry y Ginny la llamaban desde un lado del círculo en el que estaba

\- ¡Chicos! ¿qué hacen? - contestó Hermione evidentemente ebria

Los tres se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, no podían creer que Hermione estuviera en ese estado. Ron se adentró en el círculo para colocarse frente a Hermione y la tomó de la mano para levantarla

\- Vamos Herms, ya me tengo que ir

\- Noooo Ro - Ro no te vayas - dijo Hermione imitando la voz de Lavender mientras tomaba las mejillas de su novio con una mano

\- Hermione, compórtate - le dijo Ron apartando su mano de su cara y aferrando fuerte a la chica por su cintura, ya que apenas y podía sostenerse en pie

Se alejaron como pudieron del círculo, ya fuera Harry Potter se ofreció a ayudar a Ron con su amiga, que venía riéndo y dando trompicones. Pero Ron decidió cargar a Hermione, y se agachó para levantarla, mientras Hermione murmuraba y rodeaba a Ron con sus brazos, pegando su cabeza a su pecho. En un segundo se había quedado dormida. Ron y los chicos la llevaron a su habitación, la dejaron acostada en su cama, Ginny se despidió de su hermano y se quedó a velar el sueño de su borracha amiga, mientras Harry y Ron salieron rumbo al despacho de McGonagall, donde Ron por medio de polvos flu viajó a una posada en Hogsmade


	12. TU SABES QUE TE ADORO, ¿VERDAD?

La castaña despertó con una muy fuerte jaqueca. Tenía la boca seca y el estómago revuelto, había dormido pésimo, entre que aún llevaba su ropa puesta y que la posición en la que despertó no era la más cómoda, se sentía fatal, pudo ver a alguien a su lado, se incorporó para ver un revuelto cabello pelirojo desparramado en la almohada. Ginny aún dormía plácidamente, también vestida con la ropa de ayer.

Hermione se levantó y sintió como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada. Se dirigió al baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió Ginny ya estaba levantada, charlaba con Rosy y Heidi, en cuanto se percataron de la presencia de Hermione, las tres chicas le sonrieron maliciosa

\- Buenos días borrachina

\- ¡Cállense! No tengo humor para sus burlas

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿como terminaste así? - preguntó Ginny

La castaña rodó los ojos antes de contestar

\- Supongo que no sabía en lo que me metía y deja de molestarme Ginevra no estoy de humor en verdad, debo preparar una poción, la cabeza me va a explotar - dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos

\- Hey, gruñona, si me haces enojar no te daré esto - dijo Ginny sosteniendo una pequeña botellita en su mano. Hermione creyó haber visto esa botellita antes...

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

\- Te lo manda el hurón - dijo Ginny haciendo levitar el frasquito hacia Hermione. Entonces lo recordó. Ese frasquito era lo que Draco iba a darle antes de que ella le cayera encima...

Lo tomó en su mano y lo analizó

\- Dijo que tomaras sólo un sorbo - continuó Ginny mientras se estiraba en la cama de Hermione

\- ¿Draco estuvo aquí? - preguntó Hermione, prácticamente después del "incidente", donde ella le había caído encima, no recordaba mucho. Se esforzó y logró recordar que había platicado con Astoria, luego que Ron se la llevó y luego nada...

\- Obviamente no - dijo Ginny ofendida - él y Parkinson encontraron a Harry afuera de la sala común, le entregaron el frasco, le dieron indicaciones y se fueron. Vístete, que saldremos - concluyó Ginny con tono molesto

\- ¿A donde? - preguntó Hermione temerosa

\- A Hogsmead, veremos a Ron ahí, antes que vuelva a Diagon Alley - y sin volverla a mirar, salió de la habitación

Hermione observó el frasquito, lo destapó, trató de identificar la poción, pero decidió confiar en Draco, así que le dio un trago. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no vomitar, e inmediatamente lo agradeció, el dolor de cabeza se fue por completo y la pesadez de su cuerpo también. Así mismo, desaparecieron las náuseas. Con un movimiento de varita llenó su vaso con agua y se lo tomó casi de un trago. Inmediatamente se sirvió otro vaso y se lo tomó con igual desesperación.

Mientras charlaba con Rosy y Heidi, la castaña se vistió y secó su cabello, para salir 10 minutos después de su habitación hacia su sala común.

Harry estaba esperando en uno de los sillones. Le dirigió una mirada burlona y antes de que pudiera decirle algo Hermione levantó la mano y le dijo

\- Ahórratelo Harry, ya Ginny me hizo sentir suficientemente mal

\- Iba a preguntarte que cómo sigues - dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros

Hermione se sentó junto a él y puso su cabeza en su hombro

\- Ya estoy bien, sólo no soporto las burlas, ya me conoces

\- ¿Tomaste la poción de Malfoy?

El sólo hecho de mencionar su nombre hacía estremecer a Hermione

\- Sí, eso ha sido lo que me ha ayudado ¿te dijo que era? - Hermione preguntó para tener un poco más detalles sobre la visita del rubio y su compinche en los dominios de Gryffindor

\- No le pregunté, cuando llegué de acompañar a Ron, él y Parkinson estaban sentados en la escalera cuchicheando, cuando me vieron, Draco me preguntó si tu estabas dentro y si estabas bien, le dije que sí, que dormías y Ginny te vigilaba, entonces Parkinson me entregó la botella y me dijo que te lo hiciera tomar en cuanto despertaras, que con un sorbo era suficiente, y se fueron. Él se veía preocupado. Pero ahora sé que es un hipócrita

Eso sobresaltó a Hermione, abrió los ojos como plato pero se quedó tan quieta como si estuviera petrificada, esperando que Harry continuara

\- Me dijeron que probablemente él fué quien te embriagó, ¿es cierto?

Hermione ya no sabía donde meterse, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue reirse para darse tiempo de pensar.

\- ¿Y de donde sacaste esa conclusión? - preguntó aún sin levantar su cara

\- Los chicos con los que comparto habitación, había uno que estaba peor que tu, me explicaron sobre su pequeño jueguecito con la snitch, dijeron que tu estabas con Malfoy y que te fuiste con él ¿qué se traen?

\- Nos fuimos porque el juego se puso pesado, hubiera terminado peor si Malfoy no me saca de ahí - comentó Hermione reflexionando - terminamos donde me encontraron ustedes, ya nadie estaba bebiendo ahí

\- ¿y en qué momento terminaste jugando esa estupidez? ¿no fue Malfoy quien te llevó ahí por principio de cuentas?

Hermione sopesó la posibilidad de mentir, pero probablemente alguien los había visto llegar, así que decidió decir la verdad... a medias...

\- Sí, yo me fui con él, pero no es su culpa que yo tenga tan mala puntería

En eso Ginny bajó y les llamó para irse.

Tomaron un carruaje a Hogsmeade y caminaron directamente a las tres escobas, por fortuna, habían dejado su interrogatorio con Hermione. Ahí afuera los esperaba Ron. Hermione le sonrió nerviosa ¿él también la llenaría de reproches? Se saludaron con un abrazo, al igual que Ginny y Harry.

\- Chicos adelántense, iremos a caminar - dijo Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano. Sus amigos asintieron y entraron al local

Ellos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio. Habían parado fuera de la casa de los gritos y se apoyaron en la cerca.

\- Herms, ¿qué te pasa? primero recibo una carta alarmante donde me dices que tienes que hablar conmigo, luego ayer me recibes eufórica, para después ignorarme toda la noche para irte a embriagar por ahí

Y ahí estaban, los reproches que Hermione temía, pero ya estaba todo en marcha, no podía pararlo, independientemente lo que sucediera con Draco, ella estaba segura que no sentía a Ron como su pareja

Ron - comenzó ella con un tono cariñoso - tu sabes que te adoro ¿verdad? - el chico asintió inseguro - el caso es que desde que comenzó la escuela, me di cuenta de que te extrañaba mucho, pero te extraño como amigo, igual que extraño a Harry, él está conmigo pero ya no es lo mismo, pasa mucho tiempo con Ginny - escuchó al pelirojo resoplar - y extraño las épocas en las que los tres estábamos juntos a toda hora. El tiempo que hemos estado separados, no me has escrito ni una sola vez, yo tampoco, es cierto, - dijo recordando las palabras de Draco - pero es que no creo que así es como deba ser una relación, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, no nos comunicamos ¿ves lo que digo?

Ron suspiró, su vista seguía perdida en la casa de los gritos

-Hermione, yo te extraño también, es sólo que tu sabes que yo no soy de los que escribe, y es obvio que estemos separados ahora, pero cuando tu termines la escuela

-Sera peor, Ron - lo interrumpió - si no hemos acomodado nuestro tiempo ahora que somos... Bueno, soy estudiante y tu empleado de medio tiempo, imagina cuando seamos adultos con toda la responsabilidad que conlleva

-No eres justa conmigo, sabes que no podía regresar, no podía dejar sólo a George

-No te lo estoy recriminando - elevo su tono de voz

-¿Pues entonces que? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? - gritó Ron agitando las manos

-Ron, debemos terminar - dijo Hermione mas calmada

Ron la miro entrecerrando los ojos y apretando sus labios, comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro y bajo la mirada. Tenia los puños apretados

-Yo te quiero pero

-No digas que me quieres como amigo - grito Ron - no quiero tu lástima y en este momento para ser honesto no quiero nada de ti - acto seguido, Ron desapareció, dejando a Hermione ahi sola y con las lágrimas a punto de caer

Se sentó en el suelo y dejo sus lágrimas caer. Ella había sopesado esa posibilidad, que Ron se enojara e hiciera justo lo que hizo, pero aún así le dolía. Lloro por unos minutos, y luego se encaminó a las tres escobas. Debía hablar con Harry y Ginny, pero ahora tenía mucho miedo, de que ellos actuaran como lo había hecho Ron y se quedara sin amigos, o al menos sin sus mejores amigos. Caminó lentamente, arrastrando los pies, y entró al lugar buscando con la vista a sus amigos

Cuando los encontró no le gustó lo que vio. Ahí estaban en una mesa repleta de gente, la mayoría era el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor pero había más personas, y aún si sólo hubiera una persona más, ella no se sentiría cómoda hablando enfrente de nadie. Sopesó la posibilidad de irse, pero Rosy ya la había visto parada en el umbral y ya la estaba llamando, así caminó resignada

-¿Dónde está Ron? - le preguntó Ginny en cuanto se acercó a la mesa

Hermione sintió arder sus mejillas, más por el hecho de que todos la miraban para saber su respuesta

-Tuvo que irse - contestó tratando de que comprendiera la indirecta, ese no era momento ni lugar.

Por fortuna, lo había captado y la plática continuó animada. Estuvieron ahí toda la tarde, al caer la noche todos tomaron un carruaje de vuelta al colegio

Al llegar Hermione les hizo un gesto a Harry y Ginny para que la siguieran y los tres se encaminaron hacia el lago

Hermione comenzó

-Creo que ya se lo imaginan, yo discutí con Ron y... Terminamos - hizo una pausa, Harry y Ginny la miraron sorprendidos, Ginny se veía molesta

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué pasó? - la peliroja no pudo evitar el tono de reproche en su voz

Hermione suspiró cansada

-Es que esto no se siente como se supone que debería, no habíamos hablado, no nos escribimos y yo lo extraño como amigo, le dije eso y él lo tomó muy mal, me dijo que yo era injusta, que él no había vuelto a la escuela por George y luego desapareció sin dejarme hablar más

-Ya lo conoces Herms, él es explosivo pero estoy seguro que ustedes lo resolverán, siempre lo han hecho, no estés triste - Harry la abrazó

Ginny no había dicho nada más pero se notaba que estaba intranquila, ella la había visto la otra noche, irse con Malfoy, la habían encontrado totalmente ebria y rodeada del hurón y sus amigos, había chismes acerca de que él era quien la había emborrachado, pero después había ido a llevarle una poción para la resaca. ¿Por que él se tomaría esa molestia? ¿Qué se traían? Hermione había abandonado a su novio para pasar toda la fiesta con el hurón, si bien ya no los molestaba y al parecer había vuelto a la escuela en son de paz, no era normal que se hubiera hecho tan cercano a Hermione... Y en tan poco tiempo. Había algo raro ahí.

-¿Y eso fue todo? - añadió al fin

-¿Se te hace poco? - replicó la castaña

-Es que terminar con la relación porque llevan unas semanas sin hablar... ¿No estás siendo demasiado dura con él?

-Ginny - le dijo su novio como advirtiéndole que se mantenga al margen

-Si lo siento, Herms, Harry tiene razón, ustedes lo resolverán ya veras - y abrazó a su amiga


	13. TENEMOS UN TRATO GRANGER

Los días continuaron su marcha habitual, afortunadamente ella no había sido la única ebria de la fiesta y abundaban los chismes por lo que lo que a ella le tocaba era realmente poco, hasta que el suceso dejó de ser novedad

Con Draco las cosas no avanzaban, se limitaban a ser compañeros en pociones, a saludarse cuando se encontraban en los pasillos y nada más.

Hermione no quería apresurar las cosas y además no sabía cómo hacerlo, por lo que decidió dejar las cosas tomar su curso. Ya no espiaba el mapa pero a veces veía a Draco y Astoria paseando por los jardines, no dejaba de dolerle pero que esa chica ahora tuviera un rostro tranquilizaba a Hermione. Como sólo tenía una clase con Slytherin no había tenido oportunidad de volver a charlar con ella, pero como le pasaba con Draco, cuando se la encontraba en los pasillos la saludaba cordial, estaba más tranquila pues le parecía buena chica, si alguien se iba a quedar con Draco que no fuera ella, deseaba que fuera Astoria, que era hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Aunque eso no dejaba de dolerle...

En sus demás clases había logrado hacer amigos, así que ya no se sentía tan sola y había notado que se divertía mas conviviendo con gente diferente

Todo aparentaba marchar tranquilo, hasta una noche, haciendo sus rondas como prefecta, en un corredor con salones vacíos escucho ruidos...

-Alohamora - dijo y entro con la varita preparada para lo que fuera a enfrentar dentro del salón...

Pero ningún hechizo le hubiera funcionado para afrontar lo que veía...

Ahí dentro estaba Draco Malfoy, sentado frente a un charco de sangre, tenia los ojos hinchados, lágrimas en su rostro y sostenía su brazo izquierdo en un trapo ensangrentado. A su alrededor había materiales de trabajo, su caldero, frascos con ingredientes desparramados por el piso.

Cuando la vio parada frente a él tomó, o trato de tomar, su varita, ya que Hermione fue más rápida

-Expeliarmus

Y la varita de Draco voló a las manos de la chica, ya con ambas varitas en su poder, caminó hacia él con preocupación

-Déjame Granger, esto no te incumbe, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? - dijo tratando de sonar odioso pero rehuyéndole la mirada

-Yo soy quien hará las preguntas Malfoy, estoy de ronda esta noche, levántate tienes que ir a la enfermería- y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-No voy a ir a ningún lado, ya te dije que te vayas, esto no es de tu incumbencia yo también soy prefecto no me asustas

-No se trata de guerra de poder, estás herido y además no estas de guardia hoy, no tienes autoridad

-Maldición Granger ¿por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? - estiró su cabello con desesperación - te lo ruego - dijo mirándola por primera vez en toda la plática- te suplico, déjame solo

-No, estas herido, te conseguiré ayuda - dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir

Pero el chico hizo acopio de todas su fuerzas y se incorporó de un salto bloqueándole el paso. Pero estaba más débil de lo que imaginaba y estuvo a punto de caer, solo que no quería dejarla salir, ella dijo que iría por ayuda y él no lo podía permitir, así que cerro la puerta de golpe, se recargó en ella para no perder el equilibrio y abrazó a la chica frente a él

Hermione se sorprendió, pero estaba genuinamente preocupada, el chico fue perdiendo la fuerza y así recargado en la puerta como estaba y sin soltar a Hermione se deslizó hasta quedar sentado de nuevo, Hermione quedó entre las piernas de él, sentada en el suelo

Su corazón latía desbocado, lo que la hizo reaccionar fue sentir la sangre que emanaba del brazo del Slytherin empapar su ropa

-Draco por favor

-No, no te vayas, espera

-Necesitas ayuda, por favor

-Entonces tú hazlo

-Necesitas ayuda profesional

-Por favor Hermione

-Déjame ver

Quería tomar su brazo y analizar su herida

-No - dijo apartándose

-Draco - dijo con voz firme - no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas ver - dijo forcejeando con el chico

-Espera, primero tienes que prometer, me debes una

-¿Qué?

-Más bien dos

-Basta Draco, déjame ver

-Las apuestas, gané, me lo debes

-¿De qué hablas? Déjame ver

-No le dirás a nadie sobre esto, no buscarás ayuda promételo, me lo debes

-Pero estás herido

-¡Promételo!

Nunca, ni en sus peores momentos había escuchado a Draco Malfoy levantar la voz. Esto debía ser malo, pero ya estaba involucrada y no lo dejaría desangrarse ahí. En el año que pasaron cazando horrocrux había aprendido a tratar algunas heridas, probablemente ella podría hacerlo y si no... Aprendería, en ese momento supo que haría todo por ayudar a ese chico

-Lo prometo. Draco déjame ver

El chico cerro sus ojos y le tendió el brazo

Ella tuvo que ahogar un grito. No sabía que le había impresionado más. En ese brazo tan blanco como si fuera de un fantasma, estaba la piel chamuscada, a la vez que raspada, la sangre manaba y ni siquiera podía ver de donde y lo que era peor, la marca tenebrosa miraba a Hermione detrás de todo ese desastre, parecía palpitar, ¿era eso posible?

-¿Tan mal se ve?

Detrás de ese rostro más pálido que de costumbre, esos ojos hinchados y la fina capa de sudor en su frente, estaba esa sonrisa ladeada que dejaba a Hermione sin aliento... Pero no tenía tiempo de perderse en el rostro tan hermoso del chico, debía concentrarse

-Necesito limpiar la herida no te muevas

Por fortuna, el chico no era tonto, en el área donde había estado "trabajando" había paños limpios y pociones sanadoras, casualmente justo del tipo que se necesitaban, así que recolectó todos los materiales y se sentó frente a él

Trabajo en silencio, con rapidez pero con suavidad, no quería lastimarlo más

Él la observó en silencio. Nunca la había visto con detenimiento de cerca. Y no sabía si era que estaba alucinando por la debilidad o el dolor, pero le parecía la chica más hermosa del mundo. Poder observarla le daba fuerzas para soportar ese dolor sin desmayarse. Comenzó a concentrarse en esa calidez en su pecho, en ese mareo... O náuseas que sentía en su estómago, no encontraba la palabra pero era un sentimiento agradable

Cuando terminó de limpiar la herida, hizo un par de hechizos sanadores, aplicó las pociones correspondientes y vendó su brazo

Él seguía con su mirada fija en ella, no la apartó aun cuando terminó y sus ojos se toparon con los de ella. Sintió como una descarga, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, se sentía hipnotizado. Ella se sintió muy intimidada, sintió que se ruborizaba, que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, pero estaba atrapada, en esos ojos grises, donde podría perderse para siempre

Se acercaron poco a poco, como si temieran que un movimiento brusco rompiera el hechizo. Tampoco dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca y bajaron la mirada hacia sus labios

Se besaron tiernamente, movían sus labios con delicadeza, saboreando el mejor beso que ambos habían tenido hasta ahora. Él se atrevió a tomar sus mejillas y ella lo tomó de los brazos disfrutando de su contacto. Estaban embriagados con ese beso, que ambos querían que durara para siempre

Cuando se separaron, se miraron por un segundo y apoyaron sus frentes, mientras él ponía sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, ella tenia sus manos en los brazos de él

-Gracias - dijo en un susurro que hizo a Hermione estremecerse

-¿Me dirás qué es lo que tratabas de hacer?

-¿No es obvio?

-¿Es posible?

-Supongo... Espero... - la soltó y comenzó a levantarse, ella también se levantó, y comenzaron a recoger el salón en silencio

-¿Lo has intentado antes verdad?

-Sí un par de intentos- suspiró frustrado - no he logrado nada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a pesar de lo que todos creen no tengo tantos conocimientos sobre magia negra, y esto lo es - dijo un poco brusco señalando su brazo, ahora vendado

-No, quiero decir ¿por qué la quieres borrar?

-Porque la odio, me recuerda los peores momentos de mi vida y la tengo que ver todos los días- dijo volviendo a perder la compostura - nunca lo entenderías

Por toda respuesta ella arremango su suéter y le mostró su cicatriz Sangre sucia , se leía tenue en su brazo

Él la miró y cerró sus ojos en un gesto de dolor extendió su mano para tocarla, pero se arrepintió

-Nunca podré disculparme contigo lo suficiente por eso, es otra de las cosas que me atormenta

-Tú no lo hiciste ya te dije que

-¡Es lo mismo!, te lo hicieron en mi maldita casa y yo no moví un dedo para impedirlo

-No podías haber hecho nada, Draco, te hubieran matado y - ya estaba empapada en lágrimas- yo no podría soportarlo - y se abalanzó sobre él, lo abrazó por la cintura y hundió su cara en su pecho y lloró desconsolada. Él no dijo nada, solo la abrazó con fuerza.

-Prométeme algo- dijo ella más calmada- que no lo volverás a intentar

-Pero - ella puso su mano sobre sus labios

-Sin mi ayuda

Él la miró desconcertado

-Te ayudaré, lo lograremos, te lo prometo, así tardemos un mes o 20 años lo lograremos, pero no vuelvas a intentar hacer esto sólo, te ayudaré a cambio de que me lo prometas

El Slytherin sonrió tiernamente, sus ojos se derritieron ante esa valiente y obstinada chica, así como su corazón, nuevamente sintió esa cálida sensación en su pecho, pero de repente sintió remordimiento, la estaría arrastrando al lado oscuro de la magia, quizá sería peligroso

-Puede ser peligroso Hermione si algo te pasara

-¿Y si algo te pasara a ti? ¿Sería justo que yo sufra por ello? Además no soy tonta, olvidas que tengo mucha experiencia combatiendo magia oscura? - dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Aunque él sabía que no era correcto, la promesa de pasar un mes o 20 años al lado de esa chica, compartiendo un secreto que sería sólo suyo, le hizo tomar una decisión egoísta

-Tenemos un trato Granger


	14. INVISIBLES

Dos cosas muy importantes habían sucedido la otra noche: primero, Draco y Hermione se habían besado. No habían hablado de ello, sucedió, fue todo lo que ellos esperaban y mucho más, pero ambos habían preferido no mencionarlo y quedarse sólo con el hermoso recuerdo. Y segundo, habían hecho un pacto, tenían un secreto que sólo ellos compartían, esto los hacía sentirse más cercanos que el propio beso.

Draco tenía muchas dudas al respecto, temía por Hermione pues aunque era verdad que había estado en contacto con magia negra antes y había salido victoriosa, no podía evitar el preocuparse por ella. La razón por la que no había querido involucrar a nadie en esto era por un lado el tema de su orgullo, y por otro lado el hecho de que podía ser peligroso. Hermione le importaba, él sabía eso, dado que nunca se había enamorado no podía estar seguro qué era lo que se sentía por ella, además todo era muy confuso.

Lo habían criado para despreciar a los de su clase, los hijos de muggles eran usurpadores de la magia, no les correspondía el derecho de utilizarla, además eran inferiores a los magos de sangre pura, por lo tanto era un error engendrar hijos con muggles, era tanto como crear personas defectuosas, magos de segunda clase, inferiores también a los sangre pura. Por lo tanto desde que conoció a Hermione la despreciaba, ella lo hacía sentirse frustrado porque era la mejor de la clase, lo cual no cuadraba con las creencias de los Malfoy acerca de la inferioridad de los hijos de muggles.

Sin embargo él se había sentido mal por ella cuando la vio siendo torturada por Bellatrix en su mansión. Ella no le caía bien, pero verla sufrir y estar tan indefensa habían disparado algo en él en ese momento, había pasado de despreciarla a sentirse mal por ella.

Cuando ella y sus amigos salvaron su vida en la sala de menesteres, otro cambio se hizo en él. Ellos habían sido capaz de salvarlo, y él había estado a punto de matarlos unos minutos atrás. Así que Draco se sintió agradecido.

Cuando decidió regresar a Hogwarts al inicio del año, no tenía intención de hacerse amigo de los sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre, sólo planeaba ser cordial con ellos, no buscar problemas, no pelear, tolerarlos. Sin embargo, por azares del destino, se encontró involucrado personalmente con ella. Gracias al profesor Slughorn. Sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando le pidió tomar asiento junto a la sangre sucia. Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero luego se recordó su promesa: ser cordial, no buscar problemas, no pelear, tolerar. Así que respiró hondo, se levantó de su asiento y fue a sentarse junto a ella. Inicialmente le hizo gracia ver cómo la intimidaba aún cuando trataba de ser amable con ella, quizá la intimidaba más que cuando trataba de molestarla. Después eso lo hizo sentir peor, se obsesionó con disculparse. Pensó que si Hermione Granger podía perdonarlo y verlo como un chico cualquiera, él podría reivindicarse por sus crímenes contra todos los sangre sucia.

Pero conforme la fue conociendo, notó que se sentía demasiado a gusto con ella, tenían mucho de qué hablar, nunca se aburría conversando con ella, al contrario, el tiempo pasaba volando, se encontró a sí mismo extrañando a la Gryffindor, deseando pasar más tiempo con ella, deseando conocerla, le gustaba cómo ella lo retaba, le gustaba descubrir nuevas fases de ella, había hecho dos actos egoístas para estar con ella más tiempo: primero la había emborrachado y luego había aceptado su ayuda en una tarea peligrosa

Y por último, esa noche se había sentido físicamente atraído a la castaña, demasiado atraído, se había hipnotizado, se había perdido en su mirada, ese beso fue el mejor de su vida, recordarlo todavía le hacía sentirse mareado, le dolía el pecho, pero a la vez sentía una calidez extraña, lo peor es que esos sentimientos sólo empeoraban, pensaba en ella a cada momento, le parecía hermosa y tenía demasiadas ganas de tocarla, y sobre todo quería volver a besarla, se había sentido en el cielo, sus labios lo obsesionaban y lo volvían loco, los deseaba, quería volver a saborearlos, sentirlos moverse contra los suyos dejando esa deliciosa sensación

Últimamente no tenía hambre, se sentía con el estómago revuelto todo el tiempo, y además estaba distraído. No podía concentrarse en nada, entre la preocupación por el tema de la marca tenebrosa y esa chica, tenía que hacer algo o sus calificaciones iban a resentirse

Draco y Hermione se veían todos los días en la biblioteca, Hermione había sugerido ese método ya que en toda su vida y con todas las cosas con las que había ayudado a Harry, nunca le había fallado.

\- ¿Sabes que perderemos el tiempo buscando ahí verdad?, sabes que debemos ingresar a la sección prohibida para lograr algo.

\- Pero es arriesgado, e ilegal... confía en mí por favor, dame unas semanas y si no encontramos nada... lo haremos a tu manera

Esa era la forma como su relación funcionaba, cuando no estaban de acuerdo con algo, negociaban, llegaban a un punto intermedio que los hiciera sentir cómodos a ambos. Hermione estaba encantada, estaba segura que esta era la relación mas madura que había tenido en su vida. Harry y Ron siempre la ignoraban o hacían lo que ella decía y ya, pero esta relación la retaba, la hacía pensar, y eso le encantaba. Cada día estaba más enamorada del Slytherin. Al pasar las semanas una noche salían de la biblioteca:

\- ¿Ya aceptarás que tenemos que pasar a mi método?

Caminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor

\- Temo que sí - suspiró resignada la chica

\- ¿No te emociona? Poner tus manos en libros prohibidos, una nueva experiencia, ya que creo que ya leíste todos los libros de la biblioteca

\- Aunque no lo creas lo he hecho antes - el rubio la miro arqueando una ceja - no preguntes

\- San Potter no es tan buena influencia como todos creen...

\- ¿Que te hace suponer que no fui yo la que lo mal influenció a él? - su aire rebelde que a veces adoptaba frente al rubio le comenzaba a gustar

\- Granger - dijo él frotando la cabeza de la chica en forma fraternal - cada día me gustas más. Te veo mañana - agitó su mano en señal de despedida y se fue hacia las mazmorras

¿Él había dicho que le gustaba? Seguro se refería a que le gustaba como amiga. Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero se alegró de poder estar cerca de él aunque fuera como su amiga. Y se alegró una vez más de compartir el secreto con él, pero se sentía frustrado por no haber avanzado nada, ella quería ayudarlo, quería que él fuera feliz

Él tenía razón, debían entrar a la biblioteca en la sección prohibida. No había forma de tener un permiso sin rebelar la naturaleza de su investigación. Ella había tratado de convencer a Draco de hablar con McGonagall, estaba segura que ella entendería y les daría su permiso para investigar, pero él se había negado, rotundamente, y ella no quiso presionar. Tenía que pensar en el plan B

Para mitigar un poco su conciencia, esa mañana esperó a que la sala común estuviera despejada, entró al cuarto de Harry y colocó el mapa del merodeador en su baúl y pronunció otro hechizo

\- Accio capa de invisibilidad

La capa apareció en su mano. Se la puso y salió del cuarto de los chicos y entró en el suyo, ahora debía esperar la hora acordada...

Draco estaba jugando quidditch con los chicos del colegio. Desde aquel partido legendario, se había hecho costumbre jugar partidos amistosos los fines de semana. Habían ido más lejos y para hacerlo más interesante ahora también rotaban posiciones. Draco había jugado como guardián ese día. Su equipo había ganado. Su buscador atrapó la snitch. Se bañó y se cambió rápidamente y planeaba escabullirse al punto de encuentro con Hermione.

\- ¿Tienes una cita Draco?

\- Cállate Parkinson

Y se alejó con su caminar elegante.

\- ¿No se supone que tu eras su novia? - Preguntó Ginny Weasley que se encontraba platicando con Parkinson cuando vieron salir a Malfoy

\- Eso fue hace mucho Weasley, no creas que no lo he superado, lo quiero, pero como amigo, lo conozco desde siempre ¿qué tal tu hermano con Granger? ¿se han superado ya? - lo preguntó en forma mordaz

\- Quizá lo hagan, ellos siempre terminan arreglándose. Te veo luego Parkinson - Ginny se fue caminando al lado de Harry Potter, que acababa de salir del vestidor. Ginny no sabía que ya el chisme de la ruptura de Hermione y Ron era del dominio público, ellos no lo habían comentado pues tenían la esperanza de que todo se arreglara, pero le intrigaba saber cómo era que los Slytherin siempre sabían todos los chismes del momento...

Hermione ya esperaba a Draco en la torre de astronomía, en su mochila escondía la capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Que tal el juego?

\- Ganamos, tu amiga la comadreja menor atrapó la snitch. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

\- Iríemos desde aquí cubiertos hasta la biblioteca y entraremos a la zona restringida igual, así nadie sospechará pues no podrán vernos entrar a la biblioteca

\- ¿Y que hechizo utilizaremos para volvernos invisibles?

\- Ninguno, utilizaremos esto - y sacó la capa de su mochila. Antes que el rubio le preguntara algo ella le reprendió - y no preguntes de dónde la saqué - ya se sentía demasiado mal por ello como para dar explicaciones

Draco reflexionó unos momentos para después hacer una pregunta

\- Sólo dime algo, ¿desde cuándo está esa cosa en posesión de Potter? - había recordado cierta broma afuera de la casa de los gritos, en tercer año...

Hermione pensó lo mismo que él, así que trató de disimular la risa y sólo le contestó

\- Digamos que bastante, ¿vamos? - y se incorporó debajo de la capa invitando al rubio a hacer lo mismo

Caminaron en silencio hasta la biblioteca, y entraron en la sección prohibida. Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, ya llevaban algunas horas investigando cuando escucharon un maullido. Ambos sabían lo que significaba: la señora Norris los observaba desde la entrada a la sección prohibida, así que Filch estaba cerca.


	15. ESTOY FELIZ

De un salto se incorporaron y se metieron debajo de la capa. Se colocaron detrás de un pasillo desde donde se podía ver la entrada, y esperaron.

\- ¿Ves algo preciosa? - Efectivamente Filch había llegado e inspeccionaba la biblioteca desde la distancia

Hermione y Draco estaban demasiado juntos, Hermione tenía su espalda pegada al anaquel y Draco la aprisionaba de frente, cuando notaron su cercanía, ambos sintieron que sus corazones comenzaban a latir aceleradamente y volvieron a caer en el hechizo de sus miradas, tal como había ocurrido la otra vez, se acercaron como si fueran dos imanes y se fundieron en un beso...

Filch se había ido ya. Ellos ni siquiera lo notaron, pero ya no les importaba nada, el beso había comenzado tranquilo, pero en ese momento había evolucionado. Sus labios se movían frenéticamente, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, las manos de ella revolvian el cabello del rubio y las manos de él estaban una en el rostro de la chica y la otra rodeaban su cintura, para pegarla más a él. No podían parar, y no lo querían tampoco. Una mordida en el labio de la castaña la hizo gemir y saltar rodeando al rubio por el cuello y rodeándolo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él la sostenía aprisionandola contra el anaquel, el movimiento brusco hizo que éste se tambaleara y algunos libros cayeron, haciendo un ruido sordo.

Se separaron asustados y se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, esperaban que Filch los descubriera en cualquier momento, pero nada pasaba, se miraron y sonrieron. Ella se soltó avergonzada, apenas se daba cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momento se les había caído la capa y habían estado a plena vista

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, puede regresar - dijo Draco recogiendo la capa

Guardaron los libros que habían estado usando en su lugar y caminaron en silencio bajo la capa hacia la torre de astronomía. Entre risas nerviosas, se despidieron afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ambos se sentían emocionados por el peligro en el que habían estado, pero habían acordado tener más cuidado, si los descubrían, seguro los expulsarían.

Cada uno en su dormitorio, no podían dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Se habían vuelto a besar y había sido increíble, mucho mejor que aquel primer legendario beso, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Hermione no podía evitar emocionarse al pensar que tal vez el rubio sí sentía algo por ella, pero a veces se desilusionaba a ella misma pensando que quizá su razón para anhelar los besos del Slytherin podían ser diferentes a las de él. Se encontró reflexionando esto con más frecuencia de la que creyó debido a que la escena se repetía constantemente... y no sólo en su cabeza.

Habían continuado su rutina de "investigación": todas las noches iban cubiertos a la biblioteca, entraban en la sección prohibida, leían algunos libros... y de alguna manera terminaban uno encima del otro... a veces era porque él le hacía la broma de quitarle el libro que ella leía, ella trataba de quitárselo y... terminaban en sesión de besos. Otras veces ella lo golpeaba en el brazo por algún comentario de él y... terminaban en sesión de besos. Otras veces como la primera vez, oían algún ruido, se metían bajo la capa y... terminaban en sesión de besos.

A veces Hermione se preguntaba si realmente estaban ahí por investigar, ya que paulatinamente pasaban más tiempo besándose que leyendo, pero al final decidía que no le importaba, se sentía sumamente feliz durante sus sesiones de besos, de hecho, si por ella fuera, se quedaría todo el día y toda la noche besando a ese chico que la tenía más enamorada cada día... si eso era posible.

En el día, eran compañeros de pociones, trabajaban sumamente compenetrados, y compartían bromas y pláticas inocentes, realmente disfrutaban la compañía del otro, siempre se les veía riendo y bromeando.

Era día de brujas, en la noche se celebraría la típica cena de celebración y se ampliaría el toque de queda. Hermione llegó al salón de pociones y tomó su lugar junto al rubio, que ya se encontraba esperándola. Él notó de inmediato que algo andaba mal, ella se notaba tensa.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó él visiblemente preocupado

Ella lo miró apretando los labios, por toda respuesta, le tendió una carta, que él se apresuró a leer, era del ministerio de magia, departamento de aurores.

Señorita Hermione Granger:

Es de nuestro agrado informarle que hemos localizado a sus padres y los hemos traído de vuelta a Londres. Así mismo le informamos que sus recuerdos han sido restaurados y han sido informados de su situación.

Queremos asegurarle que ellos se encuentran bien y que están deseosos de verle. La profesora Minerva McGonagall ha sido informada y ha otorgado su permiso para que usted pueda viajar al ministerio el día de hoy para reunirse con ellos.

La esperarán a las 12 del día en la oficina del ministro Kingsley.

\- Entonces ¿es algo bueno no? - dijo él sonriendo y entregándole la carta

\- Estoy feliz, no me malinterpretes, sólo que... estoy nerviosa... no sé cómo vayan a tomar lo que hice, ¿y si están molestos conmigo? - dijo preocupada mordiéndose el labio

Él no lo pudo evitar, la abrazó, ahí en medio del aula de pociones, no le importó que todos los estuvieran mirando. En ese momento Harry y Ginny entraron al salón y vieron la escena impactados. Pero se colocaron junto a ellos y Harry carraspeó para llamar su atención. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando sacó su cara del pecho de Malfoy y se giró para mirar a sus amigos. Ellos vieron que tenía la carta del ministerio en sus manos y comprendieron... Ellos habían tenido la misma plática hacía unos momentos en la sala común de Gryffindor con ella, ellos también la habían abrazado consolándola y dándole ánimos. Sólo que no sabían que ella y Malfoy eran tan cercanos, digo, todo mundo los había visto trabajar en pociones y saludarse en los pasillos, pero no sabían qué tanto compartían a nivel personal en sus charlas durante las clases... ni mucho menos imaginaban lo que ocurría todas las noches entre ellos.

\- Herms, creí que ya estarías en la oficina de McGonagall - dijo Ginny

\- Todavía tengo tiempo chicos, saben que no me hace ninguna gracia saltarme clases - dijo Hermione limpiando sus lágrimas

\- Típico de ti, sabelotodo - dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos

Los tres rieron del chiste del rubio y en eso el profesor Slughorn llamó al orden y la clase comenzó. Cuando comenzaron a trabajar en la poción del día, Draco retomó la conversación

\- Estarás bien, Granger, ellos lo comprenderán, estoy seguro que están preocupados por ti y querrán verte y saber que estás bien, lo demás pasará a segundo término

\- Eso espero, yo estoy igual, pero yo no soy la que fue hechizada por su hija, así que uno nunca sabe...

\- ¿Qué tanto saben ellos sobre la guerra, sobre Riddle y lo que ocurrió antes?

\- Saben todo sobre la primer guerra, saben algunas cosas sobre lo que ocurrió después, quiero decir, de todos los intentos de Riddle por matar a Harry desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, yo no les contaba mucho sobre ello, ya que no quería que se preocuparan y ya no me dejaran volver, digo, yo soy exactamente el tipo de persona blanco de los mortífagos, así que no quise arriesgarme tampoco.

\- O sea que tienes mucho que explicar...

\- Sí, aunque Ron está con ellos desde ayer, y ya los está poniendo al tanto, así que creo que - ella se paró en seco en su discurso, no sabía como Draco tomaría el hecho de que Ron estaba con sus padres y de que ella lo vería... ellos no eran nada, oficialmente, pero su relación había evolucionado a niveles inimaginables, y ella no quería que nada los hiciera retroceder.

\- La comadreja te ha ahorrado explicaciones, que bien... - dijo molesto, porque efectivamente le había molestado el escuchar la mención de Ron. Trabajaron en silencio el resto de la clase.

Cuando recogían sus cosas, Hermione se quería despedir de Draco. Draco quería desearle suerte a Hermione, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar. Recogieron muy despacio para dejar que el salón se vaciara y los dejara solos, pero Ginny y Harry llegaron a su mesa y estaban esperando a Hermione, ellos la acompañarían al despacho de McGonagall. Hermione no estaba dispuesta a irse así, quería aclarar las cosas con Draco, así que les dijo

\- Adelántense chicos, ya voy

\- Puedo terminar de limpiar sólo Granger, ve, se te hace tarde

\- Vamos Herms - dijo Harry y se encaminaron a la salida

Cuando estuvieron por salir del salón, Hermione miró a Draco y suspiro

\- Te veo luego - y se iba a dar media vuelta cuando Draco la tomó del brazo

\- Suerte y... ¿cuando regresas?

\- Hoy mismo, en la noche, sólo me dieron un día de permiso

Se quedaron callados mirandose por unos segundos

\- ¿Supongo que te veré mañana? - dijo ella con duda en su voz

\- Estaré preocupado hasta mañana - dijo él bajando la mirada - ¿por qué no te espero donde siempre, en la noche?

Ella sonrió, el chico le había leído la mente, al primero que querría ver estando de vuelta, sería al rubio.

\- Es un trato - se acercó y besó su mejilla - Te veo en la noche - y salió a prisa del salón

En la noche, Draco daba vueltas de un lado para otro en la torre de astronomía, se veía nervioso, no estaba preocupado por los padres de la castaña, estaba seguro que ellos la perdonarían, pero estaba preocupado por la comadreja. Él había escuchado el rumor de que Hermione y él habían terminado. Nunca le preguntó a ella si era cierto, después de todo, ella le había anunciado sus intenciones de romper con él antes de hacerlo, así que no vio la necesidad de traer el tema. Pero ¿que pasaba si volvían? Ellos no eran nada, al menos oficialmente, Draco sabía que sentía algo por Hermione, no sólo le encantaba besarla, sino que además ella le importaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella haciendo cualquier cosa, (aunque su cosa favorita era besarla), se preocupaba por ella, le gustaba, y ahora que había estado en peligro de perderla ante Weasley, se había sentido celoso, no quería que nadie le hiciera las cosas que él le hacía Hermione, ni mucho menos las que quería hacerle y aún no había logrado, ni la comadreja ni nadie, pero no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada.

¿Él quería ser el novio de Hermione? se imaginó presentándosela a sus padres... y ellos cayendo desmayados al instante... Ellos no habían dejado sus ideas de superioridad, habían dejado la violencia para imponer sus creencias, pero ellos no iban a cambiar sus ideales a estas alturas de la vida, así que seguro no lo aprobarían. Pero qué era más importante para Draco ¿complacer a sus padres casándose con una sangre pura o ser feliz y escoger a su pareja basado en sus sentimientos? Se imaginó viendo a Hermione casada con Weasley... y se revolvió su estómago. Se imaginó a él mismo casado con Hermione, despertando una mañana y mirando a su lado a la castaña dormir desnuda junto a él... esa idea le agradó mucho más, sonrió y suspiró... sabía lo que debía hacer...


	16. ES PRONTO PARA PRESENTARSE A LOS PADRES

Hermione corría por los pasillos del colegio, sabía que era tarde y no sabía si Draco seguiría ahí. Ella volvería a las mazmorras y le pediría a Parkinson que la introdujera en el cuarto de Draco si él no estaba esperándola... no podía ni quería esperar un segundo más para verlo, para decirle que sus padres la habían perdonado, y para decirle que lo suyo con Ron había terminado definitivamente. Nunca había salido el tema a colación antes sobre su rompimiento. Ella le había contado a él que lo quería hacer, pero nunca le había confirmado que lo había hecho. No quería malos entendidos con el rubio, ahora que ella tenía esperanzas con él.

Llegó a la entrada de la torre y contuvo la respiración. Él estaba ahí. Caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, soplaba en sus manos, la noche ya comenzaba a ser fría, ya estaban a 1 de noviembre después de todo, de repente él se detuvo, sonrío levemente y ella no lo pudo resistir más, comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

Él escuchó pasos y su sonrisa se ensanchó al verla caminar hacia él. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, que lo miraba sonriente. Él se sintió feliz de verla. Ella no lo dudo y brincó a sus brazos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Se besaron, se besaron como lo habían hecho estos días en la biblioteca, con pasión, con necesidad, con amor. Ya ninguno lo dudaba, se amaban profundamente.

Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron. Respiraban agitados. Ella saltó hacia el suelo, y puso brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Él la rodeaba de los hombros y apoyó su mentón en su cabeza.

\- ¿Que tal salió todo? ¿te castigaron por un año, dos? ¿qué tipo de castigos usan los muggles con sus hijos? - dijo él riendo divertido

Ella sonrió y se despegó de él para darle un puñetazo en el brazo, de forma juguetona

\- Ellos me perdonaron. Tenías razón, ellos estaban sumamente preocupados por mi, sólo me pidieron que no volviera a ponerme en peligro - el rubio sintió una punzada en su pecho - aunque les dije que ya todo estaba bien, que ahora sí se había acabado para siempre.

Se sentaron en el suelo, recargados en la pared de la torre, entrelazaron sus manos mientras hablaban.

\- Les he hablado de todo lo que han cambiado las cosas, incluso les hablé de ti - él la miró arqueando una ceja - sobre cómo eres el ejemplo viviente de que las cosas han mejorado y que ya no corro peligro, ellos te recuerdan de Diagon Alley, al inicio del segundo año en la librería - el chico asintió recordando como él y su padre habían insultado a los Weasley por acompañar a los padres de la castaña y se estremeció - y cuando les conté sobre tu cambio y cómo ahora somos amigos, ellos se tranquilizaron, creo que creen que si ustedes fueron capaces de dejar sus prejuicios, efectivamente el mundo está fuera de peligro - dijo ella riendo - ahora hasta quieren conocerte

\- Calma, Granger, es pronto para presentarse a los padres ¿no crees? - dijo el fingiendo estar asustado, aunque su cara mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, esa que tanto le gustaba a Hermione

\- Yo no digo que hoy, pero ¿qué te parece la próxima semana? - dijo ella burlándose, sin embargo se ruborizó al instante y se corrigió - es broma hurón, no te sientas presionado, además

\- OK lo haré

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿qué harás?

\- Conocer a tus padres, los deslumbraré con mis encantos para que ellos estén más tranquilos, no queremos que te saquen de la escuela a estas alturas ¿verdad?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás dispuesto a conocerlos? No puedo creerlo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No fuiste tu la que les aseguraste que yo había cambiado y dejado mis prejuicios? ¿o es que no lo crees y sólo lo dijiste por tranquilizarlos? - dijo ofendido

\- No es eso, es sólo que... ¡me encanta la idea, gracias Draco! - y le dio un casto beso en los labios

Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él y él recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, hasta que con pesar, decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir. Él la acompañó a la sala común de Gryffindor, como siempre, excepto que esta vez, hicieron el trayecto tomados de la mano.

\- Bueno, te veo mañana - dijo ella y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla, pero él fue más rápido y le robó un beso en los labios. Se miraron divertidos y se estaban acercando de nuevo, pero la dama gorda carraspeó ofendida por el gesto atrevido del Slytherin, y Hermione entró en la torre. Estaba en las nubes...


	17. PAPÁ, MAMÁ: LES PRESENTO A DRACO MALFOY

Los días continuaban su curso y los chicos aún se veían en las noches en la torre de astronomía, pero ya no iban a la biblioteca, comenzaban su sesión de besos desde que se veían y pasaban el rato uno encima del otro todo el tiempo, entre besos, abrazos, caricias, platicaban por algunas horas y luego caminaban de la mano hacia la torre Gryffindor, donde Draco besaba a Hermione en la mejilla o en la frente, para no ofender a la dama gorda y ella entraba en la torre.

Hermione había arreglado una reunión con sus padres en un lugar cerca de Hogsmeade, el sábado que los chicos de Hogwarts tenían programada su visita al pueblo.

\- Mañana nos reuniremos con todos los chicos en Cabeza de Puerco, Aberforth y Hagrid estarán también Herms - le dijo Harry

\- Lo siento chicos, voy a reunirme con mis padres en el poblado cercano, como hace tiempo que no los veo...

\- Ah, comprendo, no te preocupes, si tienes tiempo después de verlos, estaremos ahí hasta la noche

\- Gracias Harry

Draco y ella habían acordado verse a las afueras de Hogsmeade, y ella lo había convencido de tomar un taxi al pueblo, él había querido desaparecerse en Hogsmeade y aparecer en las afueras, pero ella no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los viera aparecerse y el ministerio tendría que intervenir, y sabrían que habían estado juntos... aún no daban a conocer su relación al mundo, aunque ella mismo no sabía si tenían una relación, digo, hacían todo lo que unos novios debían hacer, buscaban su mutua compañía, hablaban de cosas muy personales, se besaban, así que técnicamente ellos eran novios, pero él no se lo había pedido oficialmente, ni lo habían dado a conocer a nadie, hasta ahora, se veían a escondidas...

Draco se sentía incómodo viajando en ese trasto muggle, no había hablado en todo el trayecto y apretaba fuerte la mano de Hermione.

Cuando se bajaron, ella pagó con dinero muggle, lo que había desconcertado al chico, pues nunca se le había ocurrido ir a cambiar sus galeones por dinero muggle, y ahora ahí estaba, en el mundo muggle sin un centavo. Se sentía desprotegido...

\- ¿No estuvo tan mal, verdad?

\- Estoy un poco mareado, a decir verdad

\- ¿El buscador de Slytherin mareado por la velocidad? - dijo ella burlandose

\- No es eso, es el vaivén, se siente... raro

Ella le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al café donde verían a sus padres. Cuando llegaron, los Granger ya estaban ahí. Hermione quiso soltar a Draco antes de que los vieran, pero él apretó su mano y no la dejó.

\- Ahí están - dijo ella nerviosa

\- Pues vamos - dijo él mirándola sonriente

Y sin soltar su mano la siguió a la mesa donde estaban sus padres. Cuando llegaron ellos se pusieron en pie y abrazaron a Hermione. Draco se comenzó a sentir nervioso, había tenido el atrevimiento de llegar tomado de la mano de su hija y ni siquiera estaba seguro que tanto sabían ellos de su relación, no estaba seguro de si ellos aprobrían que un ex mortífago saliera con su hija

\- Papá, mamá, les presento a Draco Malfoy - dijo Hermione después de saludar a sus padres

\- Es un placer - dijo el rubio y dió un paso hacia la señora Granger, besó su mano y después le dio un firme saludo al señor Granger.

\- Encantados - dijeron ellos y los cuatro tomaron asiento

\- ¿Y que tal has estado cielo? - dijo la señora Granger mirando a Hermione y rompiendo el silencio

\- Bien mamá, este año la escuela ha sido muy divertida - dijo mirando a Draco, gesto que no pasó desaprecibido para sus padres

\- Y dime Draco - dijo el señor Granger con tono serio - ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que terminan la escuela?

Hermione se ruborizó, notó de inmediato el espíritu de la pregunta de su padre. Habían entrado tomados de la mano, Hermione les había hablado demasiado sobre Draco la última vez que los vio, ahora creía que ellos eran novios y ella no sabía como Draco tomaría ese interrogatorio viniendo del padre de la chica que besaba en la escuela, pero de la que nadie sabía que estaban en una relación.

Draco no se intimidó, aparentemente, con la pregunta del señor Granger, lo miró sereno como meditando su respuesta

\- ¿Qué tanto le ha contado Hermione de mi y de mi familia, señor? - dijo Draco utilizando un tono sereno, pero respetuoso al dirigirse al padre de Hermione

\- No mucho, es por eso que estamos aquí ¿no? para conocernos, aunque ya nos habíamos conocido, o al menos nos habíamos visto, en la libreria en Diagon Alley, con tu padre

\- Sí, a eso iba encaminada mi pregunta, mi padre maneja diferentes inversiones, y se dedica, o más bien, se dedicaba más que nada a la política, aunque un poco tras bambalinas, si sabe lo que quiero decir, él realmente no tenía ningún puesto oficial en nuestro gobierno, pero tenía influencias a muchos niveles. Él quiere que yo siga sus pasos y que busque un puesto en el ministerio, algo que nos ayude a conservar nuestros privilegios. Pero creo que ustedes ya saben por Hermione que las cosas han cambiado bastante en estos últimos meses en nuestro mundo, nuestra familia ya no tiene el prestigio y los privilegios que tuvimos toda la vida, e independientemente de ellos, a mi nunca me interesó una carrera en el ministerio

\- ¿Y que te interesa? - preguntó la señora Granger en forma cautelosa

\- Para ser honesto, y a riesgo de sonar un poco inmaduro, el quidditch, aunque la verdad es que no soy suficientemente bueno

\- ¿De que hablas? - intervino Hermione - si eres titular en tu equipo desde segundo año y ahora eres el capitan

\- Creo que olvidas como fue que llegué ahí Granger, tú misma me lo echaste en cara durante el primer día de mi entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas? - dijo él mirando a la castaña con adoración, gesto que tampoco pasó desapercibido para los padres de la chica. Ellos rieron de su chiste privado. Los padres de Hermione los observaron, y se tranquilizaron.

Claro que habían sentido preocupación de saber con quien pasaba su hija demasiado tiempo últimamente. Ellos conocieron a Lucius y Draco Malfoy cuando insultaron a Arthur Weasley por acompañarlos en la libreria de Diagon Alley, hacía más de 6 años. Hermione les había explicado que había personas dentro del mundo mágico, que no estaban de acuerdo en que los hijos de personas no mágicas asistieran a Hogwarts. Era un tipo de elitismo, habían comprendido eso muy bien. Eso era malo en cualquier comunidad, sea mágica o no mágica. Después ella había sido petrificada por un basilisco que el padre de él había hecho que liberaran en la escuela, en segundo año. En cuarto, ella fue hechizada por él y había tenido que pasar tiempo en la enfermería. Lo poco que ella les había contado de él era sobre su antagonismo con Harry y sus amigos, ellos tenían la imagen de un niño bravucón y elitista.

Y de repente, ella les había dicho que él había cambiado, que lo que era más, ahora eran amigos y que se llevaban muy bien. Lo había puesto como ejemplo de cómo una de las personas mas intolerantes del mundo mágico ahora era amigo de una hija de muggles. Ellos sospechaban que algo más ocurría entre ellos. Habían notado cierto brillo en los ojos de su hija cuando ella les había hablado de él. Luego les había escrito para decirles que les quería presentar al chico. No les había dado más detalles, pero lo sospecharon.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando los vieron llegar tomados de la mano. Estaban realmente preocupados por su hija. Pero ya no más. La forma como él la miraba a ella y la complicidad con la que se trataban les había tranquilizado bastante. Continuaron platicando un rato conociéndose. Draco les contó de su infancia, de sus padres, tratando de no dar muchos detalles sobre el tema de los mortífagos, habían confesado que en la escuela se llevaban pésimo al principio, todo por la rivalidad que el rubio y Harry tenían, pero entre más los veían, más se convencían los señores Granger de que estaban enamorados.

Habían salido del café, habían ido a cenar y ahora estaban en un pub, donde bebían cerveza y el padre de Hermione le explicaba a Draco las reglas del rugby, y miraban el juego mientras hablaban entre ellos. Hermione no se había despegado del lado de Draco, y su madre se sentó junto a ella parar charlar.

\- No me dijiste que tenías novio Hermione - dijo su mamá en un reproche cariñoso a su hija

\- Es complicado mamá - dijo la castaña ruborizada - sus padres no saben nada, de hecho nadie sabe nada sobre nosotros, es que no sé como lo vayan a tomar

\- Dijiste que se habían acabado los prejuicios - dijo seria la señora Granger

\- Es cierto, y él ha cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo, pero tengo miedo de que no todos sean tan tolerantes como él

\- Él te ama, se le nota y tu a él también, estarán bien hija - dijo la señora Granger en tono cariñoso

Hermione sonrió esperanzada. Ella sabía que el rubio sentía cosas por ella, pero no se había atrevido a etiquetar esos sentimientos, el tener el punto de vista de un tercero le había hecho feliz.

Salieron del pub, ya entrada la noche y los chicos se despidieron de los Granger, habían pasado una linda tarde y Hermione no podía estar más feliz de que las cosas hubieran salido tan bien. Fueron a un callejón y mientras los padres de la chica vigilaban, ellos desaparecieron tomados de las manos.

Corrieron al área donde los carruajes esperaban, sólo había uno y al parecer ya no había nadie en el pueblo, así que lo tomaron rumbo al castillo. No habían soltado sus manos en todo el trayecto.

\- Esto salió bien ¿verdad? - dijo ella recargada en el hombro del chico

\- Bastante, aunque... soy un idiota - dijo él, de modo que ella se incorporó para mirarlo preocupada - olvidé cambiar galeones por dinero muggle, tu padre nos ha tenido que invitar, me siento terrible

Ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios, había estado conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo desde hacía demasiado tiempo

\- No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que se llevaron bien, no sabes lo que significa para mi, ustedes tres son lo más importante en el mundo para mi

Él sintió un vuelco en el corazón, las palabras de la castaña lo habían conmovido hasta el alma, por lo que depositó un suave beso en los labios de la chica y le dijo

\- Hermione, yo te quiero - la miró a los ojos y sintió un hueco en su estómago, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta - tú eres lo más importante para mi y por eso quiero pedirte 2 cosas: la primera, es que dejemos lo de nuestro "proyecto secreto" - dibujó con sus manos las comillas imaginarias - es peligroso, no sólo porque estamos tratando con magia negra sino porque nos pueden descubrir tratando con magia negra y nos pueden expulsar como mínimo por ello, yo con mis antecedentes iría a Azakabán seguramente y si eso sucede, ya no seré capaz de cuidar de ti, acepté que me ayudaras sólo para pasar más tiempo contigo - dijo ligeramente avergonzado por su confesión - pero, si me concedes lo segundo, eso ya no será necesario - la chica estaba sumamente nerviosa, ella había aceptado el proyecto además de para ayudarlo, también para acercarse a él, si esto terminaba... ella no quería y ya no podía, estar lejos de él.

Él estaba visiblemente nervioso, nunca lo había visto así, finalmente tomó aire y le dijo

\- Hermione, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novia? yo te quiero, sé que no te merezco pero te quiero más que a mi vida, más que a mis padres, más que a nada en el mundo, si me dices que sí, pasaré todos y cada uno de mis días haciéndote feliz y me esforzaré para convertirme en alguien digno de ti, porque tu mereces lo mejor, y me esforzaré cada día por dártelo

Estaba feliz, Hermione no cabía en sí. Ese era el momento más feliz de su vida. No tenía duda al respecto. Ella se sabía enamorada del rubio desde hacía algunos meses, y cada pequeño avance con él la había hecho sumamente feliz, pero esto... era la gloria. Él le había dicho que la quería, y le había pedido convertirse en su novia, le había hecho una hermosa promesa en el camino: que pasaría todos y cada uno de sus días haciéndola feliz. La única manera de hacer eso, era si él se quedaba junto a ella, eso era lo único que ella pedía, por lo que tenía la promesa de él de que siempre estarían juntos.

En el momento en que él había dejado de hablar, ella se echó sobre su cuello y lo besó, con amor, con pasión, con felicidad. Cuando se separaron ella ya estaba bañada en lágrimas

\- Claro que sí, te amo y nada me haría más feliz que estar a tu lado todo el tiempo

Y se abrazaron. Ambos estaban felices, al fin, habían aclarado sus sentimientos, habían dado otro paso en su relación, la habían formalizado.


	18. NO PUEDO ESPERAR

Como ya era costumbre, habían caminado todo el camino tomados de la mano hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, en el camino habían acordado no dar aún a conocer su relación a sus compañeros, ni a los padres de Draco

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi Granger? - dijo él ofendido

\- Claro que no, no seas tonto - y le robó un suave beso en los labios - es que creo que es conveniente que hables con tus padres primero, ¿no crees que se lo vayan a tomar más mal que de por sí, si es que se enteran por alguien más y no por su hijo?

\- Como siempre, tienes razón, mi sabelotodo insufrible - dijo imitando la voz de Snape - y la besó nuevamente

Si ya antes eran adictos a sus besos, ahora no podían decir más de dos frases sin besarse para calmar sus ansias.

\- Pero es que no puedo esperar a que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía - beso - no quiero que nadie te ande rondando, y no quiero que esos idiotas de Macmillan y Malone tengan tantas confiancitas contigo

\- Y yo no puedo esperar para que tus amiguitas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con las que te paseas por los corredores entre clases, dejen de ser chillonas, sobonas y encimosas contigo - beso - además... - dijo dudosa - Draco, ¿qué hacías todos los días paseando por los jardines con Astoria Greengrass?

El rubio se detuvo, tomó la cara de su novia entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

\- Antes de que te lo cuente, deberás prometer que me dejarás hablar hasta el final, y que no te enojarás conmigo

\- Eso suena muy mal

\- Por favor - beso

\- De acuerdo, te escucho - beso

\- Mis padres hicieron un compromiso con los Greengrass, para que Astoria y yo nos conociéramos, y... eventualmente nos casáramos

Ella iba a replicar algo, pero él fue más rápido

\- Lo prometiste Granger - ella asintió, él la besó y continuó - yo no le vi el punto en negarme, ya que el compromiso consistía en que platicáramos a solas todos los días, que nos conociéramos, y si nos sentíamos suficientemente cómodos, casarnos. Pero si no... cada quien seguiría su camino y las familias no terminarían enemistadas. Yo supe desde el primer día que pasé con Astoria, que si ellos la hubieran conocido, no les hubiera agradado. Ella es demasiado tolerante. Sus ideas no son para nada lo que las ideas de una chica de sangre pura debían ser, ella no hubiera congeniado con ellos, incluso creo que ella es mucho más parecida a ti que a ellos, por lo que pensé que si supieran en lo que me habían metido, se habrían auto torturado y lanzado al vacío, la broma fue para ellos - dijo riendo.

Hermione estaba tensa, eso era peor que lo que imaginaba

\- Me hubiera podido safar inmediatamente, contándoles sobre las ideas de Astoria, pero la verdad es que me cayó bien. Era entretenido estar con ella, una traidora a la sangre, como yo. Y además, ocurrió otra cosa

Hermione se tensó mucho más, sentía las lágrimas amenazar con salir de sus ojos, pero contuvo la respiración, tenía que escuchar hasta el final

\- Yo empecé a hablar con ella sobre ti. Ella me aconsejaba. Me hizo darme cuenta de cosas. Desde que empezamos con nuestro "proyecto" ya no me veo con ella. Ella sabe que yo estaba contigo, sólo no le dije qué hacíamos, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ni por Astoria ni por las demás chicas, son bastante odiosas pero son amigas de Nott, no mías, así que las tengo que tolerar por él. No me interesan en otros términos y hace bastante que les quedó claro, ellas no saben sobre lo nuestro, pero si quieres ahora mismo voy y hablo con ellas, no tengo ningún inconveniente, Hermione, ¿me escuchas? di algo por favor

Ella escondió la cara en el pecho del chico, mientras se abrazaba a su cintura, las lágrimas habían caído.

\- ¿Estás enojada?

\- No

\- Dime algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que sea, que piensas de lo que te dije, ¿debo hablar con las chicas, con Astoria?

\- No, aún no. Es decir, si tu quieres, pero ya te dije que creo que entre más gente sepa más riesgo hay de que les llegue el chisme a tus padres. Pero tu las conoces, tu sabrás mejor si son capaces de guardarnos el secreto o no. Yo por mi parte, te comento que Macmillan es inofensivo, ha sido mi compañero en runas antiguas desde tercer año y nunca ha mostrado interés en mí, más allá de que somos amigos. Sobre Malone, él tiene novia, es una chica muggle, pero está muy enamorado de ella, así que tampoco tiene intenciones conmigo. Sobre Astoria... yo tengo que confesarte que cuando te vi con ella me sentí fatal, obligado o no obligado ella es mucho más factible como candidata a esposa que yo, eso lo supe sólo saber su nombre, pero después, en la fiesta, cuando charlé con ella, me dio la impresión de que es una buena chica. Además es linda, y refinada, como tu. Me dolió aceptarlo, pero creo que combinas más con ella que conmigo

\- No digas eso, ya te dije que soy yo quien no te merece, y Astoria es de hecho una buena chica, es linda y es refinada, pero yo te quiero a ti, y ya te dije que haré mi mejor esfuerzo cada día por ser digno de ti, no vuelvas a compararte con ella, porque es injusto... para ella, tu eres mucho más linda, y eres la mejor persona que conozco, nadie se puede comparar contigo y salir victorioso

\- Te amo Draco - y se besaron. Nuevamente se perdieron en un beso que inició tranquilo y se tornó pasional en un segundo. Se tuvieron que separar porque escucharon pasos, y se escondieron detrás de una armadura. Malone rondaba los pasillos, estaba de guardia y Hermione sabía que no se tentaría el corazón en quitarles puntos si los veía.

Cuando el peligro pasó, reanudaron su marcha a la torre de Gryffindor

\- Hablaré con mis padres en navidad, pero quiero hacer algo loco antes

Ella lo miro intrigada

\- Ve al baile de navidad conmigo. Haremos nuestra primera aparición como pareja esa noche, al día siguiente comienzan las vacaciones, iré a mi casa y hablaré con ellos, pero quiero pasar la fiesta contigo, sin tener que esconderme para besarte, de hecho, quiero que todos nos vean y les quede claro que eres mía y que yo soy tuyo

\- Me encanta el plan - lo besó - sólo no estoy muy segura sobre besarnos enfrente de todos... es un tanto... exhibicionista ¿no crees?

\- No - dijo ofendido y le robó otro beso - es sólo natural, lo hacemos todo el tiempo ¿no? no voy a refrenarme sólo porque nos estén observando, además - beso - no creo aguantar todo el baile sin besarte

\- Ni yo - beso - está bien. Primera aparición, el baile de navidad

Se besaron antes de llegar ante el cuadro de la dama gorda, y antes de entrar, Draco besó la mano de Hermione y se retiró a las mazmorras

Hermione contaba los días para poder pasear a plena luz del día con su rubio por el colegio... Estaba sumamente emocionada por el baile.


	19. LA CARA DE POTTER Y WEASLEY

Todas las chicas ya estaban enfocadas en el baile. En conseguir pareja, vestido, sus planes con sus amigos, los chismes de quién iría con quién... Hermione se sintió feliz. Esta vez disfrutaría el baile de verdad, era su última oportunidad y no estaba preocupada porque Harry muriera en el torneo de los tres magos, el mundo estaba en paz y ahora, ellos podían vivir otro evento como adolescentes normales.

Pasaba los días haciendo planes con sus amigas, Rosy, Heidi y Ginny, para buscar sus vestidos. Ya a todas las habían invitado. Hermione fingió que a ella no, pero decía que ella invitaría a alguien interesante... no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Y lo mejor de su día, pasaba las noches en la torre de astronomía con su rubio. Cada día era más feliz a su lado y se preguntaba si era posible que cada día se sintiera más y más enamorada.

El día del baile llegó, y todo el castillo era un hervidero, las chicas corrían de un lado para otro emocionadas, nerviosas, los chicos también lo estaban, aunque lo manejaban como más disimulo. Había un chico, ahí en las mazmorras de Slytherin, que no podía estar más ansioso de que llegara la hora de mostrarse al mundo con su Gryffindor.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dices con quién irás Malfoy?

\- Ya te dije que es una sorpresa Nott - dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro

\- No sé por qué tu y Granger se creen tan misteriosos - dijo Pansy Parkinson, logrando que por fin Draco sacara la cara de su libro

\- ¿Que dices Parkinson?

\- Lo que oyes Nott, Draco irá con Hermione Granger

Draco miró nervioso a sus alrededores, al parecer nadie los había oído aún, pero no quería arriesgarse, antes de que algo más ocurriera, puso hechizos para que la plática no saliera de ahí

Theodore Nott estaba con la boca abierta

\- ¿Eso es cierto hermano? ¿Hermione Granger?

\- Si es cierto, idiota baja la voz - le dijo Draco a su amigo, no quería llamar más la atención - y tú - le dijo a Parkinson - espero que esta sea la primera vez que repites eso, por tu bien - terminó con tono amenazante

\- Es la primera vez que lo digo, mi estimado Draco, no te preocupes, sin embargo, no entiendo por qué lo has mantenido en "secreto" es bastante obvio

Ambos chicos la miraron intrigada

\- Bueno, obvio para un buen observador, como yo - dijo la chica con aire de autosuficiencia - comenzaste a desaparecer todas las noches, era obvio que estabas viendo a alguien, Granger ya no se veía con Potter y Weasley, y terminó su relación con Ronald Weasley, así que eso fue lo que me hizo sospechar de ella, además de que de la noche a la mañana, ustedes se la empezaron a llevar demasiado bien, sin contar las miradas furtivas que ambos se dirigían en el comedor, y el hecho de que los vi en la torre de astronomía la otra noche

Ahora ambos chicos tenía la boca abierta

\- Supongo que hoy por fin lo harán oficial ¿no? ¿qué pensarán el tío Lucius y la tía Cissy? - dijo la chica con fingida preocupación

\- No puedo creer que me espiaras Parkinson - dijo Malfoy ofendido

\- No te espiaba, ya te dije que sólo soy observadora, además ustedes no son nada discretos. Apenas y ella se levantaba del comedor, ibas detrás de ella como cachorro y olvidas que yo soy prefecta, así que tiendo a rondar la escuela a altas horas de la noche, deberían usar un hechizo de estos - señaló a su alrededor, refiriéndose al hechizo que Draco acababa de poner para que no los escucharan hablar - lo que hacen - dijo mirando pícara a Malfoy - resuena por toda la torre, ya sabes, el eco...

Ahora Draco estaba realmente enojado. Nott estalló en carcajadas, no sabía si era más gracioso el hecho de imaginar a Draco con Granger o el saber que habían estado haciendo "travesuras" todas las noches por quién sabe cuánto tiempo

\- Escúchame bien Parkinson, como repitas esto más allá, estás muerta, ¿me oyes? y tú - Nott paró de reir sorprendido - ni una palabra ¿oiste?

\- Pero si ya lo vas a hacer oficial hoy ¿que tiene de malo que digamos algo? - dijo Nott con aire inocente

\- Entiendan esto: yo no estoy jugando con Granger, la quiero, mañana iré a hablar con mis padres para hacérselos saber, no me interesa lo que opinen - dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Parkinson - yo voy en serio con ella, Hermione es una buena chica, si empiezan chismes sobre ella se incomodará, lo que haga con MI NOVIA en la intimidad es asunto sólo nuestro ¿oyeron? no quiero oír otra palabra al respecto, de ninguno de ustedes

Se levantó y entró en su habitación. Esperaba haber dejado en claro su punto. Hermione no había querido avanzar con él más allá de los besos apasionados y un poco de toqueteo por encima de la ropa, él no había querido presionarla a avanzar, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo detenerse. La deseaba demasiado, y sabía que si comenzaban los chismes sobre ellos, se incomodaría y sus oportunidades de realmente llegar a algo más con ella se verían afectadas.

Hermione se estaba arreglando ya, en su cuarto estaban Rosy, Heidi y Ginny. Todas habían querido sonsacarle a Hermione con quién iría, pero ella les pidió paciencia, les dijo que sería una sorpresa, ya a punto de terminar de arreglarse, volvieron a insistir, ella les pidió que esperaran, ahora sólo era cuestión de minutos...

Draco se había cambiado ya, y estaba encaminándose hacia la entrada del gran comedor, ahí vería a Hermione... estaba nervioso, habían esperado tanto por este momento, finalmente había llegado. Parkinson y Nott ya estaban arreglados y lo esperaban para dirigirse al gran comedor. Pansy, que llevaba un vestido color aceituna, con algunos detalles y accesorios plateados, llevaba su cabello recogido de modo que su rostro resaltaba. Ella era linda, nadie lo podía negar, su problema radicaba en su carácter. Pero Theodore Nott, no podía estar más orgulloso de su pareja. Pansy caminó del brazo de sus amigos, quienes la escoltaron hasta la entrada del gran comedor.

\- Adelántense, esperare a... mi cita - dijo Draco mirando alrededor

\- Te esperaremos, ¿crees que nos perderíamos la cara de Potter y Weasley cuando la vean tomar tu mano? - dijo Nott divertido, ganándose una mirada de reproche del rubio, el chico comprendió que había hablado de más, se disculpó.

Los tres amigos, platicaban animados, cuando de pronto, Pansy miró a un lado, sonrió de lado y le dio un codazo a Draco

Hermione venía del brazo de Harry Potter, que las escoltaba a ella y a su novia Ginny Weasley. Usaba un vestido color perla, largo, y que se ajustaba a sus curvas, dejándo ver una Hermione madura y sofisticada. Su cabello, estaba recogido en un moño de lado.

Se sintió observada y nerviosa miró hacia el frente y localizó a su rubio, se miraron, se sonrieron y él comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, seguido de cerca por Nott y Parkinson

\- Potter, Weasley - saludó Draco - ¿me permites? - dijo a la castaña ofreciéndole su brazo

\- Hola Draco - dijo ella mientras lo tomaba, algo ruborizada

\- Me encanta tu vestido Granger - le dijo Pansy Parkinson

\- A mi también - le dijo Draco y la besó en la sien

Harry y Ginny estaban con la boca abierta. Así que la pareja misteriosa de Hermione era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. Además, ¿él la había besado? era un gesto demasiado fraternal para Malfoy, y mucho más raro si lo tenía para con Hermione. Es cierto que ahora ellos se llevaban bien, no era un secreto para nadie, pero nadie sabía hasta que nivel

\- Vamos chicas - dijo Nott mirando a Parkinson, Malfoy y Granger - luego se pasan tips de belleza, ya comenzó la fiesta

\- Vamos - dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y Ginny que aún no atinaban a decir nada

Caminaron detrás de los 3 Slytherin y Hermione, quien cuchicheaba algo con Malfoy y reía nerviosa. Esa tenía que ser la cita más rara del mundo

Entraron y el gran comedor estaba decorado con nieve, el ambiente no era frío adentro, así que debía ser un encantamiento. El piso parecía un lago congelado, pero no estaba resbaloso, así que, nuevamente, un encantamiento. Un grupo tocaba en una tarima colocada donde usualmente estaba la mesa de los profesores, los chicos se amontonaban bailando adelante y en la parte trasera del comedor, había unas cuantas mesas redondas, cubiertas con manteles blancos. A los lados, había mesas con refrigerios y bebidas, además había estatuas de ángeles de hielo que patinaban en algunos rincones, como decoración de la fiesta. Un muñeco de nieve bailaba al lado del escenario.

Los Slytherin se internaron entre la gente, llevando a Hermione con ellos, comenzaron a bailar entre la gente, mientras saludaban a los compañeros que encontraban en su camino. Hubo algunos murmullos cuando Hermione y Draco entraron al salón, a pesar de todo, era muy raro verlos juntos y tan amigables. Para los que no compartían la clase de pociones con ellos, era todavía más raro, porque nunca los habían visto charlar, los habían visto estar juntos en la fiesta del quidditch, pero nada más.

Harry no era de los que bailaban, así que él y Ginny se quedaron atrás, platicando con algunos otros amigos que no compartían su afición por el baile.

\- Weasley ¿no era Granger novia de tu hermano? - dijo uno de los chicos con los que Harry y Ginny estaban

\- Sí, lo era, terminaron hace un tiempo - dijo ella un poco a la defensiva, no le gustaba el rumbo que creía empezaba a tomar esa plática

\- ¿Y hace cuanto comenzó a salir con Malfoy? - dijo la chica que era pareja del chico que preguntó

\- Ellos no salen - dijo ella ofendida - vinieron al baile, pero... - no supo como terminar esa frase

\- ¿Y entonces por qué se besan? - dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la pista.

Ginny giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia donde él miraba y entonces lo vio: En medio de la pista, perdidos entre la gente, Hermione y Draco se besaban. Él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella colgaba del cuello del rubio. Ginny estaba sumamente sorprendida. Sobre todo le sorprendía que la serpientes alrededor estuvieran tan impacibles ante la escena. Parkinson y Nott bailaban junto a ellos y aunque los miraron un momento, giraron y siguieron bailando como sin nada. Hermione y Draco se separaron y siguieron bailando. Una chica se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. Era la pequeña Greengrass. Los tres bailaban mientras platicaban animadamente en un círculo, donde pronto se unieron Parkinson y Nott, así como Ernest MacMillan, que parecía ser el único sorprendido en el grupo.

Ginny vio como las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione, Rosy y Heidi, arrastraban a sus parejas, un par de chicos Hufflepuff al círculo, donde una vez ahí abrazaron a Hermione y comenzaron a saltar y gritar como monos.

¿Era posible? Hermione no sólo había ido al baile con Malfoy, ¿sino que además llevaba saliendo con él quien sabe cuánto tiempo?

Ginny salió corriendo de ahí, no podía mirar más la escena.

Harry, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, por estar platicando con otros chicos, se sorprendió al ver a su novia salir abruptamente, giró su cabeza tratando de ver si algo la había molestado y entonces lo vio: Malfoy le decía algo al oído a su amiga, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le robaba un beso, ellos bailaban en un círculo con más gente, que no estaban ni la mitad de sorprendidos que él por la escena. Pensó, que quizá eso era lo que había molestado a Ginny y salió a buscarla.

Hermione estaba de lo más divertida. Había estado nerviosa, pero ahora estaba feliz, ella y Draco estaban en medio de un círculo de personas que o bien, ya sabían acerca de ellos, o se estaban enterando y se habían acercado a felicitarlos.

Parkinson y Nott seguro sabían algo, ellos habían acompañado al rubio a esperarla y habían entrado con ellos a la fiesta sin preguntarles nada, sin mirarlos raro, como si fueran una pareja normal. Habían comenzado a bailar y Draco le había dicho a la castaña que se veía hermosa, la había mirado de la forma en que a ella se le derretía el corazón y hacía sus piernas temblar, se habían perdido en sus miradas, y ahí, en medio de la pista, se habían besado. El chico tenía razón, era imposible aguantar sin hacerlo.

Astoria había llegado al círculo, los había abrazado emocionada mientras les decía

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¿cuánto tiempo llevan?

\- No mucho, pero la verdad es que no lo habíamos hecho público porque Draco no ha hablado con sus padres

\- ¿Y cuando lo harás? - dijo la chica

\- Mañana - dijo él - pero decidimos hacer nuestro debut en sociedad hoy, y pasarlo bien

Ernie MacMillan, que al parecer era la pareja de Astoria, había llegado al círculo y trataba de seguir el hilo de la conversación, recién se enteraba que Draco y Hermione eran novios. Se sorprendió, pero al observarlos comprendió que se llevaban muy bien y se les veía muy felices juntos.

Rosy y Heidi los habían visto entrar y se quedaron con la boca abierta, los habían estado observando y cuando los vieron besarse, se abrazaron y gritaron emocionadas, asustando a sus parejas, que inmediatamente les preguntaron qué se traían, a lo que Rosy y Heidi señalaron el círculo donde ya Astoria bailaba con Draco y Hermione y MacCMillan. Como vieron que más gente se unía al círculo, arrastraron a sus parejas también y nada más llegar, abrazaron a Hermione emocionadas

\- ¡Hermy! ¡Que guardadito te lo tenías! ¿por qué no nos contaste?

\- ¿Qué no somos tus amigas? - dijo Heidi haciendo un puchero

\- Claro que sí, chicas, sólo que acordamos no decirle a nadie hasta hoy, debía ser una sorpresa

Al rededor había de todo. Desde gente que se indignaba por la situación, hasta gente que creía que era una broma. Pero lo más importante, ahí en medio del gran comedor, Hermione y Draco estaban rodeados por sus amigos, a quienes les había dado gusto la noticia a pesar de la sorpresa, y todos juntos pasaron una velada sumamente divertida.


	20. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

Todo el colegio se había quedado embobado, es decir, este tenía que ser el chisme del año, el ex-mortífago de Slytherin como novio de la sangre sucia heroína del mundo mágico de Gryffindor. Todos lo habían comentado con el mismo aire de incredulidad, es que eso era imposible ¿cierto?. Pero ¿cómo podía serlo si todos lo habían visto? era sólo que después de la historia de aquellos dos, esto tenía que ser una broma, así que inicialmente muchos se negaron a creerlo, otros aseguraban que Malfoy solo estaba jugando con Granger, otros que Granger había engañado a Wesley con Malfoy y por ello su relación había terminado, había una teoría que decía que debía tratarse de una apuesta, aquí había quien decía que la apuesta la hizo Malfoy con sus amigos para ligarse a la chica más complicada de todo Hogwarts, para así tener el título del rompe corazones de la escuela, otros decían que la apuesta la había hecho Granger, de ligar con el ex-mortífago y príncipe de Slytherin, para acallar los rumores acerca de que Wesley la había dejado por considerarla muy aburrida. Todas éstas no podían estar más lejos de la realidad...

Ginny Weasley entró en el cuarto de Hermione, después de la fiesta, ella no podía esperar a escuchar el lado de la historia de su amiga, pero sobre todo, había algo que ella necesitaba saber con desesperación.

Rosy y Heidi llegaron poco después que Ginny, venían cuchicheando alegremente y cuando vieron ahí a Ginny se extrañaron un poco, y honestamente temieron por Hermione, ¿en qué plan estaba Ginny ahí?

\- Hola Ginny - saludó Rosy - ¿buscas a Herms?

Ginny que estaba cruzada de brazos sobre la cama de Hermione les dirigió una fría mirada a las chicas, que confirmó sus sospechas de que habría problemas, así que antes que Ginny dijera algo, Heidi reaccionó y le dijo

\- Pues sabes Ginny, creo que Herms podría tardar un poco más, ¿por qué no le decimos mañana - hizo énfasis en esta última palabra - que te busque?

Ginny resopló y mirando con un dejo de rencor en sus ojos a las chicas les contestó

\- Ustedes lo sabían, ¿cierto?

Las chicas se miraron atónitas, sabían a qué se refería pero preferían darle la vuelta a la peliroja que si de por sí siempre había sido un poco bravucona, (quizá por haberse criado entre puros hombres) ahora se veía mucho más letal

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabían! - continuó Ginny más para ella misma - pero es que ¿cómo pudo? - las chicas sólo la miraron con los ojos abiertos como plato, no sabían que decir y además no querían decir nada, estaban demasiado intimidadas

\- Bueno, Ginny, no sé a qué te refieres pero creo que deberías ir a dormir, nosotros... queremos dormir - contestó Heidi haciendo acopio de todo su valor para correr de ahí a la novia del gran Harry Potter

Ginny corrió las cortinas de la cama de Hermione, dándoles a entender que ella no se movería de ahí, así que las chicas comenzaron a desvestirse y se metieron a su cama sin decir nada más, sólo se sintieron mal de no poder avisarle a Hermione de la emboscada...

Un par de horas después, una risueña Hermione Granger ingresaba en su habitación, venía un poco despeinada y con las mejillas coloradas, también tenía los labios un poco hinchados, la sesión de besos de esa noche había sido intensa, por primera vez, Draco había intentado acariciarla por debajo de la ropa, había metido sus manos por debajo de su vestido, tocando sus muslos y su trasero mientras la besaba por el borde del escote de su vestido, hasta ella misma había estado a punto de perder el control, cuando por primera vez sintió la erección del chico presionada contra su vientre, nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie y quien sabe hasta donde hubieran llegado esa noche si no fuera porque habían escuchado ruidos de otros estudiantes pasando por el salón vacío donde estaban. Así que se detuvieron y ahí estaba ella ahora, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras, le llamó la atención ver sus cortinas cerradas así que se acercó con cautela y al descorrerlas tuvo que ahogar un grito, Ginny Weasley estaba sentada mirándola fijamente...

\- ¡Ginny!, por Merlín ¡que susto me diste!

\- Herms, tenemos que hablar - dijo la Peliroja jalando a Hermione un poco con demasiada fuerza dentro de la cama y con un movimiento rápido corrió las cortinas nuevamente e hizo un par de hechizos para aislar el ruido ahí dentro

Hermione tenía su corazón latiendo como loco... pero en un mal sentido... no como hacía unos momentos cuando estaba entre los brazos de cierto rubio...

\- Hermione... no sé ni por dónde empezar... así que sólo diré lo que ronda por mi mente desde que te vi con Malfoy - lo dijo con una pequeña mueca - ¿engañabas a mi hermano con él y por eso lo dejaste? - disparó la peliroja con reproche

¡No! Eso fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de la castaña, pero ella no quería mentir, no a Ginny que había sido su mejor amiga por años, no le había mentido a Ron, sólo no le había dado detalles, pero ahora era inevitable que todas las piezas encajaran, así que después de aclararse la garganta, miró a su amiga a los ojos y le dijo

\- Sí Ginny, yo me enamoré de Draco cuando aún estaba con Ron, pero - dijo subiendo un poco su tono pues ya venía venir la avalancha de reproches - nunca, escúchame bien, nunca hice nada con él antes de terminar con Ron, así que no me mires con esa cara... uno no controla de quién se enamora, ni cuándo, pero fui honesta con él porque yo lo quiero ya que ha sido mi amigo desde hace demasiado tiempo que lo considero como un hermano, así que por eso tuve que decirle que no podía seguir con él, eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos, ya que yo había encontrado a otra persona y él podría hacer lo mismo y yo le deseo toda la felicidad que yo tengo ahora, yo sólo... quiero ser feliz y Draco... yo lo quiero, Ginny, espero que puedas entenderme como lo hizo Ron

Ginny tenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione, y aunque trató de aguantar, ahora las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, realmente no sabía que pensar, así que sólo se levantó dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero Hermione la tomó del brazo

\- Ginny, por favor, dime algo - pidió Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Ahora no es un buen momento, yo... tengo que pensar... adiós Herms - y salió dejando a Hermione llorando desesperadamente en su cama.


	21. LA GUARIDA DEL LOBO

Al día siguiente los chismes no habían disminuido ni un poquito... todos aún comentaban el tema del noviazgo más raro del siglo, y seguían compartiendo teorías unas más alocadas que las anteriores, pero por suerte ese era el día en que todos partían a sus casas para las vacaciones de navidad, así que Hermione decidió no bajar a desayunar, bajaría hasta que todo mundo ya se hubiera ido, y pudiera estar lejos de las miradas y los cuchicheos.

Ella se iba a quedar a pasar navidad en el castillo, Draco iría a su casa, hablaría con sus padres y regresaría para pasar las fiestas con ella.

Cierto rubio, se había impacientado de esperar a su novia en el gran comedor, y había decidido ir a la sala común de Gryffindor a buscarla, él nunca había hecho caso de los chismes y no le importaba lo que la gente dijera de él, pero sabía que a Hermione ese tipo de atención le incomodaba y no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Se plantó afuera del retrato de la señora gorda, que aún lo miraba con recelo y por tanto se había negado a confirmar o negar que Hermione siguiera dentro de la torre, Draco se había hecho de palabras con ella ya que si usualmente era una persona de poca paciencia, su preocupación por Hermione lo hacía ser mucho más brusco y mucho más Malfoy's old school de lo que pretendía.

Unos chicos habían escuchado el ajetreo y habían salido a ver qué ocurría, y cuando eso pasó, Draco los empujó violentamente para abrirse paso hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dentro había unos pocos chicos que se preparaban para salir con sus baúles y lo miraron resentidos por el alboroto y por la intromisión, mientras la señora gorda armaba el escándalo del siglo, por lo que Draco sabía que no tardarían en llegar los maestros para sacarlo de ahí, por lo que tomó del cuello a un pequeño Gryffindor de tercer o segundo año y amenazándolo con su varita le dijo

\- Llévame al cuarto de Hermione Granger

\- L-la t-torre de chicas es-está separada de la n-nuestra.. yo no sé.. - Draco lo soltó y recorrió la sala con su vista buscando una chica que lo llevara con Granger, cuando

\- Draco - una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y divisó una Hermione que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, pero que tenía los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras alrededor de sus hermosos ojos - ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? - le dijo con reproche

Él suspiró medianamente aliviado por haberla encontrado e iba a acercarse a ella cuando...

\- Joven Malfoy - todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas hacia la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba ya en medio de la sala común - estoy sumamente decepcionada de su comportamiento, siendo usted un prefecto debería saber que las reglas prohiben este tipo de intromisión en las salas comunes de otras casas - Malfoy iba a replicar algo pero ella alzó su mano y continúo firme - 50 puntos menos para Slytherin y salga ahora mismo si no quiere que sean 100

Draco estaba sumamente indignado, él sólo había irrumpido así porque estaba preocupado por su novia, y le habían restado puntos desproporcionadamente a sus faltas, a su juicio, pero si no quería causar más problemas, sabía que debía irse de ahí, así que resopló enojado, dirigió una última mirada a donde una atónita Hermione observaba la escena y se retiró dando grandes zancadas

\- Bien chicos, continúen con sus actividades, que pasen todos una feliz navidad - les dijo McGonagall a los chicos que se encontraban aún en la sala común de Gryffindor, y dirigiendo una última mirada a Hermione salió de ahí

Todos sus compañeros la miraban también, haciendo a Hermione sentir muy incómoda, por lo que inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta y subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo

Draco pasó hecho una furia y miró a la señora gorda con rencor mientras pasó a su lado y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a su habitación. Entró y de un sonoro portazo cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Estaba sumamente enojado porque no había podido averiguar que le pasaba a Granger, encima McGonagall lo había tratado como un delincuente y la mirada de reproche de Hermione... lo tenia sumamente preocupado, ¿estaría ella enojada con él? como no había dormido demasiado en la noche, sin darse cuenta, se rindió en un profundo sueño

\- Draco - susurró una voz muy cerca de él

\- Despierta Draco, por favor - la voz dijo con un tono más elevado

Él se quitó el antebrazo de los ojos y los abrió para encontrarse con un rostro muy cerca del suyo, parecía un ángel reclinado sobre él, así que parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz

\- Hermione - dijo aún soñoliento - ¿eres tú? - ella sabía la contraseña de las mazmorras, la escuchó de Parkinson el día que ella le jugó la broma de meterla en el cuarto de Draco

\- Sí.. perdón por despertarte pero creo que debemos hablar - esas palabras alertaron al rubio que se incorporó inmediatamente y comenzó a analizar a su novia de arriba a abajo con aire preocupado mientras le preguntaba

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, Draco, es sólo que estoy preocupada por ti

\- ¿Tú preocupada por mi? - dijo Draco con ironía - ¿a caso soy yo el que no apareció para desayunar por haber pasado toda la noche encerrada en su cuarto llorando por quien sabe que? - Ella iba a contestarle, pero él la interrumpió - ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? ¿te hicieron algo, alguien te dijo algo?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a su novio poniendo su cabeza en su pecho

\- Perdóname, no era mi intención, es sólo que... - sin quererlo comenzó a sollozar

\- ¿qué te hicieron? ¿quién fue? - dijo Draco apretando los dientes y arrastrando las palabras

\- No, nada, nadie dijo nada, bueno - rió Hermione - nada más que los chismes que andan corriendo por el castillo, pero nada de eso me importa, es sólo que tuve una discusión con Ginny, más que una discusión, creo que ella me odia

\- ¿Es por mi? - preguntó Draco preocupado y alzando con su mano la cara de Hermione para mirarla a los ojos

\- En parte - contestó Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro - pero en realidad ella cree que yo engañaba a Ron contigo

\- ¿Y de donde sacó esa idea? - preguntó Draco con rencor en su tono

\- Yo se lo dije... - dijo Hermione apartándose de Draco para mirarlo de frente, éste frunció el ceño e iba replicar algo pero Hermione levantó la mano y la puso en los labios del Slytherin mientras continuaba - es que es algo que a mi misma me atormentó un tiempo, ¿sabes? yo me enamoré de ti, cuando aún era novia de Ron, y si bien nunca hicimos nada... antes de que yo terminara con él- prosiguió Hermione ruborizada- yo...

Hermione sintió un beso en la mano que cubría la boca de Draco, que interrumpió sus pensamientos y la sobresaltó un poco, el la abrazó con una mano y con la otra tomo la mano que cubría su boca y entrelazo sus dedos en ella, mientras ponia su frente pegada a la de Hermione

-Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo debía alejarme de ti, respetar tu relación pero no podía dejar de buscarte, quería conocerte mejor, estar a tu lado, hacerte reír, acompañarte, escucharte, protegerte y sobre todo -

Bajo un poco su cabeza buscando los labios de la chica que enseguida se unieron a los suyos, haciéndolos a ambos perder el hilo de sus pensamientos una vez mas... Porque siempre terminaban igual, perdidos en los besos del otro olvidado el mundo a su alrededor, pero para Hermione era mas que evidente que a Draco ya le eran insuficientes los besos robados en la biblioteca o en los pasillos desiertos del colegio en las noches de patrullaje, la noche anterior se habían detenido porque se encontraban en un salón vacío en medio del colegio lleno de chicos y maestros, pero ahora... El colegio estaba desierto, casi todos los alumnos y maestros habían salido ya a pasar navidad con sus familias, y ella se había ido a meter a la guarida del lobo, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió meterse en la habitación de un chico? Y no cualquier chico, era Draco Malfoy, su novio

Las manos de Draco no podían mantenerse quietas, había comenzado rodeando a su novia por los hombros con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, pero conforme el beso se volvió mas intenso, él la había empujado sobre su cama y ahora ella yacía con su espalda en el colchón y sus manos enredadas en el cabello del chico, que se encontraba tumbado sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en un costado, y con su mano libre había comenzado a acariciar su cintura, su cadera, su vientre, ahora su mano me metía por debajo de la blusa de la chica que se encontraba perdida en los besos de su novio, respiraba agitada, mientras él dejaba su boca para dejar pequeños mordiscos y besos en su cuello, en su hombro, ella gimió un poco cuando sintió que la mano que él tenia debajo de su blusa había llegado a sus senos, entonces se trato de incorporar... Y termino el hechizo...

Draco comprendió la indirecta y se detuvo, con la respiración aun agitada, saco su mano de la blusa de Hermione y le acomodo la ropa mientras le sonreía y depositaba un beso en su frente, se tendió a su lado en la cama para normalizar su respiración

Hermione reposo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, y sintió como su corazón latía desbocado contra su mejilla, comenzó a trazar círculos en su pecho con su dedo, no sabia que decir, ¿estaría molesto con ella? Él la abrazaba y trataba de calmarse pero el tenerla encima, sintiendo su mano trazar círculos en su pecho le hacia mas complicada la tarea, cerro sus ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa

De repente se incorporó de un salto, consulto la hora y maldijo, Hermione se incorporó también y lo miró preocupada y se atrevió a preguntar

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Perdí el tren - dijo divertido

\- Ah... perdón es mi culpa - dijo ella bajando la mirada, por la escenita de en la mañana él se había ido a su cuarto, se quedo dormido y luego ella había ido a despertarlo y preguntarle justo por que iba a hacer porque el tren había partido y... Habían acabado... Bueno... En una situación comprometedora

\- Tendrás que compensarme - dijo con su tono arrogante y su sonrisa de lado

\- Me das miedo cuando sonríes así - dijo ella con fingido temor

Y así comenzaron las primeras vacaciones que ellos pasaban juntos...


	22. MADRE, PADRE

Como Draco había perdido el tren, ahora no podría regresar a su casa, entonces tuvo que hacer algo que no quería hacer: contarles a sus padres sobre su relación por carta. Así que se sentó en el escritorio que tenía en su cuarto y comenzó

Madre, Padre...

Por circunstancias que estuvieron fuera de mi control, me fue imposible tomar el tren, por lo que no podré regresar a casa para vacaciones, me quedaré en el colegio.

Primero quiero asegurarles que estoy bien, sin embargo, quisiera hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante, no me gusta hacerlo por carta, pero dado que no puede esperar, tendrán que perdonarme que lo haga de este modo.

Tengo novia. Ella es maravillosa, es linda, inteligente, noble y me hace querer ser una mejor persona cada día. El que nos hayamos enamorado fue una sorpresa para todos, sé que lo será para ustedes, pero créanme cuando les digo que el más sorprendido fui yo, pero también quiero que sepan que nunca había sido más feliz. Me gustaría contar con su apoyo, y no quiero sonar rebelde, pero sepan que continuaré, a pesar de que me lo nieguen.

Mi novia es Hermione Granger.

No me gusta decírselos por este medio, pero dado que ayer lo hicimos público en el colegio en la fiesta de navidad, no quería que se enteraran si no era directamente por mi.

Aún tengo intenciones de hablar con ustedes de frente, no quiero que interpreten esto como una cobardía de mi parte, ni como un signo de debilidad. Estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero y de lo que siento, así que espero que reflexionen sobre su respuesta.

Ustedes siempre han sido lo más importante para mi, pero algún día yo iba a hacer mi propia familia, y ahora sé que quiero que sea con ella, así que les pido que no nos obstaculicen. Nos amamos. No pensamos dejarnos.

Les pido que reflexionen.

Los quiere

Draco

Hermione leyó la carta y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. La forma como Draco había defendido su relación frente a sus padres le había conmovido. No cabía duda que cada día lo amaba más y ahora sabía que ese amor no tenía límites, podía crecer hasta el infinito, cada día más.

Llevaron la carta a la lechucería y fueron al comedor, tomados de la mano. Ya que no había casi alumnos, Draco comió en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los pocos observadores que había los miraron con la boca abierta.

Pasearon abrazados por los jardines y cuando cayó la noche, Draco convenció a Hermione de quedarse con él, las mazmorras estaban abandonadas, ningún Slytherin se había quedado a pasar navidad más que él, así que nadie los molestaría

Entraron en la habitación del chico y platicaron hasta entrada la madrugada, tendidos sobre la cama de Draco, tomados de la mano. Compartieron algunos besos, pero al momento que les dio sueño, Draco sólo abrazó a Hermione por debajo de las sábanas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos

Al día siguiente se sintieron como un matrimonio, despertaron juntos, abrazados, felices, (aunque vestidos, esa parte de la fantasía de Draco aún no se hacía realidad), bajaron a desayunar y pasaron el día deambulando por el colegio. Visitaron aquel prado al que fueron el día que Malfoy se disculpó con Hermione, que ahora era una hermosa estampa de invierno. Por la noche, cenaban tomados de la mano por debajo de la mesa, cuando vieron entrar una lechuza. Era la lechuza de la familia Malfoy. No era hora de recibir el correo, pero sin embargo ambos imaginaron por qué Lucius y Narcissa no habían podido esperar hasta al día siguiente para enviar su respuesta, porque eso era lo que era esa carta: la respuesta a la notica que Draco les había tenido que dar por carta.

Terminaron de cenar y bajaron a las mazmorras, donde encerrados en el cuarto de Draco, se dispusieron a leer la carta

Querido Draco:

Estamos sumamente desilusionados con tu decisión. Evidentemente no aprobamos tu relación con la señorita Granger.

Nos duele que todo lo que te enseñamos se te haya olvidado por un capricho por esa niña. El ser un Malfoy, es un privilegio que conlleva ciertas obligaciones. No puedo creer que quieras tirar siglos de tradiciones porque crees que estás enamorado. No tenemos nada que reflexionar, nuestra postura no cambiará, pero tu harías bien en cambiar la tuya.

Sabemos que quieres reivindicar nuestro nombre, y que el mundo después del señor tenebroso ha cambiado, pero no creemos que una relación con una sangre sucia pueda ayudar, nuestro prestigio consiste en la pureza de nuestra sangre. Queremos conservarla así.

No hagas una tontería Draco, te lo suplico.

Reflexiona tu, por favor

Narcissa Malfoy

Draco se tiró de espaldas en su cama, nada más termino de leer la carta. Hermione se tendió sobre él. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo lo había tomado Draco porque no había dicho nada aún, ¿la dejaría ahora que sabía que no contaría con el apoyo de sus padres?

\- Salió mejor de lo que pensaba - dijo finalmente

\- ¿Cómo lo pensabas entonces? no creo que haya salido bien para nada - Hermione pensó que Draco hablaba con ironía

\- Es en serio, yo los conozco, Hermione, no esperaba que saltaran de gusto ni que me dieran su apoyo de inmediato pero ahora sé que al menos es posible

Hermione lo miró incrédula

\- Debes aprender a leer entre líneas con los Malfoy - el rubio estaba sonriente - mira, ellos no me amenazaron, ni me ordenaron que haga nada. Sólo expresan su desacuerdo, pero no hay una orden de mi padre al respecto, no hay amenazas en caso de que yo decida seguir como se los advertí en mi carta, de ningún tipo, no pueden desheredarme porque cuando cumplí los 18 se liberó mi fortuna, pero podía haber hecho alguna amenaza al respecto. No dicen que no me hablarán, y que me borrarán de los registros de la familia, es otra cosa que hubieran podido hacer. Además, a pesar de todo, aún me quieren, no me ordenan, me dicen que reflexione, y que cambie de parecer, me lo suplican, me lo piden por favor. - dijo él con aire de suficiencia

A Hermione todo le pareció un poco raro, pero él se veía de muy buen humor, así que decidió compartir las esperanzas del rubio y ser positiva.

\- Si tu lo dices, esperemos que así sea, lo único que me da miedo de todo esto, es que reflexiones y me dejes

Él la miró sumamente ofendido, se incorporó y se tiró encima de ella

\- Nunca - la besó - jamás - otro beso - digas algo así Hermione Granger - beso - eres mía para siempre, yo nunca podría dejarte, ni aunque quisiera hacerlo, ahora sé que estoy ligado a ti a un nivel que ni yo mismo puedo comprender, todo lo que sé, es que si me alejo de ti moriré, tu eres más importante para mi que el aire. Hermione, te amo

Ahora ella fue quien se abalanzó sobre él. Era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba, le había dicho que la quería, pero querer y amar son diferentes niveles, y ahora por fin había avanzado, un paso más en esta relación que era lo más hermoso que le había pasado jamás.

Se besaban con pasión y con deseo, rodaban por la cama del chico, unas veces él se ponía sobre ella, otras veces ella se ponía sobre él. Ya se habían quitado las camisas, ella estaba en pantalón y con el sujetador puesto, él sólo llevaba su pantalón. Ella lo dejó quitarle el sostén, eso era lo más lejos que jamás habían llegado, así que supo que ya estaba por terminar. Así que por primera vez, Draco Malfoy se detuvo. La miró con la respiración entrecortada, y con cierto reproche en su rostro.

\- No me debiste dejar llegar hasta aquí, casi no puedo parar - dijo acostándose de espaldas y cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo

\- No quiero que te detengas - dijo ella mientras quitaba el brazo de su cara para que la mirara

Él no lo podía creer ¿lo iba a dejar continuar? ¿hasta dónde?

\- No digas eso, si me dejas continuar, ahora sí no podré detenerme, no me tortures así

\- ¿Qué parte de no quiero que te detengas, no te quedó suficientemente clara? - mordió el labio inferior del chico y se alejó con una sonrisa burlona

\- Te amo Hermione Granger

\- Y yo a ti Draco Malfoy


	23. YO TAMBIÉN TE EXTRAÑARÉ

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, el castillo se comenzó a llenar de estudiantes que regresaban de sus casas de vacaciones, y ahí encontramos a nuestra pareja favorita, volviendo de su paseo vespertino por los jardines del colegio, tomados de la mano caminaban y charlaban alegres, entraron al gran comedor y sus compañeros los vieron soltar sus manos con todo el pesar del mundo por tener que separarse, no sin antes presenciar un beso de despedida, el cual dejo a Hermione sonrojada por los murmullos que le siguieron

Cuando Draco se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy y Theo lo recibieron con una avalancha de preguntas, a Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor la esperaban Rosy y Heidi que dieron un pequeño gritito después de abrazarla y también comenzó el interrogatorio. Unos lugares más allá, Harry y Ginny la observaban con cautela, ella los vio y les sonrió tímida, Harry le correspondió y Ginny trató aunque solo le salió una mueca, pero eso le dio esperanza a Hermione, que inmediatamente busco en la mesa de al lado la mirada del amor de su vida, que presenció la escena con Potter y Weasley y le sonrió esperanzado a su castaña. La cena transcurrió normal hasta que un chico se situó entre tres Gryffindor que charlaban animadas

\- ¿Estas lista Hermione?

Las chicas se giraron para encontrar a Draco de pie tras ellas, con la cabeza ladea y una hermosa sonrisa. Las chicas suspiraron y miraron a Hermione que comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, mientras Draco le daba la mano para ayudarla. Lo siguiente nadie se lo esperaba

-Hey - les dijo Draco a Rosy y Heidi - Hermione me ha contado que ustedes están intimidadas por mi

Ellas miraron a Hermione con los ojos como platos ¿había sido capaz de contarle a Malfoy sobre su comportamiento y su atontamiento con él?, pero Hermione inmediatamente supo lo que estaban pensando y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para tranquilizarlas, lo cual paso desapercibido para Malfoy que continuó

\- Por las cosas que les hice en el pasado, yo era un idiota bravucón pero seguro Hermione les dijo que yo he cambiado, así que quiero disculparme con ustedes formalmente, les aseguro que lo siento mucho, me gustaría que pudieran perdonarme aunque no lo merezco y tratáramos de ser amigos, por Hermione, ella las aprecia mucho, así que tienen también mi aprecio y mi apoyo, si me lo permiten, claro

Las chicas estaban literal con la boca abierta, Hermione movió desesperada su cabeza para hacerlas reaccionar, ya sabía el efecto que Malfoy tenía en ellas, las chicas sacudieron su cabeza y le sonrieron embobadas, Heidi que era más despierta, pudo contestar

\- Claro Malfoy, nosotros estamos al tanto de tu situación, de tu cambio, Hermione nos habla tanto de ti que ya nos sentimos tus amigas, y quiero que sepas que nosotras siempre los hemos apoyado - termino Heidi susurrando y Rosy asintió sonriente

\- Gracias, tomaré a Hermione un momento ¿de acuerdo? - les dijo Malfoy sonriendo educadamente - buenas noches - y dicho esto salieron tomados de la mano del comedor

Las chicas que habían oído la charla suspiraron y miraron a Rosy y Heidi con envidia, Draco Malfoy se había disculpado con ellas y les había pedido ser amigos, eran la comidilla en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry y Ginny que no se encontraban tan cerca como para escuchar, pero que habían visto la escena a la distancia, cuando escucharon la naturaleza de la charla se miraron sorprendidos y Harry le dijo a su novia

\- Tenemos que hablar con ella

\- Si, lo se - dijo Ginny bajando la mirada

Hermione y Draco caminaron lentamente, habían decidido dar un paseo por el castillo, Draco caminaba cabizbajo, Hermione le iba a preguntar qué le pasaba cuando él le dijo

\- Hermione, ¿estás segura que no puedes ir a dormir conmigo hoy?

\- Draco - dijo ella deteniéndose delante de él y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos con la cabeza acomodada en su pecho - ya lo habíamos acordado

\- Tú lo acordaste yo nunca estuve de acuerdo - interrumpió el rubio

\- No me hagas esto, a mi no me gusta más que a ti, pero ya te expliqué que debo hablar con Harry y Ginny y debo ponerme de acuerdo con Rosy y Heidi, yo si tengo compañeras de cuarto, ellas se pueden preocupar o lo pueden malinterpretar

\- Ellas son tus amigas, deberían comprender

\- Y seguro lo harán, solo dame tiempo, yo

Él no la dejó terminar, la besó con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella, quería enseñarle que no podía estar sin ella, tenía que comprender que le dolía pasar un segundo sin ella, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir una noche entera? y más después de las vacaciones que habían pasado...

... El día que Hermione le dio permiso a Draco de continuar, él decidió que la haría suplicarle y retorcerse debajo de él, como parte de su castigo por hacerlo perder el tren, y además para lograr que ella no quiera parar después ni nunca.

Comenzó besando sus labios rozándolos con los suyos, delineándolos con su lengua, ella lo mordía de pura frustración de que sus besos no fueran más profundos, Draco sonrió y dejó sus labios para mordisquear su cuello, sus hombros, ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello, o le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, él la tomo de las manos y las aprisionó por encima de su cabeza, mientras besaba sus senos, ella comenzó a retorcerse, con una mano él detenía las manos de ella y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su vientre, bajando hasta su intimidad, la sintió húmeda aún por encima de las pantis, así que rápidamente tiró de ellas y se las quitó. Hermione respiraba entrecortada, trató de cubrirse al notar que estaba totalmente desnuda, pero él la volvió a tomar de las manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas, y la besó en los labios, moviéndolos rápidamente, entrelazando sus lenguas, se colocó encima de ella, la hizo separar las piernas, con su mano palpó su intimidad, y sonrió al notar que estaba sumamente húmeda. Deslizó un dedo dentro, ella gimió y se retorció, él movía su dedo despacio, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, se zafó de su agarre y lo tomó de las caderas, pegándose a él, tratando de sentirlo, como lo sintió el día del baile, él lo comprendió, sacó su dedo de ella y pegó su erección a ella, haciéndola gemir, y susurrar su nombre en tono suplicante. Sonrío, continuó devorándola, mientras metía dos dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir, se preguntó si sería virgen, la sentía demasiado estrecha, pero continuó el movimiento de sus dedos, logrando hacerla gemir y balbucear por favor, Draco, mientras movía desesperada sus caderas, él no aguantaría mucho más torturándola, pero tenía serias sospechas de que ella era virgen y no quería lastimarla, metió otro dedo más, mientras besaba su vientre, y pasaba su lengua alrededor de su ombligo, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba sus senos, ella chilló cuando metió sus dedos, él la miró un momento, tenía sus ojos cerrados pero, inmediatamente retomó el movimiento de sus caderas y quitó sus manos, que clavaban sus uñas en la espalda del chico, para buscar nuevamente sus caderas mientras repetía jadeando Draco, por favor, no lo pudo soportar más, se levantó y de un tirón se quitó los pantalones y quedó desnudo frente a ella, que lo miraba boquiabierta, jadeando y con los ojos abiertos como platos, su corazón latía como loco, él se recostó sobre ella, la besó con pasión, mientras le separaba las piernas y se colocaba entre ellas, ella comenzó a respirar muy aceleradamente, sintió la erección del chico tocando sus puertas, se sentía nerviosa pero estaba sumamente excitada, levantó inconscientemente sus caderas hacia él, que ya comenzaba a deslizarse dentro de ella, lo hacía de poco a poco pues estaba encontrando demasiada resistencia, ella era un mar de confusión, le dolía pero su cuerpo le pedía más, le pedía acercar sus caderas a él, hizo un movimiento brusco, pegándose a él y sintió un pequeño desgarro dentro de ella, ahogó un grito, él se detuvo y la miró preocupado, ya estaba totalmente dentro, pero no se atrevió a moverse, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, él se reclinó sobre ella y la besó, con demasiada ternura, ella se relajó de inmediato y enredó sus piernas en la cadera del chico, y comenzaron a moverse, primero muy despacio, eventualmente más y más rápido, sin parar de besarse aunque el beso ya había subido de tono tambien, ella lo podía sentir, dentro de ella, esa sensación la llenó de calidez, sentía hervir sus entrañas, su pecho, hasta que por fin su cuerpo estalló como fuegos artificiales, ahogó un gemido y tuvo que dejar de moverse, él lo notó y aceleró sus embestidas, logrando con ello intensificar la sensación de ella y alcanzar su propio climax.

Se tumbó sobre ella y la besó con ternura, se acostó a su lado y ella se acomodó en su pecho

— Te amo — dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo jadeando. Se sonrieron y cerraron sus ojos, Draco acomodó las sábanas y no pudo evitar notar una pequeña mancha roja, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho y orgulloso, efectivamente había sido el primero, y por Merlin que quería ser el único...

Recordando esa noche y todas las que siguieron, ella lo miró, puso sus manos en su cara y le dijo:

\- Te prometo que lo voy a arreglar pronto, yo también te extrañaré mucho - y lo volvió a besar, esta vez el beso fue tranquilo, o al menos así comenzó ya que en un segundo ella estaba literalmente encima de él sin conciencia de cómo había terminado ahí, aferrada a su cuello y con las piernas enrosacadas en su cintura, nuevamente se habían perdido en sus besos... Pero ahora el castillo estaba repleto, y el sonido de unas voces acercándose por el pasillo los hicieron volver de su trance

Ella brinco, tomo la mano de su novio y lo arrastró a un salón vacío mientras pasaban los alumnos. Ella lo tenia aferrado del saco, él tenía sus manos en su cintura, estaban demasiado cerca, cuando lo notaron, su respiración se aceleró y en un segundo retomaron su sesión de besos, Draco ya comenzaba a desabotonar el pantalón de la chica, cuando ella dio un respingo y de un salto se incorporó... ¿En qué momento la había recostado en una mesa? Él suspiro cansado, ¿ya estaban otra vez en esas? ¿Ella lo iba a dejar así? La castaña sintió el reproche en los ojos de su novio y rápidamente le dijo

\- Aquí no, alguien puede entrar

\- Pues vamos a mi cuarto - dijo él desesperado

\- ¡Draco! - le pego en el brazo mientras reía - si acabamos de acordar que

\- Tu acordaste - dijo él con su sonrisa ladeada

\- Draco por favor, sabes que es difícil también para mi - suplico la castaña enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

Draco se rindió ante su novia, siempre lo hacía, él era una marioneta en sus manos, no sabía cómo había llegado a eso pero le encantaba, amaba a esa mujer más que a nada en el mundo y la prueba era que antes jamás hubiera permitido que lo dejaran en ese estado, hubiera ido a consolarse con cualquier chica pero ahora ya no le interesaba nadie que no fuera su Hermione, recordó lo que ocurrió al día siguiente de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, ambos despertaron juntos, desnudos y felices, pero él la noto intranquila

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada, sólo... ¿Te podrías adelantar?

— ¿Por qué?

— No es nada importante, sólo, por favor

— Hermione...

— No me hagas decirlo

— ¿No quieres que te vea? Te vi demasiado bien ayer, créeme — dijo él divertido

Ella bufo enojada mientras se sonrojaba

— Ya lo sé, si de verdad debes saber, me tengo que deshacer de las sábanas — dijo totalmente colorada

— Ah, eso no es importante, déjalo hay mil formas de arreglarlo

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada

— Lo has hecho muchas veces ¿eh? Así que todo era cierto...

No. Su primer impulso fue mentir, pero no quería hacerlo, sólo que no sabía como salir de esta. Bajó la mirada y balbuceó

— No, digo, no es eso, es que... ¿Acaso importa? — dijo preocupado

— No, el pasado es el pasado, pero... Para mí esto fue especial

— ¡Para mí también! — dijo levantando la voz — No puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero en el futuro, lo único que quiero es a ti, para siempre... Te amo

Se besaron y volvieron a hacer el amor, el día anterior fue hermoso, placentero, mágico, pero la segunda vez fue mejor, mucho mejor...

Recordando cómo ella lo había cambiado, en muchos sentidos, se sintió feliz y lleno de amor, así que sólo abrazó a su novia, recargo su mentón en su cabeza y espero unos minutos para calmarse un poco. Después le dijo a su novia

\- Vamos, te llevo a tu sala común

Ella asintió y caminaron de la mano por los pasillos.


	24. ¿ES UNA APUESTA?

Harry y Ginny, además de otros chicos estaban aún en la sala común, Hermione saludó y dudo sobre acercarse a Harry y Ginny, pero Harry inmediatamente le dijo

\- Herms, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La chica asintió y fue a sentarse al lado de sus amigos. Ella quería ser amable y ahora no sabía como iniciar una conversación con sus mejores amigos... Así que optó por lo infalible y les preguntó

\- Y ¿como pasaron sus vacaciones chicos?

Harry le relató rápidamente que habían estado en la madriguera unos días, aunque había invitado a Ginny a su casa otros días, pero que sus padres habían mandado a Ron para acompañar a Ginny, así que se la pasó cuidándolos que no estuvieran solos jamas, los chicos se rieron y comenzaban a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos

Ginny habló directamente con Hermione y le dijo,

\- Herms, siento mucho mi actitud del otro día, yo me sentí triste como si fuera a perderte, porque ya no serás parte de la familia, pero Harry me ha hecho notar que eres de la familia desde hace muchos años, y eso no tenía nada que ver con Ron, yo te quiero como hermana, y realmente quiero que seas feliz, cuando te vi llegar con con el hurón pude ver a kilómetros que ustedes son felices, se nota que se aman, son una linda pareja

Hermione no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, pero cuando su amiga termino de hablar, sintió como las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, las dos chicas se abrazaron y Harry sonreía mirándolas hasta que Ginny lo jaló e hizo que se incorporara al abrazo, los tres reían entre lágrimas y Hermione se sintió aliviada, ahora sí estaba completa

Al parecer, Ron también estaba más tranquilo. Después de su conversación en el ministerio de magia, el día que él acompañó a los padres de la castaña, había comprendido que lo suyo había terminado. Había visto a Hermione distinta, y cuando le preguntó si creía que ellos tenían algún futuro y ella negó, él lo supo, supo que había alguien más, no sabía de quién se trataba pero suponía que era cuestión de tiempo. Ahora que Harry y Ginny le habían dado la noticia, ya no le quedaba más que resignarse. Eso le habían contado Harry y Ginny a Hermione, que asintió y trató de sonreír, aunque no pudo ¿estaría bien Ron?

A la mañana siguiente bajaron juntos con Rosy y Heidi al gran comedor, al llegar Hermione buscó a su rubio con la mirada, él ya se encontraba ahí y ella no resistió las ganas de ir a saludarlo, se disculpó con sus compañeros y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde al llegar con Draco este la jaló para quedar en sus piernas mientras le plantaba un beso y les comunicó a sus amigos

\- Chicos, mi novia nos acompañará a desayunar hoy

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían pero no podía levantarse ahora sin causar revuelo, así que les sonrió a los Slytherin y trató de calmarse , mientras Pansy echaba todo su esfuerzo por tierra diciendo

\- Y cuéntanos Granger, ¿extrañabas dormir en la torre de Gryffindor?

Hermione casi se ahoga con su jugo de calabaza, haciendo a Pansy y a Nott soltar sonoras carcajadas, Hermione miró a Draco con reproche pero inmediatamente su amiga entró en su ayuda

\- Draco no me dijo nada, has sido tu

\- Quiere decir - añadió Nott - que husmeando el cuarto de Draco se encontró con tu ropa, y que ahora has confirmado sus sospechas

\- Hey idiotas déjenla no ven que la incomodan - la defendió Draco

\- Vamos, Granger no creo que no seas capaz de soportar una pequeña broma, además si vas a vivir entre serpientes te tendrás que acostumbrar, ¿cuándo vuelves con nosotros? - le preguntó Pansy inocente

Hermione ahora estaba verdaderamente incómoda, giró hacia Draco en busca de ayuda pero él solo la miraba expectante, al fin y al cabo él era el más interesado en conocer la respuesta. Hermione decidió que no se iba a dejar intimidar por las serpientes, así que hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y les dijo lo más tranquila que pudo

\- Bueno Parkinson, para responder a tus preguntas, te diré que extrañaba mucho la torre de Gryffindor, las mazmorras son muy frías para mí, así que he decidido proponerle a Draco que sea él quien se mude conmigo

Draco la miró con la boca abierta y Pansy y Nott estallaron en carcajadas otra vez

\- Pagaría una enorme fortuna por verte ir a dormir a la boca del León- le dijo Nott burlonamente

\- ¿Es una apuesta Nott? - replicó Draco recuperando su aire elegante

\- ¡Por supuesto! Sabes que adoro verte sufrir- le contestó su amigo

\- Bien, entonces es un trato - dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa ladeada - si yo paso una noche en la torre de Gryffindor, ustedes - dijo señalando a Pansy y Theo - dejarán de molestar a Hermione con sus burlas y no dirán una palabra cuando ella se mude conmigo

Ahora Hermione era quien estaba boquiabierta, la broma le había salido al revés, ella nunca imaginó que Draco aceptara pasar una noche entera entre los leones, y menos que lo utilizaría como chantaje para que ella volviera a dormir con él, pero ahora debía mantener su fachada, no quería ser objeto de burla de Parkinson y Nott otra vez

\- Trato - dijeron los dos amigos, poniendo sus manos encima de la mano de Draco, quien sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que servía de castigo a quien no cumpliera su parte del trato. No era el juramento inquebrantable, pero era la versión estudiantil del mismo

El desayuno transcurrió en relativa normalidad, si dejamos de lado los murmullos de ver a una Gryffindor compartir la mesa con las serpientes, y que todo haya transcurrido con tranquilidad. Draco y Hermione se levantaron y caminaron tomados de la mano por los pasillos antes de dirigirse a su clase de pociones.

\- Te ha salido cara tu bromita Granger - le dijo Malfoy cambiando de tema

\- ¡Cállate! Aun no puedo creer que me hayas comprometido de esa forma

\- ¿Yo te comprometí a ti? Tu me retaste a pasar la noche en tu torre, debías pagar por la humillación

\- ¿Humillación? Si yo pasé todas las vacaciones en las mazmorras ¿como es que no crees que eso es una humillación para mi si además haces que todo el mundo se entere y me tomen como a una cualquiera?

\- Hey, primero que nada, tu pasaste las vacaciones conmigo exclusivamente, no con tres compañeros de cuarto, segundo yo no les dije nada, creo que Nott fue bastante claro al relatarte que fuiste tú la que se los confirmó y tercero, eres mi novia, nadie cree que eres una cualquiera por dormir con tu novio eso es algo natural, ¿acaso todo el colegio trata de cualquiera a Wesley por sus escapadas nocturnas con Potter?

\- ¿Como sabes sobre eso?

\- Bueno, ellos no son nada discretos, todo mundo se los ha topado accidentalmente y el chisme ha corrido, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que tenemos que hacer un plan, ahora que me has comprometido a esa pijamada de niñas exploradoras en la torre de Gryffindor- añadió Draco cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Hermione desafiante

Ella supo que él tenía razón, ella los había metido en este lío y ahora tenía que idear la forma de sacarlos, pero quizá el mismo Draco le había dado una idea. Ella sonrió y lo abrazo abalanzándose sobre su cuello y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios para después decirle,

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Eres brillante!

\- Eso ya lo sé - dijo con aire arrogante - pero ilumíname ¿a que exactamente te refieres?

\- ¡Ya sé cómo voy a meterte a la torre!

Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero no le dio tiempo de decirle nada más pues el maestro entraba al aula seguido de una masa de estudiantes, así que confundido, se dejó arrastrar dentro del salón por su novia, y aunque hubiera querido preguntarle algo a Hermione, ella ya estaba en modalidad sabelotodo, y no iba a hacerle caso hasta que la clase terminara


	25. QUIDDITCH

Con el correr de los días, los alumnos de Hogwarts se fueron acostumbrando a "Dramione" (nombre con el que se referían a la pareja en el colegio, cortesía de Rosy y Heidi). A pesar del escándalo del primer día, de que hasta el diario el profeta dedicó una página a la noticia, como todo, de repente deja de ser novedad y la gente pasa a hablar de otra cosa.

Era común ver a Draco Malfoy esperar por las mañanas afuera de la torre de Gryffindor a que Hermione saliera, luego la gente los veía besarse como saludo de buenos días, caminar tomados de la mano al comedor, donde Draco acompañaba a Hermione hasta su mesa y después él desayunaba en su mesa. Cuando terminaba (usualmente antes de ella) regresaba a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentaba un momento entre los leones, esperando a su novia y charlando con sus amigos (incluyendo Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley) en relativa paz (digo, Malfoy es Malfoy y nunca se le iba a quitar la tentación de molestar un poco a Potter y Weasley, pero era de manera "amistosa"), después Malfoy acompañaba a Hermione a su primer clase, se despedían con un beso en la puerta del salón y él partía a sus clases. Cuando tenían pociones (la única clase que compartían) se seguían sentando juntos y no era raro ver a Malfoy robándole besos discretos cuando el profesor no estaba atento, dejando a Hermione ruborizada para diversión del rubio. Cuando se encontraban por casualidad en los pasillos entre clases, se abrazaban y besaban antes de continuar su camino. Al terminar las clases hacían la tarea juntos, en la biblioteca, y si quedaba tiempo, paseaban un rato por los jardines. Los fines de semana, cuando él podía convencerla de no pasarla estudiando, iban a aquel prado del bosque, donde ambos sabían en el fondo que había comenzado todo. También convivían con sus amigos. Fuera por las tardes en los sábados de quidditch, o en los paseos en Hogsmeade. Hermione ya no se sentía tan incómoda con las bromas de Pansy y Theo. Harry y Ginny estaban aprendiendo a lidiar con Malfoy y su humor negro y sarcástico. Además, había ocasiones en que simplemente se encontraban en pláticas con alumnos de otras casas, debido principalmente a los sábados de quidditch, donde participaban alumnos de todas las casas y paulatinamente, habían incluído alumnos de grados inferiores en sus rotaciones de equipos. La vida en Hogwarts era muy diferente a los primeros 6 años de los chicos, y radicalmente diferente a la vida el último año, aquél que algunos de los presentes se habían perdido por la guerra. Todos estaban disfrutando su vida escolar al máximo, haciendo nuevos amigos y deseando que así hubiera sido siempre.

Draco y Hermione tenían dos asuntos pendientes, que finalmente se resolverían de la misma manera. Dado que ella se había negado a volver a las mazmorras antes de que él cumpliera su apuesta de pasar una noche completa en la torre Gryffindor, no habían tenido momentos a sólas... que les permitiera la suficiente intimidad como para que volvieran a tener sexo. Eso molestaba demasiado a Draco. Se había acostumbrado a esas noches de pasión con su castaña y le estaba costando la vida controlarse y no arrastrarla por la fuerza a su habitación. Sabía que una vez ahí, ella lo perdonaría. Sin embargo ella le había dicho que tenían que hacer lo de la "pijamada" a su manera, ya que ella a diferencia de Draco, tenía compañeras de habitación y tampoco podía fulminar con la mirada a sus demás compañeros para que no dijeran nada si ella lo metía así como así a la torre, como hacían él y Pansy con sus propios compañeros... Además estaba el asunto de la dama Gorda. Las mazmorras estaban camufladas, pero ningún personaje custodiaba la entrada, como era el caso de la torre Gryffindor.

Todos estaban al corriente del plan de Hermione. Harry y Ginny habían aceptado ayudar a Hermione a meter a las serpientes y algunos otros compañeros, sólo para despistar un poco, y Harry escondería a Malfoy en su habitación para lograr que ya no saliera después...

El día había llegado. Malfoy no podía haber estado más feliz y Hermione no podía estar más nerviosa, aunque en el fondo, también estaba emocionada, después de un año tan tranquilo, el romper las reglas sobre los dormitorios era el equilibrio que le faltaba a su año. No extrañaba estar en peligro de muerte, pero algo de emoción, no le hacía daño a nadie... o eso esperaba.

Ese día, Gryffindor jugaba un partido oficial de quidditch contra Ravenclaw. Al terminar el partido, ya estaban avisados (discretamente por supuesto) que la fiesta sería en la torre de Gryffindor. Contaban con que ellos serían los victoriosos, de lo contrario, estarían ofreciendo una fiesta a quienes los habían derrotado y los ánimos no serían los más adecuados, pero buscarían hacerlo funcionar de cualquier forma.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Draco se encontraba en las gradas de Gryffindor, deseando de todo corazón la victoria de los leones... era la visión más bizarra de todos los tiempos... más aún que su noviazgo con la sangre sucia Granger, no había duda. Nadie jamás había podido creer que Malfoy estuviera apoyando a Gryffindor en un partido de quidditch, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, gritándoles a los leones instrucciones, tips, advertencias, distrayendo con las porras al equipo contrario, Ravenclaw se preguntaba si estarían jugando contra Slytherin en momentos, pero la realidad era que por solidaridad a su líder, las serpientes estaban apoyando a Gryffindor. Insólito.

Y sin embargo... Gryffindor perdía el encuentro... no podía ser más inoportuno, pero en ese momento la snitch apareció en escena y los buscadores comenzaron la caza. Malfoy estaba como loco, si Potter atrapaba la snitch en ese momento, Gryffindor perdería el juego... tenía que aguantar a que los demás idiotas anotaran unos cuantos puntos, sin embargo a estas alturas, Harry no era consciente del marcador, todos en las gradas de Gryffindor y Slytherin le gritaban a Potter que NO atrapara la snitch, que aguantara, los cazadores de Gryffindor estaban como locos, Ravenclaw no atacaba, el equipo entero estaba volcado en impedir que anotaran, necesitaban 2 anotaciones. Ginny Weasley había logrado la primera, sin embargo Harry estaba en serios problemas, sólo bloqueaba a Malone para que él no la atrapara. Una bludger tumbó de su escoba a Demelza Robins, y Gryffindor tenía un hombre menos en el campo, pero Ginny aprovechó la confusión para anotar el punto que les faltaba, la tribuna estaba vuelta loca, todos animaban a Harry a atrapar la snitch, pero ahora Ravenclaw estaba volcado al ataque, y Malone bloqueaba a Potter, de la forma que lo habían bloqueado a él. Sin embargo Harry era mucho mejor en vuelo que Malone, por lo que casi en el mismo momento en que Ravenclaw anotaba un punto, Harry atrapó la snitch. Nadie estaba seguro qué había ocurrido primero. Madame Hooch realizó unos hechizos para determinar el tiempo exacto en el que había ocurrido cada evento. Nadie pudo respirar por un minuto. Hermione estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez estaba sumamente divertida, parecía que fuera Slytherin el equipo esperando veredicto, Draco estaba sumamente nervioso y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, casi se había acabado la voz en ese partido. Y entonces madame Hooch habló:

\- Harry Potter atrapó la snitch, el partido terminó. El marcador es Gryffindor 220 y Ravenclaw 210,

No se escuchó nada más, todo el estadio estalló en gritos, sean de felicidad o de frustración. El que más feliz estaba con ese anuncio, curiosamente, era Draco Malfoy. Era muy cómico de ver.

Abrazó a Hermione con demasiada fuerza, pero para qué negarlo, ella estaba también muy feliz así que no se quejó. Todos bajaron sumamente emocionados, el partido había estado cardiaco, pero al final, había salido todo bien. La fiesta estaba en pie, sin embargo, muchos Ravenclaw declinaron, estaban inconformes con el veredicto de madame Hooch, pero las demás casas estaban más que dispuestas a festejar el triunfo de los leones.

Hicieron algunos hechizos a la sala común de Gryffindor para ampliarla momentáneamente y para aislar el ruido. No cabía un alma más dentro.

La dama gorda estaba bastante incómoda con la cantidad de estudiantes ajenos a Gryffindor, así que amenazó a Potter y a Weasley que si no sacaban a todo mundo a la 1 de la mañana, hablaría con McGonagall para que lo hiciera ella. Harry y Ginny se comprometieron a terminar con la fiesta a esa hora y sacar a los estudiantes de otras casas... pero cruzaron sus dedos en el momento, pues sabían que uno de ellos no saldría... hasta el día siguiente al menos.

Todos se divirtieron en la fiesta, Malfoy y Nott introdujeron alcohol clandestinamente, pero se encargaron de racionarlo de modo que el desastre de la fiesta anterior no se repitiera, varios habían acabado demasiado mal, arriesgando que los profesores descubrieran que había habido alcohol. Draco personalmente cuidó de Hermione esa fiesta. Ella no se apartó de él ni un segundo, ambos se divirtieron disfrutando su mutua compañía, además de la de algunos amigos.

Sólo hubo un incidente, y fue extraño para todos quienes la conocían, pero Astoria Greengrass estaba al borde de la inconciencia. Draco sólo dejó por un momento a Hermione, para ir con las amigas de Astoria a revisar su condición. Estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, pero no podía salir de la torre de Gryffindor a riesgo de no poder volver a entrar y perder la apuesta.

\- Nott - llamó a Theo entre la multitud, éste se unió al círculo de los Slytherin que escondían a Astoria - necesito que te lleves a Astoria, está muy mal, nadie la puede ver en ese estado, la expulsarían, yo no puedo salir, ya sabes por qué, pero te debería una muy grande si haces esto por mi

Theo resopló, se perdería casi 3 horas de la fiesta por culpa de la ebriedad de Greengrass, y no estaba nada contento al respecto, pero finalmente cedió

\- Me debes una muy grande hermano, espero que tu sangre sucia valga la pena

Draco estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero sólo lo fulminó con la mirada como advertencia, por lo que el chico levantó las manos en señal de disculpa y cargó a Astoria a través del cuadro de la dama gorda y salió de la torre

Después de eso, no hubo más incidentes. La fiesta transcurrió en paz y casi para llegar la hora acordada con la dama gorda, Harry se llevó a Draco disimuladamente hacia su habitación y posteriormente, él, Hermione y Ginny sacaron a los visitantes de la torre. Había algunos Gryffindor que se negaban a subir a sus dormitorios, pero Hermione los amenazó con traer a McGonagall, y trató de sonar lo más convincente posible para no tener que hacerlo de verdad, y arriesgarse a que descubriera a Draco.

Harry le había prestado su capa de invisibilidad, así que una vez vacía la sala, bajó y esperó a estar sólo con Hermione y Harry para revelarse.

\- Malfoy, debes salir de aquí a las 6 en punto, ¿entendido?, si te descubren aquí, diré que me robaste la capa - dijo Harry tratando de sonar serio, pero arrastrando un poco las palabras, por lo que Draco y Hermione reprimieron una carcajada y se limitaron a asentir, mientras Potter se tambaleaba hacia su habitación

Draco y Hermione se acomodaron en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor, y charlaron en voz baja hasta casi las 4 de la mañana, cayeron dormidos sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, Hermione programó su reloj muggle para que a las 6 en punto los despertara. Draco salió con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, Hermione abrió la puerta y despertó a la señora Gorda, que la regaño por despertarla tan temprano después de la desvelada de anoche, Hermione se disculpó y salió en dirección a las mazmorras, a medio camino, invirtieron los papeles, y Hermione se cubrió con la capa y entró en la sala común de Slytherin, siguiendo a Draco en silencio, hasta su habitación. Donde durmieron abrazados hasta bien tarde el día siguiente, dado que era sábado, no había clases de qué preocuparse.


	26. SAN MUNGO

Hermione había vuelto a las mazmorras. Había conservado la capa de Harry y todas las noches después de ir un rato a la torre de astronomía o pasear por los pasillos con Draco para no crear sospechas, ambos entraban en las mazmorras, dormían ahí y por las mañanas salían juntos (sin que nadie viera a Hermione obviamente) y en algún punto desolado del castillo ella se quitaba la capa y reaparecía a la vista de todos, llegaba como todas las mañanas, de la mano de Draco al gran comedor a desayunar.

Ella se sentía como una recién casada, era sumamente feliz de despertar al lado de su rubio favorito, y él igual. Las cosas iban demasiado bien entre ellos. En el colegio ya se hablaba de que Dramione era una pareja mucho más popular que la del mismísmimo Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

Para el día de san Valentín, se había organizado una salida a Hogsmeade. Ni Draco ni Hermione eran muy afectos a ese tipo de celebraciones comerciales, así que no planearon nada empalagoso y romántico para ese día, pero sin embargo siempre les encantaba pasar tiempo a solas. Disfrutaban mucho su mutua compañía, así que irían a la reunión en Hogsmeade, y luego se desaparecerían como seguramente harían las demás parejas del colegio.

Sin embargo, ese día mientras desayunaban, la lechuza desplumada de los Weasley apareció en el gran comedor muy temprano. Ginny desató la carta y la leyó, su semblante tranquilo e incluso soñoliento cambió inmediatamente por un semblante preocupado. Harry y Hermione lo notaron de inmediato

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ginny? - Harry miraba por encima del hombro de su peliroja para descubrir el contenido de la carta que tanto había preocupado a su novia. Hermione no perdía detalle

\- Es Ron, debemos irnos, Harry, Herms, está en San Mungo, vamos - y salió disparada seguida de Harry y Hermione

Hermione se asustó tanto por su pelirojo amigo, que por un momento se olvidó de su novio, el Slytherin había visto cómo habían salido los tres como almas que lleva el diablo del comedor y ya estaba tras de ellos cuando Hermione les dijo a Harry y Ginny

\- Adelántense, los alcanzo en un momento, le avisaré a Draco

Ellos asintieron y siguieron su carrera hacia el despacho de McGonagall

\- Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? - Draco había alcanzado a Hermione

\- A San Mungo, es Ron, no sé nada más por el momento, Draco, perdón, debo irme - y continuó a toda prisa siguiendo a sus amigos, dejando a Draco ahí en el pasillo mirándola desconcertado.

Llegaron a toda prisa a la oficina de McGonagall, ella había recibido una lechuza de parte de Molly Weasley, solicitándole el permiso de sus hijos (porque así llamaba también a Harry y Hermione) para que pudieran visitar a Ron, por lo que inmediatamente viajaron por polvos flu hacia San Mungo.

Nada más llegar se encontraron con toda la familia Weasley, Percy les explicó la situación

\- Ron y George se encontraban trabajando en un una nueva broma, para la tienda, George dice que salió un momento del despacho para buscar unos ingredientes, cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión, entró y Ron estaba inconsciente, estaba herido, así que inmediatamente lo trajo para acá, sin embargo, los medi magos siguen atendiéndolo, aún no tenemos noticias

\- ¿Es grave? - preguntó Hermione

\- No lo sabemos aún - y Percy comenzó a deambular nervioso por la sala

Ginny lloraba en silencio, recargada en el hombro de Harry. Él y Hermione se sentaron a su lado en la sala de espera, todos estaban visiblemente preocupados.

Después de unas horas, un medi mago se acercó y preguntó

\- ¿Familia Weasley?

Inmediatamente todos los pelirojos (y Harry y Hermione) se acercaron, lo rodearon en un círculo y comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente, todos querían saber el estado de Ron

\- Tranquilos, un momento por favor - pidió el medi mago - Ronald se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro, sin embargo aún está inconsciente, pueden pasar sólo 2 personas a la vez a acompañarlo, los demás tendrán que esperar aquí

Inmediatamente Arthur y Molly se encaminaron al cuarto donde Ronald dormía, efecto de las pociones sanadoras que le habían dado, sus heridas ya estaban controladas, sólo se veía colorado, pero les aseguraron que se le pasaría en unas horas, que era cuando esperaban que despertara.

Ya un poco más calmados, los demás esperaron en la sala por la noticia de que Ron había despertado, pero aún se notaba un poco tenso el ambiente

Efectivamente un par de horas después y Ron había despertado, por parejas todos fueron entrando a saludarlo, George y Percy, Harry y Ginny, y por último, entró Hermione.

El pelirojo estaba todavía algo colorado de la piel, les habían advertido que no lo tocaran, pues su piel era nueva y demasiado sensible. Levitaba sobre la cama, pero estaba parcialmente incorporado, como si una almohada invisible detuviera su espalda. Al entrar Hermione, Ron le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, ella estaba nerviosa, no lo había vuelto a ver desde lo del ministerio, la charla había sido más amigable que cuando rompieron, sin embargo, ahora Ron sabía lo de Draco y ella y no sabía cómo lo había tomado en realidad, aunque Harry y Ginny le aseguraron que estaba tranquilo, pero nunca se sabía con Ronald.

\- Hola Ron - saludó Hermione casi en un susurro - ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Acalorado e irritado - contestó el pelirojo - pero me da gusto verte Herms, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien, mejor que tú al menos - y ambos rieron - me preocupaste Ronald ¿qué rayos hiciste?

El pelirojo suspiró antes de contestar

\- Bueno, ya se los he explicado, fue un accidente, se me cayó mi varita y me agaché a juntarla, cuando me levanté me golpé con la mesa, el golpe hizo que algunas pociones e ingredientes se juntaran, ni yo mismo sé lo que pasó, sólo escuché el golpe y luego una explosión, supongo que son cosas que pasan

Hermione lo miraba con ternura y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- Debes tener más cuidado Ronald - lo regañó ella

\- Ya lo sé mamá - bromeó el pelirojo

Bajó la mirada y se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, Ron quería preguntarle a Hermione sobre Malfoy, no era que no les creyera a Harry y Ginny, pero necesitaba oírlo de ella

\- Herms, no te enojes conmigo, puede ser el efecto de las pociones anestésicas, que me hacen preguntar esto de forma tan ruda pero ¿Malfoy? ¿en serio? ¿por qué? - había reproche en sus preguntas y rencor en su rostro, aún cuando él lo trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo, la sutileza no estaba entre las cualidades de Ron

\- Ronald, en serio no es el momento ni

\- Me lo debes Herms, me debes una explicación, ¿me mentiste verdad? tu ya tenías algo con él cuando terminaste conmigo por esa excusa patética - la interrumpió Ron y alzó un poco la voz

\- Ron, no te debes alterar ahora, por favor

\- Entonces contéstame, esas preguntas me han estado matando desde que Harry y Ginny me lo contaron - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su rostro mostraba rabia e impotencia - yo pensé que habíamos tenido una de nuestras peleas habituales, siempre pensé que volveríamos, cuando te vi en el ministerio, ya no estuve tan seguro... había algo en tí... algo que no noté la otra vez pero estoy seguro que ya estaba ahí, cuando te negaste a volver conmigo y me lanzaste la excusa esa de que yo sería más feliz con alguien más lo supe, me quedó claro, tu ya tenías a alguien, sólo que yo no sabía a quién, cuando Harry y Ginny me lo dijeron no lo podía creer, ellos me aseguraron que él había cambiado bastante, que ya era una persona medianamente tolerable, pero es que - ya las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del pelirojo - yo te amaba Herms, te amo y no puedo creer que hayas olvidado toda nuestra historia, todo lo que pasamos, por él, por ese hurón mal teñido que te odiaba, te humillaba y te molestaba todos los días, y ¡NO! no te atrevas a decirme que cambió, estoy harto de que todo mundo lo justifique de esa forma, es un mortífago, debió acabar en Azkabán, tú lo sabes, en el fondo lo sabes, Hermione ¿por qué?

\- Ron tú no quieres escucharlo

\- ¡Ya te dije que me contestes Hermione! ¿por qué me engañaste? ¿por qué con él? de todos los hombres que hay en el mundo ¿por qué?

Ella también lloraba, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no sabía cómo expresarse, no quería dañar a su amigo, ella lo quería, como a un hermano, le dolía verlo sufrir y que ella fuera la causa de su sufrimiento, era lo peor

\- Esta bien, pero no me interrumpas Ron, esto ya es demasiado difícil de por sí, antes que nada, quiero que te quede claro que yo te quiero, siempre te he querido de la misma forma, desde que te conocí, aún cuando yo no te caía bien, y después cuando nos hicimos amigos, me gustaba mucho estar contigo, eres una persona con muchísimas cualidades, me encariñé contigo, no de la misma forma que con Harry, porque tu y yo estábamos siempre como perros y gatos y no lo niegues, por eso me sentía diferente contigo, tu me exasperabas, pero a la vez me atraías, eso no ha cambiado, me siento igual aún, ya te lo dije, sólo que este año que Draco y yo nos acercamos, sentí algo totalmente diferente por él, pero te aseguro que yo nunca te engañé, él y yo éramos amigos, yo me sentía confundida por él, pero en el momento en que me di cuenta lo que sentía por él, yo decidí ser honesta contigo, porque no era justo para tí, tu también mereces sentir todas las cosas que yo siento con él, te lo dije el día del ministerio, te lo digo ahora, nuestra relación no era como debía de ser una relación de pareja, pero yo nunca quise dañarte Ron ¿me crees?

\- Para mi lo era, nuestra relación, era lo que siempre había soñado, tú lo eras, yo siempre te voy a querer de una forma especial Hermione, no creo poder volver a lo de antes, es imposible, me dolió, no sabes como me dolió escucharte hablar de él, sé que te estás refrenando, y eso sólo lo hace peor, no quiero ni pensar a lo que has llegado con él porque... lo siento Hermione, yo te amo, deseo que seas feliz, pero no me pidas que yo lo vea, porque tu felicidad, al lado de ese desgraciado odioso, es algo por lo que nunca podré sentirme bien

Ella lloró con la cabeza agachada, lo comprendía, si de repente Draco la dejara por alguien más, ella lo dejaría, querría su felicidad, pero no podría convivir con ellos, no se imaginaba llendo a su boda, al nacimiento de sus hijos, comprendía a Ron, pero le dolía, sentía que estaba perdiendo un trozo de su alma y de su corazón, ese que siempre se quedaría al lado del pelirojo que tanto amaba, aunque no de la forma en que él quería...

\- Sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa el tiempo que te tome, no importa cuanto nos distanciemos, en el momento en que me lo pidas yo estaré a tu lado. Te quiero Ron. Cuídate

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación. Todos la miraron preocupada, había salido bañada en lágrimas, Molly y Arthur corrieron a la habitación de Ron, inmediatamente pensaron lo peor, Hermione no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Molly volvió para decirles que Ron estaba bien... dentro de lo que cabía, en realidad, no estaba mejor que Hermione, lloraba desconsolado, pero Molly comprendía, se imaginaba que eso ocurriría. Su hijo había estado deprimido desde que terminó con Hermione, pero cuando en navidad le dieron la noticia... estaba peor, sin embargo ella tenía la esperanza en el fondo de que se arreglaran, ella sabía que se querían y ya se había hecho a la idea de tener a Hermione en la familia.

Cuando Hermione estuvo un poco más calmada, los tres chicos volvieron a Hogwarts. Estaba por caer la noche, Hermione iba a las mazmorras a buscar a Draco, cuando de repente por la ventana miró hacia los jardines y se quedó helada...

Ahí estaba, justo el rubio que buscaba, pero lo que no esperaba era verlo estrechando entre sus brazos a Astoria Greengrass. Ella escondía la cara en el pecho del rubio, le rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura, él la rodeaba de los hombros, recargaba su cabeza en la de la chica. Hermione sintió que perdió otro trozo de su alma... eso debía ser el famoso karma... ella le había roto el corazón a Ron, lo había dejado por alguien a quien ella amaba más, ¿y ahora le hacían lo mismo a ella? ¿qué era esa escena? Hermione decidió que no tenía ánimos para enfrentarlo. Corrió de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor. Entró en su cuarto y se echó en su cama, en la que no había dormido en semanas y lloró hasta quedarse dormida

Al día siguiente, ella no tenía ánimos de salir de su habitación. Se había quedado tratando de dormir hasta tarde. Rosy y Heidi se preocuparon por ella cuando volvieron de comer y vieron que aún no se levantaba.

\- Herms, ¿qué te pasa? ¿discutiste con Draco?

El sólo mencionarle ese nombre la ponía mal, se sintió desfallecer.

\- No discutimos, pero, ayer tuve un día muy difícil y llegué y lo vi... con Astoria... la abrazaba... no sé si tengo fuerzas para preguntarle que fue eso, no quiero verlo, es todo chicas

Ellas se miraron y Rosy se atrevió a hablar

\- No creo que sea lo que piensas, se le nota que te quiere, a ti, no a ella, se ve muy triste, deambula por el colegio como fantasma, creo que está preocupado por ti deberías ir y

\- Lo está - Ginny Weasley había entrado a la habitación - me lo encontré hace un momento, se molestó porque no le avisaste que volviste, te he salvado como pude, le dije que volvimos muy tarde y que probablemente aún dormias por eso, pero dime ¿qué ocurrió? ¿por qué no quieres hablar con él? ¿discutieron? ¿fue por lo de Ron?

\- No Ginny no discutimos, ayer cuando llegué lo vi, abrazaba a Astoria Greengrass y yo tenía un ánimo de perros así que... no quiero verlo aún, no estoy preparada para enfrentarlo

\- ¿La abrazaba? - dijo Ginny con furia contenida - que desgraciado... iré a matarlo

\- Espera Ginny - la detuvo Heidi - podría haber una explicación, Herms debería hablar con él, si no la hay... iré contigo a matarlo. Sin embargo, creo que de momento no nos corresponde hablar con él, debe hacerlo Hermione

\- Pero no iré ahora, no tengo ánimos, estoy decaída

\- ¿Por lo de Ron? - preguntó Ginny

\- Si, en parte, siento como que ya estoy recogiendo mi karma - sonrio con tristeza y ante la cara de interrogación que tenían sus amigas, continuó - Ron me reclamó ayer, por que yo lo dejé por Draco, me dijo que el me amaba y no podía ni quería ser parte de mi vida mientras yo estuviera con él - ya volvían las lágrimas, las chicas se sentaron junto a ella y la abrazaban o tomaban su mano - yo no quise convencerlo de otra cosa, la verdad lo entiendo, yo me sentiría igual si Draco me hiciera lo mismo, desearía su felicidad, pero no podría participar de ella, me alejaría, haría lo que Ron hizo conmigo. Me dolió en el alma perder a Ron, así que llego con el ánimo por los suelos, y ahí está Draco, dándome una cucharada de mi propia medicina, y yo... no puedo... no puedo soportarlo

\- No creo que estemos hablando de lo mismo Hermione, debe ser tu imaginación, se le nota a un kilómetro que está loco por ti, comprendo tu situación, pero deberías tratar de hablar con él, sólo te seguirás haciendo daño, imaginando cosas - Heidi trataba de consolar a su amiga, pero no se atrevió a decirle que todos habían visto a Draco pasar el día completo con Astoria, y que ya incluso había algunos chismes al respecto, ella no quería, o no había querido creer nada, pero ahora... Hermione le había contagiado su inseguridad

\- Sí, lo se, en el fondo sé que estoy actuando infantil, pero si no... no podría soportar perder a Ron y a Draco al mismo tiempo, chicas, si lo ven, si a caso él pregunta por mi, díganle que estoy con jaqueca, que lo veré después, que no se preocupe, o algo... lo que sea, sólo... no puedo hablar con él todavía ¿si? ¿lo harán?

Las tres asintieron. Ginny fue por comida que subió de contrabando para que Hermione no tuviera que bajar y no muriera de hambre y la dejaron sola


	27. UN ESCÁNDALO

Hermione aún no se sentía lista para enfrentar al mundo, o más bien, a Draco, pero era lunes y tenía que asistir a clases. Así que arrastando los pies, salió de su cama, tomó una ducha y salió de la torre. Tenía esperanzas de que su rubio estuviera esperándola afuera, y sintió un pinchazo cuando vio que no era así, era una agonía, ahora no sabia si quería desayunar. Decidió que no, que no podría enfrentarlo y fue directo al aula... era de pociones, la clase que compartía con Draco... encontrarse por primera vez con él en un salón lleno de gente no era lo ideal, pero no había marcha atrás. Así que esperó, sintiendo que cada minuto su agonía empeoraba. El aula se llenó de chicos paulatinamente. Draco no llegaba y la clase ya había empezado.

De repente se abrió la puerta, todos se giraron para ver quien llegaba. Era Draco. Se veía un poco ojeroso y cuando vio a Hermione resopló enojado y apretó los puños.

\- Señor Malfoy, tome asiento de una vez, ya bastante malo es que llegue interrumpiendo de esa forma - el profesor Slughorn restó 5 puntos para Slytherin y continuó la clase

Draco escribía sin levantar la vista de su pergamino, Hermione se preguntaba por qué resultaba que él era el enojado, cuando debería ser ella. De repente arranco un pedazo de pergamino y se lo pasó con disimulo a Hermione

¿Donde estabas?

Hermione lo volteó y escribió

Aquí no, debemos hablar pero no es momento

Le devolvió la hoja al rubio, que resopló enojado y se reclinó sobre su pergamino, arrancó otro pedazo y lo acercó a la castaña de nuevo

¿Tienes idea de los preocupado que estaba? además de lo molesto, ¿por qué me evitas? dime qué ocurre de una vez

No, luego, pon atención

Draco estaba más impaciente cada vez, tenía sus manos en un puño, pero no iba a darse por vencido

No me obligues a hacer un escándalo. Sabes que lo haré

No podemos hablar aquí, entiende, terminando la clase

\- Profesor - dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento y jalando a Hermione - Granger todavía tiene migraña, desde ayer ha estado algo indispuesta, la llevaré a la enfermería

Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos, Hermione sintió que su rostro enrojecía, así que para salir de ahí siguió a Draco, mientras escuchaba al profesor a lo lejos decir algo, pero Draco había azotado la puerta y no escuchó más.

Caminaba dando grandes zancadas, apretaba demasiado su mano, cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos de la entrada del salón Hermione trató de soltarlo mientras le reclamaba en voz alta

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!? Te dije que esperaras, ¿estás loco acaso?

Él se frenó en seco, la fulminó con la mirada y luego siguió avanzando resoplando furioso. Hermione tenía miedo, el Slytherin había cambiado, pero seguía siendo bastante intimidante cuando se lo proponía, ella seguía protestando y trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero sólo lograba que el rubio la apretara más.

Llegaron a un salón vacio, Draco pateó la puerta, entraron y se encerraron, puso hechizos en la puerta y para contener el ruido y se giró hacia Hermione cruzando sus brazos en el pecho, tenia todavía esa mirada, estaba furioso.

Curiosamente, eso hizo a Hermione enfurecer también, ¿qué le ocurría? ella era la que debía estar enojada, ¿por qué el actuaba así? Hubo un duelo de miradas, que Hermione terminó perdiendo, resopló enojada y se sentó cruzada de brazos, miraba la pared.

\- ¿Que esperas Granger? Habla, ya estamos fuera del salón

\- Eres un idiota - espetó ella con coraje

\- Eso me lo podías haber dicho allá, estoy esperando, habla.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

\- Maldita sea Granger - Draco se comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro mientras tiraba de su cabello - ¿donde diablos has estado todo este tiempo? ¿por qué me evitas? me dejaste como un idiota el sábado, casi sin explicaciones, corriste a los brazos de la comadreja y te olvidaste por completo de mi, teníamos planes, ni siquiera te molestaste en avisarme a qué hora llegaste, o si habías llegado, luego me evitas, porque estoy muy seguro que eso de la migraña fue cuento ¿qué ocurre? ¿que diablos ocurre?

\- Ocurre que eres un idiota ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Ron es mi amigo, te dije que estaba en el hospital, estaba herido, tenia que ir con él, tuve un día terrible, y regreso y ¿qué es lo primero que veo? a ti, muy abrazado con Astoria Greengrass, no tenía ánimos de discutir, así que decidí que si no quería reventarte la cara, otra vez, lo más conveniente era tomar distancia, y ahora resulta que te sientes la víctima, eres un maldito egoísta, y será mejor que me vaya - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta - ya me están regresando las ganas de golpearte

Draco se puso en su camino, no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, claro que él era la víctima, y Granger estaba queriéndolo hacer sentir culpable, eso no lo iba a permitir

\- No sé qué fue lo que viste o lo que escuchaste, pero ya te dije que Astoria es mi amiga, no sólo a la comadreja le pasan desgracias ¿sabes? la egoísta eres tú, además, ¿cómo puedes no confiar en mi? yo podría estar con Astoria, sería todo mucho más fácil de hecho, ¿para qué estaría contigo en público y con ella a escondidas?

Hermione estaba furiosa, ¿así que ella le complicaba la vida? ¿así que sería más feliz con Astoria?, estaba dándole la razón

\- Pues si te complico tanto la existencia, déjame, vete con ella, dejaré de estorbarte, adiós - trató de esquivarlo y salir de ahí, ya no podía contener las lágrimas y no le iba a dar el gusto de que la viera llorar por él

Nuevamente le bloqueó el paso

\- ¿Por qué sólo escuchas lo que te conviene? no trates de volverme el villano, yo no fui el que te plantó, no fui el que te evitó, si yo quisiera dejarte simplemente lo haría, no estaría aquí suplicándote como un idiota, ¿no será que es justo lo contrario? ¿eres tu quien quiere terminar con esto? dímelo de frente, no busques pretextos, ten valor, admite que volviste con la comadreja y que quieres hacerme el culpable de esto ante el mundo, claro, la heroína del mundo mágico nunca tiene la culpa de nada, el malvado es el mortífago, eres una cobarde

Ella lo iba a abofetear, pero él fue más rápido esta vez, la agarró de la mano con fuerza

\- ¡Suéltame idiota!, me lastimas

\- No. Admítelo. Tu quieres dejarme y vas a decirme por qué

\- Porque tu estarías mejor con Astoria, y yo estaría mejor con Ron

Hermione se arrepintió de sus palabras en el momento en que salieron de su boca...

Draco sintió que lo apuñalaban, justo en el corazón, sintió que dejó de latir, y luego un dolor... un dolor que nunca, ni siendo torturado a cruciatus por el señor tenebroso había sentido, sintió que ahora sí había perdido su alma, las fuerzas lo abandonaron, pero tenía que salir de ahí, iba a llorar. Draco Malfoy iba a llorar y no iba a dejar a la culpable verlo hacerlo. La soltó y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Hermione tenia un nudo en la garganta, quería detenerlo, pero no podía mover ni un músculo, su cuerpo no le obedecía, su corazón salió de su pecho y se fue detrás del rubio y ella se quedó ahí, las piernas se le doblaron y cayó dolorosamente al piso, lloró, por fin podía moverse, por fin salía la voz, pero no era voz, eran sollozos descontrolados, no podía controlarse, se quedó ahí tirada por horas llorando desconsoladamente.


	28. ZOMBIE

Los días que siguieron, Hermione los vivió como si fuera un zombie. Después de llorar por horas, supuso que se había quedado sin lágrimas. Pero también se quedó sin alma, sin sentimientos, sin corazón, caminaba, hablaba, comía cuando la obligaban, no sonreía. Jamás. Dormía poco, pues tenía pesadillas. Cuando cerraba los ojos lo veía, caminaba de prisa, ella corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo y nunca lo lograba... despertaba sudando, agitada, sentía un hueco en donde alguna vez sabía que había tenido corazón. El hueco le dolía permanentemente. Se había acostumbrado a ese dolor.

Lo único "normal" en Hermione, era que estudiaba como loca. Devoraba los libros de la biblioteca, había adelantado semanas de deberes y tareas. Estudiaba como poseída. Eran los únicos momentos en que podía olvidar por un momento su situación. Así que se volcó en ello. No hablaba con nadie. No sabía nada del mundo que transcurría a su alrededor. Era vagamente consciente de las personas, hablaba mecánicamente, cuando debía hacerlo. Pero realmente no hablaba con nadie. No se enteraba de nada.

Draco había salido ese día del salón ya con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, se limpió la cara con violencia, caminó hasta su habitación y se encerró. Lloró todo el día y toda la noche. Nott había ido a buscarlo al día siguiente porque nadie lo había visto, nadie sabía nada de él. Draco sólo pudo decirle que Hermione lo había dejado. Su voz se escuchó vacía, sin emoción, mecánica. Él y Pansy habían tratado de animarlo, pero Draco no reaccionaba, los oía pero no los escuchaba, tenía sus ojos fijos en la nada, no miraba a nadie. En cuanto le mencionaban a Hermione se iba. No lo podía soportar.

El pecho le dolía todo el tiempo. No tenía ganas de nada, pero de lo que menos tenía ganas era de verla. Así que había ido con Slughorn, y le había explicado que él y Hermione habían peleado, y que el rendimiento de ambos se vería seriamente afectado si eran obligados a trabajar juntos. Draco le pidió a Slughorn cambiarse de clase. Al principio él no había aceptado, pensaba que era sumamente inmaduro de parte de ambos que se comportaran así. Pero con el tiempo lo había visto. Hermione era un zombie. Draco no se presentaba a las clases. Mc Gonagall le dió permiso de cambiar de clase, pero le advirtió que si lo hacía, no había vuelta atrás. No iba a estar solapando dramas de adolescentes. Ya no tenían ninguna clase juntos. Draco no iba al gran comedor. Le había pagado a unos chicos de primero para que robaran comida y se la llevaran a escondidas. Draco quería odiarla. Había arruinado su vida. Él lo había desafiado a todo y a todos por ella y ella lo había dejado, por que le era más conveniente estar con Weasley. Maldita sangre sucia. Se sintió mal por volverla a llamar así, pero no lo pudo evitar. Maldita comadreja. Los odiaba a los dos.

Y sin embargo... cuando lograba dormir un poco, la veía, ella le sonreía, él tocaba su cara, ella se sonrojaba, él no lo podía aguantar y la abrazaba, sentía su corazón latir otra vez, aspiraba su aroma y se sentía vivo otra vez. Ella se mordia el labio, y él la besaba. Se sentía en el cielo, la quería, la amaba, la deseaba, sus manos comenzaban a recorrerla, la ropa le comenzaba a estorbar, la comenzaba a despojar de ella, la besaba completa, en cada rincón de su suave cuerpo, ya no podía aguantar, necesitaba estar dentro de ella una vez más, necesitaba volver a ser uno con ella, y entonces ocurría... Ella se incorporaba:

\- Yo debo estar con Ron

Y desaparecía. Lo dejaba sumido en la más completa y absoluta oscuridad y miseria. Despertaba sudando y sobresaltado. Lloraba nuevamente. La volvía a odiar. Y el ciclo se repetía.

Un día finalmente Draco llegó a la conclusión de que él jamás podría odiarla. La realidad era que la extrañaba. Maldita Granger. Esto era el colmo. Ella lo había dejado como un trapo viejo y él la extrañaba. Más que eso, estaba preocupado por ella. Quería saber cómo estaba. Comprobar que era feliz. Porque si no lo era, él mismo mataría a la comadreja. No había nada que le diera más gusto.

Lo que Draco vio ese día no era a Hermione. Él había decidido ir al gran comedor. Era tierra neutral y la podría observar a una distancia segura. Theo y Pansy se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, trataron de hablarle, pero él los ignoró. Miraba disimuladamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella no estaba aún, pero poco después llegó. Ernie Mc Millan la acompañaba. Hablaban. Era Hermione, pero a la vez, no era Hermione. Parecía una muñeca. Hermosa pero vacía. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y la curiosidad. Su caminar era mecánico, pesado. Se despidieron y ella se sentó sola. Potter y la mini comadreja la miraron, pero no hablaban con ella. Sus amigas, las chicas del dormitorio, la vieron llegar, le sonrieron, ella las vio, pero no sonrió. Sus ojos las traspasaron como si fueran fantasmas. Se sirvió un poco de comida. Sacó un libro y leyó. No probó bocado. Pero de repente. Se levantó y salió de ahí.

Draco se sintió culpable por un momento. Pensó que tal vez ella había actuado así por él. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? ¿que ya no podía ir al comedor? era zona neutral, les pertenecía a todos. Se tendría que acostumbrar a su presencia. Le gustara o no. Él tenía el mismo derecho que ella a estar ahí. Y decidió volver a comer ahí.

Las siguientes veces observó a Hermione y ella seguía igual. La empezó a seguir a la distancia, por los pasillos. Actuaba igual. Un día, se atrevió a seguirla a su clase de herbologia. Miraba desde la distancia el hibernadero. Hermione era un zombie a todas horas. No era por él. Así actuaba todo el tiempo. Maldita comadreja. Si no estaba haciendo feliz a Hermione, ¿para qué se la había quitado? Él podía recordar a Hermione cuando estaban juntos, era feliz. Sonreía. Sus ojos brillaban. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. No era para nada esa alma en pena.

Él quería hacer algo por Hermione, pero no sabía qué.

Un día, buscó a Astoria en la sala común.

\- Hola - ella levantó la vista y lo miró sumamente intrigada

\- Hola

\- ¿Tienes un minuto?

\- Sí... claro, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - ella lo miraba temerosa

\- Vamos afuera

Ella lo siguió. Caminaron hacia los jardines, donde normalmente solían platicar. No se había atrevido a abrir la boca. Había tratado de hablar con él antes y no había logrado nada. Le había querido dar su espacio para que mejorara. Pero él no mejoraba. Ella observaba a Hermione. Ella estaba peor que él, si eso era posible. Nadie en el colegio supo por qué se separaron. Astoria escuchaba todo tipo de chismes, pero no creía ninguno. No creería nada que no le dijera el propio Draco. Pero él no hablaba con nadie. Ni con Pansy y Theo. ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella ahora?

\- Es Hermione

\- Me imagino.. - dijo ella sin saber muy bien a qué se refería

\- Ella... ¿ha estado así todo este tiempo?

\- No te comprendo Draco...

\- ¡Así! Demonios, es como un muerto viviente, ¿cuanto tiempo lleva actuando así?

\- Pues... ha estado así desde que ustedes... bueno.. más o menos lo mismo que tu... - ella no sabía como terminar la frase

Draco la fulminó con la mirada ¿qué hice? pensó Astoria

\- No. Eso no es posible. Ella me dejó. Quería estar con la comadreja, ¿por que demonios no es feliz?

Astoria no comprendía muy bien, pero dedujo. Hermione dejó a Draco por Ronald Weasley. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Por qué actuaba como muerto entonces? Por eso precisamente era que había tantas teorías locas rondando por el colegio, por que de entrada, nadie sabía quién había dejado a quién. Ambos estaban igual de afectados. Lo cuál no tenía ningún sentido. Si eran tan infelices separados ¿por qué se habían separado?

\- ¿Por qué? - repitió él y se lo preguntó a Astoria a la cara

\- Lo siento Draco, no te comprendo...

\- ¿Por qué Hermione es infeliz? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué le hizo la comadreja?

\- Yo... yo no lo sé Draco, ella no habla con nadie, nadie sabe nada, de entrada nadie sabe por qué se separaron, ni Potter ni Weasley, así que no creo que ella haya vuelto con Ronald

-¿Cómo dices? ¿ella no está con la comadreja? ¿y por qué me dejó entonces?

Astoria no contestó nada. Esa era la plática más rara que había tenido con Draco.

\- Draco, perdón que insista con esto pero ¿qué ocurrió entre ustedes? Un día eran la pareja del año y al otro... tu desapareces, ella se comporta como un muerto viviente, la gente habla y habla de ustedes y ustedes ni siquiera lo notan, no hablan con nadie, ni con sus amigos cercanos, son sumamente infelices, ¿qué ocurrió?

\- No lo sé - dijo Draco mirando hacia la nada

\- Deberías intentar hablar con ella - Astoria miraba el suelo.

\- Yo no... no puedo... lo siento Astoria, pero tengo que irme - y entonces la dejó ahí en medio de la nada y se fue


	29. ¡LO SIENTO!

Esa mañana, había examen de transfiguración. Hermione había memorizado toda la teoría, pero la práctica, la debían hacer en presencia del profesor. No lo había hecho antes nunca. Pero se sentía lista. Esperaba impaciente su turno. Ernie Mc Millan leía en silencio a su lado. Era el único que se atrevía a acercarse a Hermione. No le preguntaba nada, o al menos, nada que no fuera relativo a la escuela. Ella lo toleraba por eso.

Era el turno de Hermione. se encontraba frente a McGonagall. Comenzó a recitar el encantamiento, hizo todo al pie de la letra. Estaba totalmente concentrada. Y de repente, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, en un segundo, perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar contra el suelo. No supo más de sí.

Despertó en la enfermería. Ernie Mc Millan la contemplaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Él hablaba con madame Pomfrey, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que había despertado guardaron silencio de súbito. La miraron con los ojos como platos

\- Señorita Granger, ¿cómo se siente?

\- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

Intercambiaron miradas rápidamente

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué me ocurre? - Hermione se impacientó

\- Señorita Granger, usted no debió intentar transfigurarse en su actual... condición... dijo ella cuidadosamente

Hermione iba a replicar, pero entonces, de repente lo supo... La realidad la golpeó en la cara, le dio de lleno. Tenía un par de... ¿días? ¿semanas? ella no estaba segura, pero tenía náuseas, por las mañanas. No sabía muy bien en qué día vivía, pero hacía mucho que no tenía su periodo. No lo había notado porque simplemente no había notado nada más. No sabía ni en qué día vivía. Se había desmayado al intentar transfigurarse, porque las embarazadas no podían transfigurarse. Estaba claramente contra indicado.

\- ¿No lo sabía? - dijo cautelosamente la señora Pomfrey

Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía articular palabra. Negó con la cabeza lentamente. Ya sentía las lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos.

\- Bueno, seguro comprenderá que debemos notificar a sus padres, usted es mayor de edad, pero... son reglas de la escuela. Y... debería también usted... hablar con... el señor... Malfoy

Ella sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubetazo de agua semi congelada encima... Malfoy... ellos no estaban juntos... él ya debía estar con Astoria a estas alturas... ahora sí no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron silenciosas de sus ojos y le nublaron la visa por un momento, parpadeó, intentó decir algo, miró a Ernie. Él la tomó de la mano y la apretó.

En ese momento, sintió la presencia de alguien más. Draco Malfoy la miraba, estaba sumamente delgado y ojeroso. Llevaba el cabello muy despeinado y el uniforme le colgaba del cuerpo de una forma sumamente descuidada. La señora Pomfrey volvió, le dio a Hermione una pócima y le hizo una seña a Ernie, que miró rápidamente a Draco, luego miró a Hermione, apretó los labios, trató de sonreirle a Hermione y salió de ahí

\- Los dejamos, para que hablen un momento - dijo ella y se fueron

Draco no se movía. Miraba a Hermione con expresión preocupada, con las manos en las bolsas y apretadas en un puño. Estaba aguantando las ganas de tirársele encima.

Ella no podía hablar, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y cuando trató de abrir la boca lo único que salió fue

\- ¡Lo s-siento!

Y sollozaba sin control. Draco se acercó a ella. Al demonio. Estúpida comadreja. ¿Qué te hizo? No comprendía nada. Sus amigas de Hufflepuff le habían dicho hacia unos minutos que los encontraron a él y a Nott en un pasillo

\- Hermione está en la enfermería, se desmayó haciendo la prueba de transfiguración

Él no escuchó nada más, salió corriendo directamente a la enfermería, tenía que saber si estaba bien. Cuando entró ella estaba tomando la mano de Mc Millan y lloraba... ¿qué había ocurrido?

Hermione no podía hablar, tomaba aire, lo intentaba, pero lo único que repetía una y otra vez era

\- ¡Lo siento!

La abrazaba con fuerza, ella temblaba como loca. Él no sabía que hacer. Mataría a la comadreja. Estaba seguro ahora.

\- Calma. Tranquila - acariciaba su cabello y besaba su cabeza.

De repente ella se levantó bruscamente, él fue tras ella

\- Hey, Hermione, ¿a dónde...?

Hermione vomitaba. Él le detenía el cabello. Estaba preocupado. Ella podía ahogarse. Le gritó a madame Pomfrey

\- ¡Haga algo!, déle otra cosa, lo que tomó no le sirvió, está vomitando

Ella sólo negaba con la cabeza. Draco la puso en su lista negra también. La mataría a ella por dejar morir a Hermione, y después iría a matar a la comadreja

\- ¿Han hablado ya? - dijo ella con cautela

\- Ella no puede hablar, llora como loca y ahora vomita, ¡haga algo! - estaba como loco

\- No puedo darle nada. Debe calmarse, eso es todo. Ayúdala, ten paciencia, debes calmarla.- Hizo énfasis en el "debes"

Draco la maldijo por lo bajo y condujo a Hermione de nuevo a su cama. Ella se acostó hecha un ovillo. Trataba de respirar, lo miraba y volvía a llorar. Él estaba de rodillas junto a su cama. La tomaba de la mano y con la otra mano acariciaba su cabeza. La besaba en la frente y trataba de calmarla. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no podía ni hablar. Debía ser muy malo... A problemas extremos medidas extremas. Eso pensó Draco. Tenía que leerle la mente. Tenía que saber que pasaba.

Él era un experto en oclumancia. No dejaron de mirarse ni un segundo. Eso era bueno. Necesitaba mantener la conexión. Él se concentró y repitió en su mente

\- Legeremens

Ella sabía lo qué él estaba haciendo. No le importó, porque sabía que ella no podría hablar, y aunque hubiera querido resistirse, no habría podido hacerlo. Se alegró de que al menos fuera él quien iba a entrar en su mente.

Él lo supo, o más bien, lo confirmó de inmediato. En el fondo lo sabía. No era ningún tonto. Sabía que no habían tomado ninguna precaución cuando estuvieron juntos. Había hecho cuentas mentalmente. Estaba lo del desmayo en clases de transfiguración, y lo de los vómitos. Esa mirada condescendiente de la señora Pomfrey, era obvio.

Lo que no se esperaba, era sentir todo ese dolor. El dolor de la separación. Era un dolor igual al suyo. Pero no era el suyo. Y ya cargaba con su propio dolor. Sentir el dolor de ella, duplicó su carga y no lo soportó. Perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó y Hermione estaba sentada en su cama. Lo tomaba de la mano y la señora Pomfrey lo reanimaba. Hermione. Estaba ahí tan cerca, tan preocupada. ¡Que idiota había sido! Todo lo que habían sufrido era en vano. Ella no estaba con la comadreja. Nunca había sido su intención. Ella estaba muerta por dentro y todo era por causa de su abandono. Se incorporó de inmediato y la abrazó. La señora Pomfrey los volvió a dejar solos.

Lloraron en silencio, mientras se abrazaban con fuerza. Él besaba su cabeza constantemente. La amaba y la había hecho sufrir tanto... se odiaba a sí mismo por ello, y además... estaba lo del bebé... Su estómago se encogió ante esa perspectiva. ¿Qué clase de vida tendría ese pobre niño? Sería un mestizo. Sería el primer Malfoy mestizo en toda la historia. Se preguntaba, ¿sería él o ella objeto de burla ante idiotas prejuiciosos como él mismo lo había sido? ¿Qué clase de vida familiar tendría? Lucius y Narcisa nunca lo aceptarían. Draco sería el primer Malfoy en ser expulsado de la familia Malfoy. ¿Sentiría verguenza el niño por ello? ¿Lo extrañarían sus padres? Lucius seguramente culparía a Narcisa. Ningún Malfoy había "deshonrado" el apellido jamás, pero había muchos Black caídos en desgracia. La tía Andrómeda. Casada con un muggle. El tío Sirius. Traidor a la sangre y amigo de los sangre sucia. El tío Regulus. Mortífago desertor. De pronto Draco se dio cuenta que quizá él era más Black que Malfoy. Pero ¿era eso malo? Los Black que habían caído en "deshonra" habían sido felices... Los prejuiciosos Malfoy no habían sido felices. Siempre ambicionaban más. Siempre su apellido les había pesado como una losa de una tonelada en los hombros. ¿Qué clase de vida familiar tendría? se repitió Draco. Sonrió ante la escena. Él y Hermione serían sus padres. Ellos tres serían una familia. Y al diablo con el mundo. Al diablo todos. Draco comenzó a reir sin control.

Hermione levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Quizá ya había enloquecido.

\- Hermione, perdóname. Soy un grandísimo idiota. Yo no tenía idea... si te hace sentir mejor, yo sufrí lo mismo. - Volvió a reir - Y sigo diciendo idioteces... yo sufrí por idiota, tu no merecías esto, si yo pudiera, yo cargaría con tu dolor, - otra vez la risa descontrolada - lo siento, no puedo parar, te dije eso y en el momento en que tu dolor cayó sobre mi, me desmayé. Hermione, escucha. Sé que no valgo nada, yo debería haber sido tu roca en este momento, no comportarme como un débil y un cobarde. Si me aceptas de nuevo, y te ruego que lo hagas, estaré contigo, estaremos los tres, juntos, por siempre. Los amo, a los dos. Eres la mejor. No sé como podré alguna vez compensarte por todo... no sé si exista algo que se compare a lo que tu me has dado. Primero, me haces tan feliz por aceptar ser mi novia, los mejores momentos de mi vida, han sido junto a ti. Y ahora... me darás un hijo... uno que será mitad tu, ¡Merlín! soy tan feliz, si pudiera ser 100% tu... Hermione, te amo, ¿podrías perdonarme?

Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta. Paulatinamente, el hueco en su pecho se había vuelto a llenar, pero ahora era mejor. Tenía en su mente esa perspectiva... esa que Draco le había ofrecido. Ahora no sólo tenía a Draco, tendría un hijo, que sería mitad Draco, ¡ella quería que fuera 100% Draco! imaginaba un pequeño rubio correteando y ellos tres, siendo una familia... Esa perspectiva no sólo llenó su corazón, sino que lo desbordó. Era mucho, mucho más feliz de lo que había sido en sus días como novia de Draco. Otra vez sentía que no podía hablar, pero debía hacerlo, se lo debía al rubio que la miraba con adoración.

\- Yo soy la idiota, he sido una necia, y nos he causado tanto dolor, si no fuera por mis celos y por mis miedos... pero ya eso pasó, olvidemos todo, hagamos de cuenta que estos días no existieron, de hecho, para mi en realidad no existieron, así que sigamos adelante, quiero todo lo que me ofreciste, excepto por una cosa - el rubio arqueó una ceja - nuestro hijo debería ser 100% tu.

Él volvió a arrodillarse, ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama

\- Hermione Jean Granger, ¿me harías el honor, de convertirte en mi esposa?

\- ¡Sí, claro que sí! Te amo Draco

El besó su mano, después besó su vientre y dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, ambos lloraban, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Ahora tenían una perspectiva de vida delante de ellos, y no podían sentirse más felices.

Dos personas miraban esa escena. Una visiblemente emocionada hasta las lágrimas. Otra, lloraba con el corazón roto en mil pedazos...


	30. CORAZÓN ROTO

Madame Pomfrey miraba emocionada la escena, había visto a Draco arrodillarse y se había emocionado hasta las lágrimas. Astoria Greengrass miraba desde el umbral de la enfermería la escena. Había corrido detrás de Draco en cuanto él se había ido a la enfermería. Había decidido esperarlo afuera. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no salía. Decidió asomarse a ver qué pasaba. Sin hacer ruido entró a la enfermería, en el momento justo en que Draco se arrodillaba ante Hermione, tomaba su mano y le decía unas palabras, ella no escuchó nada, pero la expresión de él le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, él besó el vientre de la chica... Y todo hizo click en la mente de Astoria. No podía seguir ahí...

Salió corriendo y lloró... lloró como nunca en su vida había llorado, se sentía tan mal, como nunca pensó sentirse.

Ella había conocido a Draco Malfoy cuando ambos eran unos pequeños de 5 o 6 años. Como parte de una de las más prestigiosas familias del mundo mágico, Astoria se había educado con tutores privados, antes de Hogwarts. No era poco común que las familias de magos prestigiosas educaran así a sus hijos, pero para fines de que se enseñaran a socializar con otros niños, algunas veces se les educaba en conjunto con niños de otras familias de igual condición. Así, Astoria había llegado a la mansión Malfoy, para iniciar su educación básica, junto con su hermana Daphne, el niño Malfoy, y los niños Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott y Zabbini

Todos eran de la misma edad, Astoria era la única que era un año menor. Así que los demás casi no la tomaban en cuenta. A ella le había gustado el pequeño Malfoy, desde que lo había visto por primera vez, él era guapo, seguro, inteligente, caballeroso, con unos modales impecables, era todo un príncipe. Ella lo admiraba profundamente, pero él no la notaba, no hablaba con ella. Él sólo hablaba con Pansy Parkinson. Astoria la envidiaba. Pansy era linda, pero lo mejor de Pansy no era su físico, era su personalidad. Ella era igual a Draco, inteligente, pero mordaz, tenia una personalidad impactante, con una mirada intimidaba hasta el mago más brillante. Astoria quería ser como Pansy, pero ellas eran bien diferentes, quiso ser su amiga, aprender a ser como ella, pero Pansy la rechazaba. Era la hermana pequeña de Daphne. Todos la hacían a un lado.

Cuando llegó el momento en que todos recibieron su carta de Hogwarts, Astoria hizo el primer y único berrinche que hizo en su vida. Ella estaba igual o más preparada que los demás niños para asistir a la escuela, era mucho mejor que Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabbini y hasta que su hermana. A Draco y Pansy siempre los consideró superiores, pero ella estaba segura que podría hacerlo bien, si tan sólo su padre moviera algunos contactos... Pero tampoco sus padres la tomaban en serio... vieron su petición como un berrinche más, qué más le daba esperar otro año. Sólo eso era lo que faltaba para que ella también recibiera su carta. No movieron un dedo. Ella tuvo que ver a sus amigos partir en el expresso de Hogwarts y lloró amargamente...

Ese fue el año más solitario de su vida, lo pasó fatal sola, pero se consolaba pensando que muy pronto estaría con sus amigos... Cuando ese momento llegó Astoria se sintió más que feliz. Por fin, estaría con sus amigos... estaría con Draco. Pero las cosas no le resultaron tal como ella lo había soñado. Los chicos de segundo año ignoraban por completo a los chicos de primer año, incluso a ella, era como si fueran extraños. Pasó todo el año tratándose de acercar a ellos sin éxito. Estaba demasiado frustrada. Ese verano reflexionó y cayó en cuenta que las cosas eran así, no importaba cuánto ella se esforzara en entrar en su círculo, así que volvió el siguiente año con la idea de hacerse un círculo propio. Así lo hizo, se hizo de unas cuantas amigas y también desistió de tratar de convertirse en Parkinson. Era imposible, ella lo sabía. Así que buscó una personalidad que le fuera mejor. Para el siguiente año, Astoria ya era considerada una de las chicas más bellas del Colegio, disputaba el lugar de la más bella de su generación con Ginny Weasley, aunque eran bellezas muy diferentes. Ginny era exótica, salvaje, peligrosa. Astoria era pura, inocente, divina. Ella decidió que debía hacerse una imagen un poco menos inalcanzable, o ningún chico se atrevería a acercarse a ella. El siguiente año, Astoria volvió con una actitud un poco más abierta, pero sin perder su toque sofisticado y angelical. Eso le dio muchos puntos. También decidió ampliar sus horizontes, comenzó a ampliar su círculo social fuera de Slytherin. Le funcionó relativamente bien, hasta que Umbridge hechó todo por la ventana. Prohibió que los estudiantes estuvieran con más de una persona a la vez, y ese año Astoria sintió que retrocedió un paso en sus objetivos. Ya no estaba tan al pendiente de Draco y sus amigos, pero el siguiente año se intrigó con su cambio. Draco ya no era el bravucón que había sido hasta antes. Se le veía pálido y ojeroso, ya no se juntaba con nadie, algo muy malo debía ocurrirle. Al final de ese año, ella se enteró de toda la verdad. Draco era un mortífago, había jugado un papel muy importante en el ataque al colegio, donde el director resultó muerto.

El año siguiente Draco no volvió, Astoria sabía muy bien la razón, pero estaba más preocupada por mantenerse ella misma a salvo, en ese lugar tan extraño que una vez había sido Hogwarts y que ahora era tan escalofriante. La guerra estalló en todo su esplendor. A Astoria le parecía una idiotez. La sangre era igual, fuera de sangre puras o de muggles. Lo sabía bien, pues ahora era parte del paisaje común en la escuela. A ella nunca le habían importado esas estupideces, pero se guardaba muy bien sus opiniones, sabía que no eran lo que sus padres y los demás brujos de su clase pensaban, así que sufrió la guerra, en silencio, en silencio deseando que Harry Potter venciera. Se le hacía injusto que ese chico tuviera ese peso en sus hombros, pero sin embargo, era la única esperanza de todos.

Cuando finalmente Potter venció, Astoria respiró tranquila. Volvió a Hogwarts, era su último año, estaba dispuesta a vivirlo en paz. Se sorprendió de que Draco regresara, se alegró por él, así como por Pansy y Theo que volvieron también a terminar el año que no pudieron debido a que fueron mortífagos de tiempo completo... Se alegró cuando vio que diferentes eran las cosas en el colegio, ahora se respiraba paz y tolerancia... así creía Astoria que debían ser las cosas.

Pero se alegró mucho más cuando había recibido la carta de sus padres, donde le informaban el compromiso con los Malfoy. Ella debía conocerse con Draco, a solas, con miras a que si se llevaban bien, pudieran casarse. Astoria a pesar de conocer a Draco de toda su vida, realmente se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de él, y que lo poco que sabía era que era un bravucón, elitista, presumido, y para colmo, mortífago. A ella siempre le había gustado, pero sabía que eran tonterías de chiquilla, eso y casarse con alguien era muy diferente... Tenía que saber realmente qué clase de persona era Draco Malfoy, así que se lanzó por todo. Durante su primera cita, no dudó en expresar sus opiniones políticas, no tenía caso prolongar la agonía. Resultó que sus ideas eran muy parecidas, digo Draco realmente se había reformado, entonces resultó ser una persona muy tolerante.

Fue un tiro por la culata. Astoria encontró a Draco sumamente interesante, además de guapo, no le costó nada de trabajo enamorarse de él, sin embargo, el encanto duró muy poco. Él estaba interesado en alguien más. Ella lo supo incluso antes que él. Él le hablaba mucho de ella y cuando lo hacía, su rostro se iluminaba. Comenzó a notar que la miraba cuando creía que nadie lo veía. La comenzó a observar a ella. Ella también lo miraba a hurtadillas. Comenzó a observarlos cuando estaban juntos. Eran equipo en clase de pociones. Estaban idiotizados. Era más que obvio, pero ninguno daba el paso. Se había emborrachado en la fiesta de la victoria de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw porque se sentía triste, ella realmente quería a Draco, quería que fuera feliz, y si no era con ella, pues ella encontraría la forma de aceptarlo y vivir con ello. Se preocupó por la reacción de sus padres. Si ella les decía que lo suyo con Draco no iba a ningún lado, buscarían otro pretendiente... Ella podía vivir sin Draco, pero no se imaginaba casada con nadie más, era Draco o ninguno y estaba segura que sus padres no aceptarían el trato...

Después de que la noticia del noviazgo de Draco con Hermione Granger fuera pública, sus padres rompieron el compromiso con los Malfoy. Astoria nunca había visto a su padre tan furioso. Fueron directo a la mansión Malfoy y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no morir de risa cuando su padre le gritoneó al mismísmio Lucius Malfoy en su propia casa. El hombre que siempre le había parecido tan intimidante, y no tenía ni una palabra por decir

\- Draco está atravesando una fase de rebeldía. Lo haremos entrar en razón. Eso no durará.

Sin embargo su padre estaba poseído por el demonio.

Tiempo después, su padre le había informado que había encontrado otro candidato para esposo, que en cuanto saliera de la escuela, comenzarían las citas. Astoria estaba furiosa. Le había dejado claro a su padre que ella no quería ningún otro compromiso. Había dicho, que estaba demasiado humillada, y que de momento no le interesaba volver a caer en lo mismo. Pero su padre no la había escuchado. El día de San Valentín estaba dispuesta a vagar por el colegio, sufriendo en silencio, pero Draco la encontró, notó que algo estaba mal con ella, y habia pasado el día con ella, tratando de animarla.

Ella vio una esperanza, cuando se enteró que Draco y Hermione habían terminado. Lo buscó de inmediato, pero él estaba muy mal. Decidió darle tiempo, ya se le pasaría y entonces ella estaría ahí para él. Un día, de la nada, él le habló. Ella se ilusionó, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo buscaba su consejo. Esto no podía ser, ella decidió decirle a él sobre sus sentimientos. Iba a ser franca, le iba a contar todo, desde el inicio. Quizá, y sólo quizá, Draco se daría cuenta que ella lo amaba, más que Hermione Granger que ahora sabía que lo había dejado, aunque había algo raro ahí, ella decidió por una vez ser egoísta y tratar de tomar ventaja de la confusión.

Pero todo eso se había ido al caño... Él se iba a casar con ella. Ella estaba embarazada. Todo había terminado para Astoria. Tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Su dolor era algo que nunca imaginó sentir. Por un momento se había permitido tener esperanzas y había terminado con el corazón roto. El amor apestaba. La vida era una mierda.


	31. LA FALTA DE DISCIPLINA

Narcissa Malfoy había recibido una lechuza del colegio esa mañana. En ella, la directora le informaba, que su pequeño retoño tenía embarazada a una alumna del colegio. Casi se atraganta con su desayuno. Los elfos miraron con ojos desorbitados como su ama perdía totalmente la compostura. Nunca en todos los años que llevaban en la mansión Malfoy la habían visto así.

Narcissa había sopesado la posibilidad de que su hijo estuviera realmente enamorado. Sólo tenía que verlo a la cara, y lo sabría. La forma como había redactado esa carta, donde los desafiaba por ella de ese modo le había dado la pista, no lo quería creer. Quería pensar que su hijo se habia encaprichado con la chica, al final de cuentas, era la chica del momento. La heroína del mundo mágico. A Draco siempre le había gustado llamar la atención, así que supuso que de eso se trataba. Pero en el fondo, no estaba tan segura. Daría tiempo al tiempo. Pero el tiempo se le había acabado. Agradecía que su esposo no estuviera ahí esa mañana, él estaba de hecho en un viaje de negocios. Así que por primera vez en toda su vida, Narcissa le ocutló información a Lucius. Sabía que si ella le reenviaba la lechuza de McGonagall, volvería inmediatamente, hecho una furia, no sabía con certeza de lo que sería capaz, pero de momento, ella tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que ver a su hijo a la cara, así lo sabría finalmente...

Se dirigió al colegio, había mandado una lechuza avisando a la directora de su visita, dadas las circunstancias, no le tomaría de sorpresa. Así que se apareció puntualmente, en la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall.

\- Buenos días señora Malfoy

\- Buenos días directora McGonagall

Narcissa inspeccionó los alrededores con desdén y se situó frente al escritorio

\- Ojalá las circunstancias de su visita fueran otras, pero me imagino que viene aquí a hablar al respecto de la lechuza que le envié - dijo serena la vieja directora

\- Estoy sumamente decepcionada de Draco y tambien de la disciplina de este colegio o mas bien, de la falta de disciplina- Narcissa miró despectiva a la directora

\- El colegio se encargara de disciplinar a los chicos, sin embargo, le recuerdo que ya no son unos niños y que finalmente pueden tomar sus decisiones, buenas o malas

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo, ellos han tomado una muy mala decisión, si no le importa directora, quisiera hablar con mi hijo

\- Lo llamaron ya, no debe tardar

\- Gracias, directora, otra cosa, me gustaría pedirle su discreción en este asunto, así como la del personal del colegio, creo que la prensa se daría un festín, dado quién es la chica y creo que en este momento es lo que menos necesitamos todos

La directora asintió

\- Seguro, es un asunto que ellos darán a conocer cuando lo crean conveniente, la política del colegio no es exhibirlos, solo informar a los padres

\- Y ¿han informado a los padres de la chica ya?

\- Naturalmente

En ese momento Draco entraba por la puerta, la directora se levantó y se despidió de Narcissa

\- Madre - Draco besó a su madre en la frente

\- Hijo, quisiera que mi visita fuera por otras razones, pero me han informado de tu... Situación

\- Voy a tener un hijo madre, quisiera que estuvieras contenta por mi

\- Si las circunstancias fueran otras...

\- ¿Las circunstancias o la chica?

\- Draco, no hagas esto, yo te advertí que no hicieras una tontería ¿en qué pensabas?

\- Madre, yo la amo, te lo dije ya por carta y te lo reitero aquí, esto lo único que hace es confirmar nuestro lazo, yo... Voy a casarme con ella

\- Hijo...

\- No, madre, no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión, esta hecho, soy mayor de edad, me gustaría que me apoyaran pero si no... Lo haré de todas formas, ella es mi familia ahora, y mi hijo y ella son mi prioridad

Narcissa no dijo nada, sus peores temores se confirmaron, efectivamente su hijo estaba enamorado, necesitaba pensar, algo tenía que hacer

\- Iremos hoy a San Mungo, para que la revisen, hubo un incidente ayer, la enfermera del colegio cree que no hay peligro pero, no estamos tranquilos

\- No, yo enviaré mi médico al colegio, la revisará aquí, no creo conveniente que salgan, la directora me aseguró discreción pero no podemos controlar a tanta gente

Draco negó con la cabeza y rio por lo bajo

\- No voy a esconderla para siempre madre, ya te he dicho que me casaré con ella, de hecho quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

\- Ese no es el tipo de cosas que puedes esconder para siempre, pero ahora ustedes no pueden lidiar con la prensa encerrados en el colegio, se darán un festín con ustedes, más si contamos de quienes estamos hablando, ¿realmente quieres que la reputación de esa chica ande en boca de todos?

\- No, por supuesto que no, pero ya te dije que vamos a casarnos

\- Si lo hacen, los padres de los demás chicos se preocuparán, sentarán un precedente, "Hogwarts es seguro, sus niños pueden venir y procrear en paz", yo misma he externado mis preocupaciones al respecto con la directora, la falta de disciplina en el colegio es un asunto grave, no sé qué pasará con ustedes, pero si tenemos alguna esperanza de arreglar esto, tenemos que ser discretos, sabes que tengo razón hijo

Draco lo meditó un momento, a él poco o nada le importaban los chismes, o que lo expulsaran, de hecho sería mejor, podría dedicarse a cosas más interesantes afuera y llevaría a Hermione con él, vivirían juntos, comenzarían la vida que ambos habían imaginado, pero en el fondo sabía que ella no querría ser expulsada, que ella quería tomar sus EXTASIS, no había pasado por su mente el que pudieran recibir un castigo por parte de la escuela, pero ahora que su madre lo reflexionaba, esa era una posibilidad muy grande, ¿cómo le afectaría eso a Hermione?

\- Esta bien, tienes razón madre, gracias, veremos a tu médico, mándalo hoy mismo, estoy muy intranquilo

Narcissa se despidió de su hijo, y salió a la mansión Malfoy, preparó una carta para su médico, le explicó la situación, era el médico de la familia desde siempre, ella sabía que contaba con su discreción, y además se había atrevido a ir más allá, le había pedido un favor muy especial...


	32. ASUNTO FAMILIARES

Draco regresó a las mazmorras y le anunció a Hermione que el médico de su madre vendría a revisarla al colegio. A Hermione no le encantó la idea, pero tenía que reconocer que lo que Narcissa le había dicho a Draco era cierto, ellos no podrían lidiar con la prensa encerrados en el colegio, además que ya bastante pena le daba que los padres culparan a la directora McGonagall de que en el colegio no había disciplina. Le preocupaba qué castigo les daría la directora, pero más le preocupaba saber si su hijo estaba bien.

Por otro lado, le preocupaba el asunto de sus padres. Le habían escrito una brevísima carta en respuesta a la que la directora les había enviado informándoles del estado de su hija. Ellos le habían escrito:

Hermione:

Estamos muy preocupados por ti, a tu edad, el tener un hijo es una responsabilidad que no te correspondía, sabemos que eres madura, siempre lo has sido y siempre hemos confiado en tu buen juicio, no creemos que esto sea lo mejor para ti en este momento, pero sin embargo, un hijo es siempre una bendición. Ojalá podamos vernos pronto. Nos preocupa que nos dijeron que estuviste en la enfermería ¿está todo bien contigo y con tu bebé?

Te quieren

Tus padres

\- ¿Y tus padres cómo reaccionaron? - preguntó Hermione después que le enseño a Draco la carta de sus padres

\- Igual que como lo hicieron cuando supieron de nosotros. No están felices, pero ya lo estarán, y si no, allá ellos, yo por mi parte no podría estar más feliz - y abrazó a su prometida

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, el medi mago de la familia Malfoy se presentó en el colegio. Draco y Hermione fueron a la enfermería para que la revisara y a su vez hablara con madame Pomfrey sobre los tratamientos que le dio a Hermione. Finalmente, les dio sus conclusiones: no había daño en el bebé, todo marchaba normal, pero le recomendó a Hermione evitar sobresaltos.

Inmediatamente después de salir del colegio, le escribió a Narcissa:

Cissy:

He revisado a la chica Granger, al parecer, al desconocer sobre su estado trató de transfigurarse, lo que normalmente es muy dañino para el feto, en este caso no fue la excepción. Tendrá un embarazo muy delicado, no es que sea imposible, pero será difícil que se logre. No les he dado mucha información, les he dicho que todo marcha normal, y que sólo deben evitar sobre saltos. Espero tus instrucciones.

Narcissa lo meditó un momento, ya se lo imaginaba, pero ¿debería ella intervenir? ese niño sería un mestizo, una desgracia para la familia, pero finalmente era su familia... ¿cómo reaccionaría Lucius? Decidió dejarlo en sus manos, cuando el regresara hablaría con él.

Por su parte, la noticia de que Draco y Hermione estaban juntos de nuevo se esparció como pólvora por los pasillos del colegio. Nuevamente estaban juntos a toda hora, pero ahora había algo más, se les notaba más unidos, Draco era mucho más atento con Hermione, casi parecía besar el suelo que ella pisaba, en cuanto a ella, se le notaba más unida a él, además parecía más femenina, se veía más linda, la pareja volvía a arrancar suspiros y envidia en las chicas, que querían un Draco como novio y en los chicos, que querían que una chica tan hermosa como Granger los mirara con la misma adoración y admiración que ella le profesaba a Draco.

La felicidad, desgraciadamente no les duró mucho. Una mañana Hermione salió de su torre (porque dado que ahora estaban vigilados muy de cerca por McGonagall, Hermione insistió en volver) y Draco no la estaba esperando. Pensó que era raro, él siempre estaba esperándola para dar un paseo temprano por el colegio, antes de desayunar y comenzar las clases, pero supuso que siempre habría una primera vez, entonces lo esperó. Se estaba haciendo muy tarde, así que fue al comedor, no esperaba que él estuviera ahí, pero al menos podría averiguar si Parkinson o Nott sabían donde estaba.

\- ¿No estaba contigo? - le respondió Nott y Parkinson sólo frunció el ceño

\- Obvio que no, si no, no nos estaría preguntando - Parkinson tenía una mueca - vamos Granger, quizá se quedó dormido

Caminaron hacia las mazmorras y entraron en la habitación de Draco, él no estaba ahí. A Hermione cada vez se le hacía más raro, pero entró en la clase de pociones, donde nada más la vieron, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a ella

\- Herms, te llegó carta ¿por qué no desayunaste? - y le entregaron un sobre

\- No encontraba a Draco, me preocupé y lo fui a buscar - miró la carta - es de él - dijo reconociendo su letra y aparándose para leer

Sus amigos le dieron espacio, pero no perdieron detalle, así mismo Parkinson y Nott la observaban, cuando Hermione terminó de leer les anunció

\- Dice aquí que pidió permiso unos días para atender un asunto familiar...

Todos se miraron desconcertados, Hermione temió que tuviera que ver con el asunto de la boda, el bebé o algo por el estilo, así que no dijo nada, no quería que surgieran preguntas que no podría contestar

\- ¿Y por qué se fue sin avisarte personalmente? - Ginny se veía reflexiva

\- No lo sé, le escribiré, quizá algo grave ocurrió

La clase comenzó y los chicos se dispersaron. Hermione le escribió una nota a Draco, terminando la clase la llevaría a la lechucería.

Así lo hizo y sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Al día siguiente lo volvió a intentar, con el mismo resultado, y al siguiente y al siguiente...

Pansy se acercó a ella un día

\- ¿Te has comunicado con Draco? ¿sabes cuándo volverá?

\- La verdad es que no... estoy comenzando a preocuparme, le escribo todos los días y no tengo respuesta

\- Yo igual... le he escrito a Draco y a la tía Cissy y de ninguno he obtenido respuesta, es raro, Draco puede ser un patán, pero Cissy siempre ha contestado mis cartas, no creo que le haya pasado algo, ya sabes que las malas noticias siempre vuelan - dijo para tratar de disminuir la preocupación de Hermione - pero en cuanto sepa algo, te avisaré, ¿harías lo mismo?

\- Claro, gracias Parkinson

Tenía razón, pero ella no podía evitar preocuparse, y en su estado eso no era conveniente. Decidió probar suerte con McGonagall, pero ella ni siquiera la recibió. Le había escrito, y no le había contestado.

Vagaba por los jardines un día acompañada de Harry y Ginny, y decidieron pasar a visitar a Hagrid. Hermione estaba como ausente, no se podía concentrar en nada, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, ¿por qué Draco se habría ido así, sin decirle nada? Hagrid les hablaba de su nuevo huevo de dragón, otra vez se las había arreglado para conseguir uno, a pesar de que se lo habían prohibido, algunas cosas no cambiaban... De repente, un comentario de Hagrid llamó su atención

\- ... Y pensé que vendrían por Plumpy, me puse muy nervioso, pero esos aurores sólo se aparecieron e ingresaron directamente al despacho de la directora, no me preguntaron nada ni intentaron revisar mi casa, pude respirar finalmente...

\- Hagrid, ¿exactamente cuándo fue que sucedió eso? - lo interrumpió Hermione

\- Sería... hace 2 semanas... si 2 semanas exactamente

Los tres amigos se miraron, ese fue el día que Draco desapareció


	33. DESAPARECIDO

Draco seguía desaparecido, Hermione estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, así que decidió tomar una medida desesperada

\- Ginny, tienes que ayudarme

\- Claro Herms, lo que necesites ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Necesito que llames a Ron, yo... Necesito convencerlo de que me ayude

\- ¿Ron? ¿Con que?

\- Es sobre el asunto de Draco, desde la plática con Hagrid lo he pensado y creo que los aurores aquí el mismo día que él desapareció no pueden ser casualidad, y yo no puedo hacer nada aquí, Ron está fuera, además, ¡es Ron!, debe poder averiguar algo, al fin de cuentas es un héroe

\- Ya veo... Seguro va a matarme, pero... Lo haré... Por ti, y... La verdad me siento mal por el hurón, parece como si a nadie le importara saber qué le ocurrió

\- Gracias, Ginny, de verdad eres la mejor amiga- le dio un abrazo a su amiga

Ginny no le dio muchas explicaciones a Ron, solo le dijo que era urgente que hablaran, y que no le dijera nada a nadie

Al día siguiente Ron acudió a la cita, llegó a la oficina de McGonagall y lucia un semblante preocupado. Ginny lo abrazó

\- Ron, me alegra verte

\- Ginny ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Me preocupé por tu carta

\- Ron, es Hermione

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?

\- No... Pero tú puedes ayudarla Ron

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú. Sé que aún te preocupas por ella, yo realmente lamento que ustedes no hayan funcionado, pero ustedes se quieren y se preocupan por el otro. Hermione me contó lo que ocurrió la última vez que se vieron, ella te comprende, le dolió tu decisión, pero te entiende, pero ahora te necesita, demuéstrale de qué estas hecho, ayúdala

\- No entiendo, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Ella te lo contará...

\- ¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí?

\- Sí, lo sabe, Ron, sólo escúchala por favor, ella es tu amiga

\- Esta bien... Con tal de que me digan de una vez que pasa...

\- Gracias - lo besó en la mejilla y fue a la puerta del despacho, cuando se apartó, Harry y Hermione entraron

Harry y Ron se abrazaron, y Hermione se quedó atrás mirando a Ron con recelo, Ron sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero se rindió ante Hermione. Sonrió y avanzó hacia ella. La abrazó con fuerzas y la levantó en el aire. Hermione se sorprendió pero su corazón se llenó, con un sentimiento de paz, de tranquilidad, el pelirrojo siempre le había hecho sentir así, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. Cuando se soltaron, se miraron y Hermione se sintió perdida en esos ojos azules, lo había extrañado demasiado. Al fin, Ron reaccionó y habló:

\- Herms, ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? Ginny me dijo que necesitas mi ayuda

\- Si Ron, ocurrió algo, he tratado de resolverlo pero me es imposible hacerlo aquí encerrada, sólo tu puedes ayudarme, siento pedírtelo, pero es que en verdad estoy desesperada, en verdad lo siento mucho y espero aceptes ayudarme

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Hace unos días, Draco desapareció

A Ron el solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre, normalmente le hacía hervir la cabeza, pero si ese nombre estaba acompañada de la palabra desapareció, hasta a él le daba curiosidad

\- ¿Cómo que desapareció?

\- Así como lo oyes- dijo Harry - de repente un día desapareció, y nos dieron la excusa de que había solicitado permiso para atender un asunto familiar pero eso no podía ser, él no se hubiera ido sin al menos despedirse de Hermione no dejarle una nota solamente... Así fue como supimos que algo estaba mal, Hermione le escribió, le escribieron a su madre, pero las carta nunca llegaron a su destino, cuando enfrentamos a McGonagall se negó a darnos información, a vernos si quiera, así que fuimos con Hagrid, ya sabes que él nunca ha sido muy bueno guardando secretos, como siempre, habló de más y nos dio una pista. El día que Draco desapareció, estuvieron aquí unos aurores

\- O sea ¿creen que está en Azkaban? ¿No se supone que lo habían absuelto?

\- Asi fue, pero es por eso que es aún más raro, Ron, necesito que averigües, si los aurores se lo llevaron, el ministerio está involucrado ¿me ayudarás? - la voz de Hermione reflejaba desesperación

Ron lo meditó unos instantes, pero finalmente cedió

\- Está bien Herms, lo haré por ti, pero si el hurón está metido en algo turbio no voy a ayudarlo, que lo sepas de una vez

\- Gracias Ron!, yo lo conozco estoy segura que no está metido en nada... Al menos voluntariamente, créeme, estoy absolutamente segura

Ron no quiso preguntar cómo era que estaba tan segura, pero tenía otro presentimiento. Ginny y Hermione se despidieron, Harry se quedó al último y Ron aprovechó para decirle

\- Harry, ¿hay algo que no me están contando?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A Hermione, la noto rara, distinta, no sé explicarte, pero últimamente todos mis presentimientos sobre ella y sus cambios terminan teniendo algo que ver con el hurón

\- No sé, digo, además de lo que ya te hemos contado, supongo que será por eso, ella está sumamente preocupada, gracias por aceptar ayudarla, sé que es difícil para ti, pero independientemente de tu antagonismo con Malfoy, yo mismo siento que hay algo raro en todo esto

\- Harry, cuídala ¿si? mantenla vigilada, presiento que algo le ocurre, yo trataré de averiguar lo más posible, pero me siento intranquilo por ella

\- Claro Ron, no tienes que pedírmelo, y ten cuidado

Los amigos se despidieron.


	34. UNA MISIÓN

Unos días después, Ginny recibió una carta de Ron, en ella le pedía que lo vieran en Hogsmeade al día siguiente. Ginny avisó a Harry y a Hermione, ese día el colegio tenía programada otra salida a Hogsmeade, así que en cuanto llegaron, se dirigieron a las tres escobas, donde ya Ron los esperaba. Hermione estaba muerta de miedo, Ron no les había dado ningún detalle de sus averiguaciones, pero ella sabía que nada más ver su cara sabría si tenía buenas noticas o no.

Desgraciadamente, nada más llegó, supo que Ron no era portador de buenas noticias. Los tres amigos se abrazaron, se sentaron y Hermione no pudo contener su ansiedad

\- Ron ¿qué averiguaste? estoy muriendo de angustia, por favor, dime la verdad, puedo ver en tu cara que no tienes buenas noticias, pero ya no soporto las mentiras, necesito saber que pasa

Ron tragó saliva, tomó aire y abrió la boca, la cerró y comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, no sabía por donde comenzar, así que lo hizo por orden

\- Escuchen, cuando me dieron la pista sobre los aurores, pensé que aunque se supone que fue absuelto en su juicio, quizá lo habían llevado a Azkabán, no lo sé, la verdad es que no tenía idea de por donde comenzar. Así que me disfracé, y llegué preguntando por él. La buena noticia - dijo mirando a Hermione - es que no está en Azkabán. Pero por otro lado, es malo, porque la verdad es que ¿en dónde podría estar entonces, cierto?. Otro día fui al ministerio. Sabes que Harry y yo tenemos aseguradas nuestras posiciones en el departamento de aurores, así que llegué solicitando mi puesto. Fingí que me había cansado de la tienda y que no quería esperar a Harry, le dije a Kingsley que me ingresara de una vez. Pensé que desde adentro algo podía averiguar. Sin embargo esa cosa es tremendamente burocrática - dijo mirando a Harry - tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar el trabajar ahí de tiempo completo, sólo he estado haciendo papeleo, es tremendamente aburrido, pero conforme fui haciendo amistad con los demás, he tratado de averiguar si re abrieron los juicios contra los mortífagos, pero todos me miran como si yo estuviera loco, ¿cómo para que juzgaríamos a los mortífiagos que ya fueron juzgados, cuando todavía quedan muchos sueltos que hay que atrapar? y es cierto, piénsenlo, ellos tienen a Draco perfectamente ubicado en la escuela, ¿para qué iban a llevárselo?, entonces tuve que hacer la pregunta de un modo más directo. Les dije que si no consideraban sospechoso que Draco hubiera desaparecido de Hogwarts, que quizá deberían localizarlo, que quizá estaba metido en algo turbio, no me mires así Hermione, ¿qué es lo que querías que hiciera? no puedo preguntar directamente ¿cierto? a ustedes no les funcionó ¿por qué habría de funcionarme a mi?

\- OK Ron, entendemos, ¿qué averiguaste? - dijo Harry un poco exasperado

\- Bueno, pues cuando Scrimgeour se enteró que yo estaba indagando el paradero de Malfoy, me llamó a su oficina, me pidió que parara... Harry, Herms, lo que sea en que esté metido Malfoy es algo muy serio, Scrimgeour me... amenazó... sutilmente claro... pero uno debe leer entre líneas con esa gente, todos están un poco deschavetados ahí - miró a Harry - estamos locos en meternos voluntariamente ahí

\- ¿Como que te amenazó? - dijo Hermione bastante exasperada...

\- Pues sí, es decir, me dijo "señor Weasley, tenemos mucha disciplina en este departamento, seguro usted más que nadie comprende que en algunas misiones el éxito depende de la discreción con que se manejen las cosas, es peligroso (hizo énfasis en el "peligroso") que personal no autorizado intervenga" ¿cómo creen que debo tomar eso?

\- Como lo que es... Draco es parte de una misión del ministerio... - Hermione lo dijo mecánicamente, su expresión era ausente, como cuando su cerebro trabajaba a súper velocidad

\- ¿Por qué el ministerio querría a Malfoy en una misión? él no es auror, ni tiene ninguna invitación para serlo, hasta donde yo sé al menos - comentó Ron

\- ¿Y que tal si tiene que ver con la misión de rastrear a los demás mortífagos?

Todos miraron a Ginny sorprendidos

\- Tu lo dijiste Ron - continuó Ginny - en el ministerio tienen mortífagos prófugos que localizar todavía, ¿qué tal si necesitan la cooperación de alguien "de adentro" para saber dónde están?

\- Espera Ginny, justo así fue como los Malfoy se libraron de prisión, dieron ubicaciones y nombres, resultaron ser ciertas y los absolvieron, ¿para qué se llevarían a Draco en persona para guiarlos? la otra vez bastó con las ubicaciones, no tuvieron que acompañar a los aurores ¿o si? - preguntó Ron

\- Es por la marca ... - Hermione habló como en un susurro, los demás la miraron sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué marca? - preguntó Harry

\- La marca tenebrosa - por fin Hermione fijó la vista en sus amigos - debe ser eso, no hay otra explicación

\- No comprendo Herms - Ron la miraba con el ceño fruncido - ¿qué tiene que ver la marca tenebrosa?

\- La marca no sólo servía para comunicarse, ese era su principal uso, claro, llamar a Voldemort o acudir a su llamado, pero también servía para otras cosas, era como una contraseña, había lugares a los que sólo los mortífagos podían ingresar, la marca ya no sirve para comunicar a los mortífagos entre ellos, sin Voldemort perdió esa función, pero no desapareció junto con él, es decir, debió haber sido así, pero permanece, y sigue teniendo magia, sólo que no comprendíamos qué tipo de magia...

\- ¿Quieres decir que Draco intentó usarla? - dijo Ron apretando los dientes

\- No Ronald, no intentó usarla, él... intentó removerla...

\- ¿Es posible? - dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido

\- No... nunca lo logramos, pero cuando estuvimos investigando

\- ¡Espera! - interrumpió Ron - ¿estuvimos?

\- Yo ayudaba a Draco

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? - ya había levantado la voz, Ron no era una persona paciente y cuando escuchó que Hermione se involucró con magia negra, estalló

\- Ronald, escucha

\- ¡Ese desgraciado! ¿cómo se le ocurrió involucrarte?

\- ¡Ronald! - ahora era Hermione quien gritaba - cállate por un momento, Draco no quería involucrarme, yo lo descubrí sin querer un día, y a cambio de mi silencio, me dejó ayudarlo, yo lo convencí, eso no es diferente de cuando ayudamos a Harry a destruir Horrocrux

Ron la miraba entrecerrando los ojos, estaba furioso, pero Harry suspiró y dijo

\- Eso es cierto Ron, pero estabas por decirnos lo que descubrieron cuando investigaban sobre la marca

\- No hay mucho material al respecto, al menos en la escuela, pero Draco trató algunos hechizos para remover marcas y cicatrices, deberían haber funcionado, él se lastimaba en serio y la marca no cedía, llegué a la conclusión de que la marca funcionaba como un vínculo, había receptores, los mortífagos y un emisor, Voldemort, sólo que sin el emisor debería haberse ido, y ¿qué tal si Voldemort no era el único emisor? ¿qué tal si guarda ubicaciones como emisores?

Todos lo reflexionaron un momento, era como el equivalente maligno al encantamiento fidelius. Era posible. Pero sus implicaciones eran que el ministerio estaba raptando ex mortífagos para usarlos en sus redadas. Eran como peones en el juego de la post guerra... Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsolada... no era justo, y además era sumamente peligroso.

Sus amigos tenían un nudo en la garganta, lo que el ministerio hacía, si estaban en lo correcto, era sumamente inhumano... pero la conclusión tenía mucho sentido, es decir, si necesitaban un mortífago para ingresar en las ubicaciones, no había muchos que no estuvieran en Azkabán, así que seguramente tendrían que echar mano de ellos.

\- Ron - habló Harry - hay una última cosa que quiero pedirte, debes investigar si Lucius Malfoy está desaparecido. Si él también lo está, sería como comprobar nuestra teoría, él y Draco están en la misma situación, son de los pocos mortífagos que libraron Azkaban o no murieron en la guerra, así que si el ministerio está haciendo lo que creemos, se habrán llevado a Lucius también

Ron asintió. Ginny abrazaba a Hermione.

\- Y si lo comprobamos ¿qué? en estas circunstancias creo que sería mejor que estuviéramos equivocados

\- Si lo comprobamos, voy a dejar Hogwarts y voy a exigirle a Kingsley que me envíe a la misión, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar - contestó Harry

Ahora Ginny lloraba también... ¿es que nunca iba a terminar esa maldición llamada Voldemort?


	35. EL ESTADO DE GRANGER

Pero mientras los chicos esperaban noticias de Ron respecto del paradero de Lucius Malfoy, Hermione recibió una carta, era del ministerio. Ese día Ginny y Harry no estaban en el gran comedor, Hermione desayunaba sola. Decidió salir de ahí para leerla, pero alguien notó el sello del ministerio en la carta que Hermione arrugaba en un puño y que había recibido recién...

Astoria Greengras salió del comedor detrás de Hermione, ella tampoco se trabaga el cuento ese de que Draco estaba de permiso por un asunto familiar, habían pasado ya semanas y nadie tenía noticias de él, ni habían sido capaces de comunicarse con él, algo andaba muy mal... Así que supuso que Hermione tendría alguna noticia para aliviar su ansiedad y decidió preguntarle de frente al respecto. La perdió de vista, así que comenzó a buscar en todos los salones vacíos, de repente la encontró, estaba desmayada en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Cuando la trató de incorporar se horrorizó... Hermione sangraba. Astoria no sabía que hacer, ella sabía lo que le ocurría a Hermione, perdía a su bebé, tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Salió corriendo a buscar ayuda. ¿Pero a quién podía decirle algo al respecto del estado de Hermione? ¿sabría Potter algo?, esa era su mejor opción, así que corrió como loca, hasta que lo encontró

Venía con Ginny y algunos otros Gryffindor por un pasillo, Astoria trató de recomponerse y llamar discretamente su atención

\- Hey Potter, ¿tienes un segundo?

\- Claro, Greengrass ¿qué ocurre?

\- Ven conmigo, Mc Gonagall me pidió que te buscara

Harry miró a Ginny de reojo y ella asintió, así que siguió a Astoria, que comenzó a caminar muy deprisa

\- Espera Greengrass, por aquí no es el camino

\- Potter, corre, es Granger, Mc Gonagall no me pidió que te buscara, ella está desmayada en el baño de la llorona

Mientras ambos corrían Harry le preguntó

\- ¿Por qué mentiste?

\- ¿Tu lo sabes no? ¿sobre el estado de Granger? - supuso que si no lo sabía, de todos modos se iba a enterar...

\- ¿Estado?

\- ¿No te lo contó? Ella está embarazada

Harry sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ron tenía razón, a Hermione le pasaba algo y efectivamente tenía que ver con el hurón...

Llegaron y Hermione estaba sobre un charco de sangre, Harry se horrorizó y Astoria también

\- Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería - dijo Harry rápidamente

\- ¡No! Nadie sabe de su condición Potter

\- Tu lo sabias ¿no?, además, se muere, ayúdame

\- Llévala tu, yo iré por Mc Gonagall

Así lo hicieron, inmediatamente Mc Gonagall pidió que llevaran a Hermione a su oficina, de ahí la trasladarían a San Mungo

\- Voy con ella - dijo Harry

\- No señor Potter, la acompañara un familiar, usted no debe dejar el colegio

\- ¿Qué familiar? los padres de Hermione son muggles, usted lo sabe, ella es como mi hermana

\- He avisado a la señora Narcissa Malfoy, ella la acompañará y se encargará de todo

\- ¡Narcissa odia a Hermione! ¿cómo sabe que no la dejará morir? - Harry estaba histérico

\- Narcissa no puede dañar a Hermione, son familia

Harry iba a protestar justo cuando llegaron de San Mungo a recoger a Hermione

\- Venimos por Hermione Malfoy - dijeron

\- Por aquí - dijo Mc Gonagall señalando a Hermione, que levitaba inconsciente a unos pasos de donde estaban

\- ¿¡QUE?! - Astoria y Harry gritaron al unísono

Los medi magos tomaron a Hermione y la ingresaron en la chimenea, de ahí desaparecieron rumbo a San Mungo. Los chicos miraban a McGonagall con la boca abierta.

\- Profesora, no quiero faltarle al respeto, pero usted me debe una explicación, ¿cómo que Hermione Malfoy?

\- Lo siento señor Potter, supongo que ya no tiene caso ocultar los hechos... le contaré todo


	36. HERMIONE MALFOY

Harry y Astoria miraban a McGonagall con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Por fin! - dijo Harry exasperado - ¿qué ocurre?

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y comenzó

\- Hace unas semanas, recibí una carta del ministerio, departamento de aurores. Se me informaba que vendrían a recoger a Draco Malfoy, eran órdenes del ministro, y era absoluto secreto. Así que yo debía llamarlo con discreción a mi oficina, desde donde ellos se lo llevarían. Era irrevocable. No pude impedirlo y tampoco me dijeron por qué se lo llevaban. Sólo me dieron la orden de callar al respecto. Ese día ellos aparecieron en las afueras del colegio, ingresaron y yo hice lo que me pidieron. Naturalmente Draco se negó a acompañarlos. A él tampoco le dieron ninguna explicación, sólo le dijeron que tenía que ir con ellos voluntariamente. Que nadie podía saber dónde estaba. ¿ustedes saben la situación del señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger?

Astoria asintió y Harry negó. Mc Gonagall continuó

\- La señorita Granger estaba embarazada. Ella y el señor Malfoy iban a ser padres. Así que, Draco les dijo que no podía dejar sola a su prometida, y menos sin saber de él ya que su condición era un poco delicada y cualquier sobre salto le haría mal a ella y al bebé

Harry estaba caminando de un lado para otro apretando los puños y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Astoria era como una estatua de piedra.

\- Además, si la misión era peligrosa y a él le ocurría algo... Hermione debía estar protegida. El encantamiento del matrimonio le impediría a los Malfoy dañar a Hermione, y los obligaría a ayudarla en caso necesario, además, le daría a Hermione y al bebé el acceso inmediato a los bienes de Draco, por si él no regresaba...

\- ¡Pero que...! - Harry estaba furioso - ¿por qué no me pidió cuidarla a mi? ¿por qué tenían que ser sus padres? ¡ellos la odian!

\- Ya le expliqué señor Potter, que el encantamiento vuelve a Hermione parte de su familia, se encuentran imposibilitados para dañarla, aunque lo quieran hacer... además estaba el asunto legal, ellos iban a ser padres, de un hijo que sin Draco y sin dinero.. sería aún más difícil para Hermione. Así que Draco accedió a ir con ellos

\- ¿Y por qué? debió negarse - Harry daba puñetazos al aire

\- Si se negaba lo enviarían a Azkaban por desacato, y tuvieron que acceder a las demandas de Draco porque al parecer, por alguna razón, él debía ir voluntariamente a la misión, desconozco la razón ya que desconozco los detalles de tal misión, pero trajimos aquí a Hermione y se casaron.

\- ¿Por qué Hermione no me lo dijo? - Harry lloraba

\- Porque no lo recuerda. Draco le contó la verdad, o casi, no le comentó la parte donde nadie debía saber su paradero, ni que estaba en una misión, ella aceptó casarse con él, hicieron los encantamientos y... le modificaron los recuerdos a Hermione. Ella no recuerda haber visto a Draco esa noche ni haberse casado con él. Así que para ella, Draco fue a atender unos asuntos familiares. La misión no debía durar demasiado, un par de días, un par de semanas a lo mucho... pero conforme pasó el tiempo... Hoy recibí una notificación. Esos brutos no tienen nada de tacto - ahora Mc Gonagall era quien lucía enojada - supongo que la misma notificación le enviaron a Hermione... en ella...

\- ¿Qué decía? - Astoria habló por primera vez

\- El señor Malfoy... está... presuntamente muerto

\- Astoria cayó de rodillas, y comenzó a sollozar. Harry también lloraba en silencio.

\- Como les dije el estado de la señorita Granger, es decir, de la señora Malfoy, no era el óptimo. A una etapa muy temprana de su embarazo ella intentó transfigurarse... eso la dejó en un estado delicado, su embarazo era de riesgo, así que supongo que el impacto de la noticia... - Mc Gonagall no pudo continuar hablando

\- Quiero ir con ella - dijo Harry apretando la mandíbula

\- Lo siento, pero la familia Malfoy ha solicitado discreción con el asunto del embarazo y entre más personas estén allá, llamarán la atención de la prensa

\- Al diablo los Malfoy, ¡Hermione es mi amiga!

\- Hermione es una Malfoy, señor Potter, estoy segura que se lo comenté ya. Ella misma solicitó que se manejara con discreción, usted lo sabrá, ya que al parecer ni siquiera a usted se lo comentó... Lo que no comprendo es ¿cómo lo supo usted señorita Greengrass?

Astoria sollozaba, contesto con la voz quebrada

\- Me enteré por accidente

Y volvió a llorar

\- Siento mucho la pérdida de ambos, pero... es necesario que por respeto a la familia ustedes también guarden silencio. En cuanto sea posible le daré permiso de visitar a la señora Malfoy, señor Potter, pero de momento, no podemos hacer nada...

Harry salió hecho una furia. Astoria no podía moverse. Mc Gonagall tuvo que llevarla a la enfermería.


	37. COMO UN FANTASMA

Narcissa Malfoy era como un fantasma recorriendo los pasillos de San Mungo. Acababa de recibir la peor noticia que una madre puede recibir en toda su vida. Su hijo estaba presuntamente muerto. El ministerio estaba lleno de idiotas incompetentes. Ni siquiera podían afirmar que estaba muerto. Sólo lo suponían. ¿Entonces para qué rayos la notificaban? ¿Qué no sabían lo que era para una madre tener en mente si quiera esa posibilidad? Además no tenía noticias de Lucius. Y como si todo eso fuera poco, le habían notificado que su nuera había perdido a su bebé. Tenía que acompañar a la chica, pues era su único familiar, y lidiar con el asunto de lo de Draco, y su nieta... Era una niña... Le dijeron con total desfachatez... Malditos incompetentes... Debía preparar dos funerales y no tenía fuerza para nada. Estaba totalmente sola en el mundo... O lo que era peor, ahora su única familia era Hermione Granger. Y seguramente estaría destrozada... ella también había perdido mucho. A su marido, a quien Narcissa estaba segura que amaba como él la amaba a ella, y a su hija no nata... Era demasiado aún para la heroína del mundo mágico.

Cuando Hermione despertó en San Mungo asumió lo peor... El medi mago que la había revisado de su embarazo le había advertido que su condición era complicada, que debía guardar reposo y no tener ningún sobre salto. Ella lo había intentado, a pesar de que Draco había desaparecido, ella se había tratado de mantener calmada, fuerte, ahora no sólo debía pensar en ella sino también en su hijo. Pero ese día había sido el colmo. La notificación decía presuntamente muerto, pero eso ya era más de lo que Hermione podía soportar. Perdió el conocimiento de inmediato. Ahora estaba en el hospital, y ya no tenía que guardar la compostura, seguramente había perdido a su hijo y a Draco... así que lloró, nunca, ni cuando ella y Draco habían terminado se había sentido tan mal, y eso ya había sido lo peor que le había pasado jamás. Voldemort y todo. Ahora no sólo había perdido a Draco, sino a su hijita... Cuando la doctora entró, le dio la peor noticia, efectivamente había perdido a su bebe. Era una niña. En ese momento, ella sintió morir también. La vida no tenía sentido más. Se dejaría morir para estar de nuevo junto a Draco y su bebé. Era todo lo que quería...

Harry Potter recibió permiso de visitar a Hermione un par de días después. Pero Hermione estaba peor que cuando terminó con Draco. Y Harry sabía que nada podía ofrecerle como consuelo. Pero las cosas se agravaron más cuando ella se negó a comer. No hablaba. No se movía. Estaba siendo tratada con pociones para mejorar su estado de ánimo, pero no funcionaba. Se estaba dejando morir. Harry no podía permitirlo. Ella era su hermana, su corazón se rompía de verla en ese estado. Habían permitido a los Weasley visitarla. Nadie había podido reanimarla. Harry tenía una idea, pero necesitaba ayuda, así que un día llamó a Ginny y a Ron aparte y les dijo:

\- Necesitamos hacer algo por Hermione, se muere, no lo podemos permitir

\- ¿Y qué haremos? ella no reacciona, ¡maldito hurón!

\- Ron, él está muerto, ya déjalo en paz - dijo Ginny con fastidio

\- Si pero... la dejó... embarazada... yo hubiera muerto antes de dejarla sola y menos en ese estado, es un idiota, siempre se los dije y nadie me escuchó

\- Olvídalo - Harry se dirigió a Ginny, y después continuó mirándolos a ambos - estuve pensando, el ministerio modificó los recuerdos de Hermione para que no supiera que ellos se llevaron a Draco, así que, ahora que murió y que fue su culpa, deberían resarcirnos...

\- ¿Quieres que le devuelvan a Hermione los recuerdos de su boda?

\- No Ginny, quiero que le quiten todos los recuerdos relacionados con Draco

Los pelirojos se miraron

\- Es la única forma en que Hermione vuelva a ser la de antes... ustedes lo saben, Ginny tu la viste cuando terminaron la otra vez, ella era un muerto, y ahora realmente lo será, ella quiere reunirse con ellos, nosotros lo podemos evitar, el ministerio se lo debe a Hermione, le quitaron a su esposo y a su hijo, lo menos que pueden hacer es dejarla ser feliz

\- Hermione nunca nos lo perdonaría si se entera - dijo Ginny

\- Yo asumiré las consecuencias - dijo Harry - sea lo que sea, si Hermione me odia, que me odie, si me mata, que lo haga, yo sólo... no puedo dejarla así...

\- Yo estoy a favor, ese idiota es lo peor que le pudo pasar a Herms - dijo Ron

\- Está bien... - Ginny se rindió

\- Hablaré con Kingsley

\- Iré contigo - concluyó Ron


	38. 18 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Hermione estaba de vuelta en el andén 9 y 3/4. Después de tantos años, ella misma estaba emocionada. Recordaba sus propios inicios, cada regreso de año donde estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos, de volver a su mundo. En esta ocasión, acompañaba a su hija mayor, Rose, quien iniciaría ese año su educación mágica. Los Weasley - Granger fueron los primeros en llegar. Habían quedado de ver a los Potter, que acompañaban a sus hijos James y Albus a la estación donde partirían a Hogwarts, Albus iría por primera vez también.

También verían a Teddy Lupin, y a su sobrina Victoire, el chisme del momento indicaba que ellos habían comenzado una relación.

Los Potter llegaron, y los primos discutían acerca de en qué casa los pondría el sombrero, de repente la familia miró a Harry saludar a alguien a la distancia, el vapor no los dejó ver por unos segundos, ya que se disipó, miraron tres figuras

— Miren quién está ahí

Hermione miró hacia donde Ron había señalado hacía un momento. Ahí estaba su viejo enemigo, Draco Malfoy, despedía a un pequeño rubio, demasiado parecido a él, junto con su esposa, Astoria Greengras. Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Draco desde la batalla de Hogwarts, (o eso ella creía) pero ahora que lo veía, aún de lejos, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, como una electricidad que la alertaba de algo...

\- Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, Rosie, asegúrate de vencerlo en todos los exámenes, suerte que heredaste el cerebro de tu madre

\- Ron, por todos los cielos, no los enemistes antes de que siquiera comience la escuela - dijo Hermione y besó a su pequeña pelirroja

— Tienes razón, lo siento, pero no seas muy amigable con él, Rosie, tu abuelo Weasley no te perdonaría nunca que te cases con un sangre pura

Hermione sólo rodó los ojos, y noto que Harry y Albus hablaban aparte. Albus se veía preocupado. Hermione supuso que James estaba metiéndole ideas otra vez. James era un poco bravucón y Albus era un niño muy sensible. Hermione les tenía mucho cariño a ambos, pero a veces James se excedía con sus bromas.

Ron le hizo una broma a Lily y todos reían divertidos. En eso el silbato sonó y todos los chicos subieron. Los 4 amigos se quedaron hasta que perdieron el tren de vista. Hermione sintió como si alguien la observara, volvió a sentir ese escalofrío... y cuando levantó la vista, Draco y Astoria Malfoy ya se estaban retirando. ¿Seria él quien la observaba? Inmediatamente desecho ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué Malfoy la observaría? Siempre la había odiado, ni siquiera tantos años después había esperanza de que ellos fueran amigos. Ese pensamiento hizo a Hermione sentir una punzada en el pecho.

La noticia de ese año fue que Albus Potter fue sorteado en Slytherin, y que al parecer tenía dificultades para hacer amigos, siendo el único nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Hermione sentía mucha pena por ese chico... había fuertes rumores de que dado que Draco y Astoria no podían tener hijos, Draco había utilizado un gira tiempo para buscar a Voldemort y que él fuera quien embarazara a Astoria... la gente decía que Scorpius era hijo de Voldemort. La gente era muy idiota cuando se trataba de los rumores, Hermione lo sabía, ella misma había sido el plato favorito de Rita Skeeter un tiempo, pero eso era demasiado, además era cruel, pues Hermione sabía que los chicos se burlaban de Scorpius, y eso era terrible, él era sólo un chico, no tenía la culpa de las fallas de sus padres...

A Hermione le daba la impresión de que su propia hija Rose, no era muy amable con Scorpius, hablaba con mucho desdén de él, y celebraba las burlas hacia él, Hermione suponía que la antipatía que Ron sentía por Draco se le había pegado a Rose, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, es decir, Draco había sido terrible con Ron y con ella, pero Scorpius parecía un buen chico y a Hermione no le gustaba que Ron alimentara viejas enemistades, además él tenía una saña terrible contra Draco, aunque al parecer, Harry y él no se llevaban mal... los había visto hablar en el andén cuando fueron a llevar a los chicos el segundo año de Rose, Scorpius y Albus. Draco se veía preocupado. Pero la plática había transcurrido en paz. Digo ahora eran adultos, no era lógico que estallara un duelo, pero Malfoy era Malfoy, tenía un aura extraña... A Hermione le daba escalofríos cada que lo veía y aún no entendía por qué.

Al inicio del tercer año de los chicos, se enteraron de una terrible notica. Astoria Malfoy había fallecido. A Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Nunca había tratado con ella, pero parecía una buena mujer. Era educada, amable, y había criado a un niño noble y respetuoso. Ese carácter sólo podía ser de ella, pues Hermione había conocido a Draco demasiado bien de niño, y no podía haber sido más diferente a Scorpius. Era petulante, grosero, prepotente, intolerante, patán... el corazón le dolió un poco... ¿por qué se había sentido mal enumerando los defectos del rubio? ¿por qué en el fondo sentía que había algo más? Digo, él se había negado a reconocer a Harry en la mansión Malfoy aquel fatídico día, pero después los había intentado matar en la sala de menesteres... ¿había algo más? ¿por qué no podía quitarse la sensación de que así era?

Esa noche, Hermione soñó con ese día... Después de que Bellatrix la torturara por saber si habían estado en su cámara en Gringotts, la había dejado ahí a que muriera de dolor tras su lenta tortura, pero entonces sintió como alguien se arrodillaba junto a ella y cuando levantó la cara, vio un rostro que era conocido y desconocido a la vez. Era Malfoy, no cabía duda, ella conocía ese rostro desde los 11 años, siempre atormentándola, siempre arrogante y frío, lo desconocido de ese rostro era su mirada, esos ojos grises denotaban ¿preocupación?, ella sintió un impulso por tocar aquel rostro tan hermoso y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara más por ella... ¿¡QUE!? Hermione se incorporó en su cama con la respiración agitada. Le dolía la cabeza. Tenía una extraña sensación de deja vú. Estaba preocupada por Draco, ¿estaría bien? Ginny le había mandado una lechuza preguntándole si necesitaba algo y dándole el pésame y no había recibido respuesta. Hermione pensó que lo mejor era dejar a Malfoy procesar su dolor, debía sobre ponerse, ahora tenía un hijo, ese niño maravilloso se había quedado sin madre, su padre debía ser fuerte por él.

Hermione tuvo ese sueño en repetidas ocasiones durante ese año. Sólo había visto a Draco cuando llevaban a los chicos a la estación, y un día en una asamblea en el ministerio, pero lo veía bastante seguido en sus sueños. Ese sueño se repetía y Hermione siempre quería preguntarle a Draco qué le pasaba, pero no podía hablar, era el dolor de las torturas, y lo más raro es que siempre que lo soñaba despertaba con dolor de cabeza.

El día antes de llevar a los chicos para su 4to año en el colegio, Hermione tuvo otro sueño con Draco, cuando cerraba los ojos lo veía, caminaba de prisa, ella corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo y nunca lo lograba... despertaba sudando, agitada, sentía un hueco en donde alguna vez sabía que había tenido corazón. Y luego despertó realmente... Estaba en su habitación, la que compartía con su esposo Ron Weasley desde hacía tantos años. Pero tenía la misma sensación de deja vú. Y el mismo dolor de cabeza... ¿qué le ocurría? Además hoy ocurrió otra cosa: se sentía nerviosa porque iba a ver a Draco... nerviosa como una adolescente. Era una tontería, ella era casada, con dos hijos, y estaba estrenando puesto como ministra de magia.

No tenía tiempo de atender esas tonterías. Llevaron a sus hijos al andén, como siempre, se desilusionó un poco al no ver ahí a Draco, supuso que alguien más había acompañado a Scorpius. Él ya estaba en el tren, platicaba con Albus, que había llegado muy cabizbajo ese día. Ginny le contó que se había peleado con Harry. Hermione tenía un presentimiento con ese niño.

Y no se equivocaba...

Ese año, Albus y Scorpius casi logran destrozar la línea del tiempo, habían entrado en el despacho de Hermione en el ministerio, donde ella había guardado el gira tiempo que le habían confiscado a Theo Nott, y lo habían utilizado para tratar de salvar a Cedric Diggory. Al parecer, Albus quería resarcir un poco del daño que su padre había hecho. Cedric murió por error, Voldemort sólo lo mató porque estaba ahí por casualidad ese día, definitivamente no era justo, su muerte no había sido justa, pero al parecer, cuando Albus y Scorpius trataron de impedirlo, cambiaron la línea del tiempo llegando a mostrar un futuro terrible, donde el señor tenebroso triunfaba. Afortunadamente los chicos lo habían logrado arreglar, pero solo para darse cuenta que todo había sido una trampa... efectivamente Voldemort había tenido un hijo, o más bien, una hija, ella fue quien les puso la trampa, ya a estas alturas, Harry, Ginny y Draco estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría, y trataron de ayudar a sus hijos, que al parecer estaban atrapados en el tiempo... en quien sabe cuándo... Hermione estaba preocupada, además estaba intrigada... estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de Draco, una donde podían hablar más de 3 palabras con él sin que los insultara o se burlara de ellos. Draco era ya un hombre adulto y era ridículo pensar que seguiría con sus actitudes de niño malcriado, pero había algo en su personalidad que había intrigado demasiado a Hermione, le parecía interesante y atractivo... ¿cómo era posible eso? no podía dejarse de meter en la situación de Albus y Scorpius. Realmente estaba preocupada por ellos, pero llegó un punto donde tuvo que aceptar que también lo hacía por estar con Draco, quería acercarse, conocerlo, disfrutar de esa nueva personalidad de Draco ¿por qué no había sido así cuando estuvieron en la escuela? Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón...

Finalmente, hasta Ron se había involucrado y ella junto con Harry, Ginny, Draco y Ron habían viajado al valle de Godric, donde los chicos estaban atrapados, justo el día que Voldemort mató a los padres de Harry. Hicieron un plan, lograron detener a Delphi en su maléfico plan de manipular el tiempo para lograr que su padre triunfara...

Todo había terminado, habían salvado al mundo mágico una vez más... Hermione se sintió aliviada, pero a la vez, se sintió triste... ¿ya no vería más a Draco?

Estaba haciendo el papeleo del asunto, ahora si, todos los gira tiempo serían destruidos, pero necesitaba completar el expediente de la misión. Ese tipo de misiones eran sumamente delicadas, estaban archivadas en un lugar donde sólo ella y el jefe de aurores (Harry) podían entrar. La información que se manejaba ahí era sumamente delicada. Era la primera vez que Hermione entraba al lugar. Archivó sus papeles, pero Hermione, siendo Hermione, no pudo evitar leer un poco de lo que ya estaba ahí.

Se quedó helada... Esa misión era de hacía 21 años...


	39. ¿CUÁL ES TU EXCUSA?

Hermione se tambaleaba, sentía como si sus piernas no la pudieran sostener más. Tenía que salir de ahí, así que mareada como estaba, pero apretando fuertemente la carpeta que había encontrado y le había contado una historia absolutamente terrible... Tenía que hablar con Harry, ¿sería todo eso verdad? ¿cómo era posible? no lo era, ¿verdad? Todo su mundo estaba desmoronado. Se había caído a pedazos, sus amigos... ¿cómo pudieron? No podía ser cierto, debía ser un error, debía tener que ver con lo que hicieron Scorpius y Albus, se habían metido con la línea del tiempo, habían ido a algunas realidades alternas, esta tenia que se una de esas... no podía ser cierto

De alguna manera, Hermione llegó tambaleándose a la oficina de Harry. Entró sin tocar, Harry estaba hablando con una persona, la miró desconcertado,

\- Hermione, ¿que...? - Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Hermione sostener un expediente en sus manos temblorosas... y entonces lo supo... ¿como no se le había ocurrido? Si sería idiota, era obvio que ella se encontraría con eso... tenía que haberlo previsto, tenía que haber ido él a ese maldito archivo... pero ya era tarde... la expresión de Hermione le decía que ella había leído todo.

\- Sal un momento - le dijo Harry a su asistente

Éste asintió y los dejó solos

\- Harry, ¿esto es verdad? - Hermione había visto la expresión de Harry cuando se dio cuenta que cargaba ese expediente. Preguntaba, pero en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta. Su amigo se la había dado cuando la había mirado entrar.

\- Herms, cálmate por favor, déjame explicarte

\- ¡Explicarme!, sí claro, me gustaría escucharlo, ¿cuál es tu excusa? ¿existe una para hacerle algo así a alguien? ¿cómo pudiste? ¿quién más lo sabe?, ¡habla!

Hermione temblaba del coraje

\- Bueno, primero que nada, tienes que saber que lo hice por ti, tu no te viste, eras un muerto, no quería verte así otra vez, estabas dejándote morir

\- ¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿cuántas veces jugaste con mi mente? - Hermione lloraba, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se derramaron dejando su cara empapada

\- Yo, sólo esa

\- ¿Cómo que tu? Explícate

\- Yo sugerí sólo esa última vez, pero antes de eso Draco modificó otros recuerdos...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te dije, eras como un muerto, y esta vez, realmente ibas a morir no podía permitirlo y

\- Olvídalo Potter, quiero mis recuerdos, no puedo escucharte más...

\- Herms... yo... lo siento pero... el auror que te modificó la memoria... él falleció hace algunos años, tu sabes que sólo el autor del hechizo original puede devolver los recuerdos... en verdad lo siento mucho, pero debes saber que has estado mejor sin ellos, es más, si los tuvieras estarías muerta ahora, te lo aseguro.

\- Maldito... eres un maldito... ahora tendré una laguna mental por siempre, ¿cómo diablos terminé casada con Malfoy? ¿tuve un aborto? ¿¡cómo!?

\- Escucha, yo no sé todos los detalles,

\- ¿Quien lo sabe?

\- Bueno, supongo que Malfoy...

\- Supones...

\- Cuando él regresó se negó a que modificáramos su memoria, supongo que él recuerda todo...

\- Bueno, al menos tuviste la decencia de preguntarle, yo no tuve tanta suerte...

\- Hermione, no me has dejado hablar, déjame explicarte, ¡por favor!

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Ron?

\- No. A Ron le modificamos los recuerdos también

\- Así como a toda la escuela... ¿la graduación? tienen una mente demasiado macabra... embrujar a unos niños... me das asco...

\- Hermione, entiende, ¡te morías! ¿tú que hubieras hecho? ¿me hubieras dejado morir? déjame mostrártelo, velo por ti misma y después si quieres odiarme, hazlo, yo estoy dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias.

\- Necesito hablar con Draco, él tiene la otra parte de mis recuerdos, los que tu no tienes, los quiero todos, no estoy dispuesta a vivir con media verdad, y menos si viene de ti

\- Herms, deberías dejarlo fuera, él también sufrió, mucho, si lo haces revivir todo

\- No tienes derecho a pedirme eso...

\- Sólo piénsalo, no tengo todos tus recuerdos, pero sé que tu lo amabas, y por lo tanto, no creo que quieras verlo sufrir otra vez, él siguió con su vida, tiene una familia

\- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

\- Sólo... piénsalo, te dejaré ver lo que yo sé, y si después de verlo, quieres aún hablar con él, no te detendré, pero por favor, Herms. Draco ha sufrido mucho, no lo hagas volver atrás...

\- Eres un cínico... pero en nombre de nuestra antigua amistad, te concederé eso. Dame mis recuerdos, no quiero verte más...

Harry asintió. Sacó su varita y la pegó en su sien. Cerró los ojos mientras extrajo sus recuerdos, aquellos que tenían que ver con Hermione y Malfoy. Trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible, realmente Draco le caía bien ahora, y no quería verlo revivir todo aquel horror.

Vació los recuerdos en un pequeño pensadero, que tenía en su oficina, y Hermione entró sin perder el tiempo.

Era el primer día de clases de Hogwarts, la fila de Gryffindor, guiada por ella y Ginny, se topó con la fila de Slytherin, guiada por Pansy y Draco, Draco les cedió el paso, causando asombro por el simple hecho de que no buscó pleito. El primer día de pociones, Slughorn emparejó a Draco y a Hermione, desde ese día, muchos recuerdos mostraban que todos los días ellos trabajaban juntos, se veían felices, eran cómplices, eran amigos... Hermione (la real) comenzó a llorar. Otro recuerdo muestra una fiesta en el colegio, la fiesta del quidditch, ella se alejaba del grupo donde estaban Harry y Ron tomada de la mano de Draco, en la siguiente toma, estaba en un círculo de personas que incluían a Draco, totalmente borracha, luego Draco le entregaba a Harry un antídoto para la resaca afuera de la torre de Gryffindor, estaba preocupado por Hermione, en el siguiente recuerdo, Hermione y Draco se abrazaban en pleno salón de pociones, era el día que habían encontrado a sus padres, él parecía haber estado dándole ánimos. Siguiente toma, un extremadamente guapo Draco Malfoy le ofrecía su brazo a Hermione para el baile de navidad. Se veían sumamente felices y luego, a lo lejos, en un grupo que bailaba en la pista, Draco tomaba su cintura posesivamente, y la besaba, ahí enfrente de todo el colegio. A Hermione real le comenzó a latir rápido el corazón. Vio como era su relación, como paseaban tomados de la mano por los jardines, como se miraban... con toda esa adoración mutua, algunos besos robados en clases... en los pasillos... luego el día del accidente de Ron, ella se había regresado a hablar con Draco, gesticuló algo y lo dejó ahí en el pasillo, después de eso, Draco la sacó de clase de pociones, alegando que ella tenía jaqueca, y luego se vio a si misma... efectivamente era un zombie, le hablaban y no contestaba, su mirada era vacía, su caminar mecánico, había roto con Draco y nadie sabía por qué, lo vio a él, no estaba mejor que ella... después sin saber cómo ni por qué, volvieron a aparecer juntos y felices, más juntos y más felices que nunca, y después ocurrió: Draco desapareció, decía la Hermione del recuerdo muy preocupada, vio todo lo que hicieron por encontrarlo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había pasado con él, luego, Astoria conducía a Harry al baño donde Hermione yacía en un charco de sangre, en la oficina de Mc Gonagall, ella levitaba inconsciente cuando llegaron de San Mungo: Venimos por Hermione Malfoy, escuchó toda la explicación que Mc Gonagall les dio a Harry y Astoria, después, ahí estaba ella, en el hospital, otra vez era un zombie, pero ahora tenía peor aspecto, efectivamente estaba muriendo, se estaba dejando morir. Y entonces la propuesta de Harry, dado que Draco estaba muerto, era necesario quitarle todos los recuerdos relacionados con él, si no, ella no sobreviviría, vio como él, Ginny y Ron visitaban a Kingsley, le exigían que modificaran los recuerdos de Hermione, que se lo debían ya que su misión la había dejado viuda y sin hijo. Kingsley aceptó, modificarían la memoria de Hermione y Ron, y luego, en la graduación, modificarían la memoria de los demás alumnos, lo relacionado con Dramione, por que sí, así era conocida la pareja más famosa de Hogwarts. Y así, fue como Dramione cayó en el olvido. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Lo que ocurrió después Hermione lo sabía, después de la graduación se había casado con Ron. Como no tenía memoria de haber terminado con él, era sólo lógico que dieran el paso, ella quería a Ron, y él a ella. Así que se casaron de inmediato. Al día siguiente de la boda de Ron y Hermione, llamaron a Harry al ministerio. Era urgente.

Habían encontrado a Draco. Efectivamente había estado en una misión que salió mal... Draco quería hablar con él. Cuando Harry entró, se estrujó su corazón. Draco estaba sumamente delgado, llevaba heridas visibles por todo el rostro y el cuerpo, pero además tenía esa mirada vacía, esa que Hermione le había visto en los pensamientos de Harry cuando ellos habían terminado. Miró a Harry y sus ojos lo traspasaron, esos hermosos ojos grises que alguna vez habían mirado con adoración a Hermione estaban vacíos.

\- Potter - dijo con voz ronca - ¿donde está Hermione?

Harry miró a los aurores que custodiaban a Draco, ellos negaron con la cabeza

\- Pensamos que estabas muerto, el ministerio le mandó una notificación a Hermione hace un par de meses, ella se puso mal y... perdió al bebé. Draco lo siento mucho

Draco bajó la cabeza y Harry pudo ver que habían caído un par de lágrimas

\- ¿Donde está? - dijo después de un rato

\- Ella... se puso muy mal, entre tu muerte y la de la bebé... - Draco levantó la cara, tenía los ojos llorosos, su aspecto era todavía peor que cuando Harry había entrado - ... estaba peor que cuando ustedes terminaron, ella iba a dejarse morir

\- ¿Donde está? - Draco gritó y se intentó poner de pie, pero los aurores lo sostuvieron. Parecía muy débil, así que no les costó ningún trabajo contenerlo

\- Yo no iba a dejarla morir, es mi amiga, yo la adoro, haría cualquier cosa por ella, si yo no lo hubiera hecho ella no habría sobrevivido

\- ¿Hecho qué? - preguntó con voz quebrada

\- Le quitamos sus recuerdos... los que tenían que ver con ustedes... ella no recuerda haber estado en una relación contigo, no recuerda la boda y no recuerda a... la niña, lo siento... era la única salida

Draco bajó la cabeza y Harry vio que caían más lágrimas. Dio un par de pasos y Draco preguntó con la cabeza agachada

\- ¿Donde está?

\- Ella no recuerda nada de lo que pasó contigo, por lo tanto... no recuerda haber terminado con Ron... ellos... acaban de casarse.. ayer

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry hecho una furia

\- Antes que me digas nada, a Ron también le modificaron la memoria, se la modificaron a todo el colegio, excepto a mi y a Ginny. Nadie debía recordar lo de ustedes o no habría funcionado. Draco, entiéndeme, tu estabas muerto, y ella te hubiera seguido si yo no hubiera intervenido, tu no sabes lo que sufrió, tu no la viste - en ese momento él hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a agacharse - no tuve opción, entiende

El rubio no dijo nada, Harry se acercó

\- ¿Draco?

\- Potter, entiendo... pero... tu entiéndeme a mi... ahora mismo todo lo que quiero hacer es matarte - levantó la cara y tenía la mirada llena de dolor, ni siquiera era rencor, era dolor puro - déjame sólo, vete antes de que junte lo que me queda de fuerza y te estrangule al estilo muggle.

Harry lo miró un segundo, después de murmurar un "lo siento" salió de ahí

Hermione sacó la cabeza del pensadero, estaba bañada en lágrimas. Harry se acercó con cautela. Hermione se abalanzó sobre él. Lo abrazó y lloraron abrazados por un rato. Después Hermione se separó y le dijo

\- Lo siento Harry, te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mi, pero ahora mismo no puedo perdonarte, lo siento

Y dicho eso salió de la oficina de Harry, dando grandes zancadas.


	40. ATORMENTADO

Los días pasaban y Draco se debatía entre ir o no al ministerio. Había acordado entregarle a Harry su gira tiempo, y después de todo el alboroto con Scorpius y Albus, se había convencido de que esos aparatos eran demasiado peligrosos, y que el mundo estaría mejor sin ellos, sin embargo, no quería encontrarse con Hermione.

Se había sentido atormentado (o más atormentado) desde que la había vuelto a ver. Fue terrible para él, ya que la última vez que la había visto, en la oficina de Mc Gonagall, se habían jurado amor eterno, habían contraído matrimonio, y además, esperaban un hijo. Draco tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo, ir en una misión de esa naturaleza era peligroso, pero él no permitiría que lo mataran, ahora tenía esposa y un hijo en camino. Por fin iba a ser feliz y a tener una hermosa vida por delante, y su pasado volvía para atormentarlo... la maldita marca tenebrosa, su pasado como mortifago. Tenía que ser él, ya que era de los pocos mortifagos no convictos y no prófugos, ademas de ser un desertor. La maldita marca resultó ser más especial de lo que Draco creyó, ya que además de que no todos los aliados de Voldemort la portaban, si no sólo la éltie entre ellos, resultaba ser la clave para ingresar a algunos sitios encantados por los mortifagos. Y la marca no funcionaba bajo amenaza o en contra de la voluntad del portador. Después de todo, Voldemort no era tan idiota. Si un mortifago era forzado a llamarlo, la marca no funcionaba. Si era forzado a entrar a un lugar restringido, no funcionaba. Así que el ministerio había tenido que cumplir sus demandas, entre ellas, que lo dejaran casarse con Hermione antes de irse. No podía dejarla desprotegida, venía un hijo en camino. Después de una corta ceremonia, Draco vio con dolor a su esposa perder el recuerdo de haberse casado con él. Se consoló pensando que al regresar, él se lo devolvería y podrían celebrar tan especial ocasión. Y dejando su corazón con la castaña, Draco se fue.

La misión consistía en ir a unas ubicaciones (de las que por supuesto él desconocía) donde al parecer los mortifagos prófugos estaban acuartelados, planeando algo, o escondiendo algo... nadie sabia que, pero la razón por la que esa misión era tan importante era justamente por eso, si ni siquiera los horrocrux de Voldemort estaban tan bien resguardados, a saber qué era lo que estaban custodiando en esas instalaciones.

Nadie que no tuviera la marca tenebrosa podía ingresar en esos terrenos. Sólo sabías que habías llegado porque de repente te encontrabas solo. Draco iba con un par de aurores. Estaban trazando un mapa de los límites de aquel lugar. Draco entraba y cuando los dejaba de ver, ellos hacían anotaciones en sus mapas. A veces le pedían internarse un poco, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para reconocer el terreno, o para que tratara de averiguar qué era lo que escondían ahí. Así pasaron las primeras semanas. Después, cuando ya tenían aparentemente delimitada la locación, estudiaron el mapa por algunos días, hasta que le pidieron a Draco que se internara en aquel lugar, con el mapa que habían dibujado, la idea era atravesarlo y verse del otro lado. Ahí fue donde la misión se fue al caño.

El maldito mapa no funcionaba. Dentro de los límites de aquel lugar, las cosas no eran como por fuera, la realidad estaba distorsionada, las dimensiones eran diferentes, el tiempo era diferente, la obscuridad era permanente. Draco no podía saber si era de día o de noche, por tanto no podía saber cuánto tiempo había estado ahí. No había visto nada ni a nadie. En mucho tiempo. No sabía si días o meses. Encontraba algunas veces criaturas, dragones, lobos, insectos, le hacían daño, se estaba volviendo loco, no podía dormir en aquel infierno. Sabia que se estaba volviendo loco, pues entre todo ese caos, a veces oía un bebé llorar. Lo buscaba pero el llanto era como un eco. Un eco que llenaba todo aquel espantoso lugar, pero que a la vez, no parecía provenir de ningún lado. Oía voces murmurar. Pero trataba de seguirlas, y nada. Estaba perdido en ese desastre. No tenía ninguna esperanza de encontrar la salida. Entonces un día, levantó la vista y vio atorado en las ramas de un árbol un trapo, se subió y lo atrapó. No era un trapo. Era una cobijita. ¿realmente había un bebé en ese infierno? Draco se estremeció de pensarlo. Extendió la cobija y vio que en una esquina, estaba bordado un nombre:

\- Delphi - pronunció en voz alta y entonces una luz lo cegó y cayó del arbol

Debió quedarse inconsciente, porque cuando despertó, estaba en el suelo y sus ojos le dolieron, no tanto como la otra luz, pero había una luz anaranjada. Era como si fuera un atardecer. Cuando se pudo adaptar a la luz, vio que efectivamente se trataba del atardecer. Seguramente había podido salir de aquel lugar. Trató de desaparecerse, y lo logró. Estaba muy débil, pero había logrado ingresar en el ministerio. Cuando llegó, la gente lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro. Inmediatamente dos aurores lo apresaron, y lo llevaron a una sala donde lo interrogaron, por lo que le parecieron horas y horas. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado débil, pero él no paraba de preguntar por Hermione.

Cuando por fin terminó de relatar todo lo que le sucedió y lo que había visto, dejaron entrar a alguien. Era Harry Potter. Draco le preguntó por Hermione, y le dio la peor noticia del mundo. Su Hermione había perdido al bebe, las ganas de vivir y por tanto, le habían quitado sus recuerdos. Y lo que era peor, estaba casada con la comadreja ahora. Después de que tuvo suficiente fuerza, Draco desapareció de ahí y se fue a la mansión Malfoy. Su madre y su padre estaban ahí, los aurores se habían llevado a Lucius a una misión parecida a la suya, pero Lucius no había llegado a internarse en el agujero (así llamaban Draco y Lucius las ubicaciones) ya que los aurores que acompañaban a Draco, le mandaron un patronus a los que acompañaban a Lucius, explicándole que era peligroso, que Draco no había logrado cruzar y que estaba presumiblemente muerto. Asi Lucius se había salvado de que lo internaran en el agujero, y lo dejaron volver a su casa. Draco estuvo muy deprimido, varias semanas. Pero entonces un día recibió una visita.

Era Astoria. Se había atrevido a buscar a Draco porque sabía que si le escribía, él la ignoraría. Draco se alegró de verla. La chica estaba todavía más bonita que la última vez que él la había visto. Escuchó a Draco hablar por días, él se desahogó con ella, de todo lo que le había pasado (dejando de lado todo lo relacionado con Hermione, ya que a ella también le habían borrado la memoria al respecto), pero la compañía de la chica lo calmaba. Se sentía tranquilo, en paz, en casa. Ella era sumamente comprensiva. Nunca lo interrumpía, lo aconsejaba. Un día, él notó algo en ella. Estaba un poco ausente, y le preguntó que le ocurría. La chica comenzó a relatarle entre lágrimas, que se había fugado de su casa. Que estaba en un piso rentado, en Londres muggle, porque no podía pagar otra cosa, la razón: su padre quería casarla. Ella recordaba el compromiso con los Malfoy, pero sus recuerdos se habían modificado pensando que cuando Draco desapareció, el compromiso se rompió. Ella recordaba haberse enamorado de él, recordaba aquello de Draco o ninguno. No se había atrevido a confesarle a él sus sentimientos. Se contentaba con ser su amiga. Por que ella era su única amiga. No quería arriesgarse a arruinarlo y alejarlo. No le importaba haber desafiado a su familia. No le importaba vivir en una pocilga. Lo único que le importaba era pasar las tardes en la mansión Malfoy, al lado de su primer y único amor, si ella le servía de consuelo, con eso era suficiente para ella. No le iba a pedir nada más. Sin embargo, el milagro para Astoria ocurrió sólo. El día que le contó su situación, él la abrazó y le pidió que se fuera a vivir con ellos a la mansión. No dejaría a su mejor y única amiga pudrirse en el mundo muggle. Astoria aceptó un poco apenada, pero esperando que eso los acercara un poco más. Y no se equivocó. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Cada día Draco hablaba menos del agujero y con el tiempo, comenzaban a salir. Una noche, finalmente ocurrió, habían estado fuera, llegaron a la mansión y entre risas y bromas, había ocurrido: Draco la había besado. Ella se sintió en el cielo. El roce de los labios del rubio le había despertado sensaciones que ella nunca antes había conocido. Tuvieron un noviazgo corto. Draco se casó con ella en una ceremonia donde únicamente la familia de él y la de ella asistieron. Tenían una relación muy bonita. Eran confidentes, eran amigos, eran familia, eran amantes. Para Astoria, Draco fue su primera vez y para Draco, aunque a Hermione siempre la dejó aparte, sus experiencias con Astoria le encantaban. Ella era toda inocencia y toda pureza, cuando estaba con ella sentía una sensación de calidez en su pecho, que le ayudaba a ahuyentar las pesadillas de noche. Él amaba a Astoria, no tenía duda, ella no era Hermione porque Hermione no tenía comparación. Ella había sido el huracán, había puesto su mundo de cabeza, y Astoria era la calma, la bonanza, la ternura. Pronto se dieron cuenta de la condición de Astoria. Su enfermedad hacía peligroso el intentar si quiera tener un hijo, pero a ella no le importó. Decidió arriesgarse y esperaba que su cuerpo aguantara y le diera la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo. Astoria pudo estar 13 años con su hijo, y luego el destino, siempre implacable, se la había llevado y con ella, un pedazo del alma de Draco. Pero él no podía derrumbarse. Tenía a Scorpius, por el cuál, siempre iba a estarle agradecido a Astoria, así que tendría que ser fuerte por él.

Aquel último año, Scorpius le había sacado algunas canas verdes a Draco. Todo el numerito del gira tiempo, sí que había estado cerca. Ahora Draco lo comprendía. El agujero era donde los mortifagos escondieron a Delphi. Por eso estaba tan bien custodiado. La hija de Voldemort, que cerca había estado él de ella... Pero ya todo había pasado, y ahora, trataría de vivir el resto de su vida en paz.

Sólo que eso no le estaba siendo nada fácil. Desde el primer día que había visto a Hermione en el andén 9 y 3/4 habia comenzado su tortura. No había podido evitar mirarla, cuando ella estaba despidiendo a su hija, junto con la comadreja y un pequeño pelirojo, suponía, el otro hijo de la pareja, porque sí, siendo Hermione y Ron dos terceras partes del trio de oro, de los salvadores del mundo mágico, su vida siempre se había ventilado en los diarios. Su corazón había latido desbocado, como hacía muchos años no lo hacía, respiraba con dificultad, quería avalanzarse sobre ella y desaparecerse de ahí, llevársela lejos y hacerla suya otra vez... Pero ahí estaba él, pensando en hacerle obscenidades a Hermione cuando a su lado, su esposa apretaba su mano, aguantando las lágrimas por ver a su pequeño partir. Draco suspiró resignado y se fue de ahí. No podía seguir tentando al destino.

Pero el destino era una perra caprichosa. Le jugó a Draco una broma muy pesada. MUY. Su pequeño Scorpius estaba enamorado de la hija de Hermione. Draco se maldijo mil veces por ello. ¿A caso eso era algo que se podía heredar a los hijos? ¿la fascinación por las mujeres Granger? Decidió no intervenir, dejaría pasar el tiempo, esperando que eso se le pasara a su hijo. Pero al parecer, en cuatro años eso no había cambiado. Maldita suerte.

Como si eso fuera poco, Hermione había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos ese año. Draco no quería decir nada, pero ¿qué rayos hacía Hermione apareciéndose siempre que pasaba algo con Scorpius y Albus? Entendía a Potter y a la mini comadreja, su hijo estaba metido igual que el suyo, pero ¿Hermione? Hasta la misma comadreja había dicho un día, que sus hijos no eran parte del enredo, cierto, pensó Draco, Hermione no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo una entrometida. Pero era su entrometida. Todo el tiempo además de estar sumamente preocupado por Scorpius, había estado concentrado, autocontrol, no abalanzarse sobre Hermione. No estirar un poco la mano, sólo un poco y la podría tocar otra vez... pero no... no debía... ella era feliz, o al menos, eso quería creer él. Pero él la extrañaba, quería verla, pero a la vez no quería... no sabía si él era tan fuerte para seguirse controlando, lo mejor era guardar distancias, pero entonces ¿se iba a esconder de ella toda la vida como un cobarde?

Tomó una decisión. Iría al ministerio, buscaría a Potter, le daria el maldito gira tiempo y le comentaría sobre el agujero siendo la guarida para esconder a Delphi, quizá el ministerio debía investigar ese lugar de nuevo, o interrogar a la chica o algo... era su deber como ciudadadno. Sí. Iría al ministerio.


	41. ESTA VEZ

Ese día, aparentaba ser un día normal, la gente iba y venía por los pasillos del ministerio. Draco Malfoy se apareció muy temprano. Caminaba con su acostumbrado andar elegante, algunas chicas se giraron para verlo. Desde que era viudo, había notado las miradas de las mujeres sobre él todo el tiempo. Antes le hubiera encantado, pero ahora la verdad le incomodaba. No se sentía con ánimos de andar de novio a estas alturas. Eso se lo dejaría a Scorpius, estaba en una edad más apropiada que él.

Miró hacia adelante por el pasillo en el que andaba, y entonces la vio... Hermione caminaba apresuradamente por el ministerio, maldijo su suerte, ahí estaba Potter, parado adelante de donde ella iba a pasar, seguro se saludarían, comenzarían a platicar, y para entonces él ya habría llegado con Potter, ¿debería irse y regresar otro día? No. Eso seria ridículo. Ya estaba ahí. Esperaría a que Hermione se fuera y entonces abordaría a Potter. Pero entonces vio algo muy extraño. Hermione miró a Harry, y desvió la mirada, pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, mucho menos saludarlo. Harry la miró con expresión dolida, y no le dijo nada. Draco llegó a donde Harry estaba y saludo

\- Buen día Potter, ¿tienes un minuto?

\- Claro Malfoy, vamos, hablamos en mi oficina

Los dos comenzaron a andar. Alguien llamó la atención de Hermione y cuando volvió la mirada los vio. Harry y Draco caminaban en dirección a la oficina de Harry. Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía, sólo para comenzar a latir después como loco. A Hermione le pareció que su corazón quería salir y correr tras de Draco. Que tontería. Sólo que no era una tontería. Ella había estado muy enamorada de él, por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Harry. No sabía cómo se había sentido estando enamorada de él, porque, gracias a Harry, esos recuerdos estaban perdidos para siempre. Pero esas visiones de Harry habían despertado algo en ella... Esa inquietud que había sentido cuando vio a Draco por primera vez en muchos años, esos sueños que tenía con él, ese magnetismo que él irradiaba, la atracción que ella sentía, los presentimientos de que algo con respecto a él no cuadraba dentro de sus recuerdos... Y ahora, ese sentimiento de querer correr tras de él y tirársele encima... Sacudió la cabeza, esos pensamientos no eran propios de la ministro de magia y madre de dos adolescentes. Continuó su camino.

Draco y Harry hablaron un momento en la oficina de Harry, Draco le entregó su gira tiempo, Harry le aseguró que lo destruirían esta vez, además escuchó los relatos sobre Delphi y el lugar donde la habían escondido, y también prometió investigar, aunque...

\- Draco... te agradezco la información, pero... ¿sabes que necesitaré tu ayuda verdad? no me atrevería a pedirtelo, sé lo que te costó la última vez, pero sabes que es así.

Draco suspiró y le dijo

\- Lo sé, lo bueno es que ahora no tengo nada, no pueden quitarme ya nada...

\- No digas eso, que hay de Scorpius

\- Él estaría mejor sin mi. Además, él quiere a tu hijo como un hermano. Sólo... júrame que tu y Ginny lo cuidarán si algo me ocurre, es todo lo que pido a cambio esta vez

Harry sacudió su cabeza con un nudo en la garganta... no sabía si decirle que Hermione se había dado cuenta de todo... pensó que si ella aún no lo había buscado sería mejor dejar así las cosas.

\- Por supuesto, Scorpius es como otro hermano para mi hijo, a veces creo que lo quiere más que a James, ellos nunca han congeniado, pero en fin, no te preocupes, no te pasará nada, pero aún así sabes que mi casa es su casa, y la tuya también Draco, si necesitas algo, Ginny y yo estaremos encantados en ayudarte.

\- Bien - dijo Draco levantándose - me avisas qué decidiste. Adiós Harry

\- Adiós

Harry se quedó pensativo esa tarde. Pero luego se dio cuenta que no estaría mal revisar el lugar, por si acaso... Se dirigió al archivo, necesitaría los planos que hicieron en la primer misión, además de repasar toda la información. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que no estaban ahí... Se preocupó por un momento, pero luego lo supo: Hermione. Ella no los había vuelto a archivar.

Caminó despacio. Se preguntó si sería bueno esperar unos días, cuando ella los regresara, él los tomaría y prepararía la misión. Pero luego pensó que no tenía caso. No podría ahorrarle el disgusto a Hermione, ya que la misión la tendría que autorizar ella. Así que se plantó frente a la puerta de su despacho y tocó

\- Adelante

Harry ingresó al despacho donde Hermione trabajaba revisando unos documentos, no había alzado la vista

\- Hola Herms - saludó el oji verde

Ella levantó la cabeza de inmediato, sorprendida

\- Harry... ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Siento molestarte, es sólo que... necesito el expediente de la misión de los cuarteles ocultos... - dijo Harry en un susurro

\- ¿Para qué? - Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada

\- Tengo que ir a revisarlos, al parecer, ese es el lugar donde había ocultado a Delphi, quiero revisar que ya todo esté bien, que no nos llevemos otra sorpresa...

Hermione lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada

\- ¿Llevarás a Draco?

\- Sí

\- ¿Como lo convenciste esta vez?

\- Él se ofreció

\- ¿¡QUE?! - Gritó Hermione y golpeo su escritorio con el puño cerrado - ¿es idiota? casi muere ahí la otra vez, ¿que no piensa en su hijo?

\- No le pasará nada, yo iré con él, no lo dejaré arriesgarse, pensaré en algo, haré un plan, él me sugirió que hablara con Delphi, quizá nos de información y podamos desmontar ese lugar de una vez por todas

\- ¡NO! - Hermione ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas - no autorizaré la misión Harry, no te permitiré que lo pongas en peligro

\- Hermione, piénsalo, no como Hermione Granger, sino como la ministro de magia, esto es lo que debemos hacer

\- Pero no a costa de los demás, él es una persona, no es carnada

\- ¿Qué tal si lo ignoramos y resulta que sí hay algo más ahí? ¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de las personas que juraste proteger? ¿de tus hijos?

\- Yo iré con ustedes

\- No Hermione

\- Es mi última palabra - se levantó y le entregó la carpeta - me avisas cuando partimos. Adiós Potter - y se sentó otra vez a analizar los papeles


	42. MAGIA DE SANGRE

Harry llevaba días estudiando el expediente de la misión de Draco y Lucius Malfoy. Ya sólo le restaba hablar con Delphi.

Ese día se encaminó a Azkaban, el lugar ya no era tan tétrico desde que ya no estaba custodiada por dementores, los prisioneros tenían un trato más humanitario, aunque algunos de ellos no lo merecieran. Harry caminó rápidamente y se encontró en la celda de Delphi. Lucía mucho más como Bellatrix que la última vez que la había visto. El cabello enmarañado le cubria la cara y tenía una expresión demente en el rostro.

\- Hola Delphi - saludó Harry

Ella alzó la vista y comenzó a reirse histérica

\- Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, el niño que vivió... ¿qué es lo que quieres Potter?

\- Hablar contigo Delphi, necesito que me digas que hechizo protege el lugar donde te escondieron de bebé.

\- Si yo era un bebé, ¿como quieres que lo sepa?

\- Porque, Delphi, si nadie nunca supo de ti, quiere decir que en algun lado estuviste escondida, y ese lugar es perfecto. Sabemos donde está, sabemos como entrar y como salir, pero lo quiero desmantelado

Delphi volvió a reir histérica

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a cooperar? ¿a cambio de que? estoy aquí de por vida, ¿me daras televisión por cable?

\- No sabía que conocias tan bien el mundo muggle, tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba... si tuviera una...

Ella se levantó y su expresión demente amenazó a Harry, pero las cadenas la sostuvieron y no pudo llegar a Harry

\- Maldito infeliz...

\- No estoy aquí para discutir, Delphi - dijo Harry tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero esa chica le ponía los pelos de punta - ya te he dicho que vas a cooperar, lo quieras o no

Harry hizo una seña y dos aurores se aproximaron a Delphi

\- Inmovilus - susurró uno

El otro sacó un frasquito y se lo dio a tragar a Delphi

\- Finite - dijo el auror y Delphi comenzó a toser

\- Bien Delphi, ahora sí, hablemos, ¿cómo desmantelo el lugar, cómo quitamos el hechizo que lo protege, que clase de magia es?

Ella seguía tosiendo, estaba fingiendo, para no hablar, pero las palabras salieron aún sin ella quererlo

\- Sólo yo puedo remover el hechizo, es magia de sangre, el lugar está protegido con mi sangre

\- ¿Como? - continuo Harry aparentando serenidad

\- Debo estar ahí, debo pagar con sangre, y recitar un encantamiento

\- ¿Te puedes desaparecer estando ahí dentro?

\- No, nadie puede

\- ¿Como sales de ahí?

\- Pronunciando mi nombre

\- ¿Que esconden ahí?

\- Nada, el lugar era para esconderme a mi

\- ¿Es peligroso, los muggles pueden entrar? ¿magos?

\- Claro que es peligroso, los muggles pueden entrar, pero ya no saldrían jamás... y los magos.. sólo unos cuantos... elegidos

\- Los mortifagos que portan la marca tenebrosa

\- Sí

\- Si llevamos tu sangre ahí y alguien más pronuncia el encantamiento, ¿se romperá?

Delphi, se convulsionaba, gruñia, trataba de vomitar

\- Inmobilicenla - ordenó Harry

\- Inmovilus - dijo el auror

\- No estas cooperando, Delphi, contesta, si llevamos tu sangre ahí y alguien más pronuncia el encantamiento, ¿se romperá?

\- Probablemente

\- ¿Sería peligroso?

\- Claro que sería peligroso, además, sería imposible

\- ¿Por que?

\- Porque quien pronuncia el hechizo también debe aportar sangre, y debe aportar carne... - comenzó a gritar

\- Denle otra dosis - dijo Harry

Los aurores avanzaron y lo hicieron

\- ¿Deberán aportar sangre y carne? ¿por qué es eso imposible? - continuó Harry

\- Porque la carne se debe quedar ahí, para siempre

\- Así que, alguien entra, deja un pedazo de carne y sangre en el lugar, además de tu sangre, recita el encantamiento ¿y listo?

Ella se mecía, estaba desesperada, no podía dejar de hablar

\- Una persona... una persona se debe quedar ahí, una persona completa

Y comenzó a reir histérica

\- ¿O sea, que la persona que se quede debe morir ahí?

\- No tiene que ser ahí... tu puedes llevarla muerta... pero... es difícil que un muerto recite un encantamiento ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por eso decías que era imposible?

\- Nno es imposible... sólo... no estás captando la indirecta... eres un poco idiota... Potter - escupio ella con odio

\- Entonces dilo directamente

\- Puedes llevar a tu hijo... sangre de tu sangre... matarlo, recitar el conjuro y dejarlo ahí... eso funcionará... ¿a cuál llevarías? apuesto que Albus, es patético, el otro es un bravucón, antes te mataría él a ti... o quizá la niña... ella moriría dócilmente

Volvió a reir y Harry reprimió un impulso por abofetearla

\- ¿Hay otra manera?

\- Si... yo lo haría

\- NO. Tu escaparías, no voy a arriesgarme

\- Entonces vivirás con la conciencia intranquila... ¿cuántos muggles habrán muerto ya ahí? No lo resistirás. No podrás vivir con ello, además, tu no puedes entrar, ¿a caso tu tienes la marca?

Harry la miró unos momentos y entonces se giró y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas.

Salió de Azkaban y entró en su despacho. Tomó su varita y sacó un recuerdo. Necesitaría recordar después esa información. En ese justo momento, Hermione entró en la oficina

\- ¿Como ha ido el interrogatorio? - dijo en tono brusco

\- No muy bien - contestó Harry

\- Lo veré, muéstramelo

Harry lo colocó en el pensadero y Hermione metió la cabeza, al cabo de un momento, salió y tenía una expresión turbada en el rostro

Comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro estrujando sus manos.

\- La llevaré. Llevaré a Delphi, sólo debo idear un plan para que no escape - comentó Harry

\- Hay otra manera... pero... es horrible - Hermione comenzó a llorar

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?

\- Hablo de mi hija - dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada - mi hija y de Draco - las lágrimas corrían por su rostro

Harry lo meditó por un momento. Era cierto. Draco llevaría el cuerpo de la niña, llevaría la sangre de Delphi, recitaría el conjuro, dejaría un poco de su sangre y el hechizo funcionaría, pero era horrible. Tendrían que dejar el cuerpo enterrado ahí, y primero, tendrían que exhumarla... no sabía si algún padre tendría estómago para hacer algo así

\- También podríamos acordonar el área, ya la tenemos delimitada, podrías hablar con el primer ministro muggle, podríamos prohibir el paso

\- Sí, podríamos hacer eso también... - dijo pensativa

\- Yo no podría pedirle a Draco que

\- Yo tampoco - dijo ella rápidamente

\- Yo lo haría, si pudiera entrar ahí, yo lo haría, pero... tienes razón no puedo pedírselo a Draco

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y Hermione salió de ahí

Los días pasaron y Harry comenzó los preparativos para ir a acordonar el área, ya Hermione había hablado con el primer ministro muggle. Comenzarían de inmediato.

Draco estaba avisado, iría para asegurarse que el área estaba perfectamente bien delimitada. El primer día, trabajaron hasta bien entrada la noche, y decidieron ir a un bar. Harry estaba un poco afectado por todo... la revelación de Delphi, lo de Hermione, se sentía culpable, porque no le había dicho a Draco que Hermione sabía lo de sus recuerdos.

Así que tomó de más, Draco lo regañaba

\- Harry, mañana debemos continuar, si sigues tomando así mañana tendrás una resaca que no te dejará trabajar

\- No importa, merezco un poco de paz momentánea, si duermo ahora, tendré pesadillas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por Delphi, esa chica está loca

\- Sí, lo está, pero a menos que se nos ocurra cómo lograr que no escape cuando ponga el hechizo, tendremos que hacer esto al estilo muggle

\- Si, ella no me lo puso fácil, pero de las tres alternativas, esta era la menos horrible

\- ¿Tres? - dijo Draco

\- Sí, no preguntes

\- ¿Qué otra alternativa hay?

\- No te gustará la respuesta

\- ¿Qué me ocultas Potter?

\- Lo hago por tu bien, Draco, esa tipa está muy deschavetada

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es magia de sangre, ya sabes que eso es muy oscuro, ¡otra por favor!

Draco tenía mucha curiosidad, así que se concentró y pensó: Legerement

\- Así que, alguien entra, deja un pedazo de carne y sangre en el lugar, además de tu sangre, recita el encantamiento ¿y listo?

\- Una persona... una persona se debe quedar ahí, una persona completa

\- ¿O sea, que la persona que se quede debe morir ahí?

\- No tiene que ser ahí... tu puedes llevarla muerta... pero... es difícil que un muerto recite un encantamiento ¿verdad?

\- Puedes llevar a tu hijo... sangre de tu sangre... matarlo, recitar el conjuro y dejarlo ahí... eso funcionará... ¿a cuál llevarías? apuesto que Albus, es patético, el otro es un bravucón, antes te mataría él a ti... o quizá la niña... ella moriría dócilmente..."

Efectivamente, a Draco no le gustó lo que vio, más porque ahora sabía la respuesta. Su hija. Su hija y de Hermione. Él la debía llevar, junto con la sangre de Delphi, su sangre, recitar el encantamiento y el hechizo caería.

\- ¿Leíste mi mente? maldito hurón

\- Es tu culpa, me lo tenías que haber dicho

\- ¿Qué sabes?

\- Es mi hija. Mi hija con Hermione. Ella debe quedarse. Yo la debo llevar

\- Te dije que no te gustaría

\- Pero se tiene que hacer... lo haré Potter... de cualquier forma... está enterrada en un lugar, qué mas da enterrarla en otro, y si así logramos deshacer ese maldito hechizo, será por una buena causa, le construiré un mausoleo ahí, será como su palacio - sonrió melancólico y una lágrima resabló por su mejilla

\- No podría pedírtelo Draco, por culpa de ese maldito lugar ella murió

\- Por eso es sólo justo que sea ella quien acabe con él. Lo haré.

Harry lo abrazó, puede que fuera la borrachera, pero Draco le caía muy bien...


	43. NO FALLARÉ LA SEGUNDA VEZ

Harry entró en la oficina de Hermione muy temprano esa mañana.

\- Hermione, tengo algo que decirte

\- ¿Terminaron ya de acordonar el área?

\- No, eso no será necesario

Ella levantó la vista y lo miro confundida

\- Él me leyó la mente. Se ofreció a hacerlo. Dijo que si de todos modos ella está enterrada en algún lado, qué mas daba que estuviera en otro. Le construirá un mausoleo ahí.

Hermione no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Quiero ir... estaré ahí, no pude estar cuando la enterraron la primera vez, no fallaré la segunda vez

\- No puedo impedirtelo, pero... Draco sabrá que sabes...

\- Somos adultos ahora, sabremos manejarlo, sólo... no puedo no estar ahí... era mi hija

\- Lo sé

\- ¿Cuando lo harán?

\- Hoy, en un rato más

Hermione se levantó como resorte.

\- Vamos

Harry y Hermione se desaparecieron, y aparecieron en el panteón mágico, se dirigieron al mausoleo de los Malfoy. Era uno de los más grandes de todo el panteón. Hacía sólo poco más de un año, Draco había llevado a Astoria a ese lugar, no había vuelto. La niña estaba en la tumba de Draco. Narcissa ni siquiera tuvo la gentileza de señalarlo así. Nadie sabía que aparentemente dos personas ocupaban el mismo lugar. Pero como el cuerpo de Draco nunca apareció, en realidad, sólo había un cuerpo ahí dentro. Draco no había estado presente cuando la enterraron. Tenía el corazón apretado. Cuando viera la pequeña caja, sabía que se desplomaría, así que estaba sólo. Removió la loza con su varita. La loza que llevaba su nombre. La rompió. Ahora que él no estaba muerto, no tenía caso que siguiera ahí, además su hija tendría su propio mausoleo. Iba a sacar la caja, la que contenía los restos de la niña. Respiraba agitado. Ya sentía su rostro empapado. Entonces oyó pasos, se dirigían hacia él. ¿que no había dicho que lo haría sólo? No se giró, esperaba que los pasos en realidad no se dirigieran a él. Pero de repente oyó como alguien se detenía junto a él, sintió una mano entrelazar sus dedos con la suya. Él conocía esa mano. Se giró y encontró a Hermione parada junto a él. Su rostro estaba también empapado en llanto. Miraba el agujero, de donde tendría que salir el pequeño cuerpecito de su niña.

¿Cómo era que ella estaba ahí? Y llorando, ¿sabría quién estaba ahí? Él la miró confundido, hasta que ella quitó la vista de la tumba y la clavó en la de él. Se miraron y cayeron nuevamente en el hechizo de sus miradas. Hermione no lo pudo aguantar más y se colgó de su cuello. Escondió su rostro en su pecho y lloró. Él la abrazó y recargó su cabeza en la de ella. No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron así.

Después Hermione se separó de él y le dijo con voz entre cortada

\- Hazlo

Él asintió y con un movimiento de varita, la pequeña caja levitó, y se acercó a ellos. Draco tenía miedo de tocarla, pero extendió su mano y la contuvo ahí. La observó sin moverse. Hermione extendió sus manos. Tomó la caja, la abrazó a su pecho y lloró. Draco la abrazaba, la pequeña caja descansaba entre ambos.

Ninguno dijo nada. Se desaparecieron tomados de las manos, con su pequeña hija entre ellos. Harry los esperaba en la entrada designada del lugar. Tenía un frasquito con la sangre de Delphi y un pergamino con el conjuro. Draco y Hermione caminaron tomados de la mano. Hermione cargaba la pequeña caja.

Al llegar al límite la besó y se la entregó a Draco, sin dejar de llorar. Draco entró inmediatamente en el lugar, quería acabar con eso ya. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Hermione y Harry lloró. Lloró a gritos y abrazaba la caja. Ese lugar le había quitado a su hija y a Hermione. Al menos ellas serían quienes destruirían al lugar.

\- Bombarda - Pronunció y entonces se abrió un hueco en la tierra

Besó la caja y le acomodó dentro. Tiró la sangre de Delphi y se hirió la mano. Tiró su sangre ahí. Recitó el conjuro que Harry le había dado escrito en el pergamino. Cerró los ojos. No tenía valor para ver si había funcionado.

De repente sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Abrió los ojos. Era Hermione. Él la abrazó también. Hermione conjuró coronas de flores sobre la tumba y ambos se quedaron abrazados contemplandola en silencio.


	44. ¿TODAVÍA QUIERES TUS RECUERDOS?

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer, por fin Draco y Hermione se movieron y comenzaron a caminar con mucho pesar. Por fin ambos pudieron despedirse de su hija. Cerrar el círculo después de tantos años. Ninguno decía nada, pero era hora de aclarar las cosas

\- ¿No vas a preguntar? - dijo ella

\- No me atrevo

\- Me enteré por casualidad - prosiguió Hermione - cuando terminó lo del evento del gira tiempo con Scorpius y Albus, fui a archivar los papeles del caso y por casualidad, me topé con el expediente de este caso. Lo hojeé curioseando, pero entonces, encontré los papeles de nuestro matrimonio. Comprenderás que me llamó la atención y continué leyendo lo demás. En él explicaban que te habían llevado de Hogwarts, a una misión de reconocimiento, había una declaración tuya, donde narrabas todo lo que habías visto ahí. Y también estaban los papeles de San Mungo. Tenian la fecha de mi admisión y mi diagnóstico: aborto. Posteriormente había un testimonial, donde los aurores relataban cómo habían removido mis recuerdos al respecto de la misión, por petición de Harry. Me puse furiosa. Le reclamé a Harry y le exigí que me devolvieran mis recuerdos. Pero me dijo que era imposible, el auror que había hecho el hechizo ya murió, nadie más puede devolver mis recuerdos, más que la persona que lo quitó. Así que Harry me mostró sus recuerdos, hay muchos huecos en ellos por supuesto, pero al menos sé lo básico al respecto de qué ocurrió. Harry me rogó que no te buscara, yo quería pedirte una explicación, por qué lo permitiste, pero lo medité y él tiene razón, tu sufriste demasiado, lo superaste y no tenía derecho a hacerte revivir todo, pero con lo de hoy... lo siento, pero no podía faltar por segunda vez al funeral de mi hija, yo solo.. no podía, tenía que despedirme de ella... lo siento Draco, en verdad lo siento mucho

\- No te disculpes. Yo... no quise decirte nada porque bueno.. cuando yo regresé tu ya estabas casada con la comadreja, te veías feliz y yo estaba hecho una mierda... no hubiera podido consolarte, hubieras vuelto a deprimirte, Potter hizo bien en protegerte, sin embargo... soy egoísta por preguntarte esto pero ¿todavía quieres tus recuerdos?

Ella lo miró con expresión confundida

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Esos idiotas del ministerio son incompetentes hasta para llenar papeleo... El auror no removió tus recuerdos Hermione. ¿Crees que lo hubiera dejado husmear en la mente de mi esposa? - dijo él con ese tono de autosuficiencia que lo había caracterizado siempre - yo lo hice. Al menos, los del día de la boda, supongo que si te los devuelvo, recuperarás todo hasta antes de ese día...

\- Claro que sí, por supuesto que los quiero, son mis recuerdos, tengo derecho, Draco ¿me los devolverás?

Él sonrió y la miró con sus hermosos ojos grises con un chispazo de esperanza en ellos. Sacó su varita, la apunto a Hermione y se concentró

Los recuerdos fluyeron hacia ella inmediatamente. Todo estaba ahí. Desde que se vieron el primer día en el gran comedor, cuando se hicieron compañeros en pociones, cuando él le pidió perdón por todo, la apuesta en el campo de quidditch, cuando se emborracharon en la fiesta, cuando ella lo descubrió tratando de borrar la marca, el primer beso, todos los demás besos en la biblioteca, cuando él conoció a sus padres, cuando le pidió ser su novia, cuando fueron al baile de navidad, su primera vez, todas las demás veces que hicieron el amor en vacaciones de navidad, su noviazgo en el colegio, cuando terminaron, cuando ella descubrió que estaba embarazada, cuando él le pidió que se casara con él, cuando se casaron.

Ella abrió los ojos, se acercó a él y lo besó. Lo besó con todo ese amor que ahora corría otra vez por sus venas, ese amor era lo que le faltaba para sentirse completa, su corazón estaba completo ahora. Estaba lleno de él. Y como siempre les pasaba, comenzaban besándose lentamente, subían el ritmo, y luego sus manos comenzaban inquietas, ella brincó a sus brazos, lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura, volvió a sentir su erección contra ella, ella se apretó contra él, no dejaban de besarse. Sin decir nada, desaparecieron, aparecieron en un lugar que Hermione no reconoció, era como la habitación de Draco en Hogwarts, pero no era la habitación de Hogwarts. Se despojaron de la ropa y se entregaron mutuamente. Hacía años que no estaban juntos así, disfrutando de su contacto, recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos con besos y caricias. Definitivamente, ambos sabían que ahí era donde pertenecían.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos al día siguiente, estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Draco, ambos estaban desnudos aún, sus piernas entrelazadas. Ella suspiró. Se sentía sumamente feliz. Él despertó también y la miró. No podría creer que fuera real. Después de tantos años, su Hermione estaba con él. Habían vuelto a ser uno, y dudaba que pudieran volver a separarse. La besó en la frente y sonrió

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días, Draco - dijo ella dudosa - ¿donde estamos?

\- En mi casa, este era mi cuarto

\- ¿Era?

\- Sí, de soltero, ¿no lo puedes notar?

\- Sí, bueno, por un momento temí que estuviéramos en el cuarto de Scorpius

El rubio rió con ganas

\- Este es como mi refugio, aquí nadie entra más que yo, lo conservé como estaba todos estos años porque... bueno, me recordaba viejos tiempos, la escuela, tú... - la besó nuevamente

\- Draco, esto es como un sueño para mi, pero no podemos vivir evadidos de la realidad para siempre, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- Hablaremos con la comadreja, no te pienso dejar ir nunca más, tu eres mía, nos separaron por las malas y ahora recuperaremos el tiempo perdido

\- Pero... nuestros hijos

\- Sabrán comprender, y si no comprenden, que mal por ellos, yo no pienso sacrificarme otra vez, ya lo hice una vez y no es justo. Salvamos al mundo otra vez, así que merecemos un premio. Además... tengo el presentimiento de que hubiéramos terminado siendo familia de cualquier forma

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿No lo sabes? al parecer Scorpius heredó mi fascinación por las mujeres Granger, está enamorado de Rose

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato

\- ¿Como dices?

\- Lo que oyes, está enamorado de ella desde primer año, por el momento es un amor no correspondido, pero mi hijo es persistente, y si ella es como tu, terminará rindiéndose ante él

Ella rió y lo golpeó cariñosamente

\- Rose es inteligente, ella sabrá comprender, estoy un poco más preocupada por Hugo... está en una edad muy complicada, además él es complicado en sí.

\- Mi hijo saltará de felicidad. Es decir, le ofreceré la oportunidad de vivir con su amor platónico, yo estaría igual

\- Mentiroso, tu no eres para nada como Scorpius, el debió heredar el carácter de Astoria, tu eras terrible a su edad

\- Oye - dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido - aporté lo más importante, él tiene todos mis encantos

\- Cierto, me recuerda mucho a ti, si tu no hubieras sido un completo idiota, ¿ves que felices hubiéramos sido? ojalá Rose se enamore de él...

\- Sí, él sería muy feliz... ¿cuando hablarás con la comadreja?

\- Hoy mismo, sus recuerdos están perdidos para siempre, pero deberá comprender, viviamos una mentira

\- ¿No eras feliz? - dijo él preocupado

\- No, sí era feliz, yo siempre quise mucho a Ron, viví feliz porque no conocía otra cosa, me pasó lo mismo la primera vez, yo estaba bien con él, hasta que te conocí a ti, tu pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, nunca sentí con nadie lo que sentí contigo, eso y esto es totalmente diferente, ¿y tu? ¿fuiste feliz?

\- Sí.. supongo que de alguna manera fui feliz, Astoria era mi amiga, me comprendía, era buena persona, les sacaba canas verdes a mis padres, me dio a Scorpius ¿qué mas puedo pedir?, es decir, no era tú, yo nunca te olvidé, pero supongo que fui feliz con Astoria

\- Supongo que así debía ser... al menos tenemos algo positivo de todo esto, yo adoro a mis hijos y sé que tú también al tuyo, así que no me lamentaré más por lo que pasó, pero tienes razón, no es justo que sigamos separados, iré a hablar con Ron... - iba a levantarse, pero él la tomó por el brazo y le dijo

\- ¿No te despedirás adecuadamente de mi?

Ella sólo sonrió y cayó de nuevo en sus brazos...


	45. EL RECUERDO DE ESE DÍA

Hermione no había ido a dormir a su casa, supuso que su esposo estaría muerto de preocupación por su causa y se sintió ligeramente mal por no haberle avisado nada... pero de todas maneras ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿que pasaría la noche con el amor de su vida porque recién se había acordado que estaba total y completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy? Supuso que no había remedio, Ron sufriría y ella sería la causa, ella se sentía terrible por eso, pero la verdad, no iba a sacrificar su felicidad nunca más. Realmente ella había sido feliz con Ron, pero siempre sintió como que algo le faltaba, ahora que tenía sus recuerdos, sabía que lo que le faltaba era Draco. Esa pasión, esos sentimientos de locura, esa química, ese no poder controlarse cuando estaba cerca de él, esa sensación de que sin él nunca estaría completa... No podía ignorarlo, y además no quería hacerlo, se había vuelto a sentir feliz en sus brazos, feliz como cuando estaban en el colegio, feliz como nunca lo había sido ni lo sería con nadie más, aunque fuera Ron.

Entró a su casa y se sorprendió un poco, Harry estaba ahí con Ron, la esperaban sentados en la sala, ambos tenían expresión de no haber dormido toda la noche. Cuando ella entró, Ron se levantó y corrió a abrazarla

\- Hermione, estaba muerto de la preocupación, ¿estás bien? Harry no quiso decirme dónde estabas, sólo me comentó que tenía algo que ver con una misión del ministerio ¿qué ocurrió?

Hermione miró a Harry, que trató de comunicarle con la mirada que no le había dicho nada a Ron sobre Draco ni sobre los recuerdos perdidos. Ella lo agradeció, en el fondo sabía que debía ser ella quien hablara con él, pero necesitaba un poco de apoyo, así que asintió, volvió su mirada a Ron y le dijo

\- Estoy bien, pero sí ocurrió algo... Harry, no te vayas aún, sólo necesito que estés al menos al principio de esta explicación, finalmente esto también tiene que ver contigo

Harry asintió y Ron lo miró intrigado

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry? ¿es por la misión?

\- Sí, en parte lo es... verás Ron, la verdad es que no hay una manera fácil de contarte esto, pero quiero que sepas que fue mucho más duro para mí que para nadie enterarme de la verdad - Harry asintió y Ron la interrumpió

\- ¿Qué verdad? me estás asustando...

\- Cuando estaba archivando los papeles de la misión del gira tiempo de Scorpius y Albus, me topé por casualidad con un expediente... era de una misión de hace 21 años, me llamó la atención porque en ese expediente estaba mi nombre, sólo que no era mi nombre... resultó que yo estaba casada con una de las personas involucradas en esa misión, pero dado que salió todo mal, esa persona fue dada por muerta. Yo me puse muy mal por ello y tuve un aborto... me puse todavía peor por eso y entonces... ustedes decidieron remover mis recuerdos acerca de esa persona... nuestra relación, nuestro matrimonio, nuestra hija... lo hicieron para salvarme, yo estaba tan mal que me estaba dejando morir...

Ron estaba pálido como un fantasma, ¿se había atrevido él a hacer lo que Hermione le decía? ¿borrarle recuerdos tan importantes como un matrimonio y un hijo a alguien? ¿quién había sido el esposo de Hermione? ¿por qué el no recordaba nada? tenía tantas preguntas y no sabía ni cómo empezar a formularlas. Harry observaba la escena y no sabía qué decir...

\- Ron, yo tengo el recuerdo de ese día... a mi no me modificaron los recuerdos... yo no quise que lo hicieran, tú sí, por eso te sientes tan confundido, todo lo que Hermione te dijo es verdad, si tu quieres, si te ayuda en algo, yo puedo dejarte ver ese recuerdo, el día que acordamos modificar los recuerdos de Hermione

Ron no podía ni hablar, ¿quería ver cómo él había tomado esa decisión? tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía ver, pero no había marcha atrás, quizá el recuerdo de Harry le ayudaría a entender qué lo llevó a tomar esa decisión. Solo pudo asentir. Seguía sin hablar, no podía tampoco mirar a Hermione.

Ella fue a buscar su pensadero, Harry ya había comenzado a extraer el recuerdo, en cuanto Hermione llegó, lo metió dentro y Ron, con paso tembloroso metió su cabeza:

\- Necesitamos hacer algo por Hermione, se muere, no lo podemos permitir

\- ¿Y qué haremos? ella no reacciona, ¡maldito hurón!

\- Ron, él está muerto, ya déjalo en paz - dijo Ginny con fastidio

\- Si pero... la dejó... embarazada... yo hubiera muerto antes de dejarla sola y menos en ese estado, es un idiota, siempre se los dije y nadie me escuchó

\- Olvídalo - Harry se dirigió a Ginny, y después continuó mirándolos a ambos - estuve pensando, el ministerio modificó los recuerdos de Hermione para que no supiera que ellos se llevaron a Draco, así que, ahora que murió y que fue su culpa, deberían resarcirnos...

\- ¿Quieres que le devuelvan a Hermione los recuerdos de su boda?

\- No Ginny, quiero que le quiten todos los recuerdos relacionados con Draco

Los pelirojos se miraron

\- Es la única forma en que Hermione vuelva a ser la de antes... ustedes lo saben, Ginny tu la viste cuando terminaron la otra vez, ella era un muerto, y ahora realmente lo será, ella quiere reunirse con ellos, nosotros lo podemos evitar, el ministerio se lo debe a Hermione, le quitaron a su esposo y a su hijo, lo menos que pueden hacer es dejarla ser feliz

\- Hermione nunca nos lo perdonaría si se entera - dijo Ginny

\- Yo asumiré las consecuencias - dijo Harry - sea lo que sea, si Hermione me odia, que me odie, si me mata, que lo haga, yo sólo... no puedo dejarla así...

\- Yo estoy a favor, ese idiota es lo peor que le pudo pasar a Herms - dijo Ron

\- Está bien... - Ginny se rindió

\- Hablaré con Kingsley

\- Iré contigo - concluyó Ron

Ron sacó la cabeza y estaba más pálido, si eso era posible... Draco Malfoy era el esposo de Hermione, ellos estuvieron casados, antes que Ron y Hermione se casaran, ellos habían tenido un hijo... ese hijo había muerto, pero según el recuerdo, Draco también había muerto... y él bien sabía que el maldito hurón estaba vivito y coleando... habían pasado mucho tiempo con él últimamente debido al problema de los hijos de Harry y Draco...

Entonces lo comprendió... Lo habían dado por muerto, eso le había dicho Hermione, pero cabe la posibilidad de que estuvieran equivocados... ¿que tal si realmente no estaba muerto? ¿qué tal si había aparecido después? ¿y si para ese entonces le hubieran ya borrado la mente a Hermione? ¿por qué él no había intentado recuperarla? ¿sabría él la verdad? ¿tendría sus recuerdos? comenzaba a barajear sus posibilidades... era muy factible, que ahora que Hermione supiera la verdad, lo hubiera buscado, al parecer, ella estaba tan enamorada de él que la idea de perderlo le había quitado las ganas de vivir, ahora que sabía la verdad ¿seguiría ella enamorada de él? ¿iba a dejarlo? ¿era eso?

Finalmente, Ron habló, lo hizo con un hilo de voz y casi sin mirar a Hermione

\- ¿Vas a dejarme?

Ella ya estaba bañada en lágrimas. Ver sufrir a su pelirojo le partía el corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte...

\- Sí, Ron, vivíamos una mentira

\- Fue real para mí, y para ti también lo era, éramos felices, ¿qué pasará con nuestros hijos?

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos, yo los amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿que me entere de todo esto y no haga nada? ¿que siga mi vida como si nunca hubiera ocurrido?

\- ¿Por qué lo hice Harry? - Ron había girado para encarar a su amigo - ¿por qué borré también mis recuerdos?

\- Ron, tú le pediste a Kingsley que también borrara tus recuerdos, no sólo fuiste tu, tuvieron que borrar los recuerdos de toda la escuela... Draco y Hermione tuvieron una relación pública durante nuestro último año en Hogwarts, así que para que esto funcionara, debíamos borrar la memoria de todos

\- ¿Por qué no borraron la tuya?

\- Yo no quise, yo tomé la decisión, debía poder recordarlo todo con claridad en caso de que... bueno, algo sucediera

\- ¿Pero por qué? Yo no debí... yo debía recordar...

\- Ginny trató de persuadirte pero

\- ¿Ginny?

\- Sí, ella tampoco quiso que le borraran la memoria, y ella trató de persuadirte, te dijo que si algo... llegara a pasar te sentirías terrible de enterarte lo que habías hecho y no recordarlo... trató de evitarte este mismo sufrimiento, pero tu no la escuchaste, tú querías olvidar también, dijiste que querías volver a estar con ella y sentirte como antes... antes de enterarte de lo suyo con Draco y que si lo recordabas no podrías, no podrías mirarla igual, no podrías ser feliz

\- Entonces quiero mis recuerdos también... quiero mi memoria como estaba antes de que borraran esos recuerdos

\- Lo siento Ron, no es posible... el auror que realizó el hechizo... falleció hace algunos años, sabes que sólo él podía revertirlo

\- ¿Entonces sus recuerdos están perdidos también? - dijo señalando a Hermione

\- Sí - dijo Harry y Hermione reprimió el impulso de decirle que Draco le había devuelto sus recuerdos, al menos, la mayor parte de ellos

\- Entonces - dijo Ron girando de nuevo hacia Hermione - si no lo recuerdas tampoco ¿por qué vas a dejarme?

Ahora Hermione no tenía escapatoria... tenía que decirle la verdad

\- Ron... Draco me había borrado la memoria antes de irse a la misión, fue el día que se lo llevaron el día que nos casamos, lo hizo para protegerme, a mi y a nuestra hija, pero su misión era secreta, nadie debía saber que estaba en una siquiera, entonces después de casarnos él borró ese recuerdo... entonces... él me lo devolvió y al hacerlo, recordé todo lo demás, al menos todo hasta ese día...

\- ¿Y por qué demonios haría algo así? es un maldito egoísta, claro, como él ya no tiene a Astoria, ahora quiso recuperarte, no le importó que tu estuvieras casada conmigo, y nuestros hijos

\- ¡Cállate Ron! tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas, yo le pedí mis recuerdos, tenía derecho, no puedes negar eso

\- Hermione, no me dejes, los niños...

\- No. No hagas esto. No los uses a ellos. Ellos no tienen nada que ver. Tú tomaste una decisión, Harry te lo ha mostrado, ahora asume las consecuencias

\- No es justo...

\- No. En esto estamos de acuerdo. Pero entre tú y yo, tú fuiste el único que pudo elegir esto

Ron quería desaparecer de ahí y jamás volver... pero Hermione tenía razón, él había tomado una decisión. Era una pésima decisión, pero al final de cuentas tendría que vivir con ella.

\- Adiós Hermione. Te deseo lo mejor

Y desapareció.


	46. ME SIENTO COMO UN ADOLESCENTE

Hermione se fue al ministerio, después de llorar un poco por la partida de Ron. Le había dolido verlo sufrir así, pero no había alternativa. Ella amaba a Draco, él tenía razón, no era justo que se sacrificaran otra vez. Estaba preocupada ahora por sus hijos. Estaban en el colegio y faltaban unos meses para navidad, entonces ellos vendrían a casa sólo para enterarse que su familia se separaría. Esto no era un panorama agradable. Los chicos amaban a Ron, y él a ellos, era un excelente padre ¿se lo tomarían a mal? ¿la culparían? ¿la odiarían?. Casi no se pudo concentrar en su trabajo ese día, tenía mucho en la cabeza, pero al final del día alguien tocó en su puerta, y le alegró el día

Draco había estado preocupado por Hermione desde que se fue en la mañana. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría la comadreja cuando Hermione le dijera que habían vivido una mentira y que eso se había acabado. Lo compadeció y por primera vez agradeció que Astoria no estuviera viva para ver esto, ella era una buena persona, no se merecía ese sufrimiento, además él la quería y no le hubiera gustado verla sufrir, ella siempre lo apoyó y estuvo ahí para él, a pesar de que después le confesó que había estado enamorada de él desde niña, lo cuál querría decir que cuando se hicieron amigos y él le hablaba de Hermione ella ya estaba enamorada de él y sin embargo, nunca se lo dijo, nunca le demostró su dolor, siempre lo había apoyado, siempre lo había aconsejado, era bueno que al menos ella se hubiera salvado de todo este enredo. Así que cuando calculó que Hermione terminaría sus labores, fue a buscarla, tenía que saber qué había pasado

\- Hola - la saludó él desde la puerta de su oficina, con su hermosa sonrisa ladeada que a ella tanto le gustaba

Ella se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia él, que ya había cerrado la puerta y por tanto decidió no contenerse y saltar a sus brazos inmediatamente. Lo besó apasionadamente, enredando sus piernas en su cintura y su manos en su cabello. Él caminó hacia un sillón que estaba en la oficina de Hermione y se tumbaron ahí, continuaron besándose y tocándose, se despojaron de la ropa que se interponía entre ellos y se entregaron, habían perdido mucho tiempo separados, años y años en que debieron estar juntos, así, fundidos en uno, y ninguno quería perder un segundo más, habían sufrido demasiado por su separación, así que ahora les tocaba disfrutarse mutuamente, saborearse, amarse.

Terminaron abrazados, ella se colocó encima de él, respiraban agitados pero aún no podían parar de besarse. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, por fin él pudo preguntarle lo que le había hecho sentir inquieto todo el día

\- ¿Y cómo te fue? con la comadreja, quiero decir

Ella suspiró con pesar y le dijo

\- Tan mal como debía ser. El hecho de que él tampoco recordara nada lo hizo sentir muy confundido, por suerte Harry estaba con él, dado que yo no fui a pasar la noche a casa él lo acompañó, sólo le dijo que yo estaba en una misión, no le dijo nada más, pero le pedí que se quedara, finalmente él estaba involucrado en el asunto, él le dejó ver a Ron el recuerdo de ese día, cuando decidieron modificar mis recuerdos, para que entendiera por qué lo habían hecho, además le dijo que él y Ginny lo habían tratado de persuadir acerca de que no modificara su memoria pero él había insistido, así que mi argumento final fue justamente ese, que aún con lo injusto y lo terrible de nuestra situación, entre él y yo, él era el único que había elegido. Está muy herido, enojado, frustrado, se desapareció de la casa, no se a dónde, supongo que es lo mejor, debería calmarse un poco, cuando terminé con él, cuando éramos novios reaccionó igual, sólo se desapareció y me dejó ahí sola, pero en aquel entonces las cosas eran más fáciles, sólo éramos él y yo, pero ahora tenemos a los chicos, no podremos evitarnos para siempre, él tendrá que madurar un poco y tratar de recomponerse y encontrar la forma de lidiar conmigo, por ellos...

\- ¿Sigues preocupada por ellos?

\- Sí... como te dije, Ron tomó una decisión, además es un adulto, deberá aprender a vivir con ello, pero los chicos están en una edad muy complicada, adoran a Ron, él a ellos, no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar, digo, ¿tú no estás ni un poco preocupado?

\- Lo estoy, por ti, mi esposa está muerta y mi hijo estaría feliz por mi aún si no fueras tú, y dado que eres tú estará mucho más feliz, estoy seguro

Hermione no lo quiso mencionar, pero ese detalle era algo en lo que no había reparado, de por sí la separación no les haría ninguna gracia a sus hijos, pero ¿cómo tomarían el saber que dejaría a su padre por Draco? Ron siempre les había inculcado enemistad con los Malfoy, y eso que no tenía sus recuerdos, pero por alguna razón siempre le guardó mucho rencor a Draco

\- Draco, yo te amo y no estoy dispuesta a separarme de ti nunca más, pero debo pedirte algo, es algo similar a lo que hicimos cuando recién nos hicimos novios...

Él resopló y rodó los ojos, sabía perfecto a que se refería

\- Primero nos escondíamos de mis padres ¿y ahora lo haremos de tus hijos?

\- Entiende, yo no puedo sólo comenzar una relación contigo y nisiquiera hablar con ellos, faltan unas semanas para que ellos vengan a pasar navidad, hablaré con ellos de frente y entonces tu y yo podremos retomar lo nuestro

\- ¿Es decir que mientras ese día llega no nos veremos?

\- No... sí nos veremos, sólo que no será en público

\- Es exactamente igual que aquella vez... me siento como un adolescente... a estas alturas...

\- Draco, por favor, hazlo por mi

Él la miró, sabía que se rendiría ante ella cualquier cosa que le pidiera, pero la verdad es que no estaba contento, así que lanzó su contra oferta

\- Está bien, no nos veremos en público, pero tú te mudarás conmigo, conectarás esta chimenea con la de mi casa, así nadie te verá salir ni llegar, no sabrán de donde vienes, es perfecto ¿no crees?

\- No - dijo Hermione dudosa - no es perfecto, ¿por qué no te mudas tu conmigo? yo no podría vivir con tus padres... no se cómo convenciste a Astoria de hacerlo y más si no se llevaba bien con ellos, pero yo ni loca

\- Yo no dije que viviríamos con mis padres, dije mi casa, con todo lo que quiero hacerte no creo conveniente que tengamos testigos... - dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Hermione ya se había sonrojado con las palabras del rubio, sólo él la hacía sentir como una adolescente...

\- O sea, que todo este tiempo tuviste una casa propia y aún así ¿vivías con tus padres?

\- Era lo más práctico — contestó encogiéndose de hombros — Astoria estaba delicada de salud, así que necesitaba que la ayudaran con Scorpius, y yo no iba a mudarme con los Greengrass

\- Vaya, pobre, encima de tener que lidiar con su enfermedad, lidiar con tus padres

\- Hey, no cambies el tema - dijo Draco tomando la cara de la castaña para que lo mirara - te mudarás conmigo ¿verdad?

Ella guardó silencio sólo para divertirse con la ansiedad de Draco, pues en realidad ya había tomado una decisión, finalmente habló

\- Si no tengo más remedio

\- No lo tienes - dijo él y volvió a besarla


	47. ENTRE TÚ Y YO

Efectivamente, Hermione se había mudado con Draco. Esas semanas Hermione trabajaba como loca, a toda velocidad, no quería quedarse ni un minuto más después de la hora de la salida, no quería perder tiempo en llegar a su casa, con su rubio favorito, para poder recobrar algo del tiempo perdido. Como no podían salir de su casa, pues no habían hecho su relación pública, habían tenido que ingeniárselas para matar el tiempo dentro...

Y Draco tuvo razón una vez más... con todas las cosas que hacían, Hermione se había alegrado de que estuvieran totalmente solos en esa mansión. La casa de Draco era una pequeña mansión, con todos los lujos que había en la mansión Malfoy o más, pero de un tamaño más pequeño, así que eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran dentro y para sorpresa de Hermione, habían hecho de todo en todos los rincones de la casa... cuando habían estado juntos en Hogwarts hacían el amor en el cuarto de Draco, dentro de las mazmorras que eran hogar de los Slytherin, y aunque siempre era una experiencia excitante y sumamente placentera, las cosas ahora eran mucho mejor, pues ellos ya no eran un par de adolescentes nerviosos e inexpertos, eran adultos deshinibidos y si a ello sumábamos toda la ansiedad que cargaron todos esos años, obtenemos como resultado que no sólo no les importaba no poder salir juntos de casa, no les importaba no salir para nada. Querían pasar todo su tiempo juntos.

El tiempo se les pasó volando, y la fecha de la llegada de los chicos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que Hermione decidió que era hora de hablar nuevamente con Ron, tenían que presentarse como un frente unido ante los chicos, a efecto de hacerles saber que aunque ellos ya no estaban juntos como pareja, estarían juntos para ellos, cuando ellos los necesitaran.

Hermione no tenía idea de dónde buscar a Ron, cuando ella se había mudado, había supuesto que Ron volvería a vivir en su casa, pero no fue así, el lugar estaba abandonado. Así que fue a casa de los Potter, quizá Ginny tendría forma de contactarlo

\- Hola Herms - la abrazó Ginny Potter

\- Ginny, me alegra verte, perdona la intromisión pero es que imagino que ya sabes que busco a Ron... los chicos están por llegar del colegio y quiero aclarar algunas cosas con él

\- Ron no se comunica con nadie, más que con mamá, está enojado conmigo también, es un necio, si justo esto es lo que yo le quería evitar, pero no me escuchó y sigue sin escucharme. Entiendo tu punto, lo mejor sería que ustedes dos hablaran con los chicos, estoy de acuerdo, sólo espero que Ron tenga la madurez para aceptarlo. Escribiré a mamá, le comentaré todo, quizá ella pueda localizarlo y pedirle que se reúna contigo

\- Esto es sumamente urgente Ginny, ¿te importaría si paso a la madriguera a hablar con ella personalmente? ¿crees que a ella le importe?

\- Para nada, ella te ha querido como una hija toda la vida, le dolió escuchar sobre su separación, pero Harry y yo le explicamos toda tu situación y no le quedó más que aceptar que Ron tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de su decisión, hasta se alegrará de verte, lo sé

\- Ginny, ¿me acompañarías? estoy un poco nerviosa

\- No seas tonta Herms, ya te dije que mis padres te adoran, pero si te hace sentir mejor, claro que te acompañaré

\- ¿Podríamos ir ahora mismo?

\- Claro, vamos

Ambas chicas se aparecieron en las afueras de la madriguera, caminaron con paso decidido, pero al llegar a la puerta, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, ¿qué opinarían los Weasley de verla ahí? Ginny abrió la puerta e ingresó

\- ¡¿Mamá?! - gritó mientras se encaminaba a la cocina

Efectivamente ahí estaba Molly Weasley, se encontraba preparando la cena, sin embargo, tenía un invitado...

Ron estaba sentado a la mesa, esperando que su madre terminara de preparar la comida, cuando escuchó a Ginny entrar se levantó, iba a irse, aún no quería enfrentar a su hermana, pero cuando ella vio sus intenciones, se abalanzó sobre él y le dijo

\- No Ronald, no huyas otra vez, madura un poco, tenemos que hablar y además, hay otro asunto...

En eso Hermione entró en la cocina, Ron frunció el ceño y la miró molesto

\- Hermione, hija - Molly la abrazó - que gusto verte, ¿te quedarás a cenar?

\- Gracias Molly, es un gusto verte también, pero en realidad, yo sólo venía a hablar con Ron - Hermione decidió ir al grano, así le daba menos tiempo a Ron de escaparse y esperaba que por respeto a su madre se contuviera de hacerle una escena

\- Claro hija, hablen, estás en tu casa ya lo sabes, de cualquier forma quiero que te quedes a cenar, me has tenido muy abandonada - dijo Molly melancólica - vamos Ginny, démosles espacio a los chicos

Ginny y Molly salieron dejando a Ron y Hermione en la cocina solos

\- Ron - comenzó Hermione en voz baja - los chicos están por llegar, tenemos que hablar con ellos, juntos, debemos mostrarnos como una unidad, una que estará ahí para ellos, independientemente de lo nuestro

Ron la seguía mirando con rencor en el rostro, no decía nada

\- Podemos hablar en la casa o... aquí, yo puedo ir a recogerlos a la estación, sólo necesito saber dónde nos veremos, ¿qué se te facilita más?

\- ¿Vives con él? - fue lo primero que Ron le dijo

\- No estoy aquí para hablar de mi, es por los chicos - Hermione se había exasperado

\- Lo pregunto por los chicos, si vives con él estás loca si crees que voy a dejarlos ir contigo

\- ¿Disculpa? ¡soy su madre! tú no tienes derecho de decidir si van o no conmigo

\- O sea que vives con él - Ron comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro - pero ¿qué les pasa? ¿no tienen decencia? ¿sentido común? ¡tú sigues casada conmigo!

\- Ron, ese es el segundo asunto en mi lista, pero necesito que resolvamos lo más importante primero, los chicos vienen conmigo, soy su madre y vivirán donde yo viva, podrán estar contigo unos días pero no tienes derecho a decirme dónde los puedo llevar y dónde no

\- Te equivocas, entre tu y yo, el que ha cometido adulterio eres tú, y por supuesto que puedo decidir que mis hijos no vivan con tu amante

Hermione lo abofeteó. Nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Pero no lo pudo evitar. Ron la había sacado de sus casillas

\- Si tanto quieres que nos saltemos a ese asunto Ronald, el hecho es que en realidad, nuestro matrimonio no era válido, era una mentira como nuestra relación, yo me casé con Draco, ¿no te lo dije? Porque lo habían dado por muerto fue que nuestro matrimonio fue posible en primer lugar, pero ahora que no es así, realmente yo sigo casada con él, todo lo que tengo que hacer es enviar una moción de anulación, lo cuál sería mucho más rápido que un divorcio, además más correcto, pero si no lo he hecho ha sido únicamente por los chicos, yo tenía la esperanza de que tu hubieras reflexionado y actuaras como un hombre, que pudiéramos hablar civilizadamente y decidirlo en base a lo que fuera mejor para ellos, no para nosotros, no tengo tiempo para esperarte a que madures, así que te obligaré, te volveré a preguntar una vez más Ron, ¿dónde nos veremos con los chicos, en casa o aquí?

Ron se frotaba la mejilla donde Hermione lo había abofeteado, pero eso no era lo que más le había dolido, era que Hermione le había dicho que su matrimonio no era válido, que ella seguía casada con el hurón, ¿cuándo se iban a acabar las terribles sorpresas?

\- ¿Así que estás casada con él? muy bien, ve a mangonearlo a él, yo me voy

Antes que Ron se fuera, Hermione sacó su varita

\- Inmobilus

Ron se quedó congelado en su sitio

\- ¡Oye! déjame ir - grito enojado

\- No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches, reflexiona por un segundo, y lo siguiente que quiero que salga de tu boca es una mejor opción para los chicos de lo que yo te estoy planteando, ¿qué propones?

\- ¡Déjame ir!

\- Eso no es una propuesta - Hermione lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada - trata de nuevo

\- ¡Eres una maldita!

\- Eso tampoco lo es

\- ¡Te odio!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque por tu culpa me he quedado sin nada, yo era feliz, tenía una familia y ahora ya no tengo nada, estos últimos años han sido una mentira, yo... odio mi vida - y comenzó a llorar

Hermione no decía nada, sólo lo observaba con un nudo en la garganta

\- Suéltame, por favor

\- No. Te irás

\- No lo haré, te lo juro, sólo... necesito moverme por favor Hermione

\- Lo prometiste Ronald, espero lo cumplas - y apuntó con su varita a Ron - Finite

Ron se limpió las lágrimas, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, finalmente le dijo

\- Hermione, ¿cómo fue que te superé la otra vez? supongo que ya antes me habías dejado por el hurón mal nacido, pero en el recuerdo de Harry, donde decidimos... - no pudo concluir esa frase - yo estaba preocupado por ti, pareciera como que hablábamos otra vez, ¿cómo fue? ¿cómo estábamos tu y yo antes de... eso?

\- En realidad Ron, tu reaccionaste igual la otra vez, te desapareciste y me dejaste ahí, sin poder hacer nada, pero luego, aparecieron mis padres, como tú eras el único de nosotros que estaba fuera del colegio, fuiste al ministerio, hablaste con ellos, les explicaste nuestra situación, después yo llegué, no te había visto desde ese día, pero tu te preocupaste por mi, me hiciste un gran favor en acompañar a mis padres, me preguntaste si volveríamos a estar juntos algún día, yo te dije que no, que estaba segura que había alguien para ti, pero que ese alguien no era yo, yo te reiteré que siempre te quise, pero que no nos veía como pareja, lo comprendiste, tiempo después yo comencé mi relación con Draco, pero lo hicimos público hasta el baile de navidad, Harry y Ginny te lo contaron en vacaciones, me dijeron que estabas más calmado, la verdad no sé exactamente cómo reaccionaste, pero un día tuviste un accidente, fue en San Valentin, en la tienda, experimentabas y algo salió mal, te fuimos a ver a San Mungo, Ginny, Harry y yo, para ese entonces yo ya tenía una relación con Draco y tú ya lo sabías, me lo recriminaste, me dijiste que por qué tenía que ser él, me dijiste que no podías tener una relación conmigo mientras yo estuviera con él, que deseabas que fuera feliz pero que no podías mirarlo. Yo me sentí terrible, porque en realidad yo te comprendía, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, en aquel entonces, hubiera sentido lo mismo, supongo que son las hormonas, los adolescentes creemos que todo es el fin del mundo, pero nunca dejaste de preocuparte por mi. Cuando Draco desapareció, yo acudí a ti, tú eras el único que podía ayudarme, Harry y yo estábamos encerrados en el colegio, no podíamos hacer nada. Tú aceptaste ayudarme. Tú investigaste, en realidad las pistas que tu encontraste nos permitieron comprender la verdad, sabíamos que el ministerio se lo había llevado a una misión, no sabíamos exactamente qué, pero estuvimos realmente cerca en nuestras suposiciones, tu estabas averiguando sobre el paradero de Lucius Malfoy cuando ocurrió lo de mi aborto, tu fuiste a visitarme, estuviste a mi lado en el momento más difícil de mi vida, a pesar de todo... porque esa es la clase de persona que eres Ronald Weasley, sincero y desinteresado, aunque un poco explosivo, pero no serías tú de otra manera, te quiero y siempre te querré, te lo he dicho y te lo repito ahora, además, tu me has dado lo más maravilloso que son mis hijos, siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida por ellos, y por todo lo demás, tu y yo vivimos muchas cosas, todo lo guardaré en mi corazón por siempre, tu estarás en mi corazón por siempre, yo en verdad, en verdad espero que puedas encontrar la forma de lidiar conmigo, y quisiera que pudiéramos seguir contando el uno con el otro, aunque no estemos juntos, como pareja, siempre estaremos ligados

Ron había vuelto a derramar lágrimas, todo lo que Hermione le dijo derritió su corazón. Ella siempre llevaba la razón en todo lo que le decía... ¿cómo era que él iba a poder vivir sin ella? Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, apretó los puños, pero no pudo controlarse, la abrazó y lloró en su hombro, como un niño desvalido, porque realmente así era como se sentía sin ella...

Ella también lo abrazó y lloró junto con él, le dolía el pecho, este era el fin de una era, sabía que no podrían volver atrás, no podrían volver a ser el trio de oro y eso le dolió, extrañaría a ese pelirojo que había sido parte tan importante de su vida


	48. MI HERMANA

El día de la llegada de los chicos, Ron y Hermione se presentaron juntos en el andén.

\- ¿Estará él ahí? - le había preguntado Ron a Hermione

\- Naturalmente, él tiene que recibir a su hijo - Hermione lo miró y se sintió preocupada

\- Sólo lo pregunto para prepararme mentalmente... ¿estará contigo?

\- Sí, pero también estarán Harry y Ginny, no debería ser tan extraño

Ron hizo una mueca, pero se había prometido a si mismo ser fuerte, lo haría por sus hijos, no quería causarles un conflicto y si lo veían tranquilo, suponía que les ayudaría a aceptar mejor su situación

Así que Hermione y Ron llegaron, ya Draco, Harry y Ginny estaban en el andén, charlaban, Ron y Hermione saludaron, se quedaron a un lado de Harry y Ginny, quienes mediaban entre ellos y Draco. Él y Hermione ya se habían puesto de acuerdo, ella y Ron llevarían a sus hijos a su antigua casa, donde les explicarían su situación, y posteriormente, Ron se iría dejando a Hermione en la casa con sus hijos. Hermione y Draco acordaron que quizá era pronto para revelar que ya vivían juntos y por tanto, pasarían las vacaciones cada quien en su casa con sus respectivos hijos, evaluando sus reacciones

El expreso llegó, Rose, James y Lily bajaron primero y charlaban animados, después llego Hugo y por último Scorpius y Albus, caminaban cabizbajos y hablaban con las cabezas juntas. Scorpius se sorprendió de ver a su padre junto a los Potter y a los Weasley, él sabía que nunca se habían llevado bien, pero suponía que con todo el alboroto que causaron él y Albus ahora se llevaban mejor. Los chicos saludaron a sus padres, y en cuanto Scorpius llegó al círculo, Draco se despidió y se llevó a su hijo, quien abrazó a Albus y dirigió una mirada rápida a Rose, que lo ignoraba como siempre y charlaba con James.

Los primos supusieron que irían a comer juntos como siempre, a casa de la abuela Molly, pero no pudieron evitar sentir que algo andaba mal cuando Ron y Hermione les anunciaron que irían a casa, pues tenían que hablar sobre algo. Rose y Hugo siguieron a sus padres y se aparecieron en su casa, Rose no pudo evitar notar que lucía abandonada... todo estaba demasiado acomodado, demasiado quieto, no parecía que alguien hubiera estado ahí recién. Se sentaron y Ron comenzó a hablar

\- Chicos, ha ocurrido algo, no voy a mentirles, es algo malo - Hermione carraspeó - pero trataremos de hacerlo lo más llevadero posible

\- ¿Van a separarse? - dijo Rose interrumpiendo a su padre, no lo pudo evitar, sólo de repente todas las señales hicieron click en su mente sumamente ágil y analítica

\- Sí - contestó Hermione en un suspiro y los miró, Rose tenía el semblante serio y Hugo inmediatamente frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y apretó la boca en una fina línea

\- Yo... - Ron se aclaró la garganta - tomé una decisión, una decisión muy mala, hace muchos años, Hermione estaba pasando por un momento sumamente difícil y yo... y Harry y Ginny, decidimos que si queríamos salvarla, debíamos modificar su memoria

Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos y miraron a Hermione

\- Debíamos eliminar los recuerdos de esa situación, que tenía a su madre tan mal, pero de pasada, yo pedí que también modificaran mi memoria

\- ¿Y por qué dices que fue una mala decisión? lo hiciste para salvar a mamá - decía Rose

\- Porque yo no debí modificar mi memoria, lo hice para... bueno, fue egoísmo, yo quería a tu madre y

\- ¿Ella no te quería a ti? - Rose tenía lágrimas en los ojos

\- Si lo quería - intervino rápidamente Hermione - yo aún lo quiero, sin embargo, la realidad hijos es que.. yo tenía una relación con otra persona en aquel entonces, pero él fue llevado en una misión secreta por el ministerio, una misión que salió mal... lo dieron por muerto, esa fue parte de la razón por la que yo me puse tan mal, por ello al llevarse mi memoria sobre él, tu padre y yo creímos que éramos pareja y nos casamos

\- ¿Que tiene que ver que no recordaras a esa persona con que creyeras que mi papá era tu pareja? ¿te implantaron esos recuerdos? - Rose no podía quedarse con ninguna duda jamás

\- No, lo que pasa es que él y yo sí fuimos pareja, pero eso fue antes de esta persona, nosotros terminamos y después yo inicié mi relación con él

\- ¿Olvidaste que terminaste con papá?

\- Sí, exactamente Rose, el caso es, que esta persona, mi pareja, él apareció un tiempo después de que nos hubieran modificado la memoria, yo ya estaba casada con su padre y... además había ocurrido algo más, por lo que él decidió que no era prudente que me devolvieran mis recuerdos

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- Cuando a él se lo llevaron, yo estaba embarazada, él y yo íbamos a tener un hijo

Rose abrió mucho los ojos y Hugo se tapó la cara con las manos

\- ¿Dónde está ese hijo mamá? ¿quién es?

\- Yo lo perdí... perdí a mi hijo el día que el ministerio me notificó que a él lo habían dado por muerto, por eso me estaba dejando morir yo también. Sé que fue muy inmaduro de mi parte, pero a esa edad uno no piensa con claridad, para mi, él y mi hijo eran lo más importante y no imaginaba poder vivir sin ellos nunca, no quería ni intentarlo, pero sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Ginny me salvaron, gracias a ello yo tuve la oportunidad de vivir y de tenerlos a ustedes. Ustedes son lo más maravilloso del mundo para mí, sin embargo, hace algunos meses, yo me enteré de toda esta verdad

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues, encontré un expediente en el ministerio, el expediente detallaba la misión en la que estaba esta persona, además, detallaba lo de mi aborto, lo de la modificación de mis recuerdos, enfrenté a Harry y él me lo confirmó todo

\- ¿Les devolvieron sus recuerdos?

\- Sólo ella los pudo recuperar, la persona que modificó los míos falleció, lo cuál hace imposible revertir el hechizo, pero Harry me mostró unos recuerdos en el pensadero y su madre y yo hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió y de lo que ocurrirá

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿quién te devolvió a ti tus recuerdos?

\- Fue él, la persona con la que yo tenía una relación, el padre de mi hija, lo

\- ¿Quién es él? — interrumpió Rose sumamente ansiosa

\- Draco, Draco Malfoy

Ambos abrieron los ojos como plato y Rose se levantó como resorte y salió corriendo a su habitación, la cerró con un sonoro portazo

Hugo habló por primera vez, también se había puesto de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro y agitaba sus manos

\- ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿el mortifago? ¿cómo pudiste tener una relación con él? ¿cómo dejaste a mi padre por él? ¿lo dejarás otra vez por él?

\- Hugo, cálmate - Ron seguía sentado, tratando de aparentar serenidad

\- Hijo, él fue un mortifago, pero fue obligado, no conoces sus circunstancias no puedes juzgarlo sin conocerlo

\- Yo no quiero conocerlo, ¿estás loca? yo viviré con papá

\- ¡Hugo! - Ron había levantado la voz y también se levantó encarando a su hijo - lo que dice tu madre es cierto, yo siempre les dije que había sido un mortifago pero nunca les dije nada sobre sus circunstancias, sin embargo sepan esto: él y su madre nos salvaron a los tres de morir a manos de Voldemort, poniendo en peligro sus vidas en ello, fueron absueltos y han vivido una vida decente desde entonces, tu madre no se hubiera involucrado con él de no ser así, ella vio algo bueno en él, que ustedes tengan tanto recelo en su contra es culpa mía, ahora sé que de alguna manera, yo mismo le guardé rencor siempre, nunca supe por qué hasta ahora, pero lo que pasó entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, su madre está sumamente preocupada por ustedes, se preocupó más por ustedes que por su propia felicidad, ella estaba enamorada de él, él de ella, fueron separados por una injusticia, por una mala jugada del destino, después de saber la verdad no podíamos continuar como sin nada, ellos merecen estar juntos y yo les pido, ¡NO! les ordeno, que sean maduros al respecto y no hagan a su madre sufrir por esto, el único culpable fui yo, yo nos puse a todos en esta situación, si van a odiar a alguien que no sea a Malfoy ni a Hermione, que sea a mí, yo fui el único que pudo decidir en esta situación

Hermione estaba sumamente orgullosa de Ron. Cuanto había madurado ese pequeño pelirojo que comía con la boca llena, lloraba cuando veía arañas y llevaba sucia su cara.

\- ¿Eso es cierto mamá? - todos giraron a ver a Rose, que estaba sentada en las escaleras, nadie se dio cuenta desde cuándo, así que no sabían a qué se refería exactamente, aunque todo lo que había dicho Ron era cierto

\- Sí hija, claro, todo lo que dijo tu papá es cierto

\- ¿También que el señor Malfoy los salvó de morir a ti, papá y al tío Harry?

\- Sí - contestó Ron - una palabra suya nos hubiera sentenciado. Pero se negó, se negó a reconocer a Harry, y con ello, ganamos tiempo para escapar de Voldemort y sus secuaces

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué se negó si él era un mortifago?

\- Yo... nunca se lo he preguntado - Ron miró a Hermione

\- Yo tampoco... él sólo me decía que estaba atormentado por el recuerdo de aquel día, pero nunca le pregunté

\- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros mamá? - Hugo hablaba con la voz quebrada - ¿donde viviremos?

\- Ronald y yo hemos acordado, que pasarán unos días aquí conmigo, y unos días con él, en su casa o en la madriguera

\- ¿Estará aquí el señor Malfoy? - preguntó Rose cabizbaja

\- No hija, él pasará sus vacaciones con Scorpius, en su casa

\- ¿Tú y él están...? - Rose no supo cómo concluir la frase

\- Sí, él y yo retomamos lo nuestro

\- ¿Por qué hasta ahora, es porque su esposa murió?

\- No hija, Astoria murió hace más de un año ya, es porque hasta ahora yo recuperé mis recuerdos

\- ¿Cuándo recuperó él los suyos?

\- Él nunca modificó su memoria - contestó Ron - supo la verdad todo el tiempo

\- ¿Y entonces por qué, por qué no te dijo nada? - Rose tenía muchas preguntas

\- Él dice que fue porque no quería que yo sufriera por nuestra hija... él mismo sufrió mucho y no se sintió capaz de confortarme, vio que era feliz y por eso me dejó continuar...

\- Eso es... muy noble - dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido

\- Lo es - añadió Ron

\- ¿Dónde está? mi hermana... - preguntó Rose

\- Inicialmente estaba en el mausoleo de los Malfoy, pero por circunstancias recientes, la movimos de lugar, Draco construyó un mausoleo para ella, donde está desde hace un par de meses

\- ¿Podremos visitarla?

\- Sí Rose, yo los llevaré si quieren

\- Yo necesito procesar todo esto, tengo hambre, ¿hay algo de comer? - dijo Hugo sobando su estómago

Los tres rieron con ganas, el pequeño pelirojo tenía esa cualidad, hacía los momentos incómodos mucho menos incómodos. Los cuatro se sentaron a comer, y después Ron se despidió y se marchó a su casa


	49. SECRETO

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Draco a su cabizbajo hijo

\- Nada, ¿cómo has estado tú?

\- ¿Es Rose? - Scorpius se incorporó y miró a su padre con los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo sabía él sobre Rose? nunca habían hablado al respecto

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Yo sé muchas cosas - interrumpió Draco - si tú me cuentas sobre ello, yo te contaré un secreto sobre mi

A Scorpius le encantó la idea, por alguna razón, él y Draco nunca habían sido del tipo de padre e hijo que tienen charlas emocionales, Draco nunca fue así y después de lo de Astoria, se cerró un poco más al mundo, incluyendo a su hijo

\- De acuerdo - contestó el pequeño rubio, suspiró y continuó - sí es sobre Rose, pero antes ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Yo veo como la observas, te veo cuando hablas de ella, eres bastante obvio de hecho, me extraña que no lo sepa todo el colegio

\- De hecho... lo saben... soy patético...

\- Scorp...

\- No papá, es en serio, yo trato de ser optimista, trato de acercarme a ella, pero ella simplemente me odia y yo no he podido hacer nada para cambiar eso, rara vez me desanimo, Albus dice que tengo demasiada confianza, hasta él cree que es un caso perdido, pero es que... ella fue al baile con otro chico, y ¿qué pasa si comienza a salir con él? ¿qué haré yo?

A Draco se le partía el corazón de ver a su hijo sufriendo mal de amores, lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarlo, de qué aconsejarle, él nunca había pasado por algo similar. A él no le había costado trabajo encontrar pareja para el baile, había ido con Pansy, que era su amiga de toda la vida, pero eso no le había impedido toquetearla un poco y besuquearse con ella aprovechando las circunstancias, después había tenido una relación con ella, que era básicamente mas besuqueo y toqueteo que otra cosa, nunca se había enamorado de nadie hasta Hermione, y ni siquiera con ella le costó trabajo conseguir una relación. Con Astoria había sido pan comido. Así que realmente no tenía idea de qué decir

\- Tu lo superarás si es el caso, pero el secreto que voy a contarte te ayudará

\- ¿Te costó trabajo conseguir a una chica? - Scorpius abrió los ojos como plato

\- No, pero te ayudará a ti a estar más cerca de la tuya

\- ¿De Rose? ¿Cómo?

\- Verás hijo, durante mi último año en el colegio, tuve una relación, muy seria con una chica

\- Algo me dice que no hablamos de mamá

\- No, fue antes de tu mamá, ella y yo comenzamos a salir hasta después de que acabamos el colegio, esto fue antes, durante el último año

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Hermione Granger

\- ¿La mamá de Rose? - ahora sí se le iban a salir los ojos a Scorpius

\- Así es

\- Espera... ¿Tú salías con la mamá de Rose Weasley?

\- Ya te lo dije, no me interrumpas, se pone mejor, ella y yo salimos por unos meses en el colegio, nuestra relación era seria, íbamos a tener un hijo

\- ¿Cómo que un hijo?

\- Si Scorp, ella estaba embarazada, pero ocurrió algo malo, el ministerio me llevó a una misión, era ultra secreto, nadie debía saber nada al respecto, yo rastreaba una ubicación oculta, los mortífagos escondían algo ahí, o más bien a alguien

\- Delphi - dijo Scorpius inmediatamente

\- Correcto, pero entonces no lo sabíamos, la misión salió mal y el ministerio me dio por muerto, notificaron a Hermione y ella se puso mal por la noticia, perdió nuestra hija y se puso todavía peor, entonces Potter y los Weasley decidieron remover su memoria, sus recuerdos sobre mi, sobre nuestra relación y sobre nuestra hija, lo hicieron para salvarla, ella estaba dejándose morir

\- ¡Que terrible!, pero tú no estabas muerto, entonces regresaste y ¿por qué no volviste con ella? ¿te quitaron también tus recuerdos?

\- No, pero cuando aparecí, ella ya estaba casada con Weasley, Potter me explicó todo y supuse que si ella iba a sufrir por nuestra hija, era mejor que no recordara nada, que fuera feliz con la comadreja, digo, Weasley

\- ¿Y mamá? ¿lo sabía?

\- Como mi relación con Hermione fue pública, le borraron los recuerdos a todos en la escuela, de lo contrario, alguien podría hablar con Hermione y sería caso perdido

\- ¿Ella nunca lo supo? lo tuyo con Hermione

\- Sí lo supo, pero lo olvidó

\- Ella me dijo que ella te amaba desde pequeña...

\- Sí, yo nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, ella nunca me dijo nada, siempre apoyó mi relación con Hermione, siempre estuvo ahí para mí, en todo, no sólo en eso, por eso fue que me casé con ella, ella fue la única que estuvo a mi lado cuando regresé de esa misión del demonio

\- ¿Y cómo me ayudará todo esto con Rose?

\- Hermione ha recuperado sus recuerdos, ella y yo.. estamos juntos de nuevo

\- ¡Vaya! - Scorpius no lo podía creer - ¿o sea, ella dejó al señor Weasley? ¿Rose lo sabe?

\- Supongo que ahora mismo se están enterando, ellos hablarían con los chicos hoy mismo

\- ¡Vaya! - repitió Scorpius

\- Te voy a decir otro secreto, pero esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni a Albus, promételo

Scorpius asintió enfáticamente

\- Hermione y yo vivimos juntos

\- ¡No te pases! - Scorpius golpeo su frente - ¿y eso nadie lo sabe?

\- No, sólo tú, por lo pronto, esperaremos a ver cómo reaccionan los hijos de Hermione y se los diremos a ellos también

\- Espera, es decir, que quizá para el próximo verano, ¿Rose venga a vivir con nosotros?

\- Quizá - dijo Draco mirando a su hijo mientras sonreía de lado

\- ¡Wow! ¡esto es una bomba!, espera que Albus lo sepa

\- Scorp...

\- Ya sé no diré nada hasta que Rose y Hugo lo sepan, pero definitivamente esto debería jugar a mi favor ¿verdad?

\- Eso depende de ti - dijo Draco despeinando la cabeza de Scorpius


	50. QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ

Rose y Hugo habían pasado la mitad de las vacaciones con Hermione y la otra mitad con Ron. Cuando Ron se llevó a los chicos, ella se atrevió a escribirle a Draco para preguntarle si podía visitarlos a él y Scorpius. Draco se apareció de inmediato en la casa de Hermione y se la llevó con él de vuelta a su casa, ese día Scorpius visitaba a los Greengrass, así que él y Hermione pudieron estar solos y tuvieron una muy apasionada sesión de sexo, se extrañaban demasiado y eso que había sido sólo una semana.

Draco fue por Scorpius en la noche y le contó que Hermione se quedaría con ellos. Scorpius preguntó por Rose sumamente emocionado, pero Draco le dijo que ella estaría con su padre estos días. El pequeño se desilusionó un poco, pero pensó que si él y Hermione se acercaban, podía también darle puntos con Rose, por lo que llegando a casa saludó a Hermione con demasiada ceremonia, haciéndolos reír a ella y a Draco e inmediatamente comenzó a interrogarla acerca de Rose, qué le gustaba, qué le molestaba, si alguna vez había tenido novio, que clase de chicos le interesaban, sus preguntas eran demasiado directas, Draco rodaba los ojos fastidiado, pero Hermione tenía su corazón derretido por el pequeño rubio, que cuando no estaba hablando de Rose, hablaba de libros, él y Hermione compartían esa afición, así que Hermione pasó unas lindas vacaciones en compañía de sus rubios. Porque sí, ella había ganado el corazón de Scorpius y él el suyo. Realmente deseaba que su hija se enamorara del pequeño Malfoy, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que en el corazón no se mandaba.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, Hermione, Draco y Scorpius se dirigieron a la estación para despedir al pequeño, cuando llegaron los Potter ya estaban ahí, por lo que Albus y Scorpius inmediatamente se apartaron y comenzaron a charlar animados. Albus ya sabía sobre el padre de su amigo y su tía Hermione, tenía muchas preguntas y de inmediato comenzó el interrogatorio

Al poco rato llegó Ron, con Rose y Hugo, que abrazaron a su madre y saludaron educadamente a los demás adultos, incluyendo a Draco para su sorpresa, Ron también lo saludó pero se ubicó lejos de él, charlaba con Ginny tratando de aparentar calma. Rose y Hugo platicaban con Hermione y Harry y Draco charlaban con James y Lily, quienes miraban con mucha curiosidad a Draco, después de enterarse de la situación.

Cuando el silbato sonó, los chicos comenzaron a abrazar a sus padres para subir al tren, Scorpius abrazó también a Hermione, y Rose y Hugo lo miraron extrañados, se despidieron de todos y subieron al tren, junto con los tres Potter.

Albus y Scorpius se habían metido a su vagón de costumbre, iban a cerrar la puerta, cuando Rose llegó, los dos la miraron sorprendidos y Scorpius le sonrió esperanzado

\- ¡Hola Rose! ¿nos acompañarás hoy?

Ella no dijo nada, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ellos, miraba a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Quieres un dulce? - le preguntó el rubio

\- No, Scorpius, no quiero un dulce, quiero saber... mi mamá... ¿pasó las vacaciones con ustedes?

\- Parte de ellas, cuando ustedes se fueron con tu papá

\- ¿Y eso no te molestó?

\- No, al contrario, tu mamá me cae muy bien ¿a ti te molestó?

Rose resopló enojada, se recargó en el asiento y cruzó los brazos ¿le molestaba?

\- ¿Sabes? sí me molesta

Albus y Scorpius se asustaron un poco, ambos sabían que Rose molesta no era algo bueno

\- Me molesta porque creo que mi mamá es más feliz con ustedes que con nosotros

\- No digas eso, ella los extrañaba mucho, todos los días hablaba de ustedes, pero comprendía que quisieran pasar tiempo con tu papá también

\- Es decir, ¿que tú estás de acuerdo con esto? - Rose se inclinó hacia al frente amenazante

\- Yo... creo que es irrelevante, si yo estoy de acuerdo, es decir, esta situación no es ideal para nadie, papá está haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerme las cosas más llevaderas, pero no me gusta, porque él se refrena y no es totalmente feliz, supongo que estás al corriente de su situación, ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió, entonces ¿por qué nosotros debemos hacérselas más difícil? ¿tu no quieres que tu mamá sea feliz?

La expresión de Rose se fue suavizando con las palabras de Scorpius, él había hablado con mucha madurez al respecto, lo que molestó a Rose, se supone que ella era la madura, ¿por qué ese chiquillo tenía un mejor entendimiento de las cosas que ella?

\- ¿Que sentirías si tu madre estuviera viva ahora? Tu padre la habría dejado, ¿qué sentirías?

\- Me sentiría mal, por supuesto, pero mi padre la habría dejado a ella, no a mi, yo me esforzaría por no hacerles las cosas más complicadas

\- Es más fácil decir que hacer - resopló Rose enojada - tú no estás en la situación, no sabes lo que harías

\- No, tienes razón, nadie lo sabe hasta que lo está, pero hay algo que sí sé, amo a mis padres, y quisiera que ambos fueran felices ¿tú no?

Eso había sido demasiado, Rose se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió azotando la puerta del compartimento

\- Lo manejaste demasiado bien, yo estaba a punto de hacerme en los pantalones - dijo Albus una vez que Rose salió

\- Yo también amigo, yo también

Y ambos rieron con ganas

Esa noche, Hermione y Draco hacían el amor cuando una lechuza tocó en su ventana

\- Maldito animal, vete de aquí - Draco le aventó una almohada

\- Espera Draco - dijo Hermione jadeando - puede ser de los chicos

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Hermione se separó de su rubio y fue a la ventana, la carta era de Rose, no pudo aguantar y la leyó inmediatamente. Draco la observaba con el ceño fruncido

Mamá:

Te amo y quiero que seas feliz. En vacaciones, podemos estar con los Malfoy si tu quieres..

Con cariño

Rose

Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas, le tendió la carta al rubio que la leyó y sonrió feliz mientras abrazaba a su castaña. Retomaron sus actividades de inmediato...


	51. DRAMIONE

Hermione y Draco se comenzaron a dejar ver en público, por lo que el escándalo estalló de nuevo. Lo bueno es que a ellos poco o nada les importaba lo que dijera la gente, eran demasiado felices y ahora que hasta sus hijos sabían sobre su relación y estaban de acuerdo con ello ya no sentían que les hacía falta nada más.

Draco les había comunicado a sus padres que había vuelto con Hermione. La memoria de ellos no había sido modificada y recordaban bien la primera vez que ellos habían tenido una relación, se habían alegrado de no tener que intervenir y que todo hubiera acabado por su cuenta. Esta vez, Draco les advirtió que no quería ni escuchar una queja de su parte.

A los padres de Hermione tampoco les habían modificado los recuerdos, por lo que se alegraron mucho de volver a ver a Draco y de saber que nuevamente los chicos estaban juntos. Ellos los visitaban a veces.

También visitaban a los Potter, ellos que recordaban cómo habían sido felices juntos en la escuela, estaban contentos por que se habían logrado reencontrar y habían resuelto su situación

Al final de cuentas, Ron y Hermione acordaron tramitar un divorcio, en lugar de una anulación, lo hicieron para proteger a sus hijos y a Scorpius, que de otra manera se consideraría habían nacido todos fuera de matrimonio, además, lo hicieron por respeto a la memoria de Astoria, que nunca pudo enterarse de la verdad.

Los meses pasaron volando, y llegó el momento en que los chicos regresaban a casa. Rose y Hugo iban a quedarse primero con Ron, pero Hermione acompañó a Draco a recoger a Scorpius y además, quería saludar a sus hijos. Nuevamente, esperaban junto a Harry y Ginny, cuando llegó Ron, se saludaron pero no hablaban entre ellos, Ginny se apartó un poco para acompañar a su hermano y Harry charlaba con Draco y Hermione.

El tren llegó y como siempre, Rose, James y Lily bajaron primero. Pero sucedió algo extraño, pues esta vez Albus y Scorpius venían acompañados de dos chicas, platicaban con ellas y cuando se despidieron, las abrazaron y siguieron su camino. Todos observaron sorprendidos, pues siempre habían tenido problemas para hacer más amigos, pero se sintieron felices por ellos. Rose rodó los ojos. Scorpius abrazó a su padre y a Hermione, Rose volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, apartó a su madre de los Malfoy por un momento, mientras ella y Hugo le contaban sobre su año y sus planes con Ron. El andén casi estaba desierto, los Potter esperaban a Ron y los chicos, irían todos juntos a la madriguera. Los Malfoy esperaban a Hermione. Cuando llegó el momento, ella se despidió de sus hijos, y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Rose se volvió un momento antes de irse, observó que a Hermione la abrazaban Draco y Scorpius, como si la estuvieran consolando... sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

Cuando llegó el turno de Hermione para tener a los chicos, fue a casa de Ron por ellos.

Rose se sintió nerviosa, pues no quería pasar el resto de sus vacaciones con los Malfoy, pero la charla que había tenido en el tren con Scorpius en año nuevo, le había afectado más de lo que ella quería admitir. Estaba enojada porque aunque sabía que él tenía razón en todo lo que le dijo, no lo podía aceptar de buena gana y le daba mucho coraje verlo a él comprendiendo mejor a su propia madre y consolándola, ella era muy competitiva, y le enojaba mucho perder ante Scorpius. Por eso le había escrito a Hermione y le había dicho que ella también estaba dispuesta a convivir con ellos, si eso la hacía feliz. Pero cuando se desaparecieron junto con Hermione y aparecieron en su antigua casa, Rose se sintió confundida

\- Mamá, ¿no estabas pasando las vacaciones con los Malfoy?

\- Sí lo estaba, pero ahora que estoy con ustedes, creí más conveniente venir aquí

Rose hizo un mohín, lo cuál no pasó desapercibido para Hermione

\- Rosie, agradezco que me hayas hecho saber que no te importaba estar con ellos, yo quisiera que llegara el momento en que tú y Hugo se sintieran cómodos con la situación, pero no lo voy a forzar de la noche a la mañana, los traje aquí para pasar unos días con ustedes, pero también tengo un plan que los incluye a ellos, si ustedes están dispuestos, ya sabes que yo pasaba mis veranos con tus abuelos, acampando en el bosque de Dean, y que a tu padre nunca le gustó la idea de acampar - Hermione recordó que Ron nunca superó el trauma de cuando estuvieron buscando horrocrux - por eso nunca lo había hecho con ustedes, pero, podríamos intentarlo ahora, convencí a Draco y a Scorpius de acompañarnos...

A Rose no le emocionaba tampoco la idea de acampar y menos con esos dos, pero supuso que estaba bien, finalmente ella se lo propuso a su madre y ahora tendría que ser firme, así que aceptó

Hugo era un poco más desafanado, Scorpius no le caía bien, todavía tenía mucho recelo contra Draco, pero recordó las amenazas de su padre sobre hacerle las cosas difíciles a su madre y también aceptó

Los chicos y Hermione pasaron unos días solos, y a veces salían junto con los Malfoy. Cosas sencillas para que se fueran acostumbrando, iban a comer algo, a pasear por Diagon Alley, o para sorpresa de todos, iban al mundo muggle, (la sorpresa era ver que Draco aceptaba ir, casi sin chistar), en esas pequeñas salidas, Scorpius y Hugo habían comenzado a llevarse más o menos bien, Rose los ignoraba a ambos y prefería estar con Hermione y Draco.

Luego llegó el día del campamento, Draco y Hermione esperaban que no fuera demasiado incómodo para sus hijos, dormían todos juntos en una tienda que estaba encantada como la que habían utilizado en el mundial de quidditch o como cuando buscaban los Horrocrux. El primer día Draco jugaba quidditch con Rose y con Hugo, tanto como era posible con sólo tres personas pues Hermione y Scorpius se habían negado rotundamente a participar. Ellos los miraban mientras charlaban sobre su segundo tema favorito: libros. Su primer tema favorito era Rose. Ese día, Hugo había comenzado a perder el recelo contra Draco.

Otro día, Hermione y Scorpius charlaban aparte, Hugo jugaba con su Nintendo 3DS (pues él como su abuelo Arthur tenía una absoluta fascinación por los trastos muggles, pero a diferencia de él, Hugo sí los comprendía gracias a Hermione y sus abuelos los Granger) Draco estaba sentado fuera de la tienda, Rose se sentó a su lado, tenía algo que preguntarle, o más bien, mucho que preguntarle, pero prefería hacerlo a solas

\- Hola, señor Malfoy, ¿puedo sentarme?

\- Claro Rose, puedes llamarme Draco si quieres, señor Malfoy es mi padre, me hace sentir escalofríos y viejo - dijo Draco sonriéndole

\- Pues gracias - Rose no sabía cómo continuar

\- ¿Quieres preguntar algo cierto?

\- Sí, espero no te ofendas, pero la verdad, soy muy curiosa y dado que tu y mi madre están juntos ahora no quisiera quedarme con la duda

\- No me ofenderé, te comprendo, contestaré tus preguntas con gusto

\- Bien, pues, lo primero es lo siguiente: mi padre nos contó que tú te negaste a reconocerlos ante Voldemort, a mis padres y al tío Harry, pero entonces tu eras un mortifago, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué lo hiciste? todos te lo agradecemos, no me mal entiendas, pero ¿tuvo mi madre algo que ver en tu decisión? es decir, ¿ustedes ya se entendían entonces?

\- Para nada - contestó Draco - seguro tus padres te contaron que ellos y yo nos llevábamos pésimo en la escuela, yo era un idiota, así que los molestaba, ellos me ponían en mi lugar a veces, no creas que no, sobre todo tu mamá, yo no sé si tu sepas exactamente qué ocurrió ahí, pero yo tenía mucho tiempo con remordimiento de conciencia, Voldemort me convirtió en mortifago por venganza hacia mis padres, me dio una misión imposible, en la cual yo sólo podía terminar muerto, pero tampoco podía negarme, eso hubiera significado que él personalmente los mataría, me salvé de realizar mi tarea pero alguien más lo hizo por mi, lo cuál salvó a mis padres de morir y a mi mismo

\- Severus Snape, cuando mató a Dumbledore, eso lo sé, entonces ¿es cierto, tu no lo ibas a matar?

\- No hubiera podido, no es que no lo hubiera intentado, pero supongo que en el fondo no estaba convencido, ni aún con las amenazas sobre nuestras cabezas. Desde ese día yo no podía vivir en paz, vi y viví cosas terribles, por fortuna, como que Voldemort se olvidó de mi después de eso y no me pidió que hiciera otra cosa, hasta ese día. Él no estaba ahí, pero mi tía, que era algo así como su brazo derecho, quería que yo identificara a Potter, lo habían capturado, junto a tus padres, pero tu mamá le había lanzado un hechizo para desfigurarlo y que no lo reconocieran, yo lo supe de inmediato. Lo conocía demasiado bien, traté de que no se dieran cuenta, pero el hecho de que tus padres estuvieran con él no hacía otra cosa más que confirmarlo, así que no los miré, me concentré en Potter. Mi tía me presionaba, mi padre me presionaba, yo trataba de pensar, me dolía la cabeza de tanto que lo intentaba, tenía que hacer algo, él los mataría a los tres, si mataba a Potter la guerra estaba perdida

\- ¿Tú querías que los mortifagos perdieran la guerra?, ¿por qué?, tu eras mortifago, también tus padres

\- Porque precisamente eso me permitió ver los horrores de lo que hubiera sido su reinado, yo estaba perdido a pesar de lo que ocurriera, no quería vivir en un mundo gobernado por Voldemort y lo contrario significaría la muerte o Azkaban para nosotros, pero aún así, en el fondo, lo prefería antes que ver a ese loco triunfar. Así que hice algo sumamente cobarde. Le dije a mi tía que no lo sabía. Fue estúpido, pero fue lo único en lo que pude pensar. Sabía que el hechizo de Potter desaparecería y ya no dependería de mi, todo mundo habría reconocido a Harry, pero yo no podía pensar, tenía demasiado miedo. Esa es la verdad Rose, se que tus padres y Potter son unos héroes, supongo que esperabas algo más heroico de mi respuesta, pero yo no soy ningún héroe, soy sólo una persona que estuvo muy equivocada toda su vida y que ahora no tenía el valor de reconocerlo y cambiar.

\- Pero cambiaste, también eso me lo dijeron, ¿por qué? ¿ahora sí fue por mi madre?

\- En parte, pero cuando todo acabó y la sociedad me dio otra oportunidad, yo decidí dar el primer paso. No sólo no había acabado en Azkaban, sino que me habían dejado volver a la escuela. Yo tampoco había cursado mi último año, como Potter y tus padres, así que decidí que mi primer paso para volverme un miembro decente de la comunidad, era volver a la escuela y dejar de actuar como un patán. Muchos tuvieron mi mismo pensamiento, así que la escuela finalmente estaba en paz, no existían esas divisiones entre casas que siempre habían existido, todos actuaban como chicos normales, todos sólo queríamos olvidar y recuperar nuestra adolescencia perdida, así fue como me acerqué a tu madre. Ya en son de paz resultó que nos volvimos amigos, dejando de lado mis prejuicios y mis insultos me di cuenta que en realidad ella me caía muy bien, la extrañaba cuando no estábamos juntos y me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Supongo que te lo dijeron, pero te lo reitero, ella no engañó a tu padre conmigo ni con nadie. Ella terminó con él y tiempo después sí comenzó una relación conmigo, pero siempre fue honesta con él, tú más que nadie la debe conocer, qué tipo de persona es ella y en el fondo sabes que no lo haría.

Rose asintió. Tenía otra pregunta

\- Tu nunca perdiste tus recuerdos ¿cierto? - Draco asintió - entonces ¿porqué no buscaste a mamá cuando regresaste? y ¿qué hay de tu esposa? ¿ella sabía algo de.. todo esto?

\- Cuando yo regresé tu madre y tu padre ya se habían casado. Yo estaba muy mal, había pasado por muchos traumas en aquella misión, y ahora llegaba sólo para enterarme que nuestra hija se había ido y que Hermione pensó que yo estaba muerto y estaba dejándose morir, pensé ¿realmente quiero volverla a hacer sentir así? yo no había muerto pero nuestra hija sí, y lo había hecho en vano, pues la razón por la que ella murió fue porque Hermione se sobresaltó con la noticia de mi supuesta muerte. Era mi culpa. Y yo no estaba en condiciones de consolarla, yo mismo me sentía fatal, ella era feliz, tu padre siempre la había hecho feliz y yo ahora no tenía nada que ofrecerle, yo la amaba, pero la culpa, mi corazón roto... no era conveniente, decidí dejarla ser feliz, continuar con su vida. A Astoria le habían borrado también los recuerdos de lo mío con Hermione, pero antes de eso ella lo sabía, ella siempre me apoyó, era una buena amiga, tanto que ella me comenzó a buscar cuando yo aparecí, me consoló y estuvo a mi lado, aunque ella misma pasaba por problemas, siempre puso lo mío antes de cualquier cosa, había sufrido en silencio mi relación con Hermione, ahora sufría mis traumas por la misión, eso me hizo reaccionar, yo debía sobreponerme y continuar adelante, el ser una víctima sólo hace a la gente a tu alrededor sufrir, y yo no quería que Astoria sufriera más por mi, la ayudé con su problema y comenzamos a salir. Yo nunca olvidé a tu madre, pero Astoria era una buena chica, yo la quería y para protegerla decidí casarme con ella. Ella murió antes de que todo esto saliera a la luz, por lo que nunca recordó lo de Hermione, pero en su momento, ella lo supo.

\- Eso fue muy noble de tu parte, y también lo de tu esposa, ella parece haber sido una buena persona, pero por eso mismo, tengo que preguntar, si ella viviera, ¿la habrías dejado?

\- Sí. Me hubiera dolido su sufrimiento, pero ya te lo dije, yo amo a tu madre, y siempre lo hice, no hubiera podido seguir separado de ella a pesar de todo. Además Astoria lo habría comprendido.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta - Hugo salió de la tienda, quien sabe cuánto tiempo tenía escuchando - ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi padre? él no tenía el recuerdo sobre tu y mamá y parecía tener mucho rencor hacia ti

Draco rió melancólico

\- Bueno yo era un idiota, me creía superior a todos, los Weasley no eran la excepción, en realidad él no era mi plato favorito, ese era Potter, y en seguida, Hermione, pero Ronald los defendía y a veces terminaba en discusiones conmigo también. Eso es todo lo que sé, quizá él te pueda aclarar la situación, yo era tan patán que a veces hacía cosas sin darme cuenta, quizá ni siquiera recuerdo haberle hecho nada a tu papá. Lo siento, sea lo que sea, todo fue fruto de mi educación, mis padres estaban equivocados, yo lo estaba, si algún día él puede recordar que fue lo que le hice con gusto me disculparé con él, puedes decirle eso.

Hugo se había sentado junto a Rose

\- ¿Tú y mamá van a casarse? - le preguntó Hugo

Draco no sabía cómo responder a eso, por supuesto el quería volver a formalizar su situación con Hermione, pero no sabía si decirle que ya lo habían estado, que se lo pediría, nunca había sido muy bueno con los niños, ahora ahí estaban esos chicos, los hijos de Hermione mirándolo expectantes.

\- No lo hemos hablado aún... - fue lo único que logró decir

\- ¿Vas a pedírselo? - preguntó Rose

\- Me gustaría hacerlo

\- Te dirá que sí, no te preocupes - dijo Hugo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Draco sonrió esperanzado y miró hacia donde Scorpius y Hermione, que ya venían caminando hacia ellos. Rose y Hugo también los miraron.

\- Bueno Rosie, ahora que será tu hermano quizá se le quiten las ideas sobre ti - dijo Hugo dándole un codazo a Rose

\- ¡Cállate idiota! - Rose le dio un coscorrón a su hermano, demasiado fuerte, su cabeza resonó, ella se levantó, y estaba más roja que su cabello cuando entró en la tienda. Hugo tenía los ojos llorosos y sus manos en su cabeza. Draco miró la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, no tuvo ocasión ni de reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Hermione había visto la escena de lejos, corrió preocupada hacia Hugo y luego entró gritando - ¿Rose, pero qué te pasa?

Scorpius estaba tratando de contener la risa, Hugo lo miró con rencor y le dijo

\- ¡Cállate, es tu culpa!

\- ¿Yo? - dijo Scorpius señalándose a sí mismo y miró a su padre. Draco negó con la cabeza y Scorpius se sentó a su lado sin decir nada más.

Hermione salió con una bolsa de hielo y se la puso a Hugo en la cabeza. Volvió a entrar en la tienda. Un rato después ella y Rose salieron, Rose le hizo una seña a Hugo y se fueron a hablar aparte. Los demás los vieron cruzar un par de palabras y luego regresaron y se sentaron, Rose estaba callada, Hugo sonreía con autosuficiencia.

\- Papá, ¿iremos a visitar la tumba de nuestra hermana? - Scorpius le preguntó a Draco. Hugo sonrió mirando de reojo a Rose que lo fulminó con la mirada

\- Podríamos ir antes de irnos a casa, si ustedes quieren - y miró también a Rose y Hugo, quienes asintieron.

Los cinco pasaron unos días en el campo, Draco y Hermione estaban contentos, pues la situación cada día se hacía más cotidiana para los chicos, ahora peleaban como hermanos, Hugo se burlaba de Rose, Scorpius la defendía y Rose los insultaba a los dos y los ignoraba. En raras ocasiones los tres chicos convivían en paz, en algún momento Rose y Hugo peleaban y Scorpius trataba de mediar la situación. Los hijos de Hermione ya no sentían recelo hacia Draco, se sentían más a gusto con él y a veces bromeaban juntos.

Antes de irse a casa, fueron al lugar en el bosque que era el mausoleo de la hija de Draco y Hermione. Los cinco llegaron y se encontraron ante un enorme mausoleo blanco, que era custodiado por ángles que revoloteaban a su alrededor, para los muggles, el lugar era una montaña, pero no podían trepar porque se resbalaban.

\- ¿Dramione? - preguntó Hugo, pero los tres se giraron hacia Draco y Hermione

\- Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de ponerle nombre, en realidad, así nos llamaban a nosotros en la escuela, pensamos que sería lindo llamarla así ¿les gusta? - preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

Los tres se giraron de vuelta al mausoleo, la palabra Dramione se leía en la marquesina del mausoleo, había una placa más abajo, en ella se leía

Con amor, por siempre, tus padres:

Hermione y Draco Malfoy

Rosie conjuró una corona y los cinco observaron en silencio por un rato.

Cuando regresaron, hacían planes para el día siguiente, los tres chicos jugaban naipes explosivos, cuando escucharon un ruido. Subieron y en el cuarto de Hermione y Draco, Hermione estaba en el sueldo, Draco estaba agachado sobre ella

\- ¡Mamá! - gritaron Rose y Hugo

\- La llevare a San Mungo, ahora vengo por ustedes, esperen - y Draco se desapareció con Hermione.

Los tres estaban muy nerviosos, cinco o diez minutos después Draco regresó, llevó primero a Rose, luego a Hugo y por último a Scorpius, los cuatro esperaban noticias del medi mago. Cuando él salió, les dijo que ya podían ver a Hermione, los tres chicos corrieron sin esperar otra indicación y entraron en el cuarto de Hermione, el doctor detuvo un momento a Draco.

Los chicos rodeaban a Hermione, con semblante preocupado, ella los miraba a los tres sonriente y les aseguraba que estaba bien, su rubio favorito apareció en la puerta y la miraba con su típica sonrisa de lado, ella lo miró y también le sonrió, por un momento se olvidaron de los chicos, cayeron en el hechizo de sus miradas y él se acercó mientras le decía

\- ¿Siempre me darás así la noticia?

\- Me gusta hacerlo dramático y emocionante - dijo ella sonriéndole

Él la tomó por las mejillas y la besó

\- Bueno, como parece que te gusta que te lo pida en un hospital siempre - y se arrodilló ante ella - Hermione Granger, ¿podrías hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa de nuevo?

\- ¿De nuevo? - los tres chicos gritaron y se miraron, pero ellos no les hacían caso

\- Sí, siempre será sí - contestó Hermione entre lágrimas y se volvieron a besar. Draco besó el vientre de Hermione y se recostó en su regazo

Hugo sonrió burlón y miró a Rose, ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras le decía

\- ¡Te voy a matar, engendro! - y salió persiguiendo a Hugo que corría despavorido.

Scorpius salió tras ellos, regresó un momento para decirles a Draco y Hermione

\- ¡Felicidades! - y salió corriendo de nuevo

Draco y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron

\- Te amo - dijeron al mismo tiempo y se besaron, en la más completa y absoluta felicidad.


End file.
